


Sorrow & Spice

by LexiHarris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Battle of Hogwarts AU, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Slow Burn, WIP, dramione - Freeform, long fanfic, slow burn dramione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 102,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiHarris/pseuds/LexiHarris
Summary: He may have saved her life twice during the Battle of Hogwarts but that didn’t make him any less of a twat. In fact, she had saved his life twice too so why couldn’t they just call it even and go back to ignoring each other.Instead Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy kept finding themselves drawn together during their 8th year of Hogwarts resulting in explosions of emotions, fighting, heartbreak and some seriously awkward sexual tension. Can they work out their differences to bring down Bellatrix after she escapes the Battle of Hogwarts and attempts to rebuild the Death Eater Army or will it all blow up in their faces?





	1. Prologue: Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers!
> 
> This story follows canon up until the battle of Hogwarts when Voldemort brings Harry's body up to the castle and the fighting recommences in the Great Hall. The epilogue details the second half of the Battle of Hogwarts, but from our protagonists points of view. 
> 
> This is my first time posting to AO3 so if you are reading this, THANK YOU, and of course I hope you enjoy my scribblings. 
> 
> I currently work and study full time so I am only aiming to update once a month depending on length. Hopefully over the holidays there will be more time for me to write. 
> 
> If you would like more updates or just more ramblings from yours truly check out my tumblr --> LexingtonHarris.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Lexi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED A/N: Hello again, I wanted to add some trigger warnings for anyone who needs them or doesn't want to read such things but there will be chapters in this story that references and describes things such as rape and torture as well as some general smutty-ness. I will attempt to add trigger warning into Author Notes in chapters that need them for anyone who may wish to skip over those parts but consider this a general PSA.

Hermione dove to the ground as a blinding flash of green moved through the space were her head had been only moments before and collided with the wall behind her. Pieces of stone showered down on her as the wild hair witch she had been fighting laughed and taunted

“Is that all you’ve got Mudblood?” Hermione looked up to see Bellatrix Lestrange advancing on her, wand draw and a twisted sneer on her face. Attempting to cast a shield around herself Hermione realized her wand had been knocked from her hand and was somewhere under the rubble. Hermione looked up with fear in her eyes as Bellatrix raised her wand, aimed direct in between Hermione's eyes. Before Bellatrix could cast her next spell two jets of red light shot towards her back. Twisting just in time to cast a shield charm Bellatrix sneered at the newcomers

“If it isn’t Potter's favourite blood-traitor” Hermione looked past the witch to see Ginny and Luna running towards Bellatrix and herself. “Your precious boyfriend isn’t here to save you now Weasley.”

Ginny screamed at Bellatrix’s mention of Harry and fired curse after curse at the witch all of which Bellatrix deflected easily. Hermione struggled to dislodge herself from the rubble as she watched Luna and Ginny fight Bellatrix, she knew her friends were powerful witches, but they were no match for someone like Bellatrix. As Bellatrix danced through the curses flying towards her she continued to taunt Ginny

“Potter’s dead now, Weasley.” Bellatrix laughed manically “He begged for his life before the Dark Lord killed him. Little Potter wept for his mummy!”

Hermione scrambled through the rubble trying to find her wand so that she could join the fight again. She couldn’t believe that Harry was really gone, but only ten minutes ago they had seen Harry’s fragile lifeless body being carried by Hagrid up to the castle. Hermione hadn’t wanted to believe it, she had thought maybe it was a trick but when she saw Harry’s body she knew it was true. Her best friend and the boy who was meant to save them all was gone. Angrily she wiped a tear away from her eye. _This isn't the time_ she thought. There was still hope and she knew they would never stop fighting. Harry may be gone but Neville had killed Nagini and Voldemort was mortal once more. Prophecy be damned, Hermione wasn't going to give up, death would be better than living under Voldemort's reign.

Finally, under a piece of stone Hermione found her wand and let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't broken. Hermione swung around and joined her friends against Bellatrix. Slowly the three of them gained the upper hand, Bellatrix stopped dancing between the curses, her face hardening as she deflected blows from all three angles. Hermione, Ginny and Luna advanced on Bellatrix attempting to stun her. Bellatrix's face contorted wildly and just as Hermione aimed _Petrificus Totalus_ at the death eater, Bellatrix aimed her wand at Ginny screaming

" _CRUCIATI MORTEM_ "

Bellatrix dropped like a stone as she was hit by Hermione's spell but there was no celebrating as Hermione watched in almost slow motion as a purple light from Bellatrix's wand flew towards Ginny. Hermione knew the spell Bellatrix had cast, she had witnessed it's use on a defenceless muggle when Bellatrix had been torturing her for information in Malfoy Manor. A hybrid of the killing curse and Cruciatus, the curse was designed by Bellatrix to inflict a most painful death. Hermione realized too late the red head didn't have time to deflect the curse which was aiming straight for her chest. The curse was only inches from Ginny when suddenly Hermione heard a familiar voice bellow

" _PROTEGO_!"

from across the room and Ginny was instantly surrounded by a blue shield. The killing curse deflected off the shield and hit a death eater who was sneaking up on Molly Weasley as the older witch had watched on in horror at her daughters near death. Ginny, Luna and Molly all looked horrified as the death eater writhed in pain on floor, blood seeping slowly out of his mouth as the twitching came to a stop.

Hermione wasn’t watching the death eater, instead her eyes were scanning the Great hall, searching for something. She knew that voice, after spending almost ten months cramped in a tent with it she would recognise that voice anywhere.

“Harry” she whispered as she spotted what she had been looking for, a slight glimmer in the light. Barely visible but to someone who knew what to look for an invisibility clock could be detected as it moved. Hermione’s hand clenched tightly around her wand as she silently prayed she wasn’t wrong. Ginny appeared by Hermione’s side just as another death eater stepped in front of them. Together the witches quickly dispatched of him and Ginny gripped Hermione’s hand

“Hermione, that voice. You don’t think?” Hermione could hear the confusion and hope in her best friend’s voice. Hermione nodded

“I know, Gin. I heard him too” she scanned the great Hall again and spotted the glimmer of the invisibility clock moving towards the centre of the battle. “There!” she pointed, and Ginny frowned

“I don’t understand. I can’t see hi-”

Suddenly Ginny gasped as the two girls watched Harry rip off his invisibility cloak and appear only meters away from Voldemort. The Dark Lord’s hiss and cry of

“POTTER” caused all the fighters across the Great Hall to pause and look over. A whispering cry of “He’s alive! Harry Potter is alive!” swept through the hall and almost all the fighting fell to a stand still as Voldemort and Harry started circling each other. Loudly Hermione heard Harry call

“I don’t want anyone else to try to help. It’s got to be like this. It’s got to be me.”

Part of Hermione wanted to call Harry an idiot and join in the fight but in the back of her mind she knew the boy-who-lived was right. This was it. The prophecy was about to be completed and everyone in the Great Hall waited with baited breath to see the future of the wizarding world unfold before them.

Harry and Voldemort continued to circle each other with wands drawn. Hermione could see them talking but couldn’t make out any of the words from where she stood. Suddenly the sun dawned, and golden sunlight streamed in through the windows of the Great Hall shinning brightly on the two men facing off as they simultaneously bellowed

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

_“Expelliarmus!”_

Voldemort’s green spell met with the red of Harry’s, but Hermione saw no more as a blinding blast of golden power threw her into the air landing over a metre away on the hard ground of the Great Hall. Ginny landed next to her with a heavy grunt. Groaning, both witches heaved themselves back to their feet attempting to see what had happened.

There in the middle of the Great Hall Harry Potter stood in a great ring of dying flames, two wands gripped in his hand and the pale unremarkable body of Tom Riddle lay at his feet.

Hermione blinked. She stared at the scene again. Voldemort was dead. She couldn’t believe it, they had finally won. The prophecy had been fulfilled and her best friend was looking towards her from across the Hall, the same look of shock printed on his face.

Slowly others around the hall began to sit up again viewing the scene before them. Many of the students and families were hugging each other in relief while members of the Order fought and bound as many of the remaining Death Eaters as they could.

Hermione and Ginny walked towards Harry and from across the hall Hermione could see Ron running towards them. The four friends stood silently in front of each other for a few seconds before embracing each other in a group hug. Covered in dust and all of them bleeding from various places they leant on each other as Ron whispered

“You did it, mate. You really did it.”

Harry and others pulled apart from each other and the Chosen one laughed at his tall, red headed friend

“Always the tone of surprise, Ronald.”

Hermione surveyed the Great Hall around them, many injured and dead could be seen scattered around, some had already been lined up along the back hall and Madam Pomfrey had begun healing the worst off. She recognised many faces of those still standing, including one boy standing near them staring at Harry with renewed awe.

“Colin Creevey” Hermione crossed her arms in front of her, looking eerily like Professor McGonagall as she admonished the boy in front of her “What are you doing here? All the under aged wizards where escorted to safety!”

Colin grinned at Hermione

“I snuck back through the tunnels” he said proudly “There was no way I was going to miss this.” Pumping his fist in the air he proudly yelling

“Dumbledore’s Ar-” before Colin could finish a purple curse hit him in the chest. The young Gryffindor was convulsing, and blood streamed out of his nose before his body even hit the floor.

“NOOO” yelled Harry.

The chosen one drove to Colin’s side grabbing at the young boy’s hand. It was too late to save him, instead Colin looked into Harry’s eyes and wheezed out

“Please… look after…. Dennis” with a final cough of blood that sprayed a fine mist of blood over Harry Colin’s eyes dulled and his hand fell back to his side.

Hermione watched over the two in shock. As blood ran down Colin’s cheek and Harry gave a sob Hermione could feel a burning sense of rage building in her chest. _But we won_ she thought _There aren’t meant to be anymore deaths_.

The sound of explosions and fighting had recommenced behind her, and Hermione turned to watch Bellatrix Lestrange aiming curse after curse at Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Despite the prowess of the two Order members Bellatrix was beating them back, she appeared almost feral in her fighting. Black hair whipped across her face as she screamed every curse at almost lightning speed, bolts of coloured light flashing across the Hall as McGonagall and Shacklebolt deflected the blows careful as to not hit any innocent bystanders. Hermione realised that Bellatrix’s eyes kept darting back to the lifeless body of Voldemort and realised the death eater was pushing the fight towards her master.

With a spell Hermione didn’t recognise Bellatrix knocked both McGonagall and Shacklebolt to ground and before they could recover the death eater sprinted towards Voldemort’s body. Even though she knew that he could never come back, and his body meant little now Hermione wasn’t about to let Bellatrix escape with her master’s corpse.

 _Over my dead body_ she thought as rage coursed through her veins. The curved walnut wand seemed to hum in her hand, briefly glancing down at it she remembered she was fighting with Bellatrix’s own wand. As the rage in Hermione built the wand seemed to hum happily, responding to emotions it had known so well in its previous master. Aiming the wand at Bellatrix as she ran desperately to her master, Hermione growled

_“Flipendo”_

Bellatrix was thrown through the air hitting the half-destroyed wall of the Great Hall and landing with a painful thud. Seemingly, the walnut wand thrived on the rage coursing through Hermione’s body. While she had been capable of producing decent spells fighting for her life earlier, the dark emotions swirling through her now had produced such a strong curse Hermione was temporarily shocked at her own magic. It appeared, with this wand at least, the darker the intentions the more powerful the spell. _No wonder Bellatrix was such as powerful fighter_ grimaced Hermione to herself.

Bellatrix grimaced as she dragged herself out of the rubble of the Great Hall, eyeing Hermione carefully then glancing to her master’s body. Bellatrix’s self-preservation appeared to win out against her loyalty as the death eater glanced behind her at the gaping hole in the wall. Hermione realised Bellatrix’s plan at the same time the death eater leapt towards the hole. Without a second thought Hermione started running, she couldn’t let her get away. As Hermione reached the hole she heard Ron shout behind her

“Hermione, no!”

But she was almost blinded by rage at this point. There was no way she could let Bellatrix get away now, not after she had killed Colin. Leaping through the large hole after Bellatrix she looked around, trying to work out which was the witch had gone. Looking down the corridor to the left she realised the main entrance to the Great Hall had been blocked by a fallen staircase, she sprinted off down to the right trying to catch up with the witch.

As Hermione neared another turn she realised the pounding of her feet was echoing down the corridor, Bellatrix would hear her coming from a mile away. Silently cursing herself, Hermione ducked into an alcove and cast a silencing charm on her feet. Just as she was about to continue on her hunt she heard Bellatrix’s voice yell

“ _Bombarda Maximus!_ ”

Hermione had just enough time to cast a shield charm over the entry way of the alcove as the wall across from her, the wall to the Great Hall exploded with such force the whole castle shook. Huge chunks of stone rained down in front of her, bouncing off her shield charm. The stone of the alcove around her groaned and Hermione prayed they would withstand the onslaught. Finally, the dust began to clear and Hermione peaked out from the alcove. Half the walls around her had crumbled and she gasped as she realised the gap in the wall she had left the Great Hall and the only exit out had been demolished with rubble piling high up to the cracked roof. Everyone inside the Great Hall was now trapped and Hermione desperately hoped no one inside had been hurt by the explosion.

Hermione climbed over the rubble and realised that her small alcove was relatively unscathed compared to the rest of the wall. Momentarily Hermione thought back to when she was 9 and her primary teacher had assigned them a project about natural disasters. Hermione, being the studious child she was, had begged her father to practice earthquake drills with her. All weekend her father would periodically yell “Earthquake!” and Hermione would run to the nearest door way- the place where her research had told her she was most safe. Hermione’s sad smile faded as she remembered her father was in Australia now and had no memories of that weekend or his daughter.

Hermione gripped the dark wand in her hand. She had to find Bellatrix before she escaped.

 

* * *

 

Draco’s grey eyes flickered as he regained consciousness. At first he didn’t know where he was, his brain whirred trying to piece back the nights events. Draco was hidden in a small opening behind a tapestry holding his broken ribs, his long legs tucked ungracefully to his chest in an attempt to fit into the small space. Blood dripped off his lip from where the Weasel had punched him in the face earlier and landed on the pale skin of his hand. Two of his fingers where bent out at an angle and he lifted the wand his mother had lent him and whispered

“ _Episkey_ ”

Draco hissed in pain as his fingers snapped back in place. But the pain in his fingers was nothing compared to the burning on his left arm. Gently pulling back the sleeve of his robe he looked at the dark mark on his arm. The snake moved angrily across his skin and flicked its tongue at him in disgust. It had been this way for hours now and Draco knew what it meant, he was disgraced as a Death Eater and his life was forfeit. 

Draco didn’t care about his status as a death eater, he had never really wanted to get the damn mark in the first place but after his father’s disgrace in the Ministry in fifth year offering his only son seemed Lucius’ best chance at survival. Lucius Malfoy was as Slytherin as they came, his survival came first no matter the consequences. Two years ago, Draco had still been desperate to prove himself to his father and had agreed to the plan. Of course, as Draco’s want to prove himself to Lucius had dwindled the Dark’s Lords threats on his mother had helped keep him in check.

Shoving this sleeve back over the Dark mark Draco wondered if his mother was dead yet. Maybe the Dark Lord would wait until after the battle to dispose of her, maybe there was still time for her to escape. Draco doubted either of them would survive this battle, and if the Dark Lord won he wondered if he would even want to.

Suddenly the dark mark on Draco’s burned, even more so that before. A searing pain that seemed to travel up his arm and tried to split his skull open. Draco gripped his arm with one hand and clutched his forehead with the other.

“Fuck!” he moaned. Biting his lip, Draco tasted his own blood until the pain in his arm dwindled enough for his to pull back his sleeve and stare at the now immobile mark. Carefully, Draco prodded the snake, it didn’t react. Prodding it again, this time with his wand, Draco wondered what the hell could have happened. The Dark mark was infused with Voldemort’s dark magic, _If the magic is gone…_ Draco thought _Could that mean the Dark Lord is defeated?_ Draco snorted, not allowing himself the hope that Saint Potter could have really won.

Draco’s thoughts were rudely interrupted by a deafening explosion somewhere within the castle. The walls shook, and he could hear the structure of the castle weaken around him. Something had definitely happened down in the Great Hall. Draco let out a shaky breath, he had given himself long enough to rest. He needed to get out of there and face the world, or what ever was left of it.

Lifting the tapestry Draco dragged his battered body out of the nook, stood to his full height and strode down the corridor looking as cocky as any respectable Malfoy should. Seeing the crumpled form of Alecto Carrow his lip curled into a sneer and he kicked her arm out of the way as he walked by. 

Drawing his mothers’ wand from his robes Draco cast a silencing spell on his feet and held his wand in front of him as he silently stalked down the corridor towards the staircase.

Silently taking two steps at a time Draco descended reaching the first-floor corridor and paused. In the distance Draco though he heard the echoing of his Aunt Bellatrix’s manic laughter. A shiver ran up his spine and he prayed his ears where just playing tricks on him.  Gripping his wand tighter Draco continued down the first-floor corridor.

Draco raised his wand carefully as he neared the corner but not hearing anything or anyone in the vicinity he continued quickly until

“-Ouff” Something hard connected with Draco’s chest forcing him to take a step back. Looking down the first thing he saw was a mess of dark hair, thinking he had running headlong into the aunt he was so very much trying to avoid Draco’s wand flew up just as the dark crooked wand of his aunt flew into his face.

Draco’s lip curled, and he was about to send a curse into the face of his attacker when a voice far too soft to be his aunts hissed

“Malfoy” Draco’s eyes flicked away from the wand in his face to finally focus on the brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

“Granger” he growled. Draco remembered that Potter had taken Bellatrix’s wand from the Manor at Easter. Still he was surprised that Granger was using a wand that had previously been used to torture herself and many others.

Draco and Hermione stood less than a meter apart with wands aimed at each other’s faces, staring in shock. Draco saw Hermione’s wand hand twitch, as if unsure whether to lower it or send a curse directly into his face. He had no interest in facing off with the Gryffindor princess at that moment, knowing that he was probably to weak to win and his best chance of survival was to just get out of Hogwarts as fast as he possibly could.

Draco lowered his wand hoping that Granger would follow suit. After a few seconds of hesitation, she did.

“What are you doing here Malfoy?” she hissed at him in a low voice. Draco sneered down at the bushy haired girl

“I don’t have to explain myself to you Granger. Now get out of my way.” Draco went to side step around her, but Hermione pulled her wand up again aiming it at his chest.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t hex you right now, Malfoy.”

Draco huffed in annoyance, the blasted witch never knew when to keep her nose out of other peoples’ business, why had he expected her to start now. Leaning forward and glaring down at her Draco opened his mouth but before he could respond he heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind him. Glancing behind him he was a flick of blond hair he recognised, and his heart pounded furiously in his chest.

Before she could stop him Draco roughly grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and shoved her through the open doorway of a classroom next to the them. She went to squawk in protest, but he covered her mouth with his hand and leaning closer to her he hissed

“Shut up if you know what’s good for you Granger”

Hermione glared at him for a moment until she too heard the footsteps coming closer. She gave the smallest nod and tapping herself on her head she cast a Disillusion charm. Draco watched as the girl seemed to disappear into the background.

Turning to look down the corridor Draco saw the tall, graceful figure of his mother Narcissa Malfoy reach the bottom of the stairs. Looking down the corridor she spotted her son and let out an anguished cry

“Draco!”

Narcissa quickly walked down the corridor to Draco, whom closed the space between them with a few quick strides and the blond-haired woman embraced her only son with tears running down her cheeks.

“Draco, I’ve been looked for you everywhere.” Narcissa patted down Draco’s hair like she had when he was a young boy. Draco’s heart felt like it was in his throat

“Mother, I thought…” His voice cracked “I thought you must be dead”

Narcissa gripped Draco’s face gently between her two hands, something she hadn’t done since he was a young boy.

“Draco, my boy. I could never leave you.” Narcissa’s eyes shone with tears again, Draco couldn’t help but be shocked by her tears. He had rarely seen his mother cry through out his life, even in the last few years Narcissa had always maintained her cold disposition.

Narcissa’s nails dung into Draco’s cheeks as she urgently whispered

“We need to get out of here Draco. We are leaving and never coming back”

Draco stared at his mother with his mouth open. Taking a step back out of her hands he said

“But Mother, what about father? What about-”

Narcissa’s face darkened as she cut him off by spitting

“Fuck him, Draco.” Draco’s eyes widened even further as she continued “For years I have followed your father Draco and look what it has gotten us, nothing but torture and humiliation. No Draco, we are leaving your father and his obsession with the Dark Lord behind”

Draco had never heard his mother say a word against his father and here she was denouncing him and the Dark Lord openly. If Narcissa had prided herself on one thing over the years it was her loyalty to the family name, but Draco couldn’t help but wonder how he could have missed such defiance and rebellion she had been hiding over the years.

Draco snapped his mouth closed and for the first time he contemplated whether they could really do it. For the past year Draco had followed the Dark Lords commands to ensure his mother wasn’t punished or killed in his stead and now here she was offering an escape. But Draco frowned, it wouldn’t be that easy, they would be hunted by the Dark Lord no matter where they went.

Draco was about to reply to his mother when he heard a noise from the stairs. Looking past his mother he heard the noises again, a heavy breathing accompanied by a psychotic giggle. Narcissa heard it too this time and whipped around just in time to see her dark hair sister emerge from around the corner.

“You dare” Bellatrix hissed at them, “You dare speak against the Lord”

Bellatrix was partially hunched over, obviously in pain, yet she continued her psychotic chuckling between panting breaths. With a wand in one hand she slowly stalked towards them

“My own sister.” Bellatrix sneered at Narcissa who involuntarily flinched

“Bella, please.” Narcissa spoke in a pleading voice “He is my only son”

Draco’s wand hand twitched slowly raising his wand toward his aunt whose sole focus was on her sister.

“Then you should have been proud for him to serve the Dark Lord!” Screamed Bellatrix aiming her wand at Narcissa’s chest.

Suddenly Bellatrix grabbed at her head with one hand, the other still pointed directly at Narcissa, and shrieked

“Gone. Gone. My Lord. Please.” Bellatrix moaned pitifully, a noise Draco had never heard his Aunt make before.

Draco exchanged worried glances with his mother. Aunt Bella had always been unbalanced, if not before then definitely after years in Azkaban, but now she seemed to have gone over the edge. Something seemed to have broken his aunt and he dreaded to think was she could do if provoked.

Narcissa seemed to realise the same thing as she attempted to soothingly ask her sister

“Bella. What is gone, Bella?”

Fury flashed Bellatrix’s face as she looked back at her sister and Draco lifted his wand a little higher in case she decided to attack. Bellatrix sneered at Narcissa as if brought back to the present

“You are not loyal, Cissy. My own sister!” Bellatrix spat on the floor between them and seemed like she was about to continue when her dark eyes flickered to something behind them.

“MUDBLOOD!” Bellatrix roared.

Draco glanced behind them to see Hermione’s disillusion charm beginning to fade, the girls body becoming obvious from where she was standing pressed up against the door of the classroom. Draco cursed himself under his breath, he had forgotten she was there and now the daft witch had gotten herself spotted.

Hermione was holding the dark walnut wand by her side but before she could react Bellatrix had spotted it

“That is my wand you little Mudblood whore!” Bellatrix’s whole face was contorted with rage as she screamed

“Expelliarmus!”

The wand flew out of Hermione’s hand and Bellatrix caught it mid-air looking at the piece of wood with such fondness. The fondness was gone though, as Bellatrix looked back at Hermione who was now trapped in a corridor, unarmed with the death eater. As Bellatrix spat

“I’m going to enjoy this you little Mudblood bitch” Hermione’s soft brown eyes met Draco’s hard grey eyes.

" _CRUCIATI MORTEM_ " yelled Bellatrix, aiming her reclaimed wand directly at Hermione. Before Draco knew what he was doing, he had yelled

“NO!” and a blue shield sprang up between in the corridor protecting Draco and Hermione from the curse.

Unfortunately, Narcissa who had been standing much closer to Bellatrix was not protected by Draco’s powerful shield and as the spell repelled over the two witches. Bellatrix was not harmed by the curse due to it being cast by her own wand but instead was thrown backwards by its power.

Draco look on in horror as the spell washed through his mother and she began trembling. The shield dropped, and Draco gave a garbled cry as he stepped forward and caught his mother as she fell. Narcissa convulsed in his arms and blood began pooling at the edge of her mouth as she reached up and touched her sons face gently with her pale hand. It dropped to her chest as she gave one last garbled breath.

Draco clutched his mother to him, not noticing the blood coating his shirt. A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched

“Draco” He looked up to see Hermione pulling at his shoulder “Draco we need to go!”

He glared defiantly at her. If she wanted to leave she could, but there was something he need to do first.

Draco shook her hand off his shoulder as he stood and reached into his robes he drew a wand out and shoving it into Hermione’s hands almost making her fall back in surprise.

“Run if you want Granger. Or help me kill this bitch.” Draco turned away from Hermione, not caring if she stayed or fled back the safety of her friends.

Draco pulled his mother’s wand out of his pocket as Bellatrix was gaining her footing down the corridor and gaping at the body of her sister lying still on the floor.

“Look what you’ve done now, Draco” Bellatrix crowed “Killed mummy did we?” A giggle slipped out of Bellatrix’s lips as she looked at her dead sister.

Draco glared at his Aunt. This wasn’t his fault he thought, this was her doing.

“ _CRUCIO_ ” Draco yelled aiming the curse at his aunt, but she leapt out of the way at the last moment.

Bellatrix responded with a curse of her own, but a blue shield appeared in front of Draco deflecting the curse before he had time to cast his own. Looking next to him Draco saw Hermione with the wand he had given her drawn and a look for furious determination on her face. Hermione shot a stunning spell at Bellatrix as the witch hurled insults at Draco

“Look Draco, you’ve got yourself a little Mudblood girlfriend!” Bellatrix cackled. Draco sneered at his Aunt, but it was Hermione who responded

“And where is your boyfriend Bellatrix? Oh yeah Harry defeated him, didn’t he?”

Bellatrix screamed profanities at Hermione, but the Gryffindor ignored them and fired multiple stunning spelled down the corridor. Draco couldn’t help but pause and stare at Hermione in shock. Was it really true? Did Potter actually defeat the dark lord?

One of the Hermione’s spell grazed the cheek of Bellatrix who looked like she was being to realise she was going to lose this fight if she wasn’t careful. Turning her heel Bellatrix fled down the corridor firing curses over her back. Draco was pulled back to reality as Hermione yelled

“Draco!” at him and took off down the corridor after Bellatrix. Bellatrix rounded the corner, but Hermione and Draco were only a few paces behind her. Draco’s long legs had helped him catch up quickly despite Hermione’s head start. Just as they reached the corner Draco heard Bellatrix scream

“ _CONFRINGO_ ”

Draco knew he didn’t have time to warn Hermione, instead he instinctively reached out and grabbed the witch pulling her towards his chest and wrapping his arms around to make sure she was well inside the silent bubble shield her cast around them.

The explosion from the _Confringo_ curse Bellatrix had cast was extremely strong, blowing out the windows and scorching the walls of the castle. Draco’s shield protected them from most of the damage, but the power of the spell still threw them across the corridor and slammed them into the wall.

By the time Bellatrix Lestrange had leapt from the first-floor window into the empty courtyard to make her escape both Draco and Hermione were unconscious.


	2. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,
> 
> It's May 2nd which means it is the 20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts today so I thought it only fitting to release a chapter. There was originally meant to be a second part of this chapter but it ended up being too long so I've split it in two, hope you guys don't mind!
> 
> I'm so thrilled with the responses I got to the prologue- thank you guys so much!
> 
> Anyway enjoy,
> 
> Lexi.

Hermione woke up with a start, a layer of sweat covering her body. Focusing on her breathing she tried to stop the rapid panting that escaped her dry lips. Beside her the red headed mop of Ronald Weasley stirred and with bleary eyes looked up at her asking

"You alright, 'Mione?"

Hermione tried to smile reassuringly at him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah." She lied "I'm fine."

As Ron continued to stare at her with a worried expression, Hermione fidgeted nervously

"I t-think" she clamped her mouth shut as she heard the word stutter out of her mouth, taking a long breath she tried again

"I think I'm just going to get up now and have some breakfast. I've got lots for reading to do today anyway."

Ron rolled over slightly and propped himself up on his elbow and pushed his fringe out of his eyes. _He needs a haircut_ Hermione thought, _it's almost as long as it was in fourth year._

"Reading?" Ron mumbled trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "How could you possibly have reading to do?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and folded her arms

"Ronald, classes start in less than a month. We are taking our NEWTs this year, I should have started preparing weeks ago!"

Ron groaned dramatically as 'NEWTs' came out of Hermione's mouth. Watching him pull the blanket they had been sharing over his head, Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. Before she had her freezing feet tucked into her slippers and a warming charm cast a light snoring sound could be heard from the bed. Hermione pulled her fluffy blue bathrobe around her and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

It had been three months since she had moved into Grimmauld place with Harry and they had quickly learnt which stairs creaked and groaned. Avoiding the floorboard directly in front of Harry's bedroom door, as to not wake the shrill portrait of Mrs Black directly below, she heard another familiar light snoring coming from behind the door, Ginny must have slept over last night too.

At first Hermione had been apprehensive about moving in with her best friend, but then she really didn't have anywhere else to go.

_"_ _I've had enough trouble for a lifetime" Harry said. The trio was standing in the Headmasters office of Hogwarts, having just defeated the Dark Lord. Harry scooped up his newly repaired Holly wand and tucked it in his back pocket._

_"_ _So" said Hermione "what do we do now?"_

_Hermione, Ron and Harry just stared at each other. They had just defeated the darkest wizard to ever live and completed the mission that had driven them for almost a year. Now they just seemed at a loss._

_Downstairs in the Great Hall McGonagall was coordinating the injured to be moved either to Saint Mungo's or the undamaged part of the hospital wing of Hogwarts and moving the dead to a safe location before their families could be notified. Shacklebolt and a group of aurors had left to restore order to the Ministry, taking the captured Death Eaters with them._

_"_ _I do believe it's time for a nice cup of tea and a good long rest." Suggested the twinkling voice of Dumbledore from where his portrait hung behind the desk. Hermione's brain drifted to the thought of a real bed, not some misshapen mattress in a cramped tent with two un-showered boys. From Harry's facial expression Hermione thought he might be thinking about a similar situation._

_"_ _I should check on Mum and everyone" Ron broke through her day dreams and suddenly Hermione felt terribly guilty thinking about her bed when the Weasley's were downstairs still grieving for Fred. "There are probably…arrangements to be made"_

_Ron made to turn, and Hermione took a step forward_

_"_ _Ron. If there is anything we can do…" Ron looked forlornly over his shoulder,_

_"_ _Thanks, Hermione. I think we just need some time, you know. To process and stuff, I guess" Ron seemed to be simply reiterating things he had heard people say when dealing with the loss of a loved one, but Hermione doubted how much he was truly processing. Still, she knew how important Fred was to them all and nodded at Ron._

_"_ _We're here if you need anything" Harry said clasping his hand on his best friends' shoulder. Ron mumbled his thanks and slipped out of the office quietly._

_Harry and Hermione stood awkwardly in the office, unsure of what to do now._

_"_ _Did we do the right thing?" Asked Hermione "Letting him go alone, I mean"_

_Harry twiddled the Elder wand in between his fingers, thinking_

_"_ _I think so." He replied, "I know the Weasley's think of us as almost family but, this feels like something they need to work through together."_

_Hermione couldn't help but agree. Despite all the love the Weasley's had shown them, being present at the Burrow at a time like this seemed wrong. They should have time to grieve their loved one privately, to support it each as only a family could._

_Pointing at the Elder wand in Harry's hand Hermione said_

_"_ _We still need to return that to its rightful place."_

_With motivation from their new plan Harry and Hermione exited the office and just as they were climbing over the fallen gargoyle Professor McGonagall appeared._

_"_ _Potter. Granger"_

_Feeling somewhat like they were back in school and caught breaking curfew they two looked up at their impressive elder._

_"_ _Mr Weasley told me where to find you. The Weasley family are departing to the Burrow, I take it you are not going with them?" McGonagall peered down at them over her glasses and Harry explained about their plan to allow the Weasleys time to grieve as a family. The professors' eyes softened as Harry mentioned Fred Weasley_

_"_ _Ahh of course, I understand. That is very kind of you." she said in a hushed tone "I came to see if you and Miss Granger would be needing rooms at Hogwarts for the time being. We have opened our door to all the families displaced due to the war. I have a feeling now that the Dark Lord has fallen a number of people will be coming out of hiding with no home to call their own."_

_"_ _That is very kind professor, but I believe that Grimmauld place is still standing. Ever after the Death Eaters discovered its location." Harry said._

_"_ _Very well. And you Miss Granger?"_

_Hermione was about to answer that she would simply go home to her parents when she realised that her whole muggle life had been wiped out of the minds of everyone she had know and her parents were somewhere in Australia with no idea they even had a daughter. Honestly the last thing Hermione wanted right not was to be in the great castle surrounded by dozen other war torn witches and wizards. She just wanted some quiet, a cup of tea and a warm bed. She looked at Harry who saw the defeated look in her eye and told McGonagall_

_"_ _Hermione can stay with me as long as she needs. There is plenty of space at Grimmauld place."_

_"_ _Very well. You may want to go now, I'm sure once word gets out that Voldemort is dead those pathetic excuses that call them journalists will come out of the woodwork looking for the newest story." Professor McGonagall snorted with disdain obviously remembering the run ins she had had with one bug-eyed reporter over the years._

_"_ _Thank you, Professor" said Harry._

Hermione was terribly thankful of Harry letting her stay with him over the last few months, but it wasn't exactly like they were alone in the house anymore. Pushing open the door to the kitchen she saw a tall figure rapped in a fluffy red bathroom fussing over the kettle muttering to himself.

"Good morning Dad" Hermione said, "Having trouble with the kettle again?"

David Granger turned to look at his only daughter, giving her a frustrated grin. "I swear that elf has charmed it so that it won't boil without magic."

"Honestly Dad, I wouldn't put it past him. Kreacher hates not making it for us." At the sound of his name Kreacher appear with a loud crack next to Mr. Granger causing him to jump slightly and giving Kreacher the right opening to snatch the kettle out of the muggles hand.

"Mister Granger is liking some tea? Kreacher is serving tea for Mister and Miss Granger." Mr Granger sighed, defeated again, as Kreacher shooed him and Hermione from the kitchen and into the adjoining dining area.

Sitting across from each other Mr Ganger folded his arms together and sat them on the table looking at his daughters tired face.

"So Darling, what are you doing up this early?"

Hermione shrugged, and tried to give her father a convincing grin

"Oh nothing, I have lots of work to do today. Hogwarts classes are only a few weeks away."

She hoped her father would believe her and leave it be. Hermione gave the smallest shudder as she remembered the dream that had woken her that morning, and every morning for the last few months. Unfortunately for Hermione, her father was a very perceptive man, especially when it came to his only daughter.

"Mmm. Is that really all there is?" He asked raising one eyebrow. "Or are you still having those nightmares?"

Hermione sighed, she was too tired to pretend she was fine. She shoulders slummed slightly and she tugged the dressing gown tighter around her. Kreacher appeared with a crack next to the table carrying a tea pot the size of the elf's head, he placed it on the table and with a click of his fingers and the tea started pouring itself. Another snap and two very full plates of food appeared in front of Hermione and her father.

"Oh Kreacher, you didn't have to make us breakfast" Hermione sighed, Kreacher's large ears sagged and he rung his hands quickly saying

"If Miss is not liking her breakfast Kreacher can make miss something else. Kreacher is very sorry, Kreacher will be making more-" Hermione held up a hand to stop the elf, they had the same argument every morning and Hermione was too tired today to protest today.

"No Kreacher, this is fine. Thank you."

Kreacher disappear from the table but not without a small smile creeping over his face at his victory. No matter how many times the Grangers asked him not to bother himself, Kreacher always got his way in the end, ensuring that the household was well fed at all times. Mr Granger gave a bemused look at the space where Kreacher had been moments ago,

"I will never understand those creatures." He mumbled shaking his head slowly, "You said they refused to be freed?"

Hermione nodded in response, although she still hated being waited on she had slow begun to accept that there were house elves who did not want to leave their magical families. Still, she wasn't going to give up ensuring all house elves were well cared for and give at least some kind compensation for their work. But Kreacher lived a good life with Harry as his master and Hermione thought the elf looked happier than he had in years now there were so many people to look after. He hadn't even grumbled about serving muggles to both Harry and Hermione's surprise.

"Now tell me about this dream of yours" Mr granger said.

 _Damn,_ thought Hermione _Though he might have forgotten for a moment._ She sighed and moved the fork around the plate, pushing the eggs away from the toast so they wouldn't get soggy.

"It's the same dream as usual. Bellatrix coming back… the war starting all over again." Hermione shrugged, she didn't think it was that complicated of a dream honestly. Bellatrix would come back one day and even the thought made Hermione shudder. Her father frowned and stabbed a sausage with his fork.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Darling" Mr Granger said waving the sausage around as he talked "but there isn't anything you can do now. The authorities are looking for her and until then all you can try and do is live a normal life"

Hermione sighed, she knew what she was supposed to do. "I know Dad, but you never saw her. What if they can't catch her, what if she comes back or what if-"

Mr Granger reached across the table and took Hermione's small hand in his own squeezing it a couple of times until she stopped rambling and looked at him in the eyes

"Hermione, darling, I love you. I know these last couple of years haven't been easy, but the war is over. Bellatrix is just one loose end to tie up, that the magical police-"

"Aurors" Hermione corrected

"Yes, the Aurors are hunting her as we speak. It will be a long road to recovery, but you just need to take it one step at a time."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a few calming breathes. Her Dad was right, getting herself upset and flustered wasn't going to help the situation. Opening her eyes again she nodded at her dad

"One step at a time." She said.

"One step at a time" Her father repeated. He gave her hand one last squeeze and let it go.

As she continued with her breakfast Mr Granger watched his daughter out of the corner of his eye. He loved his daughter immensely, but she could get so caught up in her head sometimes she forgot to continue living her life. David Granger didn't understand much of the magical world, and what he had seen of it generally made him shudder. But his daughter was a part of that world, and he knew she would never leave it behind, so he tried to understand it as well as he could.

The sound of slippered feet announced the arrival of another bleary-eyed Granger

"Oh David, I do hope you haven't been forcing that poor elf to cook for you again." Hermione's mother said by way of greeting.

Hermione's father grumbled and tried to protest his innocence, but Mrs Granger shushed him with a wave as she kissed Hermione on the top of her head and took the seat next to her.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart. Still not sleeping well then I take it?"

Hermione shook her head and took a sip of her tea. Mrs Granger poured herself a cup of tea into the mug that had appeared on the table as she had sat down, she could tell her daughter didn't want to talk about the reason for her being awake so early.

"Well then, how about a distraction. I need help looking at houses today and your father is honestly useless."

"Hey!" pouted Mr Granger, even though he looked somewhat relieved to be free from house hunting duty. The Granger's family home had been destroyed during the war, but Mrs Granger was determined to find a new home for them as soon as possible.

"I appreciate Harry's hospitality" Mrs Granger continued telling Hermione, ignoring her husband's outburst "but if I hear that retched woman in the painting scream about the atrocities of having muggles in her home one more time I will buy some paint remover and rub her of the wall!"

The image of her mother scrubbing off Mrs Blacks portrait in the hallway caused Hermione to laugh but she couldn't help but agree with her mother. Even with all the work they had done to Grimmauld place over the last few months it still didn't feel like home to her.

"I'd love to come with you, Mum. What time is your first appointment?" Hermione said, pushing the mushrooms on her plate as far away from everything else as if they could contaminate the rest of her breakfast.

"Not until 9.30" said Mrs Granger, stealing a piece of toast from her husband's plate "but we'll leave at 8. I know that-" Mrs Granger's nose pinched and she waved her hand trying to remember the right word "Appear-ation thing you do is faster, but I don't think I can handle the stomach ache this morning. We'll take the tube from here."

Hermione nodded as her mother stole some mushrooms off her plate, not that they would be missed. The Granger family sat in silence for a few minutes all munching on their house-elf prepared breakfast.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if her mother truly didn't want to travel by apparation because it made her sick or if it was due to a larger fear of magic. They thought she hadn't noticed but ever since they had returned from Australia her parents had been fine with small amounts of magic but at any mention of more power spells they would quickly pardon themselves from the room. She knew they were trying but Hermione couldn't help but feel a heavy burden of guilt. Even if she knew it was the right thing to do at the time she had still used an extremely powerful and dangerous magic on her parents when she had removed their memories. _Maybe they would never be able to recover from that trauma_ she thought.

Mrs Granger finished first, dusting a few toast crumbs off herself and sipping the last of her tea she said

"Well, I'm going to go shower. Finish your breakfast Hermione then get ready, we'll walk to the station."

Hermione's father rose as well and deposited his plate in the kitchen sink looking around for the dish sponge he had purchased only yesterday.

"Damn elf has stolen the sponge again!" He said frustrated that he had been outwitted the house-elf's determination to clean up after them again. Mrs Granger rolled her eyes at her husband and when to exit the kitchen just as the door swung open. Harry and Ginny entered, giggling about something together.

"Oh Hello, Mr and Mrs Granger" Ginny said, jumping slightly at the realisation the kitchen was occupied. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the enamoured couple, they weren't exactly being quiet in the kitchen, but Harry and Ginny were often so caught up in their new romance they seemed completely oblivious to the outside world. If Moody could see them now he would be barking _'Constant Vigilance!'_

"Hello dear. I do wish you would call me Jean." Hermione's mother said, "I didn't realise you slept over last night."

"Err" Ginny stumbled to find an excuse and looked at Hermione

"Sorry Mum, I forgot to tell you. Ginny came over last night and we were looking at which classes she needed to take to qualify for the Holly Head Harpy Scholarship."

"Mm hmm" The noise Hermione's mother made let her know that Jean Granger was no fool and knew exactly where Ginny Weasley had spent her night but wasn't about to question their excuse. Honestly it was safer if the Grangers pretended they had no idea what happened when Ginny dropped by to see Hermione in case Molly Weasley ever worked it out. Plausible Deniability was their only defense.

Both Mrs and Mr Granger slipped out of the kitchen while Ginny and Harry to their places at the table. Two plates of breakfast appear in front of them, Kreacher was no doubt determined to ensure no one in the house needed to even think about cooking for themselves. Without questioning the appearance of the food, the witch and wizard tucked in.

"Sorry Hermione" said Ginny, "I wasn't actually planning on staying the night."

Hermione shrugged,

"Don't worry about it. Mum and Dad don't mind, as long as they can pretend they had no idea what was really happening."

Harry grabbed at the mushrooms on his plate and deposited them onto the edge of Ginny's.

"So if anyone asks" he said looking slyly at Hermione, "Did Ron stay in my room last night too?"

Hermione blushed

"Oh shut up Harry it wasn't like that."

"I'm only teasing Hermione." Harry laughed.

Ginny leant forward an inch and Hermione could just tell she was going to ask something Hermione was not prepared to answer in from of Harry. Thankfully, a mass of feather swooped through the kitchen window and landed in front of them, interrupting Ginny's train of thought.

The large Tawny barn owl standing on the top of the kitchen table could only be from one place.

"Looks like our Hogwarts letters are here" said Harry

The owl lifted one leg towards Hermione who untied the bundle of letters from his leg and the owl fluffed its feathers gratefully. The owl gave a squawk before stealing the crust from Hermione's toast and walking down the other end of the table to eat it before beginning its return flight home.

Harry passed Hermione her letter which was bulkier than most years saying

"I think there might be a Head girl badge in there for you Hermione."

Hermione scoffed

"Head girls and boys may only be selected from the 7th year students, Harry. It says so in Hogwarts: A History."

"Yes, but in all of Hogwarts history has there even been an 8th year class?"

Hermione frowned at that.

"No" she said, her nose pinched "Still the rules state…"

Hermione stopped as she opened the letter addressed to her and a small golden badge fell out.

"That's not a Head Girl badge" Said Ginny, picking up from the table and inspecting it. The pin was small and round, with a Gryffindor red backing and golden sash which stated ' _Captain'._

"Harry are you sure this isn't for you?" Ginny asked showing the badge to Harry and Hermione.

Harry shook his head

"No, I have my quidditch badge right here." He held up the red _'Quidditch Captain'_ badge to show them. "Not that it means much, the quidditch pitch hasn't even been repaired yet."

"Well then what is a Captain. Hermione?" Ginny asked handing back the badge to the confused girl.

"I have no idea." Hermione shifted through the volumes of information stored in her head.

"Hogwarts has never had school captains before, at least they have never been mentioned in Hogwarts: A History. There are only Prefects and Head students, I don't even know what a school captain is meant to do."

Hermione shifted through the pages of the letter in her hands.

"Typically in muggle schools they have either Head Students or School captains, not both. Or Captains referred to sports but it's not like I know anythi- Ah ha!"

Hermione lifted a page of the letter out of the stack, tucked behind the3 page list of books she would need for her final year Hermione found a hand-written note from Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_It is my pleasure as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to inform you that you have been selected from the 8_ _th_ _year student candidates to act as one of the Gryffindor School Captains during the coming school year._

_As this is the first year of running this program your presence has been requested at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the August the 28_ _th_ _, 1998._

_The Hogwarts Express will be departing at 9.00am on August the 28_ _th_ _1998\. Please do not be late._

_Your sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First class)_

_What Bollocks_ thought Hermione. The letter told her absolutely nothing about the position except that she had to be at Hogwarts almost 5 days before class started. What could this new position possibly entail that she needed to be there 5 days before term.

"What does it say, Hermione?" asked Harry, stabbing a sausage with his fork.

Hermione sighed,

"Nothing really. I still don't know what it is we're meant to be doing but apparently Professor McGonagall needs us to be there on the 28th of August."

Harry wrinkled his nose

"Before term? Well that's bollocks."

"Hmm" Hermione mumbled in agreement. She remembered the letter said she was one of the Gryffindor Captains, which must mean there were others. 

_Well_ she thought, _At least I won't be alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't much happening in this chapter and I apologise for the lack of Dramione but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> The next chapter will be up within 2 weeks!
> 
> Lexi.


	3. Italian Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all, I am so sorry about the wait! I have had half of this chapter written for over a month but then exams started and well, life has been crazy. I hope you all forgive me.
> 
> Good news is that I am on holidays for the next month and am hoping to get loads more written so that you won't have to wait so long for updates.
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It is a bit shorter than the others, I cut a flashback scene out that was going to make it too long and I wanted to get this update done so you would all forgive me!
> 
> Hope you like it,
> 
> Lexi.

The shattering of glass on the tiled floor of the fireplace woke Draco from his deep slumber.

"Merlin, mate." A familiar voice said with a sigh. More noise as an Italian leather boot pushed the broken fire whiskey bottle out of his path and stepped gracefully out of the fireplace.

"You look like shit."

Draco lifted his aching head from the couch cushion and in a rasping voice asked

"Blaise? Is that you?"

His throat felt like it had been lit of fire but then a whole bottle of Fire whiskey would do that to you. He sunk his head back down onto the couch cushions as Blaise pulled open the curtains and strong midday sun poured into the room stinging Draco's bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, obviously Draco. How many other fine Italian dressed men are dropping by the manor these days?" said Blaise. It was true, he was dressed from head to toe in designer Italian robes and the tall man looked a stark contrast to his surroundings. Blaise looked around at the room in disdain,

"Honestly Draco. Why is this place such a mess? Where in Circe's sweet ass are your house elves?"

There were alcohol bottles littered around the room, a tottering stack of Daily Prophets in one corner next to the desk and what seemingly looked rather like vomit on the side of the couch. Blaise's nose scrunched at the smell, which he realised was coming from his blond headed companion on the couch.

"Draco get up." Blaise received only a half-conscious grunt in reply. Kicking the couch, he tried again

"Seriously Draco, get up! You need a shower." Nothing.

Blaise rolled his eyes and sighed at the crumpled form in front of him. Lifting his wand, he said

"You bloody owe me, mate."

Blaise levitated Draco off the couch and into the air, opening the door of the study he sent the levitating blond through the doorway in front of him. As Blaise stepped through the doorway and into the corridor of the Manor a sharp crack announced the arrival of one of the Malfoy House-elves, Hobbins.

"Mister Blaise! You is getting Master Draco out of his room sir!'

"Ah, you are still here Hobbins. Why hasn't Draco been attended to?"

"Master Draco is locking himselves away, Mister Blaise, sir. He is not letting Hobbins or Tonky in the study, sir."

Blaise grunted, that would be typical of Draco he thought.

"Very well, Hobbins. Please take Draco to get cleaned up and give him a hangover potion." The little house elf hoped to attention and had his young Master floating down the corridor towards the numerous bathrooms before Blaise could ask for a cup of tea.

The tall wizard walked down the corridor and, knowing exactly where to go, found the parlour in immaculate condition. Obviously, the house elves had kept themselves busy cleaning the rest of the Manor while Draco drank himself into a stupor in his fathers' old study.

Settling into one of the green couches Blaise spotted a large twitching ear hiding just on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Tonky." He said.

The ear jumped at being caught but when the small female house elf appeared around the doorway there was a large grin on her face.

"Mister Blaise" said Tonky in her high squeaky voice. "Tonky is very glad you is back, sir."

The little elf stepped to the elegant dark wooden coffee table in front of Blaise and with a _pop_ a large teapot, cups and what looked like a mountain of blueberry muffins appeared.

"Oh, be still my beating heart." Blaise said taking a muffin in his hand and biting into it. "Tonky, you always did know the way to a man's heart."

If a house-elf could have blushed Tonky's whole face would have lit up, instead the tips of her big ears waggled excitedly. She had always had a soft spot for the wizard, ever since he had been a young gangly boy of 5 running around the Manor gardens with her young Master Draco. As children they had constantly run amok and it had been Tonky's job to ensure their parents never had to worry what their children were up to. Even after all their mischief, especially when the boys had begun showing signs of magic, Tonky had loved looking after them. But the two boys had grown distant over the last few years of schooling and Tonky hadn't seen Blaise since before the war started. She tried to suppress a shiver as she reminisced over the war and the horrors that had she had seen in the manor.

Tonky excused herself to help with the preparing of dinner in the kitchen and Blaise settled back on the couch with a steaming hot cup of tea while he waited for his friend to make an appearance.

By the time Blaise was onto his second muffin Draco appeared in the doorway.

"Blaise" greeted the Malfoy coolly. His blond hair clean and slicked back and now in clean black robes, Draco no longer looked, or smelt, like a drunkard which Blaise thought was a steep step up from when he had arrived. Still, his friend looked gaunt and his skin somehow appeared paler than usual. Blaise couldn't help wondering when the last time Draco ate a decent meal or stepped outside was.

"What are you doing here?" asked the blond.

Blaise leant back against the couch laying him arms out along the back and crossing one leg over the other

"I came for the titillating conversation obviously."

Malfoy stared coolly back at the Slytherin as he took the seat across from him. Even after Hobbins had given him a hangover potion his head felt like it was throbbing. He needed coffee and quiet, the former of which he knew he would not get with Blaise Zabini in his house. Thankfully as he sat a pot of coffee and a platter of apple muffins appeared in front of him. _Thank Merlin of Tonky_ , he thought.

"What are you doing here, Zabini" Draco asked again, the coldness of his voice would have frozen any other wizard and sent them running. Instead Blaise simply sighed, and sensing his friends wearing patience, lent forward leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"What do you think I'm doing here Draco. I came to see you." _And to make sure you aren't drinking yourself to an early grave_ , added on Blaise in his head.

Draco snorted and took a bite out of a muffin. They tasted incredible and may have been the first solid piece of food Draco had eaten in almost a day.

"I thought you were traipsing around the Italian countryside with some floozy."

"I was travelling with my mother."

Draco lifted an eyebrow as if to suggest, _Isn't it the same thing?_

Blaise let out a snort of amusement, leaning back on the couch again. He loved his mother but honestly the woman had more husbands that Blaise had had years of schooling. And of course, all of them had come to some untimely end, or at least, that's what the rumours said.

"We're moving back to Britain." Blaise admitted

"Find herself another husband, then did she?" Malfoy asked with a critical smirk on his face.

"Yes. In fact, she did. A lovely older man with no children of his own and a large fortune to his name." Blaise said, as if he had met the man yet. That probably wouldn't happen until the wedding day.

Malfoy wanted to laugh with this old friend about his mother's choice in husbands but instead settled for a snide smirk.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

Blaise sighed. _Damn Malfoys_ , he thought.

"I wanted to see my friend, Draco"

Draco lifted an eyebrow

"Then why are you _here_?"

The jab didn't miss its mark, marking Blaise flinch at the subtle accusation. But Draco was partially right, it had been a long time since the two had truly called each other friends.

Despite being almost as close as brothers as young children, they drifted apart during their time at Hogwarts. Draco gained the attention and loyalty of followers such as Crabbe and Goyle in their younger years, and although he could throw a curse or two Blaise had never shown quiet the same tendency for bullying.

Once the Dark Lord returned and Draco was positioned in the inner circle, Blaise had all but cut ties with the young death eater.

"Damn it, Draco. Fine." Blaise uncrossed his legs and lent forward, looking Draco directly in the eye. Draco only glared at Blaise, as if he wished the wizard would simply disappear and this conversation would be over.

"I'm sorry." Whisper Blaise.

Draco blinked slightly, his hard glare slipped for a moment, but Blaise saw a look of sadness before the mask crashed back down.

"I'm sorry I left and went to Italy. I'm sorry I wasn't here for the trials or for your mother's funeral-" Draco flinched visibly at the mention of his mother, but Blaise pushed on "-Mostly I'm sorry I left you alone, Draco."

Draco tried to keep up his glare as his mind raced. He didn't want to talk about this, why was Blaise here bringing up his mother and father. Damn that infuriating wizard. Unsure how to properly respond to his old friend's olive branch Draco jumped up from the couch and tried storming out of the room as he mumbled over his shoulder.

"Whatever, Blaise. I doesn't matter, I didn't need you then. I don't need you now."

 _Oh no you don't_ , thought Blaise standing and chasing after Draco as the blond disappeared down the corridor towards the kitchen.

"Come back here, Malfoy." Blaise shouted. Pushing open the door of the kitchen Blaise saw Draco struggling to open another bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare. I just got you sober." Blaise said snatching the bottle out of Draco's hand.

"Damn it Blaise! Give that back" Draco roared, the cool composure that he had been trying to keep finally broke. His head was pounding, Blaise was being a pain in his pale ass and all he wanted was to drink until he couldn't remember what day it was.

"No!" Blaise roared just as loudly and pulling open the bottle he dumped the contents down the sink.

"You bastard!" Draco yelled, trying to snatch the bottle back. "You owe me another bottle of Fire Whiskey"

"I'm trying to stop you from becoming a complete drunk, Malfoy. It's pitiful"

"What the hell do you care?" Draco yelled. Giving up on the Fire Whiskey in Blaise's hand he tried to escape the room again. He was certain there was another bottle in the dining room.

"I care Draco! You were my best friend" Blaise shouted as the kitchen door slammed in his face again.

Draco walked quickly through the corridor slipping behind a tapestry and taking the hidden shortcut to the dining room. Entering via a painting of the Manor itself Draco quickly snagged the bottle of Fire Whiskey and a glass from the cupboard in the corner. Thinking he had time before Blaise made it down the corridor and found him, Draco started patting down his pockets. Where was his damn wand?

Blaise burst into the room via the same painting making Draco jump.

"Did you forget I know where all the shortcuts in this house are, Draco. I practically grew up here too."

Draco simply glared at Blaise and started tugging at the cork in the bottle, if he couldn't find his wand he would just have to do it the muggle way. Blaise on the other hand did have his wand and with a quickly wave the bottle flew from Draco's hands and smashed on the wall.

"Damn it, Zabini! Nobody asked you to come here, now get out of my house!" Draco roared at the dark haired wizard. Draco slumped down on one of the dining room chairs, partially defeated knowing that there were no more bottles of Fire Whiskey hidden around the manor.

Blaise sensed that Dracos attempts at escape were finished and sat down on the chair next to wizard.

"Actually, Draco, someone did ask me to come see you." Draco snorted, and looked up at Blaise

"Who then?"

"Professor McGonagall"

Draco roared with laughter at the statement then stopped when he realised Blaise wasn't joking

"Seriously? What did that old bint want?"

"She said you weren't replying to her owls and asked if I would deliver something to you."

Draco scoffed,

"Maybe I wasn't replying to the daft cow because I don't want to hear anything she has to say."

Blaise ignored Draco's complaints and pulled a thick envelope out of the inner pocket of his cloak and handing it to Draco. Draco simply looked at the wax seal stamped with the Hogwarts crest, snorted and threw the letter on the dining table.

"I'm not reading that. All it will say is how I should be participating in the rebuilding to the wizarding society and showing everyone how reformed I am."

Draco stood up and began pacing the length of the dining room

"I know what I bloody well did, but I'm not going to start grovelling on my knees begging for forgiveness. Fuck that. McGonagall can shove all her nosey good intentions up her pretentious ass for all I damn well care."

While Draco ranted about the importance of the Malfoy name and how everyone else could shove it where the sun don't shine, Blaise sighed and picked up the thick envelope of the table. Using his wand to open the envelope he tipped the contents on the table

"Actually Draco," Blaise interrupted, holding a piece of parchment in his hand "It's your Hogwarts letter."

"What?" snarled Draco, without waiting he snatched the letter out of Blaise's hand reading over the parchment. When he was done he crunched the paper into a ball and threw it back on the table. "That old witch has obviously lost it. There is no way I'm going back there."

"What do you mean you're not going back?" Asked Blaise, reaching for and un-crumpling the parchment.

"Why should I go back, Blaise? NEWTs aren't compulsory and it's not like anyone will want me to be there."

Blaise shrugged

"I want you to be there. So does Pansy and Theo…"

"Merlin Blaise, do you seriously believe I want to go back to that place, to see all those people… after everything that happened. After…" Draco gulped and Blaise looked up at the pale wizard before him. Draco looked paler than ever, wringing his hands together uncomfortably and Blaise was certain Draco would be downing another bottle of Firewhiskey if he could.

"After…" Draco shook slightly "...everything that I did."

Blaise stopped smoothing out the Hogwarts letter and really looked at his friend. He hadn't seen him since the end of the war, and that had been only briefly. Looking at the wizard now he could see just how much damage the war had done. On the outside, the proud and arrogant Malfoy persona was there yet Blaise knew that under that, Draco was broken.

"Look mate" Blaise said as Draco slumped down onto the chair next to him again "everything that happened, it wasn't your fault."

Draco snorted and looked back up at Blaise, the pitiful look in his eye was gone and that carefully crafted Malfoy sneer was back.

"The Dark Lord lived in your house" Blaise stated, Draco flinched at the mention of the cruel wizard. "I'm not so naive to think you did everything by your own volition, Draco. Your father..."

Draco stood up abruptly, fury in his eyes

"Don't speak about my father!" Draco yelled.

Blaise stood up from his chair and yelled back

"You didn't have a choice! Your friends understand why you did what you did Draco, most of us were threaten too."

"You don't understand anything, Blaise. You weren't there, you don't know all the things I've done, ok!"

Draco slammed his fist on the dining table, his overgrown blond hair falling in front of his face. Blaise tried to calm his voice, knowing this argument wasn't going to last long if they both lost their tempers.

"Well maybe if you would stop locking yourself in this hovel and actually speak to your friends then maybe we would understand."

Draco's grey eyes stared daggers into Blaise's brown as he snarled

"What friends."

Blaise threw his hands up in frustration and spat curses in Italian.

"Merlin Draco, why do you think I'm here."

Draco simply glared at Blaise. Frustrated and realising he would get no more conversation out of the stubborn Malfoy, Blaise sighed and threw another piece of parchment to Draco.

"You know what, I'm done. You are coming back to Hogwarts whether you like it or not " Blaise pointed at the letter Draco was now holding, "McGonagall says you don't have a choice."

Draco opened his mouth to argue but Blaise held up hand to silence him.

"You may not want to accept it but your friends are here for you. Going back to Hogwarts isn't going to be easy for any of us, we Slytherins need to stick together. If you pull your head out of your ass, I'm meeting Theo at the Hogs Head around 4 o'clock tomorrow for drinks. You should come."

With that Blaise brushed down his cloak and turned on his heel. Draco listened as those italian leather shoes clipped down the hall to the main fireplace in the foyer and he heard the other wizard floo away from the Manor.

* * *

 

Draco wandered back into his father's study with the stack of parchment from Hogwarts in his hand. The house-elves had acted quickly, scrubbing the room clean in the short time Blaise had been the manor. Sitting on the couch Draco sighed, dumped the letters next to him on the couch and rubbed his temples trying to relieve his thumping headache.

"Hobbins" Draco called. He winced at the loud crack that announced the house-elf's arrival.

"Master Draco is calling Hobbins." The old house-elf wrung his hands nervously unsure if he was about to be punished for entering the study. Draco sighed at the sight of the elf, even through he had never hit or hurt the elf himself the old creature always seemed nervous, most likely due to his long servitude to Draco's father.

"Yes, Hobbins. Can you get me some more pain relief potion."

The house elf bowed low, his long ears touching the floor as he hurriedly replied

"Yes,master. Hobbins is going now sirs."

"Wait, Hobbins." the elf jumped but turned back to Draco, "Can you ask Tonky to make me some lunch please."

"Yes, sir!" The old house elf seemed delighted that the Master of the house wanted to eat and scurried away quickly.

After consuming the potion and a half a plate of roast beef and vegetables that Hobbins had brought back to him Draco finally felt his headache lessen and turned his attention to the pile of parchment next to him. Most of which was the usual Hogwarts drivel, his timetable and his booklist for the year. Draco threw them across to the other end of the couch, still certain that he would not be returning to Hogwarts that year or any other despite what McGonagall wanted.

 _Stupid old bint_ , Draco thought to himself as he picked up the last letter, the one that Blaise had thrown at him before he had left, and opened it.

_Dear Mr Malfoy_

_As per mandated by the Wizenmegot of the Ministry of Magic you are required to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your final year of schooling and undertake your NEWTs to satisfy the criteria of your probation._

_Completion of this year of schooling will see that your probation for the crimes committed during the Second Wizarding War will be completed. Failure to comply with this request will result in a breach of probation and you will be required to complete a 4 year sentence in Azkaban. Please reply to this letter immediately to confirm your understanding of this criteria._

_It is also my pleasure as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to inform you that you have been selected from the 8_ _th_ _year student candidates to act as one of the Slytherin School Captains during the coming school year._

_As this is the first year of running this program your presence has been requested at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the August the 28_ _th_ _, 1998._

_The Hogwarts Express will be departing at 9.00am on August the 28_ _th_ _1998\. Please do not be late._

_Your sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_(Order of Merlin, First class)_

Draco stared at the letter, re-reading it at least 5 times before launching himself off the couch and ranting to himself in anger while he paced the length of the room.

"Bloody cow!" He yelled, as he crumpled the letter and threw it on the couch. Immediately he grabbed it again and read the end of the letter "Bloody Captain! What the hell is a blasted school captain?"

Draco continued to pace furiously around the study. _5 days early_ , he thought, he didn't want to be there at all let alone having to arrive early. _Merlin knowns what daft plan they have now,_ he thought as he shuffled through the parchment and found tucked in the corner of the envelope a small golden badge with a Slytherin green back and Captain engraved on it.

He stared furiously at the badge as he slumped down on the couch again. _Perhaps Blaise or Theo know more about it_ he wondered, realising he would in fact be going to Hogsmeade after all.

 _Blast_ he though, _All I want is to be left alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I want to apologise for the lack of Hermione/Draco interactions so far but I promise next chapter will actually have them together.
> 
> If you liked this chapter (or even if you didn't) don't forget to leave a review, any commentary is appreciated or even just tell me about your day. I don't mind.
> 
> Next update will hopefully be on the 03.07 so stay tuned
> 
> Lexi.


	4. 3 Bedroom with a View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This update is a few days late (again) but this chapter is huuuge, seriously it's over 6000 words. Next chapter will not be this big.
> 
> Anyway, not too much else to tell you guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Lexi Harris.

Hermiones feet were aching as she followed her mother down the sidewalk. _I need to stop apperating everywhere_ she though, deeply aware at how reliant she had become on magic for day to day travel in the last few months. They had already seen 5 houses that morning and where on the way to the last. The newspaper advertisement said it was a cozy 3 bedroom semi-detached house with a great view, but walking through the suburban street of Stoneleigh Hermione couldn't help but think that her time in the wizarding world had changed her feelings on living in a place like this. It wasn't too different from her family home, a residential areas with lots of families but unlike the comfort such a place had brought her as a child now she would much prefer a country home far from prying eyes.

"Keep up Hermione" her mother called to her.

"Sorry Mum" she called back, quickening her pace to catch up.

Jean Granger was stopped in front of a red brick home with large windows and a large rose bush in the front yard.

"Ohh" Her mother clutched her hands together, "I think this might be the one Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her mother and internally prayed that this would in fact be the one so that she could finally stop comparing the benefits of carpet and hardwood floors. Hermione sat down on the low brick fence and sighed at the relief it brought her feet. _That does it_ , she thought _I need to start exercising_. Although she had never been athletic in her life Hermione had built up some muscle with all the training they did while she and her best friends had been hunting for Horcruxes. Now, it seemed, after three months post war she had lost all the endurance she had built up.

"The owner said she's left the keys under the mat and we could start looking around if we arrived before her."

Hermione heaved herself off the fence and tried not to groan as she stood back on her feet. Looking at her watch she read the time, 3.47pm, they had been looking at houses for almost six hours. While they walked towards the front door of the house Hermione slipped her wand out of the inside pocket of her jacket and quietly cast a softening charm on her shoes.

"Oh dear" said Jean, making Hermione jump and slip the wand back up her sleeve. "There is no door mat."

Hermione chuckled and glancing around to make sure there were no muggles other than her mother to see, she said

"Accio keys"

A simple set of house keys flew out of the pot plant next to the door and into Hermione's hand. Shaking off the dirt she handed them to her mother who's face had a bemused look of wonder on it which Hermione had gotten used to seeing on her parents whenever a convenient little piece of magic was used.

Opening the door the two Grangers stepped inside and began wandering through the home. Jean seemed to pause appreciating the spacious lounge room while Hermione scrunched her nose at all the frills and dollies that filled the room. Pink frilly curtains draped around the windows and matching crochet doilies sat upon almost every surface of the room. Although the room was large every corner seemed crammed with furniture and knick knacks.

"Don't worry dear," Teased Jean, laughing when she saw Hermione's face "We'll keep all the doilies and the frilly curtains just for your bedroom."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her mother like she used to as a child and wandered out of the room and down the hall where she found the kitchen. The kitchen she noticed was almost completely doily free and the curtains were a much more modern design.

Jean followed after Hermione a few minutes later and began inspecting the cupboards of the kitchen. With her back still turned to Hermione and a slight blush in her voice she asked

"Hermione dear.." she paused, as if uncertain how to continue "How are things going between you and Ronald?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose and she wondered if her mother knew about Ron having slept over.

"Uhh it's going well, I guess. Why?"

"No reason." Jean said. She continued opening and closing doors of the kitchen cupboards and Hermione watch curiously as her mother nervously flitted around the kitchen unsure of what to say next.

"It's just." Jean opened a drawer. And closed it again. And then opened it again.

"Mum!" Hermione said.

"Sorry, sorry." Jean closed the drawer and sighed "Look I was just wondering if you had thought about the future much, that's all"

 _Oh god_ , Hermione thought. This wasn't going to be the sex talk was it? Her father had attempted to talk to her about the 'Birds and the Bees' as he put it during the summer before her sixth year. It had been a complete disaster and they both still blushed whenever someone mentioned birds in front of them.

"Mum" said Hermione slowly, trying to communicate that this talk was really not necessary. "You don't need to… I mean… We're always.."

Hermione trailed off and her cheeks burned red. But thankfully Jean was staring at her thumbs and picking at her nails, a bad habit that Hermione had also picked up.

"Because you know your father and I love Ronald but it's just that, well…. You are quite different and it just seems like you both have very different plans for the future." It all came out in a gush and took a few seconds for Hermione to understand what her mother had said.

"What?" she said, somewhat taken aback. Her parents had always seemed to like Ron and the rest of his family too but did her mother really have doubts about their relationship?

"No, we know what we want." Hermione said firmly.

They both knew what they wanted to do after they graduated Hogwarts, Hermione was going to work at the ministry changing policies and modernising the wizarding world, and Ron was going to become an Auror. They wanted a cottage in the countryside, kind of like the Burrow but more modern. They would be close friends with Harry and Ginny. And.. Hermione shook her head thinking, was that all that they had discussed about the future? Maybe, she thought, but then what did it matter? They were still young, they didn't need to have their whole lives planned out. Hermione realised she had been staring at the bench top while she thought and looked back up to see her mother concerned eyes looking over at her.

"Are you sure, dear?" Jean asked, "It's not that I don't like Ronald but, I just can't see you settling down and having kids straight out of school. You're ambitious and you need someone who will not only keep up with that ambition but who will support you every step of the way."

"Ron knows what I'm like and he has always supported me, Mum." Hermione said. Ron had been her friend for almost a decade and he knew how intensely she took her studies, even if he had teased her about it sometimes as children, he would know how important a good career would be to her. Hermione was certain that her mother just didn't know Ron like she did. She knew her mother was good natured but maybe she just couldn't see what Hermione saw, hell it had taken Hermione a long time to understand Ron sometimes.

"We all know how dedicated you are to your studies but I just wonder if he has really considered what the consequences of that mean for your relationship? You'll be concentrating on your career and that will mean you won't have time for kids straight away. I'm not saying you can't have both but is Ron willing to wait or put his career on hold and raise them?"

Hermione opened her mouth to tell her mother that she wasn't planning on having kids until she was in her late twenties anyway and that they only wanted to have one or two when she realised. She had no idea how many kids Ron wanted. Did he want a big family like his own and he he except her to stay home like his mother did? Hermione looked at her mother and felt her stomach drop slightly. Maybe her mother was right, maybe Ron wasn't going to be supportive of her career and she would end up like Molly with a dozen red headed children to look after. She loved Molly and knew the older witch loved her life but the idea of it sent shudders up her spine.

"I… I don't know, Mum." Her chin quivered slightly and slammed her jaw closed, refusing to cry.

"Oh Hermione" Her mother said, walking around the bench and embracing Hermione in her arms. "I didn't meant to upset you. I just want to you to be careful that's all."

Jean pulled back and ran her hands up and down Hermione's arms. Look straight at her daughter, who was almost as tall as her now, she said

"I'm only saying this because I know what it is like to be young and in love."

Hermione nodded, she saw they way her parents looked at each other and had always hoped that some day she would have a partner that supported her like her parents did each other.

"I was engaged to another man before I met your father" Her mother said matter of factly.

"What!" Hermione yipped, how had she never heard that before? Honestly she couldn't even comprehend her mother being involved with someone other than her father.

Hermione's mother laughed

"Don't worry, we never got married. I was 19 and engaged to Tommy Allbrook, my high school sweetheart. He was going to be a lawyer and I was going to be a dentist but before I went to dentistry school we had this huge fight."

Jean frowned and and scrunched her face like the memory still irked her

"He wanted to have kids before we were too old but once he realised it would be years before I was finished schooling and ready to have kids he wanted be to drop out and become a stay at home mum."

Hermione frowned, the guy sounded like a jerk and she was glad that he hadn't become her father.

"What a pig" She said, unable to hold it in. Hermione's mother laughed with her daughter

"He was." she agreed "but I told him I wanted to wait until after school and even then I only wanted one kid. We ended up splitting up and luck for you I met your father at Dentistry school."

Hermione smiled at that, she had always loved to her the story of how her parent had met.

"I'm not saying you and Ron wouldn't be happy together but I think you need to talk to him about what you want in the future, Darling. You are an incredibly brave, smart young woman so don't you ever let a man hold you back."

"Thanks Mum."

Hermione hugged her mum tightly. She had missed her so much and she didn't know what she would do if she hadn't been able to reverse the memory charm she had cast during the war.

Just as the two Granger woman broke apart the front door opened and a light feminine voice echoed down the hall

"Cooee, anyone here?"

Jean stepped into the hallway to meet the homeowner and Hermione could hear them chatting as they walked up the hall. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes to make sure there were no tears as her mother and a slim brunette woman entered the kitchen.

The woman looked about five years older than Hermione and was wearing casual jeans with a sweater with her hair was tied up into a neat ponytail that Hermione could only envy. The woman standing in front of her now certainly did not reflect the image of the doily covered lounge room, just the memory of which brought a smile to Hermione's lips.

Hermione realised the woman was studying her quite curiously but she tried to ignore it was she reached out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. This is a lovely house"

The womans eyebrows almost shot up into her fringe at Hermione's name but she quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and replied

"Oh wow. It's really nice to meet you. I mean…" The woman shot a quick glance over her shoulder at Jean Granger "My name is Rosalin Hammerfield. Um, let me show you around the place."

Hermione smiled kindly at the woman who began talking about when the house had been built and the recent renovations. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that the woman knew her name. She had had plenty of similar interactions in the wizarding world, her name was now synonymous with Harry's due to the Daily Prophets in depth coverage of the war. But surely this muggle didn't know who she was, perhaps she simply reminded Rosalin of someone, Hermione reasoned to herself.

As they walked around the house Rosalin explained that she had lived most of her adult life here with her Grandmother, who had recently past away. Her grandmother was the reason for the lounge room decorations and as they stepped into the master bedroom they weren't surprised to see another room decorated in the same manner. She was also the reason that Rosalin wasn't using a real estate agent to sell the house with the Grandmother requesting that if she ever sold the place she had to personally find a loving family to take care of the home.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione! Look at that." Jean exclaimed as she saw a porcelain doll sitting on the window edge "My mother had the exact same one. Oh, I loved her as a child."

Hermione smiled at her mother but honestly she thought the thing was rather creepy. Jean stepped into the room to inspect the doll while Hermione remained in the doorway

"Hermione" Rosalin caught Hermione's attention quietly, "I just wanted to say thank you."

Hermione scratched her arm awkwardly unsure what she was being thanked for

"I mean for the war. And for everything you did."

Hermione couldn't help but stand up a little straighter in shock, she looked around uncertainty as if the walls were about to give her a clue about how Rosalin knew who she was. She was pretty sure at this stage that Rosalin wasn't a witch, she had mentioned she was selling the house to live closer to her work as a nurse at the Royal London Hospital and growing up she had attended one of the local schools. Leaning in and whispering like Rosalin had she asked

"How…" Hermione paused but Rosalin continued

"Sorry, I'm not a… Well I'm not like you. My mum was a muggleborn and I grew up in a wizarding household, I knew something was happening a couple of years ago so I tried to keep up to date with the Daily Prophet. I recognized you from that war hero article." she explained.

Hermione was honestly shocked. Through all her reading she had never heard much about what happened to children of magic families that were born without magic. Family histories usually just mentioned that a squib was born but never say what happened to them after that.

Hermione opened her mouth to apologise then realised that may be a stupid idea and instead said the first thing that popped into her head

"Why are we whispering?"

"Oh I wasn't sure if your Mum was ok with the whole magic thing. I know some people can be bit… Well, my Grandmother used to start crying and yelling whenever someone mentioned anything to do with my mother." said Rosalin.

Hermione couldn't help herself, everything that came out of Rosalin's mouth just made her more curious. How was it that she had never researched about those without magic abilities before? She had spent days of her school holidays in her younger Hogwarts years researching about muggleborn witches and wizards, trying to know as much about her new abilities as possible.

"No my Mum, she's ok with magic." Hermione though back to their conversation earlier that morning, her mother did still have some problems with magic but for the most part she was accepting of her daughter.

"Are you close with you mother?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"Not really." Rosalin shuffled somewhat uncomfortably and Hermione regretted asking such as personal question. "I was hard growing up as the only one with no magic, there are no wizarding schools for non-magic folk and I couldn't exactly invite my normal friends home when there were dishes washing themselves in the sink and gnomes running around the front yard. I left to live with my Grandmother when I was about 15 but my mother didn't want me to leave."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pried" apologised Hermione.

"No it's ok, I brought it up." Rosalin leant against the doorway, "Actually it's kind of nice to be able to talk to someone about it. It's been years since I knew someone from the magical world and my grandmother refused to talk about it."

Hermione smiled gently at the woman whom she felt an odd fondness, Rosalin reminded her a bit of Ginny. They both seemed to a have a determined, fiery personality but when you got them on their own they were quiet soft and a bit insecure. She thought it might be overstepping a bit but Hermione found herself patting Rosalin on the arm and offering to stay in contact.

Rosalin lit up at the offer

"That would be great. I'll write down my phone number and address before you leave, feel free to call or send mail." she paused and thought for a second, "Just not by owl or my roommates might get a bit concerned."

Hermione laughed

"Ok, I'll probably have to send you letters. I don't have a phone and they don't work at Hogwarts anyway."

Rosalin smiled again and stepped into the bedroom telling Jean that if she wanted she could keep the doll she was still inspecting. Jean graciously accepted and when Rosalin turned back to Hermione she whispered

"I always hated that thing." and wrinkled her nose.

Hermione laughed and jokingly said

"Wow, sticking me with the creepy doll. I think I'm regretting my decision now."

Jean, Hermione and Rosalin continued inspecting the house and even before they reached the gorgeous backyard filled with rose bushes Hermione knew that her mother was in love with the place.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was awoken by a foot digging into her back. Although in comparison she preferred that to another nightmare. She woke up with a groan and looked at her red-headed bed companion who had certainly not been there when she had gone to sleep.

"Ginny" she said, as she poked the sleeping lump. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Arghharfigslep"

"I'm going to need you to repeat that Ginny, this time in english." Hermione reached over and tickled Ginny's side knowing her friend could never sleep through being tickled.

"Ah Stop!" The redhead squealed in defeat as she rolled over to face Hermione.

Hermione flopped back down lying her head next to Ginny's

"So, why are you interrupting my sleep with your frozen toes?"

"Harry and I had a fight." Ginny blushed a deep red that stretched all the way up to her ears.

Hermione rolled onto her side to look at her friend wondering what they could have fought about that would make her blush like that. If she knew anything about the Weasel siblings it was probably something sexual.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

Ginny blushed even more and tried to jump out of the bed mumbling

"It doesn't matter. We don't need to talk about it. It's stupid. Are you hungry?"

Hermione was too quick for the witch, pulling her back into the bed by the arm and pinning her down

"No you don't. You interrupted my sleep; now talk!"

Ginny tried to squirm out of Hermione's grip. Both girls knew that the athletic Quidditch player could have broken free if she had really wanted to but after a few seconds of wriggling she gave up and huffed

"No, you're going to laugh at me."

Hermione feigned shock

"I would never."

"You promise."

"Cross my heart, and hope to die."

"What?" said Ginny, unfamiliar with the saying

"Sorry, muggle saying. I promise."

"Ok," Ginny sighed, "I asked Harry to spank me."

Hermione looked at her friend completely stunned for a moment turning as bright red as the Weasley before bursting into laughter.

"Hermione, you promised!" Ginny punched Hermione in the arm causing the girl to quickly stop laughing.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said, rubbing her arm and trying to look serious "I'm sorry, so, um, why did that cause a fight?"

"Well we were, you know…" Ginny paused to make sure Hermione did _know_ before moving on. "Well I asked him and he said he didn't want to hurt me but I kind of pushed him a bit to try it but then he just snapped at me and said "I don't know what kinky stuff you didn't with those other guys but I don't know if I'm comfortable with doing that".

Hermione gasped and definitely stopped laughing

"He really said that to you?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just nodded looking slightly ashamed, a look Hermione was not used to seeing on the young Gryffindor.

"What. An. Ass." Hermione stated, causing a small giggle from Ginny. "Seriously, Gin, I'm sure he didn't mean it but he was still a total jerk. I'm sure he will apologise to you soon."

"Yeah" Ginny said "He apologised straight away. Said that it came out wrong, and he didn't mean it like that but I was too angry to stay after that. I hope you don't mind me and my freezing toes crashing in here."

Hermione hugged her friend and said

"You are always welcome, although next time you could cast a warming charm on you feet." Hermione got of the bed and extended her hand out to Ginny "Seriously, they are like ice cubes."

"I know, Harry always complains about them too." Ginny laughed obviously in a better mood. "Are you hungry?"

Hermione laughed, although there were a lot of differences between Ginny and her brothers there were just some Weasley traits that you could never escape, constant hunger was one of them. Hermione looked over at her muggle alarm clock sitting on the bedside table and groaned when she saw that it was already past 11am.

"I was planning on going to Diagon Alley early this morning before the crowds to collect my Hogwarts books. It's probably packed now."

The Golden Trio, as they had been dubbed by the Daily Prophet, had begun avoiding popular areas not long after war ended as everytime they ventured out somehow a journalist would just happen to bump in them and just want to stop for a 'quick chat'. Ron seemed to have the least amount of issues about the fame they had acquired but Harry and Hermione were just hoping if they avoided the press for long enough they would lose interest.

"Well, why don't we go to Hogsmeade instead." Ginny shrugged "It's always quieter than Diagon Alley and we can stop at the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer and some breakfast."

"You're a genius, Gin." Hermione said pulling some clothes out of her closet. As she turned back around Ginny gave her a wicked grin and pulling the door open she yelled

"Race you to the bathroom." The redhead was halfway down the hallway before Hermione had made it to the door.

"There's more than one bathroom in this house!" Hermione called back down the hall as Ginny slammed the door to the bathroom closest to Hermione's bedroom behind her. It had been deemed the girls bathroom and was by far the nicest one in Grimmauld place.

Hermione rolled her eyes and trudged down the hallway, she would just have to use the bathroom on the ground floor, it wasn't as nice but functionally it was fine. She walked down the steps and jumped over the creaky step just as Harry's door swung open.

"Hermione, wasgoinon?" Harry, bleary eyed and scruffy hair stood in the doorway with only his pyjama bottoms on and wand in one hand. Hermione knew that Harry was a light sleeper, any noise in the house would wake him, but then that was just a side effect of being on the run for months and living in constant danger. Hermione knew the feeling too well.

But Hermione had no sympathy for her friend right now. As he stepped out of his room into the landing Hermione slapped him on the arm

"Ow, Hermione!" Harry yipped suddenly a lot more awake "What was that for?"

"I woke up with your girlfriend in my bed this morning, Harry Potter." Hermione folded her arms across her chest and looked at Harry sternly "What you said was cruel. You'd best apologise to Ginny before I get out of the shower or so help me Harry Potter, I will…"

Harry held his arms up in surrender

"Ok, ok. I'll apologise, Hermione. I never meant for it to come out like that anyway."

Hermione gave her best friend one more scathing look and made a _hmph_ sound as she walked past him. From a few stairs below she turned back and looked at her friend, still standing in the Harry

"Oh and Harry." Hermione grinned wickedly "There's nothing wrong with spanking a girl if she asks for it."

Harry blanched and covered his ears

"Merlin, Hermione. Can we not discuss this?"

Hermione continued down the stairs chuckling to herself.

* * *

"Are you going to finish that?"

Ginny stabbed the remaining sausage on Hermione's plate before she had time to answer. She didn't mind though, the plates at the Three Broomsticks were huge and she regretted ordering such as large meal.

It had only taken the girls an hour to get ready and arrive in Hogsmeade and Hermione was glad that Ginny's prediction was correct. There was a small crowd of people eating at the Three Broomsticks but most of Hogsmeade was still quiet, business wouldn't pick up until Hogwarts classes started and families came to visit students and teachers.

Hermione sipped on her Butterbeer while Ginny finished eating and ran through the list of things she still needed to purchase before returning to Hogwarts. She and Ginny had already stopped by a few stores, Hermione was very enthusiastic about restocking her parchment and quills at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. They had produced a new self-inking quill which looked distinctly similar to a muggle pen attached to a feather. It was an enthusiasm that Ginny obviously lacked as although she was a diligent student a never ending roll of parchment just didn't make her near giddy as it did Hermione.

Most of their shopping was done but what Hermione was really interested in was updating her book collection. Although she had done plenty of research while hunting Horcruxes she knew she had to be so far behind on class studies and she was itching to find out whether a new edition of A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration had been published.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"I said I need to get some more broom polish, did you want to come with me?"

"Oh, no I think I'll go to Flourish & Blotts. They've opened a new store here and I still need to collect some books for this year."

They agreed to meet back in front of the Three Broomsticks in an hour and once they had paid Hermione strolled up the street towards the bookstore. Somehow Hogsmeade had both drastically changed and remained the same since the war. Many of the stores that had been damaged by Death Eaters had been repaired but on some walls scorch marks and signs of battles still remained. New shops had popped up replacing those that had closed down or that had lost their owner in the war. Hermione saw a few places still boarded up and noticed that next to a wanted poster for some Death Easter she didn't recognise the corner of one of Umbridge's UNDESIRABLE #1 posters still remained. The wizarding world was trying to move on from the war but with so many loved ones gone and physical reminders around every corners it was hard to forget.

Hermione reached Flourish & Blotts and pushing open the door she savoured the smell of books that flooded around her. It was an old comfort for her, to be surrounded by books, and she reached out and stroked one of the leather bound books on the shelf next to her.

Even though the store was new, Hermione didn't bother heading to the front to consult the attendant instead choosing to wander through the store browsing the aisle for new books to delve into. She had already selected three books that had caught her eye by the time she had made it the the Transfiguration section almost all the way in the back of the shop.

Being surrounded by these books she felt calmer than she had in weeks, it reminded her of the Hogwarts library where she had sought sanctuary so many times before. Finding the Advanced Transfiguration volume she had been looking for she sat the other books she had located on the empty shelf next to her. She began flicking through the pages and spotted a chapter on human transfiguration, pausing to look at her watch briefly Hermione chewed her lower lip lightly. She still had almost half an hour until she was meant to meet Ginny, plenty of time to quickly have a look at the book and meet the witch.

Locating a nearby armchair she sat down and began flicking through the chapter, reading over some of the dangers of incorrect human cross species transfiguration. The shop was warm and the smell of books flooded Hermione's brain. It was a gentle musk from the thick parchment with a hint of leather and glue from the bound books, other smells lingered too such as a faint scent of peppermint which Hermione found appealing. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if some books were purposely scented or it the second hand books in the store retained odours from the numerous potions and brews they had been exposed to over the years. Her own potions textbook smelt of lavender from a spilled sleeping draught but she supposed that was lucking considering Ron's still smelt like Valerian root and flobberworm mucus.

Flicking the page over Hermione was about to start the next chapter when she realised she must have been there much longer than she had planned. Looking at her watch she realised she was meant to meet Ginny almost five minutes ago.

 _Bollocks_ , she thought as she slammed the book in her lap closed and ran to grab the other books she intended to purchase off the nearby self.

Hurrying down the transfiguration aisle she tucked the transfiguration book on top of the others she was carrying awkwardly and headed to the front of the shop. Dumping the heavy books as gently as she could on the counter the ancient clerk began ringing up her purchase. Although she was normally a very patient woman Hermione hated being late and this woman was moving at a snail's pace. Hermione had already determined the price before the clerk was finished and as the old woman croaked out the price Hermione hurriedly handed over a small pile of coins yelling

"Keep the change" over her shoulder as she ran out of the store.

She had only been intending to skim through the chapter quickly so see if this edition varied at all from her other copy when she had found a new entry on what happened to the memories of a transfigured human if the spell had been performed incorrectly. These new theories alone were interesting enough for her to purchase the new copy, Hermione reasoned to herself, let alone what other new additions she could find. Maybe she should have purchased a subscription to Transfiguration Today, she wondered regretfully as she rounded a corner and

" _Ouff_ "

Hermione's breath rushed out of her as she slammed into a hard muscular body. The stack of books she had been holding precariously tumbled out of her hands and she too almost landed on the ground among them when someone caught her. She was initially surprised at the reflexes of the stranger to catch her so quickly. Strong hands were wrapped around her upper arms and she realised she had reached out and grabbed onto the grey cloak of the man.

"I'm so sor-" Hermione's apology faltered as she looked up and saw the tall man standing before her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, although she was mostly just surprised at having the Slytherin almost pressed against her with his strong hands gripped onto her arms still holding her steady, it came in an accusing tone.

Malfoy's grey eyes connected with Hermione's deep brown as he growled

"Granger."

Hermione flinched and pulled her hands from his chest. Likewise Malfoy jumped backwards and letting go of her arms quickly enough to make Hermione stumble again as Malfoy glared coldly down at the Gryffindor.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." The tall blond growled again.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's voice came out a little more shrill than she had hoped, but she blamed that on having the wind knocked out of her. "Why don't you watch where _you're_ walking, Malfoy."

Fixing with a cold glare Malfoy took an imposing step towards Hermione so that she had to look up to return her glare as he hissed

"I was. It's not my responsibility to be on the lookout for big haired, clumsy, know-it-all witches barreling down the street."

Now that he was closer Hermione couldn't help but notice that Malfoy didn't have the same composed, elegant look she was used to seeing on the arrogant boy. He had grown taller and filled out a bit around the shoulders, but he was too lean and there were dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were as high end as usual with dark grey robes that should have flattered his figure if he put on a few pounds but his almost-white hair wasn't slicked back in his usual fashion. Although Hermione caught herself thinking the looser looker was a far improvement from the over slick Hogwarts days, he could really do with a haircut.

 _Why am I thinking about Draco Malfoy's hair_ , Hermione thought realising herself.

Meanwhile Malfoy had spotted one of the books lying on the floor that Hermione had purchased. Bending gracefully he snatched the thick volume off the step.

"Hogwarts: A History. Battle of Hogwarts edition." Malfoy spat the words with disgust and then thrust the book at Hermione who attempted her hide the blush on her cheeks as she grabbed the book back from him.

"Trying to relive the glory days already, Granger."

"Shut it, Malfoy." Hermione snapped, she wouldn't be berated by slimy ferret when she had done nothing wrong. "For your information, I would rather be informed about what people are saying about me than caught off guard."

Hermione bent down to grab the other books off the ground before they got dirty, half hoping that Malfoy would simply excuse himself and leave her alone if she ignored him. Realising the Slytherin was sticking around to watch her gather her things off the floor, without helping of course, Hermione sighed and tucked her books back under her left arm. Standing back up she attempted to step around Malfoy, intending to not let him waste anymore of her day.

Instead her foot slipped and she stumbled, almost falling into Malfoy again. His strong arm reached around her quickly stopping her from falling again, and her spare hand clasped onto the sleeve of his cloak. As she regained her footing malfoy didn't let go of her, his hand resting on her lower back, instead he pulled her closer to him and smirking at her as he whispered

"Careful, Granger. I won't always be there to save you."

Hermione couldn't help at gap at him for a few seconds and Malfoy snorted in an amused kind of derision. Hermione pulled herself out of his grasp and unable to come up with a witty retort she decided to simply march away refusing to look back.

* * *

Hermione was still flustered by the meeting when she reached The Three Broomsticks.

" _Eugh!_ " She mumbled in frustration "Bloody ferret."

Hermione tried to shake herself off, it infuriated her that Malfoy could still get to her so easily after all this time. He was just a school yard bully, she tried to remind herself.

Looking around Hermione realised that Ginny wasn't anywhere in sight. Frowning she looked at her watch again, it was half past four. They were meant to meet almost fifteen minutes ago. Hermione chewed on her lower lip and she looked down the street, maybe Ginny had gotten impatient and

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice carried from down the street.

Hermione turned and saw Ginny hurrying up the path towards her

"I am so sorry I'm late." Ginny puffed as she reached her. "I completely forgot the time looking at a new broom polish."

"Don't worry, Ginny, I just got here." Hermione replied. She paused for a second and looked back down the path where Ginny had come running,

"Isn't Sprintwitches Sporting Needs down that way?" Hermione pointed the opposite direction of the path.

Ginny paused for a second and Hermione thought she saw the tiniest tinge of red touch Ginny's ears.

"Oh, yeah. I had to grab some, um, potion ingredients from Dogweed and Deathcap. It's back that way." Ginny pointed lamely behind her.

Hermione frowned slightly, she thought she had seen Ginny run past Dogweed and Deathcap on her way down the path but perhaps she was just imagining things. It wasn't like Ginny to lie and anyway, the only thing further down that path was The Hogshead.

"Come on" Ginny said, slipping her arm into Hermione's "Let's go see if Mum has started dinner."

Hermione grinned and let Ginny drag her into The Three Broomsticks and towards the floo, determined to forget her meeting with Malfoy and simply enjoy the rest of her evening with Harry, Ron and the Weasleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if you think this length is way too long or if you actually liked it. Finally a bit of Dramione, sorry for holding out on you guys for so long. Don't worry there will be plenty more.
> 
> I am planning on having the next chapter done by the 21st, it will be much shorter than this one sorry but at least that means I won't spend ages editing it.
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review, it really does mean the world to us writers.
> 
> Lexi Harris.
> 
> Ps. Who has been playing Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery? Who is your favourite character so far? I am loving Penny and Bill!


	5. Butterbeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo, sorry for the insanely long wait!
> 
> This chapter just did not want to cooperate with me and I haven't had a lot of time to work on it. But, hopefully the end result is ok, as always I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Lexi.

Draco stood in front of his mirror and tugged at his robes. They had been tailored for him only a few months ago but now they hung limply, making it obvious how much weight he had lost. His mother would have been horrified seeing him so gaunt, she always said that Draco looked handsome in any fashion since he had such a fine figure. Whenever his mother had started going on about fashion and Draco’s good looks at one of her parties, his father would clasp him on the shoulder and proudly exclaimed that his son had the lean figure of a pro quidditch seeker. Both had been true, Draco’s body was slim but well defined and through the war he had filled out around the shoulders and built more muscle, his body honed fighting for the Dark Lord. But now, only a few months after the war his body had begun to wither with the disuse. As he lost weight his scars became more pronounced and the hollow cheekbones protruding under his pale skin. 

Draco gave a sigh and attempted to smooth his blond hair, which was looking far longer than he preferred. He had considered using a charm to tailor his robes but domestic charms had never been his forte. There was no time to have the House elves fix them, he had been putting off the coming meeting and was already running late. With a quick scowl at the mirror and the gaunt man reflected inside it, Draco turned his back and strode out of the room. 

Draco apparated to Hogsmeade landing slightly unsteadily on his feet. The effort it had taken to apparate caused a dark scowl to settle on his face and Draco took a few seconds to compose himself. He was hidden on an empty side street, so he leant one hand against the stone wall and took a few breaths. It shouldn’t have taken so much effort to apparate but Draco was out of practice and the lack of care for his own body recently did nothing for his magic. He knew he should have taken the Floo but the only public Floo in Hogsmeade currently was at the Three Broomsticks, a place Draco was less than inclined to enter considering his history with Madame Rosmerta. Draco straightened himself, dusting off his robes as he assumed the proud stance of a true Malfoy. It wouldn’t do for anyone to see the young Malfoy heir showing signs of weakness. 

Draco strode purposely down the small side street and rounded the corner when something slammed into his chest. 

_ “Ouff!”  _

Instinctively Draco reached out and grabbed the witch who had just run into him to stop her from falling. His quick reflexes surprised him, at least he hadn’t completely lost his edge. Both hands held tightly to the witches arms as she righted herself and Draco couldn’t help how acutely aware he was of her palms pressed against his chest. They were pressed so close due to the collision that brown curls of hair tickled his chin and he could smell the faint scent of vanilla. 

“I’m so sor- Malfoy!” 

The witches apology disintegrated into bark of accusation causing Draco to look down at the witches face. Dark brown eyes glared up at him and mentally he cursed himself, of course he had to run into  _ her _ . 

“Granger.” he growled 

As if she was disgusted by the idea of touching him Hermione Granger jerked her hands away from his chest. Letting go of her arms quickly the witch stumbled but Draco dared not steady her again. The witch could have a short temper and he had been on the receiving end of her anger before, the last thing he needed right now would to be accused of fighting with the Gryffindor Princess in the middle of Hogsmeade. No doubt the Daily Prophet would have a field day. 

“Watch where you’re going, Granger.” The tall blond growled again. 

“Excuse me?” Her voice was as shrill as ever as she quipped back “Why don’t you watch where you’re walking, Malfoy.” 

She was a much as infuriating known-it-all as she had been at Hogwarts and Draco could feel himself wearing thin. The high pitched accusation in her voice reminded him of the days of Prefects and patrolling the halls of Hogwarts. Hermione Granger had been notoriously strict enforcing curfews and deducting points yet Draco would bet the entire Malfoy estate the Golden Trio broke the rules more than any Slytherin, galavanting around campus on ridiculous adventures for the sake of bravery and all that Gryffindor mightier-than-thou hogs breath.  

“I was. It’s not my responsibility to be on the lookout for big haired, clumsy, know-it-all witches barreling down the street.” Draco watched somewhat satisfactory as Granger blushed and glared at him.

About to turn away and leave the annoying witch Malfoy had spotted a books lying on the floor. Bending gracefully he snatched the thick volume off the step. 

“Hogwarts: A History. Battle of Hogwarts edition.” 

He spat the words as he read the cover, a tacky sticker had been placed on the books cover “ _ Now with full exclusive-coverage of the Battle of Hogwarts and defeat of the Dark Lord”.  _ As if it wasn’t bad enough that the Daily Prophet had being running articles of the Battle since the end of the war but now all the details of a day Draco wanted nothing more than to forget were immortalised in the history books. Looking back at Granger he noticed her cheeks were red as she looked from Draco’s face to the book in his hands, 

“Trying to relive the glory days already, Granger.” he said and abruptly shoved the book back in her hands. 

“Shut it, Malfoy. For your information, I would rather be informed about what people are saying about me than caught off guard.” 

Draco couldn’t help consider her words as he watched the witch bend down to grab the other books off the ground. He doubted he would be mentioned by name but no doubt his mother and father would be dragged into the sordid history. Granger sighed dramatically as she tucked her books under arm, which did nothing but irritate Draco again. 

Granger went to walk around him and he was going to let her go when she stumbled, almost falling into him again. Despite his better judgement he grabbed her again before she could fall, this time she was closer and his arm was wrapped around her holding her steady. 

Falling on him seemed to be a trend with the witch and Draco swore to himself next time he would just let her fall. Granger attempted to regain her footing but he didn’t let go of her, instead he pulled her closer to him until her face was so close to his he could feel her breath on his cheek. Pulling a signature Malfoy smirk he whispered

“Careful, Granger. I won’t always be there to save you.”

Grangers flustered eyes locked onto his and he could see her mind whirring as she attempted to think of a response. Draco couldn’t help but let a snort of laughter. He shouldn’t have goaded the witch but she was just so naturally infuriating he couldn’t help it. 

Draco let go as the furious witch attempted to untangle herself from him and Draco grinned as he watched her storm down the street, bushy hair bouncing wildly around her shoulders as she went. 

 

 

Less than ten minutes later, as Draco pushed open the heavy wooden door to the Hogshead a quick glance around the near empty establishment told him that despite arriving late himself, Blaise and Theo still hadn’t arrived. Typical, he thought. 

Draco purchased a mug of butterbeer and tucked himself into the corner booth to wait for his friends. Sipping on his drink Draco couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to the last time he had seen Hermione Granger. 

_ The dungeon of the Ministry of Magic was freezing, cold air seemed to seep through the walls making Draco shiver in his thin Azkaban-issued robes. No one else in the large chamber seemed perturbed by the cool air that was piercing his skin and he wondered if they had cast warming charms on all but his area of the dungeon.  _

_ Seated in front of him were the fifty members of the Wizengamot, their seats elevated so that the plum robed officials stared down at him. Some had curious almost sympathetic looks, others with blatant hatred in their eyes. Behind him was seating for the public and media, he couldn’t see them but from the noise the seats were full today. Draco could hear the clicking of cameras behind him and the furious scratching of quills on parchment as the trial blurred around him. Today’s trial was the last of the Death Eater trials, the reporters were desperate for every detail they could get their hands on. Especially seeing as Draco’s trial was considered the most controversial, although he was of legal age he was the youngest Death Eater to be tried for crimes committed during the war. Although Draco had not been allowed to read any of the articles written about him his defense council had mentioned some of the key issues in their prior meetings. Some journals, including the Daily Prophet, painted Draco as the Dark Lords protege, trained in the Dark Arts to follow in Voldemort’s footsteps. Others claimed him to be an innocent bystander, forced by his father and the Dark Lord to commit acts of evil as a young impressionable child. Honestly, Draco wasn’t sure which version was worse.  _

_ Draco looked up at his defense council, a tall wizard with a hard eye and long hooked nose. He made no secret of his dislike for Draco and they had spoken only a few words since the wizard had been appointed by the Ministry of Magic. Draco wondered for all the reporting the Daily Prophet had done on the Death Eater trials if they had ever bothered to mention that the Ministry of Magic had appointed all council, no death eaters were allowed to hire their own council even though most of the the witches and wizards appointed by the Ministry seemed to be run down, exhausted people that did not care for defending their clients. They were just a formality, in the end all decisions were made by the Wizengamot members. Often the results were quick, with the harshest penalties being enforced. Most death eaters, Draco’s father included, were facing a 100 years in Azkaban. Although, Draco thought, they should be lucky that the Dementors were no longer running the wizard prison or many Death Eaters would have received the Kiss.  _

_ The trials themselves were brutal, laws had been passed that anyone suspected of war crimes could forcefully have their memories removed for viewing. The process was painful and after the first few trials word quickly spread through the cells of Azkaban that it was better to submit quietly, fighting the process was compared to receiving the Cruciatus curse. Another reason it was performed behind closed doors, away from the media and prying eyes. The memories themselves were shown for all to see, the gruesome details often reported in the next edition of the Daily Prophet. So far the reporters seemed disappointed with what Draco’s memories had shown, there was no evidence of him having killed anyone nor revelations of Draco being the next Dark Lord.  _

_ Draco’s trial was exactly one month after the end of the war. The Ministry had rushed through the trials in an attempt to move on from the war. With the Death Eaters locked up, they could move on with wizarding life. Or at least that is what was being said in the Daily Prophet, there was very little mention of Bellatrix nor any of the other escaped Death Eaters. They were only mentioned when one of them was caught and the Auror department heralded as heros. For the most part, the wizarding world was happy to pretend the danger was over and with the Dark Lord dead they could live happily ever after again. Draco thought they were daft.  _

_ “Very well” boomed the deep voice of the Chief Warlock, Draco hadn’t paid attention to his name. “If there is no other evidence, the Wizengamot will deliberate and decide on the fate of Draco Lucius Malfoy.” _

_ “Wait!” two voices cried simultaneously from behind Draco.  _

_ Draco recognised the voices but wondered if he was perhaps hearing things, or just going mad. Surely they wouldn’t be here. Or perhaps they had come to gloat.  _

_ Scraping of people turning in their seats to look at the voices ensued behind him and Draco still hoped he was wrong as he listened to two sets of footsteps marching down from the audience seats and down onto the courtroom floor. The Chief Warlock was banging his gavel, attempting to bring some order to the chattering crowd. Draco wasn’t looking at him but at the witch and wizard that had stepped onto the dungeon floor only a few meters away from him.  _

_ “Mr. Potter. Miss Granger.” The Chief Warlock boomed again, the warning tone in his voice clear “What is the meaning of this interruption?” _

_ “We would like to submit some evidence, sir.” said Potter calmly.  _

_ Draco suppressed a groan, what the hell was Saint Potter doing here. Draco knew he was going to spend the rest of his life rotting in a cell in Azkaban, surely Potter and Granger didn’t need to be here to rub it in. Somehow, despite the fact the reporters would be spreading the intimate details of Draco’s memories in the newspapers, knowing that at least two thirds of the Golden Trio had been here to watch his memories on display made Draco furious.  _

_ There was murmuring in the Wizengamot, no doubt wondering if they should let the two speak or not, but Potter was the hero of the war and with the large amount of reporters present the Chief Warlock knew it would not be a good idea to turn him away.  _

_ “Very well, Mr Potter. What is this evidence?”  _

_ Potter produced a vial filled with a silver memory. Before anyone could stop him he poured it into the modified pensive in the middle of the dungeon floor. Silver figures raised up out of the pensive, replaying the memory for all to see. Draco watched closely as a female figure walked towards another, obviously Potter lying on the floor. The silvery film disappeared as the memory began, clearly showing Narcissa Malfoy. _

_ “Mother” Draco whispered quietly, he hadn’t seen his mother in a month. Her funeral had been small and discrete after the war. Draco had been granted only a few hours to leave Azkaban to attend the funeral as Narcissa had no other family who could bury her.  _

_ Draco watched as the memory Narcissa was ordered by the Dark Lord to check Harry’s body. Leaning over the boy Draco heard the memory whisper _

_ “Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?”  _

_ Although Draco knew it was only a memory he couldn’t help by lean forward, straining in his chair. It sounded so real, her voice was the exactly the same and Draco felt like he was being ripped apart. To be so close yet knowing that he would never really hear her voice again, that she was really, truly gone. A tear rolled down his cheek but he furiously rubbed it away with his sleeve. The reporters, the Wizengamot, and Potter, they didn’t get to see him cry. He would not show them weakness.  _

_ “He is dead.” The memory Narcissa exclaimed but Draco refused to listen, he wouldn’t show them his pain.  _

_ “Narcissa Malfoy protected my life in the face of Voldemort, to save her son's life.” Potter was speaking again, this time to the whole room. “She risked her life and deserted the Death Eaters before the final Battle of Hogwarts.”  _

_ “Mr. Potter” said the Chief Warlock, “Although courageous, this is not the trial of Narcissa Malfoy. I don’t see how this pertains to Mr Malfoy's case.”  _

_ “I believe, sir.” Potter said, “That Narcissa Malfoy, and her son, were not true followers of the Voldemort, but victims of circumstance. They did many wrongs but Narcissa braved death and torture to save her son. I believe we should honour that.”  _

_ Draco looked at Potter in shock, surely Potter wasn’t standing before the Wizengamot defending him and this mother. They hated each other.  _

_ “Sir, I also have evidence that I would like to submit.” said Granger, stepping forward.  _

_ The Chief Warlock opened his mouth to speak but before he could Granger had already pulled out a vial of memories and poured them into the pensive. This time it was Draco who appeared in the pensive, along with Granger. They were in the hallway of Hogwarts on the day of the final Battle. Draco watched as his memory self pushed Granger into the empty classroom and Narcissa appeared in the memory.  _

_ Draco’s face darkened as he realised what was coming. He glared darkly as Bellatrix appeared in the memory and spotted Granger. He knew what happened next. He couldn’t watch his mother die again, watch himself cause her death.  _

_ Shifting his gaze away from the pensive Draco’s eyes fell on Grangers. The witch was looking at him while the rest of the room was staring at the pensive. He hated her in that moment, he hated that she was showing the world those memories. Yet his eyes remained locked with hers, her face sympathetic as if to apologise. They both flinched as the memory played, hearing Bellatrix fire the curse that killed Narcissa and the cries of Draco as his mother died in his arms.  _

_ As Draco listened to his mother die, again, tears welled in his eyes but he blinked them away. Granger, only a few meters away, took a step towards him but Draco broke their eye contact and glared at the desk in front of him while the rest of the memory played.  _

_ “You see, sir” said Hermione, once the memorie finished, “Draco Malfoy saved my life twice during the Battle of Hogwarts. If he hadn’t have been there I’m sure Bellatrix would have killed me, I owe him my life.”  _

_ Draco couldn’t help but think that was a bit  of a stretch, but he wasn’t about to protest when the Gryffindor Princess was defending him from the people who may lock him in Azkaban for the rest of his life.  _

 

 

“Oi, Draco.”

Draco was deep in thought he didn’t hear his friends calling him from across the bar. 

“Merlin, Draco! Snap out of it.” 

A hand waved in front of Draco’s face, pulling him quickly back to reality. Standing next to the table were Blaise and Theo. Draco grunted as the two men slid into the booth next to him. 

“You’re late.” he said. 

Blaise chuckled, 

“Sorry, had to talk to a lady.” from the way he grinned Draco wondered if they had done more than just talk. 

“Oh” he said, raising an eyebrow “And what was the topic of discussion with this mystery lady?” 

Blaise took a slow sip out of his Butterbeer clearly ignoring Draco, then when he realised the blond was quite happy to wait he said

“So, Draco. Did Theo tell you McGonagall originally offered him the Captain position.”

“Damn it, Blaise.” muttered Theo into his Butterbeer. 

Blaise smiled to himself knowing from the look on Draco’s face that he had been satisfactorily distracted by the news.

“Then why, dear friend.” Draco said to Theo in a growl, “Am I the one stuck with the blasted badge?”

Theo rolled his eyes, the quiet boy had never been intimidated by Draco. They had been close during childhood but Theo had never been one to follow Draco like Crabbe and Goyle did during their younger years at Hogwarts. 

“Because, I threatened to leave Hogwarts if she gave it to me.” he said

Draco scowled, he knew it was a smart move. Theo had a large inheritance to his name and his father was in Azkaban now, so he wouldn’t be able to prevent him. He didn’t need to go back to Hogwarts, and Draco was sure the boy had good enough grades to attend any of the other wizarding school in Europe if he wanted to. Once again, Draco cursed at the stupid probation enforced on him by the Ministry. 

Leaning against the booth again, Draco turned to Blaise

“So why didn’t the old bat give it to you then, Blaise?”

Blaise grinned widely, he was just as good as Theo at getting out of things but lacked the same subtly the quiet boy had. 

“Because she didn’t know I was coming back to Hogwarts.” 

Blaise leant over the booth and clapped Draco on the shoulder

“Sorry, mate. Looks like your stuck with it.” Blaise grinned at his drink “I’m sure you can set us a fine example of school unity.” 

Draco scowled and finished his Butterbeer. Theo laughed at his sulking friend and turned the conversation to the latest quidditch match between the Chudley Cannon and Puddlemere United. None of the men brought up the war and avoided uneasy topics, but Draco found he enjoyed talking to his old friends more than he originally thought. 

As the night grew darker Draco still excused himself and wandered down the street of Hogsmeade. Just as he was about to apprate home he spotted the bookstore out of the corner of his eye. 

“Damn it, Granger.” Draco cursed, realising the witch had been right. 

Draco would rather know what was being said about him than be caught unaware. Slipping quickly into the store he pulled a copy of Hogwarts:  _ A History _ out of the window display and handed it to the ancient witch at the counter. She was incredibly slow, which infuriated Draco. Slapping a small pile of galleons on the counter and grabbing the book he stormed out of the store grumbling. 

Draco apparated back the Manor, still grateful to enjoy the solitude it offered for a few more weeks before he had to brave going back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somewhat exciting: next chapter will be going back to Hogwarts! This will be the last chapter than is exclusively one characters point of view, we'll be switching better Draco and Hermione through the chapter.
> 
> Also looking at the story plan and all the things I want to fit into the next chapter it will be loooong. From the reviews I know most of you guys like that :) (Thank you so much to everyone who did leave a review, you guys are amazing!) but bad news means that it will take a bit longer to finish and edit. Hopefully it will be worth the wait.
> 
> As always, if you have enjoyed this chapter please leave a review. It seriously means a lot and it will probably motivate me to finish the next one a bit faster.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Lexi.


	6. Dinner parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again
> 
> It's only been a week since the last post! So I made a few changes with this chapter, it was just getting too long so I decided to split it into two chapter. 
> 
> Good news: you guys are getting one chapter today and another update next Friday :)
> 
> Bad news: this chapter doesn't get us back to Hogwarts. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this update.
> 
> \- Lexi.

The Burrow was filled with people, all busling around the warm home under Molly Weasley’s watchful eye. Hermione, carrying a enormous bowl of potatoes was jostled momentarily by Charlie and Ron as she set the food down on the large outdoor table, but for the most part she didn’t mind. Hermione has always loved the buzzing warmth that came with life at the Burrow, the constantly full house reminded her of Hogwarts in a way. Although sometimes she did find herself stealing away for some time in the quiet of the garden, if only for her to be able to hear herself think. It was the same at Hogwarts, she loved her friends and the loud comradery of the Common room but she needed to retreat to the library sometimes to find some quiet peace. Tonight though the Burrow and it’s garden was at capacity with all the Weasley family, most of the remaining Order members and just about anyone else they could invite to attend the back-to-Hogwarts family dinner. 

They had moved the large wooden dining table into the front yard of the burrow, magically extending it so that it could fit the many people now standing around and chatting in the yard. Hermione was glad to see Neville and Luna engaged in what appeared to be a rather expressive conversation with Ginny and Harry. Luna was waving her arms dramatically as she spoke and Hermione wondered if the quirky blonde had spotted some more wrackspurts in the air. 

Technically most of the remaining students wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts until next week, but Hermione was to catch the Hogwarts Express the following morning. Hermione hadn't heard anything further from Professor McGonagall about what to expect for her new title, despite having written her at least three letters in the recent weeks inquiring about her duties and potential study she could begin to prepare before she returned to Hogwarts. Ron had rolled his eyes when he found out she had written to the Headmistress and scoffed 

“Blimey Hermione, who asks for more homework before term has even begun?” while he shoved more sausages onto his plate. 

She had found out though, that Neville would be joining her as House Captain of Gryffindor. He had sought her out not long after he arrived earlier that afternoon to ask if she knew what the role would entail through any of her readings. He seemed quite worried about taking on a role of responsibility and although Neville was now a decorated war hero Hermione was reminded of the nervous first year she had helped on the train years ago. Hermione tried her best to reassure the boy

“Neville, you led dozens of students last year at Hogwarts. I’ve heard the stories about the Carrows, without you I’m not sure what most students would have done.” 

Neville had blushed at her praise, he had never been able to take a compliment and even throughout the end of the war tributes when so many students had praised his efforts, Neville remained the most humble man Hermione knew. 

“Honestly Neville, I couldn’t imagine a better School Captain. I’m sure whatever our role, you will be excellent.” 

“Thanks, Hermione. At least I know you’ll be there with me.” 

As Hermione entered the kitchen again, potato plate no longer in hand, Mrs Weasley smiled kindly at her while several pots and pan whirled around her mixing different ingredients together and heating each pan to the perfect temperature. Despite seeing it numerous times before, Hermione was still in awe of Mrs Weasley’s abilities with charms when it came to cooking. Many witches and wizards still cooked relatively but hand, if they couldn’t afford House-elves, due to the complex nature. Most magically cooked meals were poor substitutes to handcrafted counterparts. Mrs Weasley's abilities in the kitchen could rival Krechers, whom Hermione had seen on more than one occasion frowning over Mrs Weasley’s hand written recipe notes. 

“Hermione dear” Mrs Weasley called as she batted away an over eager tasting spoon. “Could you and Ronald get the extra seats out of the shed, it looks like Andromeda and Teddy will be joining us after all.”

“Yes, Mrs Weasley.” she replied, hurrying out of the door again lest the tasting spoon come after her next. 

In the yard she found Ron and Charlie floating two rose bushes in the air, battling each other to see who could knock more petals off the other. The two weasley’s laughed heartily as pink and yellow petals rained down on them. Mr Weasley would kill them both if he knew what they were doing with his flowers, the Weasley patriarch had become quite fond of muggle gardening in the recent months and Hermione’s mother had generously showed him how to use a the pruning shears and trowel. 

“Ronald!” Hermione called “Your mother said to help me get some more chairs.”

With a final cloud of petals Ron and Charlie set the rose bushes back in their garden bed and as Ron jogged over to Hermione, Charlie repaired the dishevelled plants. 

“Are more people arriving?” Asked Ron, briefly glancing over at the numerous chairs and ever extending table in the middle of the yard. “We’ll have half of Diagon Alley in the garden at this rate.”

“Don’t worry,” Hermione answered, “It’s just Andromeda and Teddy.” 

Ron grinned, Hermione knew that he liked the young boy. Teddy, although still unable to talk, often turned his own hair a bright red whenever he saw Ron. 

“Harry will be happy.” Ron said, “We were planning on going to see them tomorrow after we dropped you at the train station.” 

Hermione smiled back at Ron but for some reason they idea of not being on the train with the two boys sadden her. Harry, Ron and Hermione had met on that train ride and she had so many fond memories of the three of them, it would be hard to return to Hogwarts without them. Even if it was only for a few days. 

Reaching the shed Hermione levitated two chairs out over the piles of muggle items Mr Weasley had collected, one chair for Andromeda and one they would transfigure into something more comfortable for Teddy. Neither Ron nor Hermione bothered to mention that they really hadn’t needed the both of them for such as task. Mrs Weasley often found reasons to send them off alone, to what end Hermione wasn’t sure, they’re relationship had been official since the end of the war. 

“Harry is going to be an amazing dad.” continued Ron. 

Hermione agreed, Harry absolutely loved Teddy and took his role as the boy’s Godfather very seriously. Last week Harry had offered to babysit Teddy overnight so that Andromeda could have a well deserved break. He cooed over the baby the entire time, watching him as he napped and even pestering Kreacher to ensure the food was exactly the way Teddy liked it. 

“Have you ever thought about having children, Ron?” Hermione asked, abruptly stopping and almost banging into one of the chairs as she set them down again. 

Hermione wasn’t sure why she was asking, maybe it was because of what her mother had said. Usually when someone started talking about children she thought of it as some far off fantasy, but she knew many witches and wizards started having families not long after graduating Hogwarts. After all the years of fancying Ron, when he had finally kissed her during the final battle and they started dating Hermione had never really questioned whether they would be together forever. Everyone else had seemed to decide that they had already found their happy ever after, the Daily Prophet had even run an article. Maybe it was because of the war, she thought, she knew that after the last wizarding war there were many marriages and children being born. 

The tips of Ron’s ears went red at her question but a huge grin spread across his face. 

“Yeah.” he said, “Yeah, of course.”

He said it with such certainty that Hermione felt her stomach drop away a little. Did he was a dozen children? Was she expected to be shackled to the kitchen to raise them all? She knew for many it might be the dream for many to have a husband that loved them and a dozen children running around but for Hermione it made the blood drain out of her face a little. 

Ron must have seen the panic in her eyes because he laughed a little and tried to reassure her

“Don’t worry, Hermione. I don’t plan on becoming my parents, seven is definitely too many.” 

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding in. She was being irrational, she and Ronald had been best friends for years, she knew that they were perfect for each other. 

“I’d only want three or four kids, maybe five if there were twins.” said Ron, smiling again. “And I wouldn’t even think about having kids until after I graduated the Auror program.” 

Content, Ron levitated the chairs with his wand in one hand and took Hermione’s with the other. Hermione let herself be led along by the Weasley as his statements rolled around in her head. Hermione knew that the Auror program took three years to graduate, and with their final year of Hogwarts that would mean that they would be only twenty-two when Ron wanted children. Hermione herself knew that she had plans for her career for much longer than that. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, Ron stopping with her when he was jerked back by her hand.

“Ron, I want to take an apprenticeship with the Ministry.” 

Ron looked back at her hovering the chairs to his left, he gave her a quizzical look. 

“I know that, Hermione. You’ll be amazing” 

“Ron.” Hermione said, somewhat exasperated. “A Ministry apprenticeship take four years.”

Ron just sighed and looked at her like she was talking about arithmancy.

“And after that I’ll be working at the ministry. Maybe travelling internationally, I don’t know.”

“Hermione, what are you worried about?” Ron said, obviously having no clue what Hermione was trying to say. 

Honestly, Hermione wasn’t even totally sure what she was trying to say. She just knew that something didn’t feel right. As if her whole life was suddenly being planned out in front of her yet none of it was what she really wanted. 

Hermione knew that she had plans. She was going to work at the Ministry. She was going to change the wizarding world. She… Hermione paused. She had know idea what she wanted. She’d always had a plan but now, standing there in the Burrow’s garden, Hermione Granger realised she had no idea what she was meant to do. 

Realising that Ron was still waiting there, watching her, Hermione threw up her hands and said

“Nothing. I don’t know.” Angrily she scowled at the ground, “Just forget it, Ronald.” 

Ron stood there on the grass as Hermione stormed pass in a huff. Staring blankly at the witch stormed down the path and back to the main path, he said out loud

“Witches. Bloody Barmy.” 

With a final shake of his head Ron levitated the chairs back to the dining table, walking past Neville who was shaking his head at the state of the battled rose bushes and whispering to them quietly. 

Hermione stormed back into the house still caught up in her own anger until Harry, passing her in the hallway paused and answer

“Alright, Hermione?”

About to snap at her best friend, Hermione caught herself and stopped. She took a slow breath to calm herself before responding

“Yeah, I’m fine Harry. Thanks for asking.” 

She smiled at the boy, who looked at her skeptically but didn’t push for more answers

“Alright.” he said, “Mrs. Weasley's in the kitchen, I think we’re about to start eating soon.” 

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the bread roll in Harry’s hand, obviously stolen from the kitchen while he had been waiting. Harry just grinned at her and bit into the roll before continuing down the hallway with his stolen goods. 

Hermione entered the kitchen just as Mrs. Weasley was putting the finishing touches on the last plate. Charlie and George were hovering around the room too, obviously waiting for the meal to be officially served. 

“Ah, good Hermione” Mrs. Weasley said “You’ve finished with the chairs then. Andromeda and Teddy have just arrived.”

Hermione could tell that Mrs. Weasley was really just talking to herself. Most likely she was checking off a list of guests in her head, Mrs Weasley would never serve a dinner without everyone in attendance. 

“Excellent,” Mrs. Weasley said, slowly nodding. “Hagrid has just arrived and, oh good George you’re here. Oh, where in Merlin is Fred?” 

Charlie and George, who had been jostling each other, stopped dead. Hermione, gathering up the extra cutlery, dropped it back on the counter. The echoing silence that followed made Mrs. Weasley look up, where she found two stunned and one very white face staring back at her. 

Suddenly realising her mistake Mrs. Weasley gasped and dropped the plate she had been holding. She clasped her hands over her mouth as if she could stop the words that had already left her mouth and large tears began welling in her eyes. 

Charlie was the first to unfreeze and he quickly stepped to his mother, wrapping her tightly in his arms as he whispered 

“It’s ok, Mum, it’s ok.” in her ear. 

George, still white in the face, seemed to tremble. Silently he fled back through the lounge room and Hermione heard him climbing the stairs. 

Hermione was unsure whether she should follow him but with no one else there to help, she left Charlie and his weeping mother in the kitchen as she followed George up the stairs. Reaching the door, which was still open, Hermione saw George sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. 

Knocking quietly, Hermione said softly

“George?” 

George’s head slowly raised from his hands and he tried to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” Hermione said, suddenly unsure if she should be intruding. “I just wanted to check on you.” 

“I’m ok, Hermione.” George replied, his voice sounded raw and pained. “I’m not angry or anything.” 

George scooted down the bed and Hermione took the gesture as an invitation to sit down. 

She sat carefully and unsure what to say she simply stared at her hands. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, but realistically was probably only a few minutes. Hermione wondered if she should try and comfort the Weasley but nothing that came to mind would be appropriate. Hermione knew she wasn’t very good at be comforting, she usually just ended up spouting random wazarding facts into the uncomfortable silence. Hermione wondered if George would think the fact that the economic crash of 1378 was caused by a blizzard of soap bubbles interesting. Just was Hermione was about to open her mouth George spoke.  

“I forget too, sometimes. That he’s dead” George whispered quietly, staring at his own hands. “I’ll be walking down the hall and see my reflection in the mirror and I’ll think it’s him.” 

Hermione looked up at George, his eyes still on his own hands. She had no words, but instead she patted him gently on the shoulder. 

“Thank you, Hermione” George said, looking up at her finally. 

Hermione wasn’t sure what she was being thanked for when all she had done was sit in silence like a stuffed hippogriff. 

“Everybody is always trying to talk to me about Fred. To tell me how I should be feeling or how I’m meant to grieve” George said, “Sometimes it’s nice just to have someone to listen.” 

George gave Hermione a gentle smile, which she returned.

“It’s not a problem, George.” she said gently, “I’m happy to listen if you ever need to talk.” 

Hermione realised that George just needed someone to feel his pain without needing to constantly talk about it. She knew that the Weasleys, while the loved Fred dearly, could be a bit overbearing when they were trying to comfort someone they loved and they had certainly been showing their concern for George very vocally for the past few months. 

With a sigh, George stood up from the bed. 

“I guess we should head downstairs.” he said, “I should check on Mum.” 

Hermione nodded and stood up from the bed. As George was walking through the doorway she had an idea 

“George, have you talked to Angelina recently?” 

George turned around and frowned at her, obviously confused.

“No, not since the funeral.”

“Maybe you should reach out to her.” Hermione said, “Angelina obviously knew Fred quiet well, maybe it would be good for you to talk to him with someone who understands what it’s like to lose him that isn’t your family.” 

George seemed to ponder her idea for a moment, although obviously dubious of it’s merit. Most likely he thought it would be somewhat strange to hangout with his dead brother's girlfriend to reminisce about him.  

“I dunno, Hermione. Maybe.” he said, eventually. 

Hermione shrugged, not wanting to push George. Hopefully he would reach out in his own time. 

The two headed downstairs where Mrs Weasley was composing herself. When she saw George she pulled him into a strong hug muttering apologies as she crushed her son to her. When she finally let him go George had a light smile on his face and said 

“Ok, let’s getting this dinner party going before I starve.”

 

* * *

 

Draco was just finishing packing his trunk when he heard the sound of the Floo activating downstairs. Listening carefully he heard the bold laughter of Blaise Zabini carry up the stairs, no doubt he was talking to Tonky. Draco huffed, slammed the lid of his trunk closed and moved it onto the floor by his bookcase. As his bedroom door flew open, he scowled and said

“Are you incapable of knocking?” to Blaise, who crossed the room and threw himself onto Draco’s bed. 

“What?” Blaise mocked, “Are you saying the great Malfoy heir doesn’t know who is skulking around his home at every moment of the day.”

Draco scoffed, Blaise was right of course, he did know the moment anyone arrived at the Manor who wasn’t one of his house elves. 

“You don’t skulk blaise. You barge in and ignore basic social etiquette.”

Blaise flipped over onto his stomach and leant his chin onto the palms of his hands, making big puppy dog eyes at Draco and batting his eyelashes dramatically he said

“Oh, Draco forgive me. I was not born with the regal aires such as yourself.”

Draco replied by throwing a book at him. Blaise caught it and gasped theatically

“Oh I do say, how uncouth!” 

Draco rolled his eyes but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lip. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Blaise.” 

Blaise grinned devilishly and jumped off Draco’s bed. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two tiny bottles, that with a tap of the wand, expanded into two large bottles of firewhiskey. 

“Somebody needs to see you off the the Hogwarts Express tomorrow and I thought why not celebrate the last year of schooling a little early.” 

Draco chuckled as he took one of the bottle out of his friends hand and led the way downstairs to the parlour. His mother would surely have been horrified to see her parlour being used for anything other than entertaining guests but Draco decided that, seeing as both himself and Blaise were highly entertained as they drank Firewhiskey and played cards into the night, he could be forgiven. 

At some point during the night boy boys were propped up against a sofa, legs extended in front of them and near-empty bottles of Firewhiskey on either side of them. 

“Hey, Draco.” Blaise mumbled. 

Draco grunted back to his friend, his eyes almost slipping closed. 

“I’m sorry, Draco.” Blaise murmerred, drunkenly. “I should have been here for the funeral and your trial.”

Draco, although incapacitated from Firewhiskey, attempted to shove Balise in the shoulder to get him to shut up. The force ended up pushing him backwards, almost lying on the floor instead. With a grunt he pushed himself back  into a sitting position. 

“I’m serious, Draco.” Blaise said, taking full advantage of Draco’s inability to get up and run away from the conversation. “I should have been a better friend to you during Hogwarts. I saw you going down that path, just like your father, and all I did was protect my own ass.” 

Draco mumbled something that resembled

“Slytherin.” 

Blaise smiled slightly but continued

“Still, I should have tried to be a better friend, Draco. Maybe things wouldn’t have turned out the way they did. I’m sorry.”

Draco shook his head, the effort causing him to slip horizontally again. Blaise took his hand and pulled his friend back into a sitting position and the drunk Malfoy slurred

“It’s not your fault, Blaise. Nothin’ you could have done. I was a tosser and wanted to prove to my father that I could be as powerful as him.” 

Malfoy snorted loudly at his own mention of his father and his face scrunched up into an angry scowl. 

“Don’t you apologise, Blaise. I’m the one who should apologise, I was a shit friend. Should’ve seen my father for what he really was a long time ago. Nothin’ but a lowly coward.” 

Blaise couldn’t help be a little impressed, he had never heard Draco say such harsh things about his father before. Although he doubted that Draco would be willing to admit such things if he was sober.

Draco swung an arm around Blaise’s shoulders and lent into the wizard

“You’re a good friend, Blaise. Huge pain in the ass, but you’re good. Should’ve stayed friends at Hogwarts, would’ve had a better time than with Crabbe and Goyle.” 

Blaise laughed, he quite enjoyed this candid Draco.

“Don’t worry, Draco. I’ll make sure this year is different.”

Blaise patted Draco on the chest but soon realised that his blond companion was snoring softly. With a chuckle, Blaise called out for Tonky and wondered how much Draco was going to regret this in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Hermione flopped face first onto her bed with a loud groan. The rest of the evening at the Weasley’s had gone well, with a large abundance of food and conversation. 

Now though, Hermione felt exhausted and she knew that she had to get up again in six hours to catch the train to Hogwarts. At least then she would know who the other House Captains would be. There had been a large amount of talk about it during dinner, and Mr Weasley let slip that he had heard a rumour their position was to do with uniting the school. Hermione still wasn’t completely sure what that would entail but she was starting to develop some theories. 

Realising she was still fully dressed Hermione dragged herself off her bed and changed into some comfortable pyjamas. She decided that she could suffice with a quick teeth cleaning charm rather than walking all the way down the hall to the bathroom, and that she would simply brush her teeth properly in the morning. She never felt like her teeth were truly clean when she used magic, and it had been so drilled into her by her parents that even when people had questioned her at Hogwarts, Hermione continued to brush her teeth the muggle way. 

Snuggling under the warm blankets on her bed, Hermione was grateful that Ron had not decided to stay over at Grimmauld place tonight. Stretching out to take up almost all the bed Hermione knew she should enjoy the last night in such as large bed as tomorrow she would be back to the Hogwarts dormitories. 

Her bed was so soft and she was so exhausted it didn’t take Hermione long to drift off to sleep and dreams claimed her soon after. 

_ The arms draped around her were strong and warm, they held her close and although her head was throbbing and she couldn’t open her eyes she felt safe. Her head was pressed against a chest and as she breathed in she could smell the crispness of peppermint breaking through the obvious musk of a man. It was warm and safe and she didn’t want to leave. She heard a voice break through, close to her yet still so far away, as if muffled by something.  _

_ “Here! Here, I’ve found her.”  _

_ Hermione was sure they were talking about her but she wasn’t sure she wanted to be found. Couldn’t she just stay there, wrapped in a warm embrace? _

_ Something around her shifted and she could feel the sun on her despite her eyes still being closed. She clung closely to the arms around her, protecting her.  _

_ “Get him off her!”  _

_ Another voice this time, much closer now and no longer muffled. The voice was familiar but sounded angry and she hoped again they would just leave so she could stay in her peaceful position.  _

_ The arms melted away though and suddenly she was lying somewhere cold and hard, her eyes open this time but all she could see was a wooden floor covered in blood. Her blood?  _

_ Maniacal laughter sounded above her and a shudder of fear ran through her body. She knew that laughter. Bellatrix.  _

_ Suddenly pain snatched her and she was screaming. She wondered if she had ever not been screaming, it felt like there was no end to the pain and her scream was just playing on a loop. Her vision was blurred, like even her eyes were screaming. The screaming was everywhere and everything, her whole body was screaming and she couldn’t make it stop.  _

_ Then it was gone. As quickly as it started, it stopped. The screams still rung in her ears but now she was staring at something. Trying to focus, Hermione realized there was blood in her eyes, clouding them. Yet one thing was clear, two grey eyes were staring at her. They were wide and as frightened as hers, unblinking and locked onto her own.  _

_ The screaming started again, followed by the pain. Or maybe it was the other way around. Still the eyes were there. Staring. She stared back, trying to focus on anything but the pain. Those eyes. The screaming was blinding her again yet those eyes remained.  _

_ Those grey eyes.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did please leave a review :) They really do motivate me to finish chapters and update faster. 
> 
> Next chapter should be updated on the 24th of August and we will actually get back to Hogwarts this time. 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Lexi.


	7. Suitcase Libraries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo all. I know it has been ages but I promise I haven't disappeared or given up on this story. I am finishing my 3rd year of Uni at the moment and I honest haven't had any time to do extra writing. But I do have some good news... a) I am finishing uni exams in about 3 days (thank god) and b) I am going to try and complete NaNoWriMo this month which means loads of writing and new chapters for you guys!
> 
> This chapter is small, or at least small for what I usually write, as the next one will be. I am going to try and upload weekly throughout the month of November but with the 50k written for NaNoWriMo I will still have lots of chapters spare to edit and I will try to upload more regularly for you guys after that.
> 
> Otherwise I hope you still enjoy this chapter
> 
> Lexi.

Draco woke with a start, another nightmare jolting him from his bed. Almost instantly he regretted the quick movement, his brain felt like it was pounding on the inside of his skull, and he groaned loudly. How he had gotten back to his bed he wasn't sure, but it was definitely a lot more comfortable than the floor.

With his slow reflexes Draco wasn't able to protect himself from the hand that came from the side and smacked him directly in the face. A barely conscious Blaise groaned

"Shhh too loud." from where he lay face down on Draco's bed.

Rubbing his sore cheek Draco grumbled

"What in Merlin are you doing in my bed, Blaise?"

Of course he already knew the answer to that. They had drunk far too much the previous night and once Blaise had gotten Draco up to the correct room, he hadn't bothered to find another vacant bedroom to sleep in. Although Draco was sure there were at least five other bedrooms in the Manor he could have slept in, Blaise was now flopped unceremoniously on Draco's bed, fully robed and still wearing his boots.

Draco received only another groan from his friend, who then pulled the pillow over his head.

Slowly this time, as to not jostle the alcohol soaked mush that was his brain, Draco sat up and pulled himself to the edge of the bed. It didn't matter how slow he had taken it, his head was still throbbing. Groping around for his wand on the bedside table his fingers brushed the cool wood only for it to then roll out of his grasp and flop ungracefully on the floor beside his feet.

Draco let out a long groan of annoyance and rubbed his temples. Before he could will himself to bend of and pick up his wand though he felt a thumping pain on his lower back and heard his friend grumble behind him

"I said 'Shut up!'"

Realizing that Blaise had just kicked him Draco no longer had any sympathy of the drunk bastard and unceremoniously grabbed his own pillow, smacking Blaise over the head with it a few times as his friend cried out.

With a final thump Draco said

"Get up! Lazy sod, we've over slept."

Despite the brisk movements having hurt Draco's head too, watching his friend grumble and groan about the assault was quick satisfying.

Unfortunately he hadn't been lying when he said they were running late, Draco had to catch the Hogwarts Express today and at this rate he would barely have time to shower before having to face Merlin-knows-who at Kings Cross. Draco dreaded having to show his face again, but if he was going to have to then he would make darn sure he looked good doing it.

Draco snatched his wand of the floor and quickly paced across the room, yanking open the door of his room and calling

"Tonky!"

The little elf appear with a loud crack, one that reminded Draco how painful the after effects of Fire Whiskey could be and squeaked with her loud voice

"Master is calling Tonky, how can Tonky help Master?"

Draco waved his hand, trying to shush the elf without offending her

"Please Tonky, fetch Blaise and I some hangover potions, strong one."

"Y'sir" Tonky said disappearing and quickly reappearing only moments later with two loud cracks. Obviously she had being expecting him to ask for the potions and had then readily on hand. Sometimes Draco wondered how much about their lives house-elves knew. Probably everything, he thought to himself, it was why they demanded such loyalty from them.

"Will the young mastered be wanting some breakfast?" Tonky squeaked as Draco tugged the lid of one of the vials and quickly downed the vile liquid. The relief was almost instant, Draco's head stopped throbbing, his body ached less and he was suddenly acutely aware of how hungry he was.

"Yes please, Tonky. French toast if you please."

Tonky gave a small nob before apparating away.

Draco stepped back into the room and looked at the bed where Blaise was still not moving, with his head no longer throbbing Draco gave a wicked grin. Glancing across to the far wall, Draco's grin slipped slightly. Seeing the clock Draco realized they would have to be leaving soon and he would not have nearly as much time as he would like to torture the hungover Blaise.

Instead he settle for leaning over Blaise's prone body and yelling loudly

"Get up!" directly in his ear.

Blaise flinched and tried to scurry across the bed away from Draco.

Draco laughed and punched Blaise in the arm, who finally sat up and glared at Draco

"What did you do that for?" he sulked.

"Here" Draco said, shoving the hangover cure into Blaise's hand. "We need to get ready."

Blaise groaned again but as he drank the potion Draco could see the pain drain away and once it was done Blaise had a small grin on his face.

"Ahhh," he sighed "that's the stuff."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"We have to at Kings Cross in an hour" Draco told his friend, "I'm going to have a shower, there is French toast waiting for you downstairs."

Blaise grinned wickedly

"First you let me spend the night in your bed and now you're inviting me for breakfast, things are getting serious between us now Draco." Blaise pretended to clutch at his heart and bat his eye lashes.

Draco snorted

"First of all, I did not let you sleep in my bed. You took advantage of my drunken state."

Blaise gasped dramatically, "I would never!"

"And second of all," Draco continued, ignoring his friends theatrics "If I have to go face the no-doubt, goody-two-shoes that McGonagall will have chosen to be the other Captains then you are going to come with me."

Draco walked across the room towards the bathroom door as Blaise called behind him

"Have you ever invited a girl to stay for breakfast, Draco Malfoy?"

"None so ugly as you, Blaise Zabini." He yelled back and slammed the bathroom door closed behind him.

* * *

Hermione stood on platform 9 and 3/4 of Kings Cross station and looked around. Despite the fact there were only eight student Captains returning to Hogwarts today the platform was quiet crowded, but then anywhere with the Weasley tribe seemed quiet crowded.

"Ronald" she said, looking at the young man fidgeting uncomfortably beside her. "Are you alright?"

Ron's gaze darted towards her but his eyes didn't quiet meet her own as he stammered

"What? Oh yes. Yeah, I'm fine."

Hermione's brow wrinkled, she very much doubted that Ron was being honest with her but she didn't know why. The last few days it he had seemed on edge, as if he was hiding something from her but he had no idea what.

Ron and Hermione were standing slightly further away from the rest of the Weasley's who were no doubt trying to give the couple some space to say goodbye. Hermione didn't think they needed to be so dramatic, they would only be apart a few days before Ron and the rest of the school body joined them.

"Hermione, I'm not c-" Ron started to say but he was interrupted by a cheerful

"Hullo, Hermione. Hullo, Ron"

The pair turned to see Neville, wearing a purple and grey knitted sweater waving at them as he walked down the platform towards them. As Neville got closer and saw the look on Ron's face, his smiles faltered and he asked

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No." Ron yipped, almost too forcefully "No, I have to go find Ginny. Excuse me."

Ron slunk away quickly, leaving Neville and Hermione standing on the platform.

"Sorry." Apologized Neville again.

Hermione tried to smile at her friend

"No it's fine, Neville. You weren't interrupting anything"

Although she had to admit she was rather hoping Ron was about to tell her whatever it was he was hiding from her. But maybe, she told herself, it wasn't even that serious. Maybe he was going to tell her that he hadn't even started any of the assigned reading they'd been given, but she already knew that, and she didn't know why Ron was so nervous telling her. She would always help him with his studies, even if she sometimes chastised him for his lack of preparation.

"I know we don't fully understand our roles yet," Neville said, interrupting her thoughts "but I have been trying to prepare and I've made some notes on things we could do this year to improve the school."

Hermione grinned, not only was she impressed how seriously Neville was taking this role but now she had someone to run her ideas by. Thinking about the expansive list of ideas she had on a roll of parchment paper in her pocket she said to Neville

"Great, may we could look over them on the train? And we could talk to the others, see what they know about the position. I've heard a few rumours going around already."

Neville grinned widely.

"Great, I'm going to get a seat. Did you want me to take your trunk for you?"

Hermione looked down to her left, remembering why Ron and her had been there in the first place. Even with the lightening charms Hermione had put on her trunk it was still heavy, almost an entire library had been packed into it. Ron had offered to put it on the train for her but it seemed he had become distracted and left before they could finish their task.

Hermione sighed "Yes please Neville, that would be great."

As Neville bent down to pick up the trunk she tried to warn him how heavy it was

"Ouff" Neville said, "Let me guess, you brought every book you've ever owned?"

Hermione blushed a little, so she wanted to be prepare for her NEWTs, there wasn't anything wrong with that now was there?

Neville heaved the trunks onto the train and disappeared into the compartments. Hermione was honestly surprised, Neville was stronger than she had thought.

"You do remember they have a library at Hogwarts don't you Granger?"

Hermione jumped at the strange voice behind her, whipping around to see who it was she came almost face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"Merlin knowns you seemed to have spent most of you life in there"

Zabini was smirking at her while he lent against one of the station pillars. Hermione only glared at him, not sure what to make of the Slytherin. She knew that he had not played a role in the war, instead she had heard he left with his mother when the fighting had gotten really bad, but she still didn't trust him. Hermione had never had a lot of interaction with him before but she knew him to be haunty, looking down on people he deemed beneath him. She doubted he was any different to the rest of the Slytherins, the same smug look on his face and the same prejudices.

"Relax Granger" Zabini said, shrugging himself of the wall while a small smile spread on his lips. He looked almost friendly when he smiled, as if it was done with his eyes as well as his lips. "I was only teasing you."

Despite wanting to, Hermione didn't feel anymore relaxed at his words.

"Why are you even talking to me, Zabini."

"The war is over, Granger, maybe it is time to put old prejudices behind us."

Hermione stared at the Slytherin blankly, she had expected him to try and goad her or at least insult her. But this, this she had not expected.

"Uuh" said Hermione, for once it appeared she was at a loss of words.

Blaise smiled at her, another genuine all be it bemused smile

"I'm not saying we have to be Bosom buddies, Granger."

Hermione tried to suppress a giggle at the term. Blaise rolled his eyes at her before continuing

"Let's just put it this way. I have no qualms with you Hermione Granger, nor you kind. Perhaps we could start this year afresh?"

Blaise held his hand out, offering a handshake but Hermione hesitated. Of course she was glad to hear that Zabini renouncing his blood purity beliefs but somehow Hermione still wasn't sure she would believe him. He was a Slytherin after all.

"Call it a truce for the sake of unity." Blaise said, still holding his hand out stretched.

Unity. Hermione stopped and though, so far the only rumours going around about the Captains position was that it was to do with unity. Hermione had thought it made sense, after the war they needed to come together as a school and as a community to rebuild. Yet, she thought, here was someone offering a connection to heal the past and she was hesitating.

Hermione looked at Zabini, still waiting for her response. She suddenly realised that if Blaise was here today, he must the one of the Slytherin Captains. No wonder he was reaching out, if they really were meant to unifying the school then they needed to lead by example. Hermione was rather irritated she hadn't thought about it first.

Reaching out, she shook Zabini's hand firmly.

"Very well," She said, "To unity."

Zabini grinned and nodded. Hermione hoped she wasn't going to regret this decision.

"Oi, Hermione." Ron's familiar voice called out as he walked over to her.

Looking between Hermione and the Slytherin, Ron frowned but Zabini, seeing Ron coming, slipped away to speak to some wizards standing nearby on the platform.

"What was that about?" Ron questioned as he reached Hermione.

She shrugged, not totally sure how to explain it.

"He wanted to talk." She said.

Ron however didn't seem to be listening to her answer and was again fidgeting anxiously

"Look, Hermione." He said, "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was just a small one but if you enjoyed this chapter (or even if you didn't) please leave a review, I am going to try and respond to all the reviews I get from now on so feel free to ask as many questions as you want :)
> 
> Lexi
> 
> Ps. Happy Halloween for 2 days ago, I hope you guys all had a great time


	8. Hogwarts Express, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so technically this is only half of what this chapter was meant to be but between exams, work and NaNo I just won’t have time to edit the full 6000 words this chapter was meant to be. Rather than make you wait another week I decided to cut it I'm half and have an update like I promised :)  
> I'll try and get part 2 up by Wednesday. Enjoy!  
> Lexi.

Draco yawned. He really needed a better sleep, preferably one without Blaise crashing in his bed. Stuffing his trunk onto its shelf he hoped Tonky has remembered to pack the books he had asked her to buy. 

Looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express Draco looked around for Blaise, he had mentioned wanting to speak to someone while Draco put his trunk away. Looking near the train door he spotted Blaise and frowned darkly. 

His friend was talking to that fuzzy haired witch, Granger. What on earth could Blaise possibly be playing at, he wondered. Perhaps he should go and find out, he could tell the witch to fix her hair while he was at it. 

Stepping into the hall of the train Draco came face to face with another Gryffindor. 

“Malfoy.” Came the surprised bark from Gryffindors newest,most unlikely hero- Neville Longbottom. “What are you doing here?” 

Draco gave the boy a dark look “Presumably the same as you, Longbottom.”

Draco couldn’t help but grimace at the ludicrous purple sweater the boy was wearing and was about to ask if his Grandmother had knitted it for his when he was caught of guard. 

“Oh” said Neville “Ok, then. Well I guess I’ll be seeing you around then.”

Draco had been expecting some kind of complaint or at least shock. He himself was still shocked McGonagall had really seen fit to appoint him, a known death-eater, a position of power at the school. 

“What?” he said, then admonished himself, he sounded ridiculous. 

“I said I’ll see you around, Malfoy.” Longbottom repeated, and then floated the two trunks he was carrying past Draco and walked by the boy as if they hadn’t been fighting on opposite ends of the war only a few months ago. 

“That’s  it?” Draco scoffed. He wasn’t sure why but being dismissed like that, by Longbottom no less, infuriated him. “They let a Death-eater back into Hogwarts, let them take a position of power and what? You don’t care. I knew you were a pathetic coward Longbottom, but this is a new low even for you. What? Are you scared? Not too brave without your friends here to back you up?”

Why on earth was he trying to pick a fight with Longbottom? All he wanted was to be left alone, especially by the Gryffindors and yet here was one doing exactly that and he was trying to piss them off. Longbottom’s back stiffened and he turned to face Draco. He expected Longbottom to be angry, to try and hex him but instead the Gryffindor just looked at Draco pityingly. 

“I’ve met plenty of Death eaters, Draco Malfoy. Trust me, you’re not one of them despite what is on your arm.”

Before Draco could say anything, Neville turned and continued down the hall. Draco opened his mouth to yell something at  the boy. He wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he had no idea what Draco was capable of, to tell him he had done things that would make the boys skin crawl. Yet, nothing came out. 

Draco turned, confused and angry. He stormed down the carriage towards the doorway and flung himself out of it. Only instead of landing firmly on the platform, he collided with another body. 

Draco steadied himself on the side of the train but the red-head he had run into wasn’t so lucky. Sprawled on the platform floor was Ronald Weasley, who’s face had turned bright red and was now glaring up at Draco as if this had been some intentional attack. The bushy hair witch standing only a few feet away gave a squeak 

“Are you alright, Ron?” 

Hermione too swung an accusatory glance at Draco, before stepping forward and trying to help the Weasel back to his feet who only brushed her off. 

“What the devil are you playing at, Malfoy.” Weasley spat, as he heaved himself ungracefully back to his feet. 

Draco glared back at the boy

“Perhaps you shouldn’t stand in doorways, Weasel. I know there isn’t much space in that hovel you call a home but generally in public it’s considered poor form to block entrances.” 

If it was even possible Weasley’s face turned even redder, and Draco saw him reach for his wand pocket. Despite how much of a prat the Weasel was he should probably remove himself for this situation before it got any worse. Draco did not fancy facing off here when the entire Weasel clan and Saint Potter’s personal army were around. 

“Shut your mouth you pathetic ferret!” Ron yelled at him, a fleck of spit flew out of his mouth and landed only millimeters from Draco’s shoe, who sneered foully

“Temper, temper Ronald.” Silently Draco summed his own wand from inside his cloak. He had mastered the move long ago, he didn’t trust the Weasel as far as he could throw him and although he didn’t want to start an altercation on the platform he would not be caught unawares by a Weasley of all people. 

“That’s enough, Ronald.” Hermione said, stepping into Ron’s line of sight. 

She looked at him pleadingly, starting a fight with Malfoy wasn’t going to fix anything. They weren’t even at Hogwarts yet and already the two boys were clashing. Hermione couldn’t help but dread the rest of the year if it was going to be like this. Unfortunately Ron wasn’t paying attention to her, instead staring directly over her shoulder glaring at Draco. 

“Stay out of this Hermione.” Ron snapped at her.  “That slimy bastard should be in Azkaban with the rest of his kind.”

Draco wondered if the redhead had conveniently forgotten that his girlfriend and his best friend had been the main reason he  _ wasn't _ currently occupying a cell in the wizard prison. 

“Ron.” Hermione said sternly, stepping directly in front of him so he would have to look at her when she spoke “The war is over. We can’t keep fighting like this.”

Hermione could tell Ron was still furious but he was beginning to listen to her. 

“You should listen to your witch, Weasel. Wouldn’t want to get anyone else killed would you? Which brother was it again?” 

That was the last straw for Ron, who roared loud enough to draw the attention of the entire platform. Pulling his wand out he shoved Hermione to the side and sent a stinging hex directly at Draco. 

The Malfoy was to fast for him, casting a silent shield before Weasley had even raised his wand fully and then disarming the wizard within seconds. 

Ron’s wand flew out of his hand landing on the platform, now useless to the wizard. But Ron wasn’t done just yet. Forgoing his wand he charged at Draco, tackling him to the ground and punching him in the face. 

Draco was momentarily shocked by the physical attack that he didn’t protect himself from that first punch. It was a clean hit to his nose which he felt break instantly. Blood poured into his eyes and in his blindness he didn’t see the second punch coming. This time Ronald had gone for the ribs and Draco felt at least one crack as the wind was knocked out of him. 

Ron was able to get one final punch to the face before a spark of light from Draco’s wand sent him flying into the air to crash face first on the hard ground. Unfortunately Draco had thrown Ron directly in the way of the wizard wand, which he snatched up and pointed at Draco. 

“STOP!"

* * *

 

Ron and Draco both turned, momentarily distracted from their fight by the loud yell from Hermione Granger. Hermione and Blaise were standing next to each other staring at their friends, Blaise looked disappointed while Hermione looked furious. 

Her hair was even more frizzed than normal while her clothes were now dirty and she had a rip in the knee of her jeans. She couldn’t believe Ron had pushed her out of the way like that, she doubted he had actually meant to hurt her but the shove had knocked her onto the ground. She could feel the sting of the gravel rash on her hands and she knew one of her knees was bleeding. 

She had been surprised when a hand had touched her elbow and Blaise Zabini appeared at her side, helping her stand up and asking, with genuine concern in his voice

“Are you alright, Granger?

Hermione had thanked him and dusted herself off before turning and furiously yelling at the two wizards who were now staring at her. 

Ron made another move to lift his wand towards Malfoy but Hermione’s own wand shot up, pointing it at both the idiotic wizards standing in front of her. 

“Stop this right now you idiots.” Hermione said, she was no longer yelling but the fury in her voice was just as present.

“Hermione, he started it.” Ron said, pathetically. 

Draco scoffed loudly and opened his mouth but shut it again when Hermione glared at him. 

“Bullshit, Ron.”

Draco raised his eyebrows at her and she heard Blaise chuckle behind her, obviously amused by her language. 

Hermione was about to open her mouth and start lecturing the both of them, something she thought they definitely deserved, when Neville Longbottom poked his head out of the train and called 

“Malfoy. Hermione. The driver says we need to leave now, you should get on board.” 

Hermione looked up at Neville and frowned. Did he say Malfoy? Why would Malfoy be coming. Hermione glanced back at Blaise and then to Malfoy again. Wasn’t Zabini the Slytherin captain? 

Neville, seeing none of them move, sighed

“The rest of the Captains are already on board, we’re just waiting for you two. You should hurry, I don’t think McGonagall will be very happy if we’re late on our first day.” 

Malfoy snorted and without speaking to any of the others he climbed onto the train and pushed past Neville with a grumbled

“Out of my way, Longbottom.” 

Neville ignored the wizard and raised an eyebrow at Hermione

“Coming Hermione?” 

Hermione was still standing on the platform, staring aghast at Malfoy’s retreating form. Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin Captain? For the first time Hermione was questioning the sanity of her favorite teacher, how could McGonagall possibly think that Malfoy would be a good candidate. 

Reasling that Neville was still waiting for her, Hermione shoved her wand into her pocket. No good would come from standing on the platform with her mouth hanging open. She walked towards the train, trying to ignore her Boyfriend who was standing there with his mouth open in shock and whom she was still very much annoyed at. But at she passed him, Ron snatched her wrist, stopping her

“He’s a captain too?”

Hermione snatched her hand back, she was still furious at Ronald. 

“Yes, I suppose so Ronald.” 

Ron’s ears were bright red still and he looked furious. 

“What McGonagall playing at, giving it to some Death Eater scum like Malfoy.” 

If she was being honest Hermione was questioning the decision too but she didn’t have time to argue the point with Ron right now. Instead she just ignored him and stepped onto the train with Neville. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this little chapter, the next half will be entirely Draco/ Hermione interactions so I'll try and have it up soon.   
> In the meantime let me know what you think in the reviews!  
> Lexi


	9. Hogwarts Express Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> So I finished editing this chapter earlier than I thought and decided I would update today instead of on Wednesday so that it doesn't completely throw my schedule out of wack. For the rest of November I'll be releasing a chapter every Friday (AEST) and with NaNo so far going well *knocks on wood* I should have a good buffer between where I'm writing and what's ready to be released.  
> Also a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far especially Kayla, I received you're reviews throughout a long ass work day and they amused me to no end, so this chapter is for you- I hope it satisfies some of you Dramione needs. I really do love reading everyone's thoughts, so let me know what you thought of this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Lexi.

The moment Hermione stepped onto the train it began moving, forcing Neville and Hermione to move down the carriage and look for an empty compartment. Ahead Hermione could see Malfoy disappear into the end compartment, blood still dripping from his nose.

Hermione was so angry, but she wasn’t sure who she was more angry at. Malfoy had been an ass, bringing up the war and insulting Ron’s family but it was no different than his personality. Ron on the other hand had completely lost it, and he had hurt her in the process. Plus, she thought, the fight breaking out had completely ruined her goodbye. She hadn’t even had the chance to say speak to Harry or Ginny before they abruptly boarded the train.

She sighed, even though she knew she would see them again in a few days it was still disappointing. Hermione glanced down at her hands, they weren’t as bad as she thought. It wasn’t even worth casing a healing charm on them but that didn’t mean they didn’t sting a little.

Hermione wondered what Ron had wanted to speak to her about before Malfoy interrupted. He had seemed to determined, as if he had had to psych him up to come tell her something. She supposed it couldn’t be so important that he couldn’t tell Hermione when he arrived at Hogwarts or, at worse, he could simply owl her a letter.

Ron had never had a problem being honest with her before, they were best friends before anything else, and although Hermione knew there were certain things her boyfriend would rather speak to Harry about, usually they were topics she had no interest in. Hermione had worried, when they had first started dating, that it would change their friendship and on some level it had but they still kept that light bantering friendship they had developed over the years. Being with Ron was easy, no one ever asked her to explain her feelings for him and the Weasley family had welcomed her with open arms.

Still, Hermione could shake the irritated feeling that Ron had been trying to tell her something important. If only Malfoy hadn’t run into him then none of this would have happened and Hermione wouldn’t be filled with this anxious gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They stopped at an empty compartment, and Neville held open the door for Hermione. Instead of entering, Hermione hesitated

“Neville, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Neville nodded and disappeared into the compartment.

Walking down the compartment to where Malfoy had disappeared, Hermione wasn’t completely sure what she was doing but she was still so annoyed and she didn’t think she could just let it go.

* * *

 

Not that he would ever tell the Gryffindor but Draco was extremely grateful for Longbottom’s interruption and the escape route it offered. He didn’t trust Granger to be able to keep her boyfriend under control and he definitely didn’t trust the Weasel not try and hex him again.

His face was throbbing and he was sure both his nose and his jaw was broken. He could feel the blood dripping from his nose and even opening his mouth slightly was excruciatingly painful. The Weasel may be a terrible wizard but he could throw a punch that was for sure.

Draco threw open the door to the end compartment, thankful the train was so empty and he could get some peace and quiet to repair the damage and hopefully get some sleep before they arrived at Hogwarts.

Pulling his wand out of his pocket he aimed it at his nose and attempted to heal his nose, unfortunately his jaw was now swelling so badly his mumble came out as

“ _Eppipy_ ”

More blood spurted out of his nose and Draco attempted to muffle the cry that tried to escape his lip as pain seared through his nose, up his nose and lite his head on fight. The pain stopped quickly but it left him short of breath and furious.

Great, he thought, the one spell he was not proficient at casting silently. Not to mention healing oneself was exceedingly more difficult than healing someone else, Draco was somewhat decent at it due to practice but anything more than cuts and bruises could be difficult at the best of times.

Draco paced angrily in the compartment, he knew he could simply wait until he reached Hogwarts and have Madam Pomfrey heal his broken bones but he was not going to let the others know he wasn’t able to heal himself. Draco cursed McGonagall for making them arrive early again, if Blaise and Theo had been here they could have healed it easily. Theo had a knack for simple healing spells.

Draco was still pacing when the door of his compartment flew open and he spun, wand drawn as Hermione Granger appeared in the entry way.

“What are you going to do? Hex me too?” she snapped at him, obviously she was still irritated about the fight.

Draco wanted to snap back and remind her that it wasn’t him who had cast the first hex. But his jaw was so painful he didn’t think he could get through an entire sentence, and he wasn’t about to let Granger know how much pain he was in. Instead he simply lowered his wand and glared at her, hoping she would leave if he didn’t provoke her further.

Granger opened her mouth, probably to begin lecturing him but then she stopped and frowned at him.

“Why are you bleeding so much?”

Draco scowled, because of your bloody boyfriend that’s why, he wanted to yell at her. Honestly, she could be bloody draft sometimes. Still Draco glanced down and was surprised to see how much blood was now spread across his shirt, apparently messing up the Episkey charm had caused him to bleed more than he thought.

Looking back up Draco jumped at how close Granger’s wand was to his face

“ _Episkey_ ” she said, before he could stop her.

Draco felt a rush of heat spread across his nose and jaw then the relief as it cooled and the pain from his nose and jaw lifted.

Rubbing his jaw to test it out and finding it no longer hurt to move, Draco snapped

“What the hell are you doing, Granger?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You could just say thank you, Malfoy.”

Draco scowled at her again

“If you think this makes up for the Weasel attacking me then you would be deeply mistaken, Granger.”

It was Hermione’s time to glare at Draco now,

“Maybe I just did it because you obviously couldn’t do it for yourself.”

Draco scoffed

“What the hell would you know, Mud-” Draco cut himself off.

Hermione’s eyes flashed dangerously

“Don’t you dare.”

“I didn’t”, Draco backpedalled. It had been instinct, he hadn’t meant to.

“Don’t you dare use that word, Draco Malfoy.” Her voice got shrill and she took a step close to him, jabbing him in the chest with her wand.

“I didn’t!” he snapped back at her.

The two of them glared at each other. Draco could have sworn her hair was getting bushier by the second and those brown eyes were burrowing a hole into the back of his head. He really hadn’t meant to call her a Mudblood, not that he technically had. Once he would have revelled in how angry she looked, but not know, not after everything had happened.

Draco may not have renounced all his old beliefs, he still though Pureblood’s were naturally better at magic, there was only certain things you could get through years of quality breeding but he had to admit that everything that Voldemort and the Ministry had preached about Muggleborns having stolen their magic was rubbish. And not all Muggleborns were terrible at magic, if they had been he probably wouldn’t be so worried about the furious one staring up at him right now, her wand aimed straight at his heart.

“Look,” he said, hoping to placate the witch “I didn’t mean it, ok?”

She didn’t look very placated. In face she looked even

“You… you…” she spat at him “…foul, loathsome little cockroach…”

Huh, though Draco, deja-vu. Why did he feel like she had said that before? Suddenly remembering a humiliating day he would rather forget he tried to take a step back but hit the wall.

“You’re not going to slap me again are you?” He said, glaring at her. Being slapped across the face by Hermione Granger once had been enough back in third year, he didn’t really want a repeat. Plus, Crabbe and Goyle had never let him live it down.

“What?” Granger asked, some of the anger had left her face and she looked confused.

“Never mind.” Draco said, not prepared to remind her of _why_ she had slapped him. “Did you need something else?”

Maybe if he could distract her from the whole Mudblood thing she wouldn’t hit him after all. Hell, he didn’t even know why she had come in here in the first place.

From the momentary pause the slight look of confusion on her face, Draco couldn’t help and wonder if she even knew why she was here. Apparently the genius witch was easier to confuse than he thought.

“I wanted to know why you picked a fight with Ron.” She said finally, some of the anger she had walked into the room was back now.

Draco couldn’t help but leer at her, was the daft witch blind?

“Me?” he replied “If I remember correctly, that red head started the fight.”

Hermione _hmphed_ obviously not satisfied with his reply

“You pushed him over, Malfoy.”

Draco snorted “And if Weasel hadn’t been in the way I wouldn’t have. Honestly why would I want to start a fight with the Golden Trio right in front of that little army of yours?”

Hermione paused, and Draco thought if she really was as smart as very said she was then she should know better.

“You’re always starting fights, Malfoy. Maybe you were just bored.”

She may have had a slight point, but it was a pretty weak argument. Draco glanced down for dramatic effect as he said

“And who has their wand pointed at who’s chest right now?”

Hermione glanced down as if just realising it was her, and snatched her wand away putting it back in her pocket.

“Maybe you’re bored, Granger. Coming into my compartment looking for a fight.” It felt good to be back on the higher ground. Draco sneered at her and took a step forwards, forcing her to move back unless she wanted him almost touching her.

“I wasn’t looking for a fight.” She snipped at him, “I was coming to tell you that as Captain’s, it’s our responsibility-”

“Oh great,” Draco cut her off with an eye roll “You were coming to here to fight with me about not fighting.”

Hermione crossed her arms and sighed

“No!” Draco could see how irritated she was by the way she stumbled over her words “I- I was coming- to tell you.”

“Yes?” Draco said, he knew it would annoy her more and he hoped she would just give up and leave.

“Argh.” She said, throwing her arms in the arm. “You know what, Malfoy, forget it. Just forget it.”

Draco gave a smug grin as she turned on her heel to leave. Draco went to cross his arms, satisfied at his good work but when his arm brushed his side he yelped in pain.

The noise of him attempting to suck in air, obviously trying not to groan aloud cause Granger to turn.

She frowned at him, and he tried to hide how much pain he was in. Seemed like the Weasel had broken some ribs too.

“You’re still hurt.” She said, a mixture of concern and accusation in her voice.

“No” he tried to wheeze “Sod off Granger, I’ll be fine.”

She looked dubiously at him, potentially considering if she should leave him or not. Draco decided to ignore her and hope she would leave him to deal with it himself. Lightly he touched his side, trying to see whether it was just one rib broken or not but almost instantly he regretted it. Touching one, very broken rib, caused to gasp again and apparently that was too much for Granger.

“Oh for Christs sake.” She snapped “You’ve obviously got a broken rib, let me heal it for you.”

“No!” he snapped, he didn’t need anymore help from her today.

“Why?” she was nearly yelling now, “Because I’m a Muggleborn?”

“No!” Draco was yelling now too, and it hurt. Merlin, how did he not realise how painful this was before? “Because you’re an annoying little known-it-all and I don’t need you help.”

Granger’s cheeks went red and she put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. He glared back waiting for her to leave.

Then without warning she darted forwards and poked him in the ribs.

Draco roared “Ahh! What did you do that for?!”

“You’ve definitely got a cracked rib.” She said, as if she knew everything about the subject. “May a couple, by my guess.”

“Obviously. How the hell was poking me meant to help? It Hurt.” Draco growled.

“Well then let me heal it and it won’t hurt anymore.”

“Sod off. I can heal it myself.” Draco grumbled, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

The witch scoffed at him, only infuriating him further.

“Please, everyone knows you can’t heal yourself effectively. It’s always best if someone else does it.”

Draco glared at her, he knew it was true. Healing yourself was ineffective, especially when it came to repairing bones.

“Fine.” He growled, the sneer coming off his face.

Granger, on the other hand, looked quite cheerful she had gotten her way.

“Lift your shirt then.” She said, pulling out her wand.

“What?” he scoffed “No.”

“Oh hurry up.” The witch rolled her eyes at him. “I can’t heal bones through your robes and the faster you take them off the faster this is over with.”

Begrudgingly and not without some cuss words under his breath Draco shrugged of his clock until he was standing in only his white button down shirt and trousers. Pulling his shirt up, trying not to brush his rib, he showed her the damage.

* * *

 

Hermione couldn’t help but gasp. It was much worse than she had thought. Malfoy’s chest was already black and blue and his ribs, which she noticed were already protruding from his chest due to his lack of weight, had an almost concave shape to them in the middle.

“What?” Draco asked, looking down and frowning. “Bastard.”

Obviously he was talking about Ron, and Hermione almost agreed with him. She didn’t understand how Ron had caused so much damage with just a few punches, nor why Draco hadn’t felt the pain earlier. It must have been excruciating.

Reaching out Hermione touched the bruising, even though she was trying to be gentle Malfoy still let out a hiss of air.

“You might have some internal bleeding.” Hermione said, she couldn’t keep the concern out of her voice.

“Brilliant” said Malfoy “Thank your boyfriend for that will you.”

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at him, he did have a point after all, but he was still being a jerk.

“I know a spell to test for it.” Hermione stopped inspecting Malfoy’s side and glanced up at him.

“What. No.” He said “I’ll just wait until we get to Hogwarts.”

Hermione frowned at him “That’s hours away. I’d rather you didn’t die before we got there.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione blushed, honestly she didn’t think she could ever just let someone die, but she wasn’t about to say she cared about Draco Malfoy.

“Well if I knew you were injured and I did nothing about it, I would be in trouble. Not to mention…” she stopped short

“Not to mention if I die, your boyfriend would be carted off to Askaban?” Draco finished for her “Good to know you’re doing this out of the goodness of you heart.”

She just rolled her eyes at him and hoped he would let her try the spell. She had been doing reading about healing magic ever since the war had started but so often she had been admits all the fighting she never really got the chance to practice any of it. Was it bad she was almost excited to try it out on Malfoy?

“I just have to grab a book.” She said, tucking her wand away.

“A book?” Draco replied, almost sounding anxious. “I thought you said you knew how to do it?”

Hermione sighed, “Well I’ve been doing a lot of reading about it and-”

“Oh great, you’ve _read_ about it!”

“Just wait here.” She said ignoring his jibes.

Hermione opened the door of the compartment and rushed down the carriage to where Neville was sitting in his own compartment with their trunks.

Neville nearly leapt out of his seat when Hermione threw the door open of the cabinet and jumped up on the seat to pull her trunk off the shelf above them.

“Are you alright, Hermione?”

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the confused boy

“Yes, Neville, sorry. I’ll only be a bit longer.” She said as she summoning the book she wanted from inside her trunk and slammed it closed.

“Err, alright.” Neville replied, but Hermione was already slipping out of the compartment again and hurrying down the carriage.

Once she had gotten back to Malfoy’s carriage she sat down on one of the seats and flipped the book open to the spell she wanted. Skimming the page quickly she pulled out her wand and looked up at the wizard.

“I need you… to take your shirt off.” She tried to say it without the hitch in her voice, but from the sneer she received it hadn’t come off quiet as professional as she had hoping. She sighed, it wasn’t like she _wanted_ him to take his shirt off for her

“The book says it could mess with the spell, ok.”

Malfoy grumbled loudly about it but he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it onto his cloak on the seat next to him.

Hermione tried not to look at Malfoy’s half naked body but as she was shuffling down the seat to get close enough to perform the spell she couldn’t help but take a glace. It was a medical procedure after all.

Malfoy was thin, most of his rib sticking out too far and his collarbone was protruding yet Hermione could still see the shadow of what was there. His stomach was flat and the muscles that remained still had some definition. He hadn’t lost quite as much weight on the arms, his muscle still taunt and strong. Hermione’s gaze stopped when she reached his left forearm.

Where she knew it should still be, Malfoy wore a black armband, as if he himself didn’t want to have to see the constant reminded. Above it though, Hermione could still see a sliver of black, probably the top of the skull in the Dark Mark and around it, spreading out across Malfoy’s arm red painful looking lines.

Malfoy, seeing where Hermione’s glaze had gone, snatched his arm behind his back as if they could avoid the topic if the arm wasn’t there to see. The sudden movement caused Hermione to look up and meet his eyes.

Both witch and wizard were surprised to see than neither had the anger in their eyes they had expected to see, instead Draco looked hurt and embarrassed while Hermione looked pensive and almost sympathetic. They broke eye contact quickly, both confused about the others response.

Still, Hermione couldn’t help but wonder about the redness on Malfoy’s arm. Surely it must hurt. In a whisper she heard herself say

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

To be honest she didn’t really want to see either of their scars, she avoided looking down at her arm at all costs.

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably, as if considering it. Silently he reached for the black band on his arm and then stopped, looking down at Hermione he waited. Hermione was surprised he was going to agree with it and she just hoped she didn’t regret the decision.

Standing up, she shrugged herself out of her cloak and threw it on the seat. Reaching for her sleeve, she paused and looked up at Malfoy.

“Ok.” She said. And they both shifted the material away from their arms. As Malfoy’s Dark mark came into full view, Hermione tried not to gasp. It was angry and red as if it was turning the skin raw, she knew it was hurting him.

Likewise, Malfoy was staring at her own scar, the twisted ‘Mudblood’ carved into her arm by Bellatrix barely looked different to the day she had cut it into Hermione’s skin at Malfoy Manor. At least it didn’t bleed anymore, she thought to herself.

“Lucky.” Said Malfoy, interrupting Hermione’s thoughts and making her frown as she looked up at him.

“Yours will fade.” He continued.

Hermione shook her head, she wished it would but she knew Bellatrix had cursed it with dark magic. She wondered it if was a similar spell that Voldemort had used for the Dark Mark, which was obviously infused with dark magic to be causing such as reaction on Malfoy’s arm.

Draco having seen her shake her head said

“It will. Once she’s dead.”

Hermione’s eyes snapped up to Draco’s trying to understand what he had just said.

“My aunt isn’t as powerful as the Dark Lord was. His still stay forever, but that” he pointed at Hermione’s scar “should fade with the witch that cast it.”

Hermione knew she should be relieved but finding out she would be stuck with it until someone was able to kill Bellatrix seemed like an almost impossible task.

“Easy peazy lemon squeezy then.” She snorted.

“Well” said Malfoy tugging the band back over his Dark mark “it’s not something that you need to worry about.”

“Oh” said Hermione, wondering if Draco thought she wasn’t up to the task. “Why is that?”

Draco looked up at her his grey eyes burning into hers,

“Because” he said “I’m going to kill her.”

* * *

 

Draco had expected her to look shocked at his declaration but instead she looked back at him, the same intensity in her eyes and said

“Good. Count me in.”

So much for the light side always preferring to bring them in alive. It seemed like Granger wasn’t about to take any chances with Bellatrix. A wise choice in his opinion.

Draco nodded curtly, personally he was sure it would be him to catch up with his aunt in the end but as long as she ended up dead he would congratulate whomever did the deed.

Granger shuffled in front of him,

“Uh” she said, suddenly uncomfortable now that the scar show-and-tell was over. “I should do that spell now.”

Draco just grunted in agreement, his ribs still hurt like hell and he had been standing half naked in front of Granger for too long now.

Sitting back down so she could better reach, Granger fished her wand out and looked at the book

“ _Crurolacus ultraso_ ”

A bright blue light shone from her wand and she waved it over Draco’s side carefully check if any of the light turned red.

After a few minutes she sighed

“Ok, I think it’s fine.”

“You think?” Draco questioned, after all that and she wasn’t even sure.

“Well, I can’t see anything but I would feel more comfortable if you went and saw Madame Pomfrey when we arrived at Hogwarts.”

Draco snorted, he doubted that would happen. If he went to the nurse then questions would be asked and he doubted it would be Weasley that got in trouble.

“I just need to heal your ribs” Granger said as she pointed the tip of her wand to his rib cage “this will probably hurt”

Draco nodded and tried not to breath as she said

“ _Osasano_ ”

She was right, it definitely hurt more than his nose had and he tried not to groan as he felt his ribs snap back into place.

Once it was done, he felt the relief and gave a deep sigh. Hopefully now Granger would leave him alone.

“Did it work?” the irritating witch asked as she prodded at Malfoy’s rib cage. He swatted her hand away

“Stop that” she said “I need to check it worked properly”

She continued to prod at him until he snatched her hand

“Enough Granger, I’m fine.”

Still holding onto her hand he dragged her from the chair and onto her feet. Draco notice the blush to her cheeks but wasn’t sure if was from being told of by him or due to the fact she had ended up much closer to him than he had intended. He was about to let go of her hand when he heard a familiar voice from the doorway

“Well” sneered Pansy Parkinson, looking into the compartment where Draco stood half naked with both his and Granger’s robes were strewn across the place.

“Isn’t this… cozy.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this slightly longer chapter! The next few chapters are pretty even around 3.5k words, I know most of you enjoy the longer chapters so I'll try and keep them that way if the story allows. 
> 
> Next update will be Friday the 16th, so until then let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Byee  
> Lexi.


	10. Unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a little early, but I'm at work tomorrow and then going to see the Fantastic Beast movie in the evening :) So I wouldn't have been able to upload this until Saturday afternoon and I thought earlier was better than late. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter- that was the most review/comments I've gotten on a chapter so far! You guys are amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. 
> 
> Enjoy, 
> 
> Lexi.

Draco stepped off the train onto the platform of Hogsmeade. Pansy, following closely behind him was still prattling on about the latest fashion trend she had read about in Witches Weekly. Draco couldn’t have cared less, he had stopped listening to the blonde's inane chatter hours ago. 

At least, he thought, she wasn’t yelling at him anymore. Having been caught half naked in a compartment alone with Hermione Granger hadn’t exactly put his ex-girlfriend in the best mood. 

_ “What the hell, Draco?” Pansy barked after Granger, red faced and fuming had snatched up her cloak and marched herself out of the compartment. She had left the explaining to Draco. _

_ “Is there something going on between you and Granger” Pansy ask, her facing and voice horrified at the idea of it.  _

_ Draco rolled his eyes “Of course not Pansy.” _

_ Pansy scowled _

_ “Well then what is all this?” she waved her hand at Draco’s naked chest and the discarded clothes. “And why were you with that… that… Mud-” _

_ “Pansy.” Draco barked, before she could finish her accusation. “Shut up and maybe I’ll explain. Or would you rather to continue running your mouth of with ridiculous falsehood?” _

_ Pansy snapped her mouth shut, but she folded her arms and continued to glare at Draco while he explained.  _

_ “Well why didn’t you ask me to do it?” She whined when Draco told her that Granger had healed his ribs.  _

_ Draco scoffed _

_ “I didn’t know you were here, did I?” _

He hadn’t mentioned that he wouldn’t trust Pansy with a healing charm if it was he last dying breath, she may have been a gifted witch in some departments but healing magic was not one of them. 

Even after he had explained and venomously denied that not in a million years would he ever willingly consider touching a witch like Granger, Pansy had harped on about how lonely she had been over the summer and that he had never owled her.

Draco wanted to scream at her. Was she really so vapid that all she cared about was the latest fashion trend and not being able to go to Paris for the summer? 

Pansy’s father had been sentenced to Azkaban the same as Draco’s but he knew that Pansy had never been dragged into Death Eater business, at least not like he had. Once, he had enjoyed listening to Pansy complain about the other houses in their year, she had an ear for gossip and befriending her meant that Draco always knew everyone's naughty little secrets. It was worth it, even if it meant putting up with Pansy asking him if he thought her new hairdo was nice or whether she should buy this dress in Hunter’s green or Phthalo green. 

Now, Draco would have emptied his vault at Gringotts to have her shut up about how hideous the colour of Granger’s shirt was, and hadn’t she seen the article in Witches Weekly about how Ice Blue was out and Baby Blue was in? 

Looking around as they departed the platform at Hogsmeade, Draco finally saw the rest of the Captain’s. Eight in all, there was one girl and one boy from each house. Obviously Pansy and himself were from Slytherin, he had already run into Longbottom and Granger. He recognised Hannah Abbott and Justin finch-fletchley from Hufflepuff, but he wasn’t sure about the Ravenclaw captains. 

One was obviously a Patil twin- Padma, he thought, the other- Mati? No, Parvati- was in Gryffindor. He recognised the boy, with short brown hair and an ordinary face but Draco couldn’t remember his name.  

The Hufflepuff’s and the Ravenclaw’s looked quite friendly with each other, chatting as they all walked towards the Hogwarts carriages awaiting them. Draco and Pansy steered clear of their little group, quiet content to be left to their own devices. 

Draco had always been curious about the horseless carriages but now he wondered if there were any students who didn’t know what truly drew them to the castle each year. So many had been scarred by the war, losing friends or family. Draco noticed that the others had drawn quiet, most likely coming to the same conclusions as they approached and saw the Thestrals standing calmly attached to the carriages. The Ravenclaw boy, the one Draco couldn’t remember the name of shot a nasty glare at the Slytherins before he climbed onto the carriage with the others and it began to roll away towards the castle.

Draco had already climbed into the carriage and sat down across from Pansy when he realised the mistake they had made. There were only two carriages.

Draco groaned and looked back towards the station to see Granger and that bumbling oaf Longbottom walking off the platform. 

Brilliant. This was going to be a pleasant ride up to the castle.

* * *

 

“Oh, do hurry Neville” Hermione said, rushing off the platform. 

They had been late off the train because, as usual, Neville had lost his toad. Trevor, now tightly wrapped in Neville’s hands had been found attempting to climb onto the conductor's chair, who had been less than amused by the unexpected guest. 

There was only one carriage left by the station and she hoped they weren’t going to be late. Hurrying Neville quickly she shooed him into the carriage in case Trevor made a last minute dash for freedom. As Neville entered the carriage, with Hermione stepping into it behind him she heard a faint

“Oh” of disappointment from Neville, followed by a high-pitched shriek and 

“Don’t you dare bring that filthy animal near me!” 

Hermione stuck her head inside and was dismayed to find that they were not the only ones occupying the small space. On her left, Draco Malfoy glared at her and on her right Pansy Parkinson was yelling at Neville’s toad. Hermione cursed her luck, surely she had endured enough of these two today. 

From the scene before her she gathered that Pansy was less than comfortable with Neville, or more specifically, Trevor sitting beside her. Finally Neville yelled

“Alright, Alright!” and plonked down next to Malfoy, who looked less than impressed. 

Both Slytherins glared at Neville, who was talking softly to Trevor consoling the toad. Hermione sighed and stepped into the carriage, making Pansy’s eyes turn to her. Hermione tried to ignore the sneer and flash of anger in the blonde girls eyes as she moved to sit next to her. 

“No!” yelled Pansy, before Hermione could make it here. “I am not sitting next to her.” 

Pansy looked at Malfoy, but the other Slytherin ignored her and looked at his fingernails uninterested. Hermione sighed and looked at Pansy

“Well, were else would you like me to sit?”

There was only space for four in the small carriage with the place next to Pansy being the only place left to sit. It wasn’t as if Hermione wanted to sit next to the Slytherin. Malfoy obviously wasn’t moving, despite the puppy dog eyes Pansy was attempting to move him with. Pansy scrunched her nose and relented

“I’d rather sit next to the toad boy that the likes of you.” 

Hermione sighed, again, and looked at Neville. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes but got up to move seats again. Hermione attempted to shuffle awkwardly backwards to let him move without falling out of the carriage herself. Neville managed to squeeze in next to Pansy but as Hermione was moving past Malfoy to get to the remaining place Trevor really did make a dash for escape, leaping from Neville’s hands and landing on Pansy’s lap. 

Hermione could only stare in horror as pandemonium ensued. 

Pansy screamed and attempted to fling Trevor off of her, leading to Neville attempting to snatch the now flying toad out of the air. Hermione wasn’t sure who but between the two students and the flying toad, someone knocked her over and falling backwards she landed in the worst place possible. 

Draco Malfoy’s lap. 

A hand touched her hip and Hermione’s blood ran cold. She felt the body beneath hers tense and she could almost feel the fury radiating off the Slytherin. 

Hermione attempted to get up but was almost smacked in the face by one of Pansy’s flailing arms. It appeared Trevor had clasped onto the sleeve of her robes and was now clinging on for dear life as Pansy’s flung her arm around trying to dislodge the toad. All the while she was screaming at Neville, who was yelling back at her to stop frightening his pet. 

“That’s ENOUGH!” Roared Malfoy. 

Hermione was almost deaf in one ear from the yell but everyone in the small, rocking carriage stopped moving instantly. 

Pansy stopped flailing and whimpered, Neville stopped yelling and snatched Trevor from where he hung as Pansy’s robes finally stopped swinging, and Hermione stopped wriggling attempting to make her escape from quite possibly the most embarrassing place she had ever sat. 

“Pansy sit down and SHUT UP!” Malfoy yelled, causing the girl to sit down quickly with a sniff. 

“Longbottom, control that god damn animal or I will hex it into oblivion.” Neville sat, looking sheepish and tucked Trevor into his robes. 

“And you.” Malfoy turned to look at the stunned witch in his lap, eyes darkening. 

Hermione opened her mouth to snap at him, she wanted to tell him this could have all been avoided if he had just offered to move earlier. 

Instead Hermione found herself being unceremoniously dumped off Malfoy’s lap and onto the empty carriage seat next to him just as the carriage jolted and began moving towards the carriage.

* * *

 

The rest of the trip passed in silence.

For this, Draco was incredibly thankful. Trust Longbottom to bring a toad, and Pansy to make such a scene. 

And Granger, Draco scowled, she was the most infuriating, clumsy witch Draco had ever met. Next time she fell into him he swore he would curse her feet to the ground. 

When the carriage came to a stop Malfoy practically leapt out of the carriage, manner be damned he wasn’t going to sit in there with those idiots any longer. No waiting for the others, not even Pansy, Draco stormed up to the castle where Professor McGonagall was waiting on the steps leading up to the front entrance. 

As furious as he was Draco couldn’t help but stop and stare. Hogwarts. It was different. 

Of course it was, what was he expecting. It was only a few months ago that most of these walls were blasted to smithereens, many witches and wizards and even children inside lost their lives. Draco’s mother loss her life in those walls. 

Draco’s breath hitched, was a stupid idea this all was. How dare they make him come back here. He wanted nothing more than to turn on his heel and flee, no one would welcome him. Not after everything that he had done, all the pain he had caused. 

Pansy stormed pass Malfoy, he briefly wondered if she didn’t care about the oh-so-visible changes in the castle stones, the black spell marks on the walls or the shine of the newly replaced parts, or if Pansy was just to mad at him to notice right now. 

“Oh” a small voice whispered behind him. 

Draco turned to see Granger looking up at the castle, her face pensive but he could see a tear in her eye. She too must have seen the changes in the castle that stood out as grim reminders of the battle waged here. 

“We’re all meeting in the Great Hall for supper.” Interrupted McGonagall softly. 

The remaining Captains followed the professor silently into the rebuilt Great Hall. It looked the same as before but Draco could tell the stones of the walls were new. There was only one table set in the middle of the large room, with a small number of teachers chatting to the captains that were already seated. There was a single space between Pansy and Professor Slughorn, and two between Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. 

Draco and the two Gryffindors took their places at the table while Professor McGonagall walked around to her own place and stood behind the chair. 

“Thank you all for coming” she said, “I know the last few years have been filled with trials and tribulations…”

In her pause the Ravenclaw boy flashed a dark look across the table at Draco. McGonagall, who was not so blind as to miss the look gave a pointed stare and continued

“For all of us.” 

The Ravenclaw looked down sheepishly at his empty plate. 

McGonagall raised her glass and filled goblets appeared in front of all the members of the table who raised them in polite return

“May the future of the wizarding world be filled with unity and acceptance to all.” 

Ah, thought Draco, there is was again. Unity. 

Professor McGonagall sat down at her place after the toast finished. 

“Now,” she said “I know you are probably all hungry so I thought we could eat while I explain a bit more about your roles this year.”

With a wave of her hands a small feast appeared in front of them and murmurs of appreciation spread around the table. Draco had to admit, he had missed the food at Hogwarts. 

While everyone helped themselves to the food before them McGonagall went on to explain the new roles of the Captains. 

“The Wizarding world is divided. We could blame the rise of a certain Dark Wizard but to be honest it started long before that. We separate ourselves” she looked around at the table “Into blood purity, into wealth classes and even here, at Hogwarts, we separate ourselves into the houses.” 

There was a pause at the table, most of the students looked at McGonagall apprehensively.

“Now, I’m not saying the houses aren’t a good thing, I for one am very proud of being a Gryffindor.” 

There was a small sigh of relief around the table, no one had dared voice their fears that McGonagall may decide to do away with their houses. Hogwarts would not be the same. 

“But just because we are divided into houses by traits does not mean that we should not stand united.” McGonagall looked passionately at them as she said “The wizarding world need to learn to work together, to accept our differences and embrace them. We must learn from each other, use of differences as strengths and not as weapons against each other” 

Draco looked down the table to see Granger, leaning on the edge of her chair as if getting closer to the Professor might let her understand more. He wanted to scoff but he kept his mouth shut. 

“I’m not saying that the world will change overnight” McGonagall said “but I, we, think that this kind of unity is something that can be taught and begun here at Hogwarts.” 

There were murmurs of agreement, mostly from the teachers around the table. The Captain’s looked inspired by McGonagall’s words but confused at the same time, they had no idea how to achieve such a goal. 

“This year there will be no head boy or girl. Instead we would like you, as Captains of Hogwarts to lead the way.” 

The students looked dubiously at each other 

“In addition to the usual Head student duties, you will be in charge of promoting inter-house relations. You may decide to change the way we usually do things at Hogwarts, with permission from your teachers that is; create events to increase school spirit, and most importantly mentor the younger students especially the large group of first years that will be beginning in a few days time.”

McGonagall smiled around the table, as if this change made complete sense. 

“I think that is about all for tonight” she said, picking up her cutlery “Tomorrow you will have your first meeting, and we shall discuss the topic in more detail.”

The rest of the meal was filled with discussion, from summer activities to new teaching plans to the Captain’s role. Draco sat, for the most part, quietly thinking. How was he, a formed death eater meant to promote inter-house unity? McGonagall must have been desperate when he forced him into the role. Thinking about it though, if Blaise and Theo turned it down the only other male Slytherin that Draco knew was coming back to repeat their 7th year was Goyle. The thought of Goyle sitting in his place at the table discussion ways to promote cohesion brought a small smile to his lips. Well, he thought, even if this was a disaster it’s not like he had high expectations to live up to. 

Finally as everyone finished their meals and eyes began drifting closed McGonagall clapped her hands and the dishes clear themselves away. 

“Ah” she interrupted “I have one final surprise for you all.” 

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and said

“If you’d follow me please” 

She lead eight bleary eyed students out of the Great Hall and to the main staircase. Climbing up to the 2nd floor she lead them down a hallway and came to a halt outside a large painting of a young girl surrounded by wild horses. Turning to look at the Professor fondly the painting smiled

“This” McGonagall announced “Is the new dormitories and common room of the eighth year students.”

The eight of the of the stared blankly at the Professor. The Ravenclaw boy was the first to blurt out 

“What? We’re not staying with our own houses?”

“No, Mr.Boots” 

Ahh, Boots thought Malfoy, Terry Boots.

“Due to the number of students that are enrolled in Hogwarts this year and the difficulties remodelling after… well after, there was an issue of space.” 

Draco frowned, it was a magical castle surely they could just magically extend the dormitories. This seemed like a far reach. 

“We needed to build a new dormitory to accommodate the number of students and therefore” McGonagall said sternly, indicating it was not up for discussion “It made sense for all the eighth year students to stay in the same area.” 

Draco could tell there were definitely more questions to be asked but by this point everyone was in such as stupor from the feast they had no energy to argue with McGonagall. 

“Well, Goodnight then.” She said “You will find you names on the doors to your dormitories, you’re quiet lucky- it’s only 2 to a room in there, and you luggage has already been delivered and unpacked. Miss Parkinson, if I could have a word with you please.”

Without a further word the Professor walked away and before Draco could ask her what it was about, Pansy trailed after her looking miserable, back down the hall to the staircase. Draco curiously watched them go, he would have to ask Pansy what the Head Mistress had wanted when he saw her later. 

The students looked at each other until Granger pointed out 

“Err, did Professor McGonagall tell anyone the password?” 

There were a few groans but the painting in front of them just giggled

“No need, Miss Granger, I know who you all are.” 

The painting swung open to reveal a large common area with dark purple carpet and dozens of comfortable yet fashionable couches and chairs. A large fireplace sat at the end and Draco say the wall they had just entered from was lined with bookshelves.  Across on the far wall there was two hallways, most likely the boys and girls dormitories Draco thought. 

Most of the students wandered around the common room for a moment, looking at the space before slowly moving towards the dormitories. 

Draco saw Boot and Finch-Fletchley walk into a room together and heard the awkward giggle of  Abbott and the Patil as they realised they too were bunking together. Draco stopped in front of a dark wooden door and grimaced, just as he thought it appears the Captains had been paired away together and below his name on the door in neat cursive was Neville Longbottom. 

Draco sighed and pushed the door open. This was going to be a long year. 

Only one thought cheered Draco from his misery, if Captains were together than meant that Pansy was stuck sharing a room with that know-it-all Granger for a whole year.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> So far NaNo has been going well I'm almost at 35k words so maybe I'll give you another chapter before next Friday?
> 
> I don't know, what would you guys prefer: super regular updates in November, then maybe slowing down after NaNo (depends on how motivated I am) or weekly updates for the next few months cause I have a bigger buffer? 
> 
> Anyway if you want to hear about my 2am ramblings and misbehaving characters as well as snippets and updates on Sorrow & Spice you can follow me on tumblr (remove the spaces) -> https : // lexingtonharris . tumblr . com


	11. Civility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again  
> So it seems that super-regular updates won unanimously with all those who left comments! To all of you guys a massive Thank you! It's amazing to be able to interact with you all as readers and see your feedback.   
> I will be trying to update every 3-4 days throughout November, I hope you guys will enjoy! Good news too, I have the entire week off (no University, no assignments, no exams and no work! woo- probably the first time this has happened in like 2 years) and my boyfriend is away for a week, so I will be chilling at home with my cats, a cup of tea and working on loads more chapters.   
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
> Lexi.

Hermione sighed. 

Living with Pansy Parkinson for a whole year was going to drive her insane. They had barely been in the room for 12 hours and already there was clothes strewn around, most of which had not been worn but thrown on Pansy’s bed or the general area whenever the witch decided she didn’t want to wear it. 

No, Hermione thought, this year was not going to be easy. 

Deciding escape from the room was probably the safest option Hermione snatched her jeans and the first shirt she came across from her drawers and marched out of the room. At the end of the girls dormitory hall were the bathrooms, although the four bathroom doors lined up almost touching each other on the wall when stepping into one of the bathrooms Hermione found it had been magically enhanced to be quiet spacious with a toilet, shower and large claw foot bath. Snorting Hermione thought the feature Pansy would most like was the large mirror above the vanity. 

Although she could recognise the room was quite impressive Hermione felt no need to lounge around inside, instead she took a brief shower, dressed and pulled her mane of hair into a somewhat neat bun on the top of her head. 

It was already 9.30 in the morning and the large blackboard in the common room on the wall between the two dormitory hallways had written ‘Captain’s meeting 10am- Common Room’ on it when they had risen that morning. Hermione doubted that Professor McGonagall had sneaked in during the early hours of the morning to leave them such a note so she presumed it was magically charmed to reflect something the Professor had written on in her own office. 

Hermione quietly opened her door, hoping that if Pansy was still around she would be able to collect her things without the Slytherin even realising she was there. Looking around Hermione gave a sigh of relief when she realised that Pansy wasn’t in the room anymore, she was probably admiring herself in one of the bathroom mirrors. Grabbing her notebook off her small bookshelf and a quill from her desk Hermione decided she would head to the common room to wait for the meeting to start rather than be there when Pansy arrived back in their room. Hermione wasn’t sure she could deal with another screaming match like last night. 

Pansy had screamed and yelled at Hermione for almost 40 minutes upon realising they would have to spend an entire year living in the same quarters. The Slytherin had blamed Hermione, of course, as if she had wanted this to happen. Hermione had tried to be reasonable, simply suggesting they put up some charms so it would seem like they were in different rooms, until Pansy had screamed

“I can’t live in the same room as a filthy little Mud-” 

Hermione had cast a silencing spell on Pansy at that moment, determined she would never live to listen to another bullshit blood purist rant again, and Pansy had looked horrified as she choked on the word. Pansy, of course, tried to scream at her even more after that but with no sound coming out of her mouth Hermione found it quite easy to ignore the girl. Pansy had stormed out of the room and Hermione could hear her attempting to break into the closed doors awaiting the arrival of the other 8th years. Hermione hadn’t been a complete fool though, warding her half of the room in case of any incidents before she went to sleep. 

When she had woken up, Pansy was in her own bed and although she shot dirty looks at Hermione all morning she had keep her mouth shut about the room and Hermione’s blood status. 

Wandering into the common room Hermione had to admit it was very nice,  the carpet was a plush dark purple and the wallpaper was dark with golden curls throughout. A large fireplace roared at one end of the room surrounded by grey comfortable looking couches and armchairs. Behind the array of comfortable seating were four dark mahogany tables with lamps set on them, most likely to encourage the students to study. On the other side of the common room were more seats, as well as one long conference table. Most of the walls were covered in bookshelves, with hundreds of beautiful bound books just waiting for Hermione to come and read them. She walked to the corner shelf behind the conference table, her hand brushing lightly over the leather covers. They had the scent of old books but most of the binding were new with names printed skilfully in gold or silver. 

Hermione loved the way books smelled and felt, it was like dripping into a comfortable world that was brimming with knowledge and possibilities. Safe, yet invigorating and full of adventure. Hermione had had enough adventure in the past year, and she had never felt safe throughout any of it. She was more than happy to live the rest of her adventures through the page of a book. Ron on the other hand, couldn’t wait to throw himself into the Auror program living for the next adventure and the fame it brought with it. Harry too wanted to become an Auror but did it because a sense of duty, forever the saviour Harry wanted to protect the ones he loved but the fame it came with was just an unfortunate side effect. Hermione hoped their final year of schooling would be good for them, they had all fought bravely during the Battle of Hogwarts yet Hermione couldn’t help but worry. Ron was still as head strong as ever, rushing into every fight half cocked but ready to fight as hard as he could until the very end, Hermione wanted to hit him on the head and tell him to stop, think of a plan before anyone got hurt. Harry on the other hand, he only ever thought of others. He would give up his own life, he had given his own life, if it meant that his friends would be safe. Hermione wished he would let others in, work together rather than trying to take all the responsibility on his shoulders.

Hermione sighed, one year and then her best friends would be throwing themselves in the deep end to chase dark wizards again. She hoped that, finally, they would be able to have one year without any death defying acts. Although, she frowned, with Bellatrix still on the run nothing and no one was safe yet. 

“Good morning, Hermione” a cheerful voice interrupted her dark brooding making her jump. 

Hermione turned trying to wipe the startled look from her face

“Morning, Neville. How did you sleep?” 

“Alright” he said with an amused frown “Although the choice in roommate could be better.”

Hermione’s eyebrows rose. As she saw Terry and Justin exit their room, the first on the left of the boys dormitory, she realised who Neville was talking about. 

“Oh, Neville, I’m sorry. I don’t understand what Professor McGonagall was thinking.” 

Neville just shrugged, but a voice from the doorway made Hermione almost jump out of her skin. 

“I was thinking, my dear, that as the house of the brave you two would surely be up for the challenge.” 

Professor McGonagall, dressed in olive green teaching robes with her hair drawn tightly back into a bun, looked at them sternly. 

Hermione blushed furiously. McGonagall approached the pair and indicated that they should sit down. 

“I understand there was an altercation at Kings Cross yesterday.” 

Professor McGonagall sat at the head of the table, the two Gryffindors seated themselves on her left. She looked stern yet it was the disappointment in her eyes that made Hermione hang her head shamefully. 

“Yes, Professor.” Was all she could answer. She wasn’t even sure why she was feeling so guilty, it hadn’t been her in the fight, yet she had been given this new position and it already felt like she was failing. 

“I also heard you help Mr Malfoy after the fight.” 

Hermione’s eyes shot up, how had she heard about that. She hadn’t told anyone and she very much doubted Malfoy had. The only other person who had known was Pansy but the witch wasn’t about to be snitching to Professor McGonagall any time soon. Even Neville’s head swivelled to look at her, most likely releasing where she had been yesterday on the train. 

“Uh,” she stuttered “Yes, Professor.” 

“I want to commend you for you bravery, I know that Mr Malfoy is not always easy to get on with, and for your compassion. I believe I have made a good choice in selecting you for this position.” Professor McGonagall smiled at her. 

“I understand what I am asking from you is not an easy task, especially not now when so many people have lost so much.” 

Terry and Justin reached the table and paused awkwardly, not sure if they should  join the Gryffindors or now. Professor McGonagall nodded to them, indicating they should join. 

“The war has affected as all and it is easy to find a scapegoat to lay the blame on. Especially the Slytherins” 

Terry opened his mouth, then closed it but Professor McGonagall saw him and told him to speak his mind. 

“It’s just, Professor, most of them. You-know-who’s follows, they were Slytherins. How are we meant to trust any of them?”

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly

“It is true that many of Voldemort's-” Terry flinched at the name but the witch ignored him, “inner circle were Slytherins but  there were many Ravenclaw's enthralled by Voldemort’s knowledge and power. No house was impenetrable to Voldemort’s lure. Plus,” she said looking around at the group “do you not think that maybe some of those Slytherins you blame so much turned to Voldemort because he welcomed them with open arms while we turned our backs on them?” 

None of the students said a word, all sitting in silence with half-frowns on their faces while they considered the Professors words. 

As the remaining Captains, including the two Slytherins, joined them at the table Professor McGonagall smiled politely at them all. 

“Very well,” she said as Pansy took her seat at the end of the table. “Welcome to the very first Hogwarts Captain’s meeting.” 

Professor McGonagall set out about explaining their generally duties around the castle and managing the Prefects and the students. Hermione hung on every word, not wanted to miss any important information and quickly scribbling notes with her quill. 

Professor then went onto explain that the Captain’s would be helping to escort the 1st years across the lake to the castle, which caused Padma to look alarmed. 

“Oh, I hate that lake.” She whispered to Hannah. “I’m always scared that squid is going to pull me in.”

Hermione couldn’t help but be slightly concerned too, knowing full well what other creatures resided down there. 

“Now,” interrupted Professor McGonagall, “Does anyone have any ideas they would like to share about inter-house relations.” 

Hermione shot her hand up into the air, twitching on the edge of her seat. Down the table she saw Malfoy roll his eyes. 

“No need to raise your hand, dear, you can speak freely.” The professor said, causing Hermione to blush. 

“Well,” she said “I was thinking and one of the biggest house rivalries is quidditch.” 

Across the table Terry Boot made a ghastly sucking noise

“You are not suggesting we get rid of the Quidditch cup?” he yipped, looking almost frantic. The table almost imploded from the sudden out roar. Every single person looked down at Hermione like she had lost her mind and was arguing about the scared right that was the Quidditch cup. 

“Quiet.” McGonagall ordered holding up her hands from the end of the table. Everyone fell silent but continued to either glare at Hermione or look at her like she had a second head. 

“Let Miss Granger finish before you jump down her throat.”

Hermione help her head up, while she did think that Quidditch was a ridiculous, barbaric sport, she wasn’t so daft as to suggest getting rid of it entirely. 

“I was not, thank you Boot, suggesting we get rid of the Quidditch cup.” She couldn't help but give Terry a scowl of disapproval. “I was going to suggest that we could have friendly matches with mixed house teams and we could set up Quidditch training for the younger years.” 

A murmer of agreement ran through the table, most children from wizarding families came to Hogwarts having grown up watching and playing Quidditch but for Muggleborns or families that didn’t have space to play without Muggles seeing they had a distinct disadvantage when it came to try outs. 

“First years always want to play quidditch” said Hermione “but they aren’t likely to make the team. We could have junior levels that train and play in mixed teams.” 

“That’s genius, Hermione.” Piped Neville from beside her and she grinned happily. Hermione had been nervous about sticking her head into the world of quidditch, when she knew nothing about the game itself. 

“I concur, Miss Granger, good work.” Professor McGonagall said proudly, “Why don’t you and-” the professor looked down the table at the other Captain “Mr Malfoy, set up a schedule and training program. ” 

Both Hermione and Malfoy blanched, 

“Me, Professor, and Malfoy?” Hermione stammered out in shock, this had definitely not been her plan. 

“Yes, it was your idea wasn’t it?” McGonagall looked at Hermione severely “There will be a great deal of organising needed to run such a program but I don’t doubt you will be up to the task. And I believe Mr Malfoy has the technical know how to help you.” 

Malfoy shot a dark glare up the table at Hermione but said nothing. Professor McGonagall turned back to the table asking for other ideas but Hermione barely listened as she sat horrified by what she had done to herself. 

* * *

 

Blasted Granger and her blasted ideas. And blast McGonagall for forcing them to work together. 

While he had originally thought that Granger’s idea about Quidditch training hadn’t been terrible, now he thought it would be a disaster. How was he meant to organize this with Miss-knows-nothing-about-Quidditch. Draco had never met anyone less interested in the game, he knew she had only come to the games for Saint Potter and his Weasel sidekick. 

He had watched Granger speaking frantically with McGonagall after the meeting but it appeared to be of not avail as her shoulders had slumped and the professor had left with a smug grin. Draco had decided to make his escape before the bushy hair witch cornered him with quills and books on the history of Quidditch. 

Instead Draco found himself wandering the Castle to avoid Granger. After last night he had had enough dealing with irrational witches. 

_ Draco couldn’t sleep and found himself crawling the walls in his small dormitory room while Longbottom snored loudly from his bed. Draco knew he could cast a silencing charm and ignore the boy but to be honest he wasn’t the problem. He wouldn’t be able to have a restful sleep anyway, he was always awoken in the middle of the night, sweating and his throat sore from screaming. Most of the time Draco simply drank enough firewhiskey to knock himself out. It may have hurt in the morning but taking a hangover cure was easier than trying to ignore the fragments of his dreams for the rest of the day. He dreamt of memories, watching Bellatrix and Voldemort torture muggles and muggleborns for the fun of it, Fenrir Greyback’s yellow eyes as he enjoyed the thrill of biting people still in his human form, and of his mother’s eyes as she slipped away. But Draco’s mind didn’t stop there, as if his memories weren’t bad enough, no, if dreamt of his Aunt and he returning. Of all the horrific things that she would do if she gained enough power. His Aunt was a maniac, without the ambition for true power, she was simply bent of causing pain and destroying as many people as she could.  _

_ Draco shuddered as he sat on the edge of his bed, it was bad enough these thoughts haunted his dreams, he didn’t need them while he was still awake too. Looking around the room he felt trapped by the small walls. He needed to get out. Grabbing his wand he sneaked out of the room, and into the common room with a sigh of relief. It wasn’t as good as wandering the grounds of the manor but at least the room was big enough he didn’t feel like the walls were pressing in on his, crushing the air from his lungs.  _

_ Sighing Draco snatched a random book off the wall and settled onto the couch closest to the fire. He noticed that despite the roar of the flames and the crackle of the logs the fire wasn’t producing a lot of heat, for which he was grateful with it already being a warm night, and he wondered if the House elves had charmed it to remain at a comfortable temperature. Regardless he enjoyed the calming noise of the fire and he would much rather read- he looked down at the book he had grabbed an snorted “Hippogriffs: care and breeding”. Great.  _

_ Before Draco could throw the blasted book about those mangy beasts away he heard footsteps coming from the dormitories. Slinking low on the couch so he could avoid whomever appeared in the doorway he watched closely as blonde hair appeared from the girls corridor _

_ “Pansy?” he said, sitting up again.  _

_ The witch jumped and looked around, trying to spot Draco in the darkness. When she did her eyes lit up and her arms frantically started waving around her head.  _

_ Draco frowned at the girl, one night with Granger and she had obviously lost her marbles. Pansy started gesturing to her mouth and Draco finally understood _

_ “Finite incantatem.” He said, pointing his wand at her mouth.  _

_ Pansy gasped, loudly, and Draco wondered if he had made a mistake. A silent Pansy was a rarity to be enjoyed.  _

_ “That.. That…” Pansy sputtered in a rage, and Draco lifted an eyebrow  _

_ “That Bitch!” Pansy finally got out “She silenced me the little cow.” _

_ Draco couldn’t help but chuckle. Granger 1, Pansy 0.  _

_ Pansy flopped onto the couch next to Draco with a huff. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Pansy whispered quietly _

_ “I wish it could all go back to the way it was before.”  _

_ Draco frowned. He knew Pansy had missed the brunt of it but even she had suffered under the Carrow’s rule of Hogwarts. Pureblood ideals or no, surely even Pansy didn’t miss what it had been like during the war.  Pansy looked to her side and saw the dark, brooding look on Draco’s face.  _

_ “Not last year” she said, looking morose “before all that. When we were younger.”  _

_ Draco grunted, he wasn’t sure he had been happy back then either. His only friends had those too scared of him, or his father, to walk away. Blaise and Theo hung on the outskirts but they made no effort to talk to him. More often than not Draco found himself surrounded by only Goyle and Crabbe, not that they were any good to talk to. In his later years, when rumour of his importance to the Dark Lord began Draco found himself surrounded by the most power hunger of the Slytherins, but he had never felt safe. Any one of them would have cut his throat to get that power for themselves, and truly in those years Draco had never felt so powerless.  _

_ “You used to rule the school.” Pansy said with a sigh, “Honestly I always thought we would get married and have a bunch of Pureblood babies.”  _

_ Draco snorted.  _

_ “That was our father's plan. Before everything began.” He said. _

_ She was right though, he’d had Pansy by his side back then. She had been a loyal girlfriend, but he had always wondered if they were together because they genuinely felt something for each other  or if they had simply walked the line of Pureblood duty.  _

_ “Do you ever wish we could go back to those days?” asked Pansy, her eyes were wet and Draco wondered if this conversation was to do with something more than their fleeting relationship.  _

_ “There is no going back, Pans.”   _

_ Draco didn’t want to dwell on ‘ifs’ and ‘could have beens’, his life wasn’t going to go back. The whole wizarding world wasn’t going to go back.  _

_ Pansy sighed but nodded. Draco patted Pansy’s shoulder and said _

_ “I’m sorry, Pans. You know I still care for you but-”  _

_ Pansy gave a sad smile and patted his leg  _

_ “Don’t worry Draco, I got over the dream of us a long time ago. Sometimes I just wish nothing had ever changed, that we could go back to when it was simpler. Before-” Pansy waved her hand, and she had tears in her eyes again “Before everything.” _

_ Draco pulled Pansy towards him and hugged her. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Pansy cry. She hadn’t even cried when he broke up with her in 6th year, or during any of the funerals they had attended after the war. Pansy had always been a rock, she could be a bitch and whiny as hell when she wanted but Draco saw now, as the facade was breaking in front of him, most of her attitude was just a defense mechanism and the witch as hurting as much as the rest of them. _

_ “Is everything alright, Pansy? Is this to do with McGonagall wanting to talk to you?” _

_ Draco got a choked sob in reply, wondering what on earth the Professor could have told her to make her so  upset. _

_ “No” Pansy whispered “Nothings alright anymore.”  _

_ The witch said no more but as Draco pulled her close to him she let out another sob and Draco could feel her tears wetting his shoulder. He wasn’t used to being the one people cried on, usually he was the one that caused the crying. But Pansy, despite her flaws, was someone that Draco begrudgingly called a friend and he did his best to comfort her. Awkwardly patting Pansy on the shoulder, Draco let her cry herself to sleep on his lap.  _

_ A few hours later Draco had woken Pansy gently shaking her shoulder and telling her to go back to her room _

_ “Great.” She snapped, her bitchy facade clearly back in place “Back to sharing a room with that Mud-” _

_ “Pansy!” Draco cut her off. She seemed to have gotten over her earlier bout of tears so Draco didn’t feel guilty about snapping at her.  _

_ “The war is over, the Dark Lord lost.” Pansy looked at Draco like he was mad, she knew all those things. Draco continued “We need to adapt to the fact it’s over. Stop calling Granger a Mudblood, you’re not doing yourself any favours by alienating yourself.” _

_ Draco didn’t mention that the word itself made him shudder. There were memories etched in his mind that he could never forget and just hearing the word made his stomach churn.  _

_ Pansy rolled her eyes, but she knew Draco was right. _

_ “Fine.”  She hissed as she walked away “I still hate her though.” _

 

Shaking away his thoughts of Pansy and her emotional outburst, Draco tired to enjoy walking the halls of the castle but he was distracted by the changes he found around the castle. 

Much of it had been repaired with magic but he knew the tell tale scars of dark magic. Some were simply scorches on the walls, many now covered by tapestries or paintings, but in other parts whole walls had been rebuilt- the original stone too weak and polluted from the dark magic that had infected it. The new stone had been matched almost perfectly  with the old but Draco could see it, it was cleaner with a new cut, without the decades of students touching and wearing away at it. To Draco it was a bleak reminder in the role he had played in the war. 

His chest tightened and Draco desperately wanted to get out of the castle. Now. 

Why had they made him come back here? They could have just left him to rot alone in the Manor, he didn’t want to be a part of society and society certainly didn’t want him. 

Almost running Draco barrelled down the staircase and along the corridor, coming to an abrupt halt when he reached the first-floor corridor. He stood and stared, there were no marks on these walls but he knew. He knew the exact spot where his mother had died. Staring blankly at the wall, he could still hear it. He could hear her gargled breath as the pain cascaded through her body ripping her apart from the inside. He could hear the manic giggling of his Aunt, someone who he had once thought loved his mother. But she had stood there, giggling as he held his mother’s corpse. 

“Look what you’ve done now, Draco” Bellatrix had crowed as she ran away “Killed mummy did we?” 

“Draco” a gentle voice had called to him as held his mother's body, a hand touching his shoulder “We need to go, Draco” 

Yes, she had been there too, dragging him back while all he had wanted to do was clutch his mother and wait for it all to be over. 

“Draco” that voice again “Let’s go, Draco” 

Only this time the voice wasn’t a memory. Draco tried focusing on world around him and he he was vaguely aware that Granger was really there, staring at him sympathetically a hand touching his arm as she led him down the corridor away from the place his mother had died. Draco stared blankly, he hadn’t even realised she had arrived or was talking to him. He had been lost in his own memories, replaying his mother's death over and over again in his own mind. Snippets of the day replaying until all he could see were flashes of blue and red, his mothers eyes as the life left them, Bellatrix’s giggle in his ear and a soft warm voice calling his name. Shaking his head he cleared the memories on his mind, desperately pulling himself back to the real world around him. 

They had stopped walking and were now standing outside the castle, how had they gotten so far? Draco had barely been conscious that they were moving but there Granger stood in front of him looking desperately worried. 

“Draco are you alright?” she asked him softly.

Her hand was still touching his arm and as it slipped down she was almost holding his hand gently. Draco felt how soft and warm her skin was. He wanted to fold himself into that warmth, to feel something. Anything, other than this cold numbness that had settled in his heart. Instead, Draco flinched away from her, furious at himself and furious at her. 

“What are you playing at Granger.” He pulled his arm away from her and took a step back, not trusting himself. 

The brown eyed witch look flustered and unsure, she stammered 

“What- I- I’m just trying to help.” Confusion ran rampant in her eyes, trying to understand.

“I’m fine, Granger.” He snapped at here. 

“Well you didn’t seem fine in there.” Granger snapped back at him, the confusion was fading replaced by annoyance and anger. “I tried talking to you and you didn’t respond.” 

Draco hated that she had seen him in such a vulnerable state, he had completely lost it back there. Retreating into his memories, no escape from that awful day. Angrily he snapped

“Did you ever think maybe I just didn’t want to talk to you?”

Hermione snorted, obvious that that hadn’t been the case. She must have been talking to him for a while if she had started sounding so concerned and using his first name to drag him out of such a catatonic state. 

“Look, Malfoy” ah, good he thought, at least she was back to using his last name. “We both know what happened in that corridor” 

“Shut it, Granger!” Draco roared, she was the last person who was allowed to talk about that day. He didn’t want to hear about her opinions and he didn’t need someone else reminding him that it was all his fault. 

“Fine!” she screamed back at him. 

The two glared at each other. 

Hermione broke first, with a huff she said

“Look I came to find you so we could plan this Quidditch stuff together.” 

Draco growled

“I am in no mood to deal with you right now, Granger.” 

He went to walk away but Granger followed him blocking the path back to the castle. 

“I don’t really fancy dealing with you arrogant face either Malfoy but McGonagall wants a preliminary report before the other students arrive back at Hogwarts.” 

“Curses Granger, just leave me alone.” 

He didn’t care what McGonagall wanted and he definitely didn’t care what Granger wanted. He tried to take a step around the witch but she stepped in front of him again, putting her hands on her hips in stubborn defiance. She was close to him now, only a few inches from his chest and she had to look up to see his face yet somehow Draco did not feel like he was in the position of power. Her brown eyes glared up at him and he just knew there would be no getting away from the Gryffindor once she had set her mind on something. 

“Malfoy just listen to me for a moment.” 

He had listen to her annoying voice enough for one lifetime. He groaned but didn’t stop her from speaking.

“If we get this done now then I can write up the report from McGonagall and then she won't be on our case. For the rest of the year I can do the organising and the paperwork while you do-” she waved her hand around “-the Quidditch stuff.”

He snorted, she really did know nothing about the sport. She glared at him momentarily but continued

“If we just work out how we are going to run the schedule now then we can communicate by owl for the rest of the year and we won’t even need to speak.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow, the idea of not having to listen to her voice was certainly an attractive one.

Granger stuck out her hand to him

“You may not want to be stuck with me and I can assure the feeling is mutual, but if we can just be civil this year and avoid each other then we will never have to see each other again. Deal?” 

He supposed she was right, they only had one final year to survive through and then they would never have to see each other again. 

Draco gave a small grin and clasped her hand with his own. 

“Deal, Granger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think of seeing a slightly different side of Pansy? I won't ruin anything but she will pop up quiet a bit throughout this story.   
> Next chapter will be out on Tuesday so you don't have to wait long!   
> Til next time,   
> Lexi.


	12. Reliability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,  
> have you missed me? Kidding, it's been two days you're probably all sick of these author's notes.
> 
> With this chapter we officially pass 50k words for S&S! If you've stuck around this far, thank you!! I know it's a long fic (50k words and they haven't even kissed yet!?) but I still hope you're enjoying it.  
> Also another huge thank you to everyone who has left comments and reviews- you're all amazing and motivate my ass when all I want to do is lie on the couch and eat cookies. Ok I still do that too but I've only got 4000 words before I complete NaNoWriMo this year which means more chapters of S&S for you guys.  
> Anyway, enough from me- you don't come here for my ramblings.  
> Enjoy,  
> Lexi.

 

* * *

 

A few days had past and so far Hermione’s deal with Malfoy had been going rather well. They had spend the past 3 mornings at the Quidditch pitch organizing a training schedule, making sure the house teams would also have enough time to train on the pitch as well as their new junior training league. Hermione had to admit that when he was enthralled about new training tactics and fly formations, Malfoy was easy to work with. 

That didn’t mean they hadn’t disagreed or found a plethora of thing to argue about. Malfoy was, annoyingly, a perfectionist like herself and had demanded to see a draft of the report she was going to hand to McGonagall. So much for no caring, she had thought, when she had received it back with the margins covered in notes and adjustments he wanted. Honestly though, it was easier to work with him on something he enjoyed than the bickering that ensued during their daily Captain meetings.

Apparently being civil with one another did not mean that they didn’t have opposite views on almost everything and the last two meetings had ended with them being separated and sat at the opposite ends of the table while democracy ruled over their opposing plans. Thankfully though, they only fought over duty related issues and, their civility still standing, neither had brought up anything to do with the war or even their usual snide remarks on the others personality.

Still, Hermione found herself worrying late at night when all the others had gone to sleep and she saw Malfoy sneak out of the common room. She wondered where he went, often arriving back in the early hours of the morning. She would have wondered how he survived on so little sleep but she too was awake when he arrived back, tucked away in a dark corner of the common room pouring over her books to distract from her inability to sleep.

She wondered if he ever found himself drawn back to the 1st floor corridor like she did. Walking through the castle she would take the longer route just to walk down there. She’d always pause, wondering if it would ever feel like it had before. Once it was just a corridor where she had waited for Transfiguration, impatiently hopping foot to foot as questions burned in her mind demanding answers. Now when she walked past those classroom doors Hermione's mind felt numb. Every time she saw the blue light of Malfoy’s shield saving her life, Narcissa Malfoy crumpling to the floor, her pleading eyes searching for her son in her final moments. She shouldn't keep coming back there, reliving those moments but she knew why she did. Every time she felt the need to make sure that Malfoy wasn’t there.

It had scared her seeing him in that corridor standing so motionless. She had been frustrated, roaming the castle to try and find him, hoping to get the Quidditch organisation over with since Professor McGonagall seemed determined that they work together. When she’d seen him she’d called his name, determined that he wouldn’t get away from her again. But he ignored her, and it wasn’t until the third time she called his name that she realised where they were standing and the spot that he was staring at. She looked at his eyes, they were glazed over and if she looked closely at the grey swirls Hermione swore she could see the painful memories of that place playing on repeat behind them.

After the war, Hermione had attempted to read books about the after effects of war, but wizarding texts only focused on rebuilding of the physical world, there was little to no mention of any mental health affects except for declaring war-returned wizards ‘mad’ when they went on horrific rampages. Disappointed with the lack of information the wizarding world had supplied her, Hermione turned back to the Muggle world where she poured over psychology textbooks and studies on the effects war had returning soldiers. Looking at Malfoy now someone might mistakenly think he had been hexed with the full body bind but Hermione wasn’t daft. She knew Malfoy had been traumatised by his mother's death, as many people had been by the war watching their loved ones die. Touching the Slytherin’s arm lightly Hermione had tried to get his attention, to draw him away from his memories, with no avail until she said his first name.

_“Draco.”_

His eyes had flickered, some light returning to his eyes before dampening again. Hermione touched his arm again and repeated his name, the light had flickered again and guiding him she had lead him out of the castle. Once they were in the courtyard he had seemed to come around again, his grey eyes focusing on her while confusion took over the glazed memory stained look he had had in the corridor. He looked so lost and confused Hermione had momentarily forgotten that it was Malfoy, the class-A jerk who’d spent every spare second tormenting her, standing in front of her.  He leant into her, his skin cool under her hand and she had the urge to pull him to her, to wrap her arms around him until the world didn’t seem so cruel and unfair anymore. Of course, she remembered who she was dealing with when he had shaken the confusion from his head and the light in his eyes was not furious and raging. All she had wanted to do was help him but she quickly shoved those feelings aside when he started acting like the telltale jackass he really was.

At least, Hermione thought, they had managed to come to an agreement. She hoped it would last long enough for her to escape the year unscathed.

When Hermione wasn’t working with Malfoy she was busy with other Captain duties. The rest of the Captain’s all had ideas and plans in the works for the school year but almost all of them had asked Hermione for her help. Some it wasn’t much- Hannah had approached her that morning reminding Hermione that once classes started seating in the Great Hall has been changed. There would no longer be 4 large, house tables but rather 12 smaller tables to encourage people of different houses to sit together, they would only sit as a house during feasts or important gatherings. For some students, they had been mingling at different tables throughout their school life but for others, Hermione included, they had always gravitated to sitting at their house table. Hannah had asked Hermione to help encourage students to sit in mixed-house groups, even if it was just in her own friendship group. The Captain’s had to demonstrate their leadership and hope the rest of the school would follow suit. Hermione had been happy to agree, complimenting the Hufflepuff on her plan.

Other groups had involved her more than she had originally planned but she found herself unable to say no. Neville, Terry and Justin were working on study groups and although they were all decent students they had asked for her help in tutoring students in the harder subjects. She wondered if she was going to have any spare time this year between all the unity projects as well as the headstudent duties that had been added into their new role. Somehow Hermione had been left with making the schedules of the Prefects and Captains who needed to patrol the school after hours. Professor McGonagall had given her the schedule of all the captains and prefects but attempting to organize the schedule had become a regular headache as she sat surrounded by pieces of parchments in the common room of an evening. Already the captain’s had been looking at her drafts and adding in their own complaints

“But Hermione, Thursday night is when Celestina Warbeck is on the radio. Can’t you make one of the Prefects do Thursday night?” Padma had whined one night, even Hannah had nodded enthusiastically with her. Hermione had sighed and scribbled a note on her ever growing list of restrictions.

“You want me to patrol the Astronomy tower 3 nights in a row? I won’t be able to walk for the rest of the week.” Neville had joked when Hermione had shown him one of her many drafts. She knew he wasn’t trying to be hurtful, in fact he was right. The Astronomy route was long and filled with stairs and she had scheduled him poorly, with a sigh she scratched out the middle night and wrote in the name of a Prefect she hoped wouldn’t complain about it too.

Despite it all, Hermione had to admit she was enjoying the responsibility of being a Captain. She had always wanted to be the Head Girl and even with the change, she was proud of all the work they had accomplished over the past few days.

It was the 1st of September and as she sat reading over Neville’s outline for Herbology tutoring, which she realised he probably knew more about than she did at this point, she smiled knowing the rest of her friends were currently sat on the Hogwarts Express probably eating candy and laughing as the countryside flashed past the windows.

They would be arriving that evening and while her friends could catch the carriages up to the castle, Hermione would be helping to escort the newly arrived first years over the Great Lake. She was apprehensive about travelling on those small boats again but Hagrid would be with them and all Hermione had to do was make sure the large group of first years sorted themselves into the boats without tipping them.

Hermione, Hannah, Terry and Malfoy would be escorting the new students over the lake while the rest of the Captains would be at the castle helping to organize the children during the sorting and welcoming them to their new houses. Hermione would have rather to stay at the castle for the sorting but Neville had pleaded with Hermione, admitting he was still nervous around boats after almost falling in during their first year trip.

“Hermione” called Neville, disturbing her from her thoughts

“Neville, this is really good.” She said holding up his tutoring plan. “I don’t think you need my help at all.”

Neville blushed, and said

“Thanks Hermione. McGonagall said she wants up to start getting ready now.  The train should be arriving soon.”

Hermione frowned and looked down at her watch, more time had passed that she though and she scrambled to get changed into her robes for the ceremony.

“Thanks Neville!” she said as she handed back his parchment and dashed to her room.

It was her first official day and it just wouldn’t to be late.

* * *

 

Hermione stood on the platform less that 2 hours later, her hair blowing around her as the arriving train sent a whoosh of wind towards her. She grinned, she had grown so accustomed to seeing her friends everyday while she had lived at Grimmauld place that even these past few days had been tough.

The large red train finally pulled to a stop and the doors burst open as students dressed in their Hogwarts robes and house colours streamed out onto the platform. Hermione found herself looking for the telltale read hair of the Weasley siblings, finally spotting Ginny down the end of the platform. Looking around the girl Hermione spotted Harry close by her side but being bogged down by the numerous students who were coming up to shake his hand. Harry looked tense and uncomfortable, as he usually did when receiving attention but he shook everyone's hand who asked and responded politely to their praise. Giving the crowd a few minutes with their Chosen one, Hermione saw Ginny politely smile to the crowd before apologising and dragging her boyfriend away. Ginny was exactly what Harry needed, Hermione thought, she had no problem expressing what she wanted and knew when to put her own, or in this case Harry’s needs before his admirers.

Catching the girls eye, Ginny waved at Hermione from the other end of the platform. Hermione noticed that Harry looked distinctly miserable, she hoped returning to Hogwarts wouldn’t be too tough on the boy. She had struggled with the knowledge that so many of their friends had been hurt or lost their lives inside the castle walls but she knew Harry would be blaming himself. She knew that Ron would have spent the train ride trying to distract Harry from his thoughts but still, coming back here after everything would be hard on everyone involved.

Thinking about Ron, Hermione looked around. She couldn’t see any other redheads on the platform. She wondered if he had been held up on the train for some reason.

Ginny was pushing her way up the platform, a miserable Harry by her side, towards Hermione but before they could reach each other Hermione felt a presence at her shoulder.

“We need to go Granger. The first years are all unloaded and the boats and that…. Hagrid are waiting for us.” Malfoy said, only a half-sneer on his face when he mentioned Hagrid.

Hermione nodded, determined to succeed at her first official task as a Hogwarts Captain.

She glanced back down the platform, Ginny and Harry had been stalled by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, they wouldn’t make it to this end of the platform in time for her to ask where Ron was. She would just have to wait and see him at the Castle.

Looking at the pile of nervous 1st year students around her she tried to smile kindly

“Very well, you lot. This way!”

The students looked nervously to the carriage that the older students were climbing into but diligently followed her and the other captains down the  path to the Great Lake.

Reach the shore Hermione saw Hagrid tying a final boat, which next to his large size seemed like a toy, to a stake on the pebble covered ground. Turning, the half-giant was able to stretch up to his full height and Hermione heard some of the 1st years gasp and squeak in shock.

“Hullo Hagrid!” she said, happy to see the jolly man finally. Hagrid had only arrived at the castle that morning and Hermione hadn’t had the chance to see him yet.

“’Mione!” roared the man happily. With only a few paces her squared the distance between them and scooped her in his large arms, lifting her a good foot off the ground with his hug.

Finally putting her down, she sucked air into her lungs, and smiled up at him. She had missed Hagrid and despite his questionable choices in pets, he was an exceptionally good man and a loyal friend. He had had a rough few years during the war and Hermione saw his arms were covered in more scars that his usual markings from animal related mishaps.

“Right-O!” Hagrid said looking at the children before her and clapping his hands together with a loud boom. “Let's get this lot of youngin’ up to the castle shall we?”

Hermione and the other captains began sorting the children into boats. Once all the children were in Hermione found herself stood next to Malfoy and two half-filled boats. One had a young boy with brown hair and a crooked nose, who appear to be attempting to shrink himself into the corner. The other had two young girl in the boat, one with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes, and another younger looking girl with brown hair and the same brown eyes as the other girl was being lifted into the boat by Malfoy.

Hermione watched curiously and couldn’t help the smile creep across her face as Malfoy lifted the surprised little brunette and deposited her in the boat with the blonde. Malfoy turned and spotted Hermione watching, with a scowl he snapped

“What are you looking at Granger. If another kid trips and splashes me I’ll hex them, alright.”

Hermione shrugged and was about to turn away when the little blonde girl squeaked and said

“Are you _the_ Hermione Granger?”

Hermione’s eyebrows raised, and let out an awkward

“Uuuh.”

Malfoy snorted. Hermione glared at him, and Malfoy pointed to the book wrapped tightly in the young girls hands- Hogwarts: A history.

“Looks like you’ve got your very own fan club, Granger.” He said.

“Shut it Malfoy.” She snapped back.

This made the blonde girl suck in a deep breath.

“You must be Draco Malfoy.”

Draco glared, not at the child but at the book, not that it made much difference as the little girl looked shocked and somewhat nervous.

“And what of it?” he asked dangerously.

“But… I thought… didn’t you… you’re a….” The little girl stammered, she looked at Hermione for reassurance but found none. “Didn’t you fight for you-know-how?”

Malfoy looked furious and disappointed at the same time. Curse that book, Hermione thought, she hadn’t even had time to read it yet. Obviously she should have.

“Malfoy saved my life during the Battle of Hogwarts.” Hermione said, surprising herself and obviously Malfoy who looked at her skeptically, “I’d appreciate if you treated him with respect.” She told the children in front of her.

It was Malfoy’s turn to look surprised now, but he said nothing. The girl opened her mouth again, but shut it again when the little brunette next to her elbowed her roughly in the ribs.

Malfoy shuffled uncomfortably, opened his mouth then closed it again. Instead of saying anything he walked over to the boat with the young boy, climbed in and tapped the side of the boat. The magic in the boat activated, setting the boat in motion over the water and towards the castle.

Hermione sighed, looking at the remaining boat with the two girls. She supposed she would just have to travel with them. Climbing in without a word she too tapped the side and set the boat in motion.

They were almost halfway across the lake before the blonde girl perked up the courage to speak again

“I’m sorry, Miss Granger.”

The brown hair girl next to her shot a glare that could give Malfoy a run for her money and almost made Hermione laugh

“It’s fine.” She said, really she should have expected these kinds of things to happen. She mental scolded herself for not setting the time aside to read the new Hogwarts: A history edition. She needed to get ahead of the story. “And you don’t have to call me Miss Granger, Hermione is fine.”

The blonde girl smiled and flashed a wicked grin to the brunette next to her

“I’m Emily” she told Hermione, and nodding to the girl next to her

“This is Agnes, she’s my little sister.”

“Half-sister” muttered Agnes quietly, but Emily ignored her.

“We’re Muggleborns like you too.”

Hermione looked at the girls and her eyes softened, no wonder Emily was clinging to her book so tightly. Hermione remembered doing the same thing when she had first come to Hogwarts. It also explained the age difference between the girls, Emily should have started Hogwarts last year but with the war no Muggleborns had attended Hogwarts, even a lot of half-bloods had been held back a year.

Emily didn’t really give Hermione a chance to reply

“I’m sorry if we upset your friend.”She said.

It took a few moments to realise she meant Malfoy. Hermione tried not to snort too loudly

“It’s ok.” She said, “Just don’t believe everything you read about the war. It’s all pretty complicated.”

“Oh” said Emily, looking down at her book and frowning “I didn’t read about Draco in here, I hear some people talking on the train.”

Agnes rolled her eyes

“I told you not to listen to gossip.” She said quietly, apparently she was a pretty wise kid.

“She’s right you know.” Said Hermione, while Emily’s glare turned to red cheeks “The rumour mill around here can be pretty harsh, it’s best just to ignore it all.”

Hermione felt the need to turn the conversation to lighter topics, not wanting the girls first night to be spent dwelling on the war,. Within minutes the two Muggleborns were staring at her, mouths slightly agape and eye’s round, as she told them about all the classes waiting for them and what the castle was like.

* * *

 

Draco was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table with Blaise, trying to pretend he couldn’t hear the hushed whispers about him coming from the other tables. Blaise, of course, was giving him a running commentary about the 1st years who were getting sorted.

“Uh” he said, wrinkling his nose “Glad we didn’t get that one, looks too much like a Weasley.”

Draco snorted and looked up, sure enough a bright red headed kid was bouncing off the podium towards the Hufflepuff table. The next name to be called by McGonagall was

“Agnes Fabledein.”

The tiny, brunette hair witch walked up to the podium and sat on the chair, the Sorting hair dropped almost all the way over her eyes.

“She’s a Muggleborn” whispered someone down the table “Her sister is here too, was meant to start last year but… you know.”

Draco and the rest of the hall waited with baited breath as the hat sat on the little girls head and the minutes clocked away. After almost 6 minutes the brim of the hat split open and boomed

“SLYTHERIN!”

Whispers of the girls blood status run rampant up and down the table and none of the Slytherins knew how to react. A Muggleborn in Slytherin. The other tables remained silent, no one was sure what this meant.

Looking to the front of the hall he saw the girl pulling the hat off her head, her eyes fearful and her legs not moving. Pansy was meant to be welcoming the 1st years to their table but the Captain hadn’t moved. Next to the small witch McGonagall caught Draco’s eye expectantly.

Ah, he thought, he was a Captain. He was meant to lead the way. Right. Great.

With a sigh, he nudged Blaise who was also looking slightly stunned.

“Clap.” He grumbled.

Draco clapped, the first noise to echo around the hall since the Sorting hat’s proclamation, it made the people around him jump. It took 3 claps for Blaise to realize and and join in. Following Draco’s lead the others on the Slytherin table began clapping and Blaise, always the enthusiastic, gave a whooping cheer and Agnes blushed a deep red and made her way over to where Pansy, apparently now unfrozen, was beckoning.

The other tables whooped and clapped as well until McGonagall waved them quiet and called the next name

“Emily Fabledein.”

“That must be the sister.” Said Blaise “Think we’ll get her too?”

“No.” He said, the girl seemed nervous walking up to the podium to be sorted and he thought back to the boats. He had a feeling the girl didn’t want to be Slytherin, and the Sorting hat could listen to reason.

The hat had barely touched Emily’s head when it yelled

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Blaise snorted while the blonde girl happily ran to her new table.

Draco stopped listening for a while, there were a larger number of 1st years this year than for their entire school career and he didn’t care to know all their houses. Instead his eyes wandered the hall, looking at the students who had returned and  the holes left by those who hadn’t.

Curiously his eyes stopped on  the Gryffindor table. He spotted Potter and his fiery headed girlfriend next to Granger but the Weasel king was absent.

Nudging Blaise’s side he asked

“Did you see the Weasel on the train?”

Blaise frowned and shook his head, looking over at the Gryffindor table he scanned the crowded with his eyebrows raised. Upon determining that Draco was right and devilish smirk settled on Blaise’s face.

“Interesting.” Was all he said, before he went back to watching the sorting but Draco knew that face meant Blaise was formulating some kind of theory or plan. He also knew that no level of needling or probing would get Draco answers before Blaise was ready.

Draco turned his attention back to Granger and her friends who were whispering quietly. Granger’s back was turned to his so he couldn’t she her face but from the slump in her shoulders whatever Ginevra was whispering didn’t make Granger happy.

As Granger turned to the side Draco still couldn’t see her face but he did see her fiddling with something that Potter had just passed her, it looked like an envelope and Granger distractedly fiddled with it as the Sorting Ceremony continued.

“Is that the kid?” Theo whispered to Draco from the other side of Blaise.

Draco was distracted from the scene over at the Gryffindor table by McGonagall calling

“Edlin Maddock.”

Draco watched as the dark haired boy he’d shared the boat with approached the Sorting hat which McGonagall placed on his head.

Draco glanced at Blaise, the gossip king

“Hear anything about him on the train.”

Blaise shrugged

“Nope.” He said. “Never even heard the name before. Why are you so interested?”

Draco wasn’t even sure, they hadn’t shared a single word on the boat ride to the castle yet Draco found himself curious about the kid.

“No reason.” Draco muttered.

The hat sat upon the dark hair for minutes while the hall whispered, it was rate to get a hat stall let alone two in the same group. Finally the hat proclaimed

“RAVENCLAW!”

And the dark haired boy jumped off the stool and made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Draco just shook his head, at least he had predicted correctly. While they hadn’t spoken on the boat the boy had watched him with a calculating look and Draco had a feeling the boy was wise beyond his young years. Draco wondered if the war had played some room in the dark look in the boys eyes.

* * *

 

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, the envelope open in her hands and it’s contents lying on her bed.

She still couldn’t understand it.

_“I’m really sorry Hermione” Ginny said, while Harry sitting next to her looked caught between angry and ashamed. “I told him he needed to tell you before you left but…”_

_Ginny stopped and sighed, once again left to clean up her brothers mess_

_“I just didn’t think it was my place to tell you.” Ginny said apologetic._

_“It’s ok, Ginny” Hermione said, “You’re right. Ron should have told me. I just… I just… don’t understand why he didn’t.”_

_Harry shrugged_

_“You know what Ron’s like Hermione. He’s not great explaining his feelings.”_

Hermione sighed again and snatched the letter off her bed.

 

 

> _Dear ‘Mione_
> 
> _I’m sorry to be a prat and tell you this by letter. I tried to talk to you at the station but that git Malfoy interrupted. I’m sorry ‘about that too, Mione. I didn’t mean to hurt you but I just lost it. I hope you can forgive me for that. And I hope you can forgive me for this too._
> 
> _I’m not coming back to Hogwarts this year. This ministry is short on Aurors and they’ve offered me and Harry a place in the training program without needing to go get our NEWTs. You know I was only doing them to get into the Auror program._
> 
> _You’re probably pretty pissed at me right now but I know you’ll see my way once you see how well I’ll do in the program._
> 
> _Love, Ron._

 

That was all she had gotten. A little scrap of parchment from her boyfriend explaining that he had given up on his Hogwarts education to go off hunting dark wizards. Honestly though, Hermione wasn’t even that angry about Ron deciding not to do his NEWTs, she was angry that he didn’t tell her and that he had lied every time she had excitedly talked about spending their last year of Hogwarts together.

She still didn’t understand why he hadn’t just told her months ago.

_“What about you Harry?” she had asked, as they were all walking to the new dormitories. Hermione had tried to wait but she had need to know why Ron hadn’t come back and read the letter as they walked back after leaving the new 1st years in Gryffindor tower. “Ron said you were offered a place too.”_

_Harry nodded but said_

_“I’ve always loved Hogwarts, even after last year, I don’t want to miss out on my last year. Even if it means I have to live through the NEWTs.”_

_Looking at Ginny, obviously smitten, Harry gave a goofy grin and said_

_“Plus, I don’t want to be away from my girlfriend for months at a time.”_

_Looking at Hermione and realising what he had said Harry blushed and said_

_“Sorry ‘Mione! That’s not to say that Ron… er…”_

_He shut up realising he was only digging himself a deeper hole. Ginny rolled her eyes at her boyfriend but Hermione saw her give Harry’s hand a small squeeze of appreciation._

_“It’s ok, Harry.” Hermione sighed but it did make her wonder._

_Had Ron really not cared enough to wait one more year to start his Auror career. No, she thought, that was selfish, if this was the decision that Ron had made she had to try and be supportive._

_Ginny nudged Harry and nodded at Hermione_

_“Uh” said Harry, making Hermione look up at him “I should tell you something else too.”_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow._

_“Ron and I had a bit of a row about it.” Harry said, “We originally decided that neither of us was going to take the offer.”_

_Hermione’s brow wrinkled._

_“What made Ron change his mind?” she asked._

_“Well, he decided to go because I wasn’t.” Harry muttered, a dark look crossing his face before embarrassment replaced it._

_“What?” Hermione said shaking her head, why wouldn’t Ron want to go with his best friend? It made no sense, Harry and Ron had always planned on going into Auror training together._

_“Because he’s a prat with insecurity issues.” Piped in Ginny._

_Harry shushed Ginny and told Hermione_

_“Ron said he was sick of always being in my shadow. If he went into the program this year he would be Ron Weasley: war hero turned Auror.”_

_Hermione raised her eyebrows at that, less than humble statement, to which Ginny growled_

_“His words of course.”_

_Harry nodded and continued_

_“But if he went with me next year he would be Ron Weasley: The Chosen Ones Sidekick.”_

_Hermione let out a deep sigh, she always knew Ron hated being the youngest brother and constantly wanted to make his own mark on the world but she had hoped that after his impacts on the war he would understand that people saw his as a hero in his own right, not just as Harry’s best friend._

_“I’m sorry, Harry.” Hermione said “Are you two alright?”_

_It felt weird to comfort Harry about Ron but then she wasn’t the only one who had been abandoned by his departure._

_Harry shrugged_

_“Dunno, I mean it’s Ron. He always comes around right, and I understand where he’s coming from.”_

_Ginny snorted, but shut up at a look from Harry._

_Hermione nodded slightly but still sighed._

How the hell had this year already ended up so far from what she had planned. Hermione threw the letter away from her again and cast a silencing spell over her bed. She knew what Ron was doing wasn’t to hurt her but still, she would rather if Pansy didn’t hear her crying herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!  
> If you did let me know in the comments and, I don't know... I'll bake you cookie m'okay? 
> 
> Next chapter will be out on the 23rd of November in celebration of Wolfenoot.  
> Until then,  
> Lexi. 
> 
> PS. I have added a note to the being of chapter 1 but in case you've been following along with the updates I just wanted to let you know that at some point in this story there will be some darker topics including references to and/or some descriptions of rape and torture. I'll be adding trigger warnings to any chapters I think need them and if a chapter does have darker content I'll be adding a summary to the next chapter for anyone who does not want to/ can't read those sections. 
> 
> PPS. I've got this idea for another Dramione fic rolling around in my head and I know I should concentrate on this one but merlin this idea wants out. Merp, I'm screwed either way.


	13. Accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wolfenoot!   
> Also happy Thanksgiving to all our America friends out there! Hope you're having a lovely weekend with family or if you're here to read fanfiction to get away from family, I hope this helps. 
> 
> *throws cookies* thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter!  
> I love reading you thoughts and speculations, keep them coming!
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Lexi!

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the first day of classes and Draco Malfoy already had 4 essays to write this week. He let out a groan as he stuffed his notes back into his bag and swung it onto his shoulder. Blaise was waiting for him and he followed his friend out the door. 

“What class do you have next” asked Blaise

“Uh” said Draco, fishing his timetable out of his pocket. “Potions with Slughorn”

“Bother” Blaise huffed, “that means I do too.” 

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise, who despite being excellent at Potions loved to complain about it, especially about their Professor. 

Draco and Blaise trudged down the stairs to the dungeons. Oddly enough he actually missed the Slytherin common room. It was drafty but the view under the lake was mesmerising and Draco had spent many an afternoon watching Grindylows fight over a fish head by the great window. 

Reaching the classroom they pushed open the door and entered the cold room. 

Slughorn had, as usual, set up a range of elaborate potions on the front desk. Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise, the bumbling Professor had taught the same thing the previous year, in fact he had done the same thing in 6th year too. Although he no longer gave a vial of Felix Felicis as a prize. There were only 2 table for students in the room, with four chair each. Theo sat waiting for his Slytherin friends at one table while Padma and Terry sat at the other. 

Draco slipped into the chair next to Theo, while Blaise sat at across from them. Draco was surprised they weren’t putting the 7th and 8th years together in one class. 

Ernie MacMillan and Michael Corner entered the room rather loudly, and looking between the two tables quickly decided to seat themselves at the table with Padma and Terry. 

Slughorn was the next to enter the class room with a flourish, his swaying belly stretching the limits of his robes. 

“Ah my 8th years, how good to have you back” said the Professor. 

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco.

“Now, let us- no wait.” Said Slughorn, “We’re missing someone.” 

Slughorn looked around the room at his students, frowning

“Where is Miss Granger?” he asked, as the door burst open and Hermione Granger almost flung herself into the classroom. 

“I am so sorry, Professor” the witch said looking terribly sheepish.

Slughorn waved his hand at her and smiled kindly

“Now, now Miss Granger. No harm done, I’m sure you had a good reason.” Slughorn pointed to the empty seat next to Blaise. “If you’ll take a seat we can begin.” 

Hermione blushed looking terribly embarrassed and slunk into the seat next to Blaise. Draco noted that a button on her blouse had been missed and her had looked even worse than normal. Her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying and she hadn’t even noticed yet that she was holding her Transfiguration book not her potions book. Draco couldn’t help but smirk and wonder if it was something to do with the missing Weasley. 

Professor Slughorn started on with his yearly speech about the wonders of potions and rambling stories of all the famous people that he knew. Draco didn’t bother to listen, he had heard it twice already but Granger scrambled to get a quill out of her bag and unrolled a piece of parchment looking flustered. 

Finally coming to the end of his monologue Slughorn made his way to the cauldrons on the front table, grinning like an idiot. 

“Now” he said “I’m sure this one is of interest of the ladies” 

Another eye-roll from Blaise, they had no interest in the mother-of-pearl coloured potion bubbling away in the cauldron. From the characteristic curls of smoke coming off the potion and soft smell of vanilla, Jasmine and something he couldn’t quite put determine that wafted over to Draco’s nose, he knew it to be Amortentia. 

At best the potion didn’t work and at worst it was used as a date rape drug, not something that Draco thought was appropriate to be advertising at a fun toy for girls. Of course, it smelt different to everyone, depending on their liking but Draco had never told anyone what he smelt, even when Pansy had bothered  his about it in 6th year when they were dating. It had never, even back then, smelt anything like the expensive perfumes Pansy insisted were the latest trend in Paris. 

“Miss Granger” Slughorn said “I’m sure you know what this one is?” 

Granger looked startled and her quill skidded on her page causing a spot of ink to fly up and land on her cheek. 

“Uhhh” she stumbled, “I um… it’s…” 

Granger obviously hadn’t even been paying attention to the mans question and was not frantically looking between the 3 cauldrons sitting before him not sure which one to answer with. 

“It’s Amortentia, sir” said Draco lazily, leaning back on his chair. He wasn’t sure why he was covering for her but he would use it to his advantage. “The love potion. Very powerful if made well, it emits the odour of what a person finds most attractive.”

“Very good, Mr Malfoy!” chirped Slughorn. 

“Or if brewed badly, it’s a fast acting poison. Regardless, it’s a dangerous potion in the best of hands, making people believe they are in love when really it is an artificial obsession and has been known to drive a person to the point of murder or suicide.” Draco continued.

“Uh, yes.” Slughorn muttered awkwardly, “Very well, let’s move on shall we.” 

The professor moved awkwardly down the line while the class sniggered. 

“What about this one?”

The class slowly shuffled on but Draco noticed that not one of the plethora of questions Slughorn asked got an answer from Hermione Granger. Draco was used to seeing the Gryffindor bouncing on the edge of her seat to answer every question the teacher asked. 

Unless 8th year Granger was going for a more laid-back look, which he doubted, the witch definitely seemed off her game. 

When the witch finally realised she had brought the wrong textbook and dumped her Transfiguration book back in her bag, looking on the verge of tears Blaise had simply pushed his book into the middle of the table he was sharing with the witch without a word. Granger had, of course, looked like she was going to cry even more for a few moments before she pulled herself together and somehow managed to create a semi-passable potion. Draco, and everyone else in the class- Granger included, could see it was about 4 shades too dark and if Snape had still been around he would have shredded Grangers last piece of dignity right then and there. 

Slughorn on the other hand had said 

“Oh, well dear. Yes, that not too bad Miss Granger.” 

Granger herself, had probably never heard such little praise and seemed to wilt into her chair. 

* * *

 

Hermione was ready to flee the classroom when Professor Slughorn finally dismissed them. She threw her books into her bag as quickly as possible and vanished the pathetic mess that she had made in her cauldron, cursing herself. She had slept in on her first day of classes. Never had she missed a class without good reason and then on her first day of NEWTs year Hermione missed not one but two classes. She’d even slept through lunch, only waking when Ginny came looking for her. Of course when Hermione had been sharing a dorm with the Gryffindor girls they would wake each other up in the mornings, not that Hermione had ever needed it. Usually it was her waking Lavender and Parvati after a night of drinking. Now, with Pansy as her room mate Hermione had no back up. 

Hermione slung her backpack over her shoulder, desperately wanting this day to be over. She knew that she needed to get the homework from the classes she had missed and apologise to her teachers, but she had no good excuse for missing their classes and only wanted to crawl back into her bed to ignore the world. 

“Miss Granger” the strict voice of Professor McGonagall made Hermione almost jump out of her skin. 

Professor McGonagall was standing in the corridor looking severely down at Hermione. Looking up to meet her professor’s eyes and ready to apologize profusely to the older witch for missing her class Hermione tried not to let her emotions and exhaustion get the better of her, blinking back the tears that dared make an appearance in her eyes. 

Seeing Hermione’s face Professor McGonagall’s eyes soften dramatically and she said 

“Are you alright, dear?” 

The kindness in her voice almost made Hermione’s lip quiver. No, she thought, she wouldn’t cry like this in front of everyone. Taking a long, deep breath Hermione blinked away the remaining tears and straightened her back. 

“Yes, Professor. I want to apologise for missing you class this morning, I-” 

Professor McGonagall waved her hand at the girl, apparently deciding not to scold the already miserable student. 

“It’s fine Miss Granger. I have no doubt you will be able to catch up quickly. I’ve given Mr Potter your assignments already.”

Hermione sighed, she wasn’t sure she would be able to take being yelled at by her favourite professor in front of everyone. She hoped that Harry had taken proper notes on the class for once. 

“Ah Mr Malfoy.” Said Professor McGonagall as the Slytherin exited the classroom.

Malfoy stopped in front of the professor with a slight nod. He ignored Hermione’s misery. 

“I just wanted to commend you for your maturity last night during the sorting ceremony.” 

Malfoy made a small grunting noise and mumbled 

“Thank you, Professor.” 

Hermione too had been quite surprised, although very relieved, when the Slytherins had clapped for the little Muggleborn girl. Hermione had been too withdrawn into her own problems though to realise that it had been Malfoy who had lead the approval for the girl. 

Hermione had seen neither of the young first year girls today, but it wasn’t surprising seeing as she had sprinted from her dormitory to the potions classroom as soon as Ginny had woken her. Perhaps she should check in on the girls later to make sure they were doing alright. 

Hermione was frowning at the ground, so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice Hannah Abbott standing in front of her until the Hufflepuff touched her on he arm

“Hermione” said the girl, “Are you alright?” 

“What?” said Hermione, her head snapping up “Oh, yes Hannah I’m fine.”

Hannah frowned slightly

“Oh. Well I missed you this morning in the Great Hall.” 

Hermione frowned, confused what the girl was talking about.

“You were going to help me with the new table seating arrangement.” Hannah said, looking forlorn that Hermione had forgotten the her plan. 

Hermione gasped realising that she had slept through her commitment to Hannah too. She sighed loudly

“I am so sorry Hannah.” 

Hermione realised that Malfoy and Professor McGonagall were still standing next to them. The Professor was looking critically at Hermione again, perhaps the woman could forgive her for missing a class but she looked terribly disappointed that Hermione had failed at completing her Captain duties. 

Hermione felt miserable, she had messing up everything and she didn’t want to explain to them that she had slept in after a night of crying about a boy and nightmares of being alone in a room with Bellatrix Lestrange while Ron and Harry waved from the window telling her about how well they were doing at Auror training. It had been ludicrous but she still remembered the feeling of loneliness and betrayal as they left her behind. 

“That was my fault, Hannah.” Said Malfoy, making Hermione look at him shocked. “There was an issue with some Quidditch timetabling that I asked Granger to look at this morning.” 

“Oh” said Hannah, sounding less miserable thinking that Hermione hadn’t completely abandoned her idea “Well, do you think you could help tomorrow, Hermione?” 

Hermione was staring at Malfoy like he was mad. Why was he covering for her? What could the Slytherin possibly gain from lying for her? Surely he had some ulterior motive. 

“Uh” she said, turning back to the Hufflepuff witch “Of course, Hannah I’d be happy to.” 

The girl smiled and thanked her before continuing down the corridor. Professor McGonagall looked curiously between Malfoy and Hermione before continuing down the corridor in the opposite direction. 

* * *

 

Draco had heard the lie come out of his mouth before he even knew what he was doing. Why on earth would he lie for Granger? There was nothing in it for him to gain. 

Hannah Abbott and McGonagall had both left, along with most of the Potions class. Granger was still standing there staring at Draco and he wished she’s just bugger off. 

“What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?”

Draco rolled his eyes, and mimicked what Granger had said to him on the train

“You could just say thank you, Granger.” 

The obvious sarcasm in his voice only earned him a dark glare. 

“I don’t need your help.” She snapped at him and turned away. 

“Really because it seems to me that you need some kind of help today, Granger.” 

Granger swung back towards him, dropping her bag on the floor with a loud thud. 

“What the hell is that meant to mean Malfoy.”

“You look absolutely terrible.” 

That was no lie on his part, Granger’s hair was a birds nest and she had dark rings under her eyes. Draco wondered what the Weasel had done to make her this upset, obviously he had decided not to return to Hogwarts with his best friend and his sister but Draco wanted to know why. Even if it meant pissing Granger off until she told him. 

“Shut it, Malfoy.” The witch yelled at him. 

Draco wondered if she would have yelled at him like this in front of other people or if she was taking full advantage of the now empty corridor. It was a rare day when Hermione Granger lost her composure. Draco smirked at the witch, perhaps this would be easier than he had thought. She had obviously gotten very little sleep and seeing as he had never seen her miss a day of school in her life, unless confined to the hospital wing, Draco wondered what the Weasel had done to cause her such distress. Draco was curious and curiosity in a Malfoy was always a dangerous thing to ignore. 

“What’s wrong, Granger?” Draco smirked, “Did little Weasel-Bee decide he’d rather not spend another year of watching to you bounce up and down on the edge of your seat? It must be exhausting constantly listening to you-” 

Draco didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence before Hermione’s wand was out and she growled

“ _ Flipendo _ ” 

Draco found himself being lifted backwards through the air, only to land with a loud thump on the ground. Half stunned, he wondered if maybe he had pushed Granger a little too far. It seemed she was rather sensitive about the topic. 

With a groan Draco stood up and pulled out his own wand, prepared if Granger decided to send another jinx his way. The brown hair witch was glaring at him 

“You don’t know anything, Malfoy, so shut up!” 

Draco snorted

“I know Weasel isn’t here.” 

Granger didn’t hesitate, a blue spark flew out of her wand but Draco deflected it easily. He had wanted to piss her off a little but it seemed that an emotional Granger was also a reckless Granger. How unbecoming for a captain to be throwing hexes up and down a corridor. Not that Draco really cared whether they followed the rules or not. If the witch wanted to blow off some steam, Draco wasn’t about to back down. 

Growling Draco said

“ _ Pullus _ ” and a purple jet of light came out of his wand. 

Granger didn’t have time to shield herself fully but she did manage to deflect the jinx causing it to shoot sideways and hit her bag. The bag gurgled and wiggled, shrinking the straps and sprouting feathers. 

Granger looked furious as her bag turned itself into a goose and quacked at her. 

“You little…” she said furiously glaring back at Draco, who was trying not to laugh. 

“ _ Melofors _ ” she yelled causing a orange light to zip towards Draco’s head. 

This time, too distracted by the sight of Granger's goose-bag, Draco didn’t have time to protect himself. The jinx hit him directly in the nose and suddenly his head was encased with a heavy weight that dragged him backwards, falling onto the floor. 

* * *

 

Hermione’s fury died a little when her jinx hit Malfoy in the face and his head became encased in a large pumpkin. She had been so angry about missing her classes and Ron lying to her for the past months, and unable to talk her boyfriend about it that when Malfoy had provoked her Hermione found herself far more furious at the Slytherin than he deserved. She shouldn’t have jinxed him but they weren’t serious spells and she had really just wanted to knock the Slytherin down a few pegs, but Hermione knew it was exceedingly unbecoming for a Captain. Thankfully the corridor had cleared out and no one had witnessed their spat. 

Hermione let out a wheeze as she watched the Slytherin tumble backwards. As the pumpkin hit the floor it cracked open revealing a sputtering Malfoy, who spat some pumpkin seeds on the floor and glared at Hermione. His hair was now a light shade of orange and there was pumpkin entrails hanging off his shirt.

Hermione burst out laughing at the sight of him, and down the hall she heard Malfoy give a small chuckle as his eyes followed her now roaming feathered bag. Hermione’s side hurt looking at the boy, sitting on the ground surrounded in pumpkin entrails with orange hair. She definitely should not have jinxed Malfoy, even if he had deserved it, but it felt good to laugh.

Her laughter died when she heard footsteps behind her. 

“MISS GRANGER!” a furious voice echoed down the corridor and Hermione winced. 

Could this day get any worse, she thought, as she turned and saw Professor McGonagall storming back down the corridor towards her. 

Standing in front of Hermione Professor McGonagall put her hands on her hips and after a few moments of sputtering in shock at her favorite pupil she yelled

‘Absolutely unacceptable! You’re lucky I don’t strip you of your title, Miss Granger. You are meant to be setting and example to the younger students and-”

McGonagall was interrupted from her tirade by a loud honking from her left. Looking around Hermione’s bag-turned-goose honked at Professor McGonagall loudly again and the witch glared at it before pointing her wand and reversing the jinx. 

“Detention.” The Professor proclaimed, no longer able to continue yelling. “Both of you.” 

Malfoy, who had been looking quiet smug while Hermione was getting yelled at frowned and opened his mouth to argue but shut it when Professor McGonagall shot him a stern glare. 

Hermione stared at her feet until Professor McGonagall stormed away down the corridor. She let out the breath she had been holding, they were lucky to be getting off with only a detention. Duelling was against the school rules, and if the Head Mistress had seen fit she could have expelled them both. 

Hermione decided to walk away before Malfoy could say another word, she was not interested in anything the twat had to say. She did let out a sigh though, she supposed this was the end of their agreement to remain civil. 

Hermione hid out in her room until dinner, when Ginny dragged her to the Great Hall proclaiming there was something she had to see. Grumbling about how she had too much work to catch up on the whole way down, Hermione let Ginny drag her by the arm. Harry was busy trying to organise his Quidditch training schedule that evening so Hermione didn’t want to abandon Ginny to eating dinner alone. She was hungry anyway and apparently Ginny wanted to show her something that had set the whole school alight with rumours. Despite Hermione’s disdain for the Hogwarts rumour mill, having been victim of it too many times before, she was curious. 

Pushing open the door of the Great Hall and dragging Hermione through with her Ginny whispered

“Look. Over there in the corner with the other Slytherins.” 

Hermione dared to glance over to one of the smaller tables that some of the Slytherins had taken over. 

Hermione’s jaw dropped open, sitting with his back to her was Malfoy. His normally pure blonde hair still tinted orange. 

“Merlin.” Breathed Hermione. 

Oh, she was going to be in so much trouble. Malfoy may have laughed in the corridor over their fight but everyone knew the boy was vain. He would not forgive Hermione easily for this, she had hoped they might forget the whole thing had ever happened but now, oh Malfoy was surely going to kill her. 

Ginny chuckled under her breath and walked with Hermione to one of the middle tables where a mix of 7th and 8th years from various houses sat together. At least, thought Hermione, Hannah’s plan was working for some of the houses. 

As they approached the table Hermione saw Ernie MacMillan smile at her and lean over 

“Hey Hermione. I saw your handiwork, nice one. I like the colouring.” The remaining students at the table laughed and shuffled over to make room for the Gryffindors 

Hermione groaned while Ginny’s eyebrows shot up. 

“You did that?” Ginny punched Hermione in the arm, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Hermione groaned again and sunk her head into her hands.

“How on earth did you find out?” asked Hermione, she prayed that the rumour wouldn’t spread back to the teachers. Professor McGonagall had been light on their punishment but if it became public knowledge then the professor may change her mind. 

“One of the Hufflepuff fifth years heard McGonagall telling Flitwick out it. Apparently she was laughing so hard she could barely breath.” Ernie said.

Hermione stared at the boy, shocked. Surely not. McGonagall had been furious, or at least, that was what she had thought. 

“So” said  Neville from the other side of the table “what did McGonagall give you a punishment?”

Professor McGonagall was notoriously strict, even with her Gryffindors, and did not abide duelling on the ground.

Hermione sighed

“Just detention” she said, again feeling lucky she wasn’t expelled. 

“I bet you’ll be gutting flobberworms.” Said Michael Corner, “Slughorn was just telling us that Hagrid had been raising flobberworms all summer and they’re ready to be used for potions.”

The whole table groaned, anything to do with flobberworms was hideous business. 

“Personally” came a snide voice behind them and Hermione turned in her seat with a grimace “I think you should have been expelled, attacking another student in the corridor like that.” 

Pansy Parkinson stood scowling down at the table, and Hermione suppressed another groan. The last thing she wanted was to listen to Pansy Parkinson’s opinion on the matter. 

“What the hell would you know about it?” snapped Ginny. 

Pansy looked down her nose at the Weasley and gave her a dismissive sniff before turning her eyes back to Hermione. 

“It’s pretty pathetic, you know.” 

Hermione didn’t know but she was pretty sure Pansy was about to tell her regardless

“Attacking poor Draco just because he turned down you’re pathetic advances on the train.” 

Hermione’s mouth fell open. 

“What are you talking about?” Hermione said, her voice coming out much more shrill than she planned it. 

Pansy sighed, and cocked her head

“Don’t bother trying to lie Granger, we both know I caught you in the act.” 

Hermione’s mouth opened and closed but no words came out. That was not what happened and Pansy bloody well knew it. 

“It’s pathetic, really. Throwing yourself at him like that half naked.” Pansy said with a sneer, “I’d tell you to aim your sights a bit lower-” 

Pansy’s eyes darted obviously to Ginny’s red hair 

“-but it looks like even Weasley has some standards. Where is Ronald anyway?”

Hermione’s hand went for her wand, but Ginny grabbed her back. Since when was Ginny the more level headed of the two. 

Pansy snorted in amusement, making her seem even more like a pug than usual, and with a flick of her hair she sauntered away. 

Hermione turned back to the table, where everyone was staring at her rather shocked. There was a few minute of awkward silence at the table before Ginny spoke. 

“Uhh” said Ginny, awkwardly “what did happen on the train, Hermione?”

Hermione shot Ginny a dangerous glare, the red-head put her hands up in defence

“I don’t think what Pansy said was true but-” 

Hermione sighed, she supposed it was better she told them what really happened rather than have them believe Pansy’s story. 

“Fine” said Hermione, and everyone around the table leaned in closer to listen to Hermione as she explained “After the fight at Kings Cross with Ron, Malfoy was hurt pretty bad. I healed him-”

Justin finch-fletchley snorted “why bother?” 

Hermione shot him a look and Ginny said 

“Ron was the one who hurt him, if Malfoy had been badly hurt my dumbass brother could have been in serious trouble. Right, Hermione?” 

Ginny looked at Hermione for confirmation of her theory. Hermione gave a slight nod, to which Ginny looked relieved. Hermione didn’t feel the need to share with the table that she would have help Malfoy even if it hadn’t been Ron’s fault. 

“Anyway, when I finished healing Malfoy, Pansy walked in.”

Hermione had walked out at that moment, so she didn’t actually know what Malfoy had told Pansy about the situation. Frowning she made a mental note to ask him about it if she ever had the chance. 

Ginny frowned

“But why would Pansy think you were putting the moves on Malfoy then?”

Hermione sighed and wrinkled her nose

“He had to take his shirt off for the spell.”

Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

“Eugh” said the Weasley making everyone at the table giggle. 

“I don’t know why Pansy made up those lies” said Hermione “She's just -just-”

“Being a bitch.” Ginny finished for her, as food for dinner popped up on the table. 

During dinner everyone on the table sympathised with Hermione and complained about Pansy pug-faced Parkinson. Having the support of her friends, and even people that she didn’t know too well, made Hermione smile. 

Hermione hoped that Pansy’s rumour wouldn’t spread, no doubt it would be twisted into something even worse by the notorious Hogwarts rumour mill, but as she and Ginny left the Great Hall that evening Hermione could have sworn she felt people's eyes on her and whispers as she walked past. 

Great, she thought, this day really couldn’t get any worse.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pansy giving anyone else high school flash backs? *shudders*
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, you know the drill- I'd love to hear any and all opinions in the comments/reviews. 
> 
> So the next chapter is a mammoth thing, we're talking over 10k words :/ but I don't want to cut it in half so hopefully you guys won't mind reading it. I'm going to be editing it today/tomorrow and probably releasing it on Sunday. Maybe if you guys are desperate for a holiday distraction I could release it early, I dunno let me know what you all think. 
> 
> See you soon- going to go submerge myself in editing some Dramione goodness  
> Lexi.


	14. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> I'm a few hours late, sorry! What was meant to be 2 very relaxed days where all I needed to do was edit this chapter ended up being incredibly busy and I edited most of it on my phone. That being said there may still be a few mistakes, I hoping not too many to be terribly distracting, but I will try to check over it again in a couple of days just in case.   
> This chapter is a monster (10k+ words) so I hope you all like long chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway Enjoy,   
> Lexi

 

* * *

 

 

But Saturday morning Hermione Granger had officially slept with the Death Eater Draco Malfoy.

Or had been rejected by him and was now bent on revenge. It depended on who you asked.

In fact, Hermione had just overheard just last night that she was pregnant with his child, which had been conceived in the heat of battle and Ron had found out which was why he hadn’t returned to Hogwarts that year. 

Sighing Hermione flopped back onto the couch next to Ginny and Harry. 

“My life is a disaster.” She said, dramatic but honestly she wasn’t sure what else could possibly go wrong at this point.. 

Ginny patted her shoulder sympathetically. 

“Don’t worry, ‘Mione it will pass.” 

Harry, too looked sympathetic, he had been the target of rumours for his whole school career but still, it wasn’t so bad as having slept with the enemy during a war and now carrying a Death Eaters illegitimate son.  

“I’ve written to Ron too.” He said “Explained what’s been happening here in case he should hear anything.”

Hermione sighed

“Thanks Harry. Did he write back to you?”

Harry shuffled awkwardly in his seat and nodded. Hermione’s sigh of relief turned to a huff of annoyance. She still hadn’t received a reply from Ron despite having sent him 3 different letters. She just want to talk to him, but he was obviously avoiding her. 

“He said he’s still scared you’re mad at him.”

“Mad at him?” Hermione almost yelled, causing people to turn at look at them in the common room. She lowered her voice and continued “I wouldn’t be so mad at him if he just returned my letters.” 

Ginny patted Hermione’s arm again but looked thoroughly annoyed about her brother. 

“First he hides the offer from the ministry from me, and makes you lie to me about it too-” Harry and Ginny looked at each other guiltily “then he spends months lying to me about coming back to Hogwarts only to inform me by letter that he’s not coming back, and now he won’t even speak to me.” 

Hermione folded her arms and pouted angrily 

“I wonder what I could possibly be mad at him about.” 

They sat awkwardly for a few minutes, Hermione stewing in her own annoyance. She had been disappointed that Ron didn’t want to return for his NEWTs but she did understand him wanting to go straight into Auror training. She could even understand wanting to start separately to Harry, for which the two boys appeared to have made up, despite how childish it sounded. No, she was furious at Ron because he had lied to her. He had known about the offer for months, it had arrived not long after the war ended and to make matters worse he had sworn Ginny and Harry to secrecy. They had both admitted they should have told her sooner, but they truly though that Ron would tell her once he had made a decision and Hermione couldn’t fault her friends for their loyalty. 

“Right.” Said Harry, untangling himself from Ginny. “I need to finish those training schedules.”

Harry waved himself off and trudged back into his room. Hermione frowned

“Why aren’t you helping him with the training?” she asked Ginny.

Ginny was an incredible Quidditch player and not using her expertise seemed like a silly waste to Hermione, she had even convinced Ginny to help coach one of the Quidditch training days. Not that she had told Malfoy about that yet, she had avoided him like the plague for the rest of the week. He appeared to have finally gotten the orange out of his hair, which Blaise had informed her during their double potions class was the funniest thing he had seen in years. 

Ginny’s ears went bright red and she said with a nervous laugh

“Every time we try and work on them together we get…. distracted” the rest of Ginny’s face went red and Hermione laughed. “Harry is going to finish them and then let me critic them.” 

Hermione was about to tease Ginny when Padma called to her from the doorway

“There’s someone here who has a message for you, Hermione.” 

Hermione left Ginny on the couch and stepped out of the portrait door to find Emily and Agnes waiting for her. 

“Hullo.” She said

“Hello Miss.. I mean Hermione.” Said Emily. “I have a message for you from McGonagall.”

“Professor McGonagall” Hermione corrected as Emily handed her a small piece of parchment. 

“Is Draco here too?” asked Agnes

Hermione prayed this wasn’t to do with those blasted rumours, although they usually didn’t make it all the way down to the younger years. 

“I have a note here for him as well.” The young girl said

Hermione wanted to sigh in relief, finally someone who didn’t think she was sleeping with the Slytherin. 

“No” Hermione told the girl, who frowned “he’s down at the Quidditch pitch.” 

Agnes nodded and ran off down the corridor to complete her task, her little hand clasped firmly around another piece of parchment. Hermione looked at Emily, who’s eyes had gone wide and was staring up at her. 

“Err” said Hermione, not sure what the young girl wanted. “Thank you, Emily.” 

“Is it true?” Emily said in a hushed whisper looking somewhat awestruck at Hermione.

Hermione frowned 

“Is what true?” she asked

“Is Draco Malfoy your boyfriend?” 

Hermione groaned, so much for the 1st years not hearing the rumours. Although Hermione was glad that it was the PG version, rather than the sordid detail filled rumours running rampant around the older years. 

“No.” She said harshly “It is absolutely not true, Emily.”

“Oh” said Emily, and if Hermione wasn’t mistaken the young girl actually looked disappointed. “He’s very attractive, you know.”

Hermione snorted, yes she was aware of how many girls had had crushes on Draco Malfoy over the years despite his obvious twat-ish behaviour. 

“I have a boyfriend.” Hermione told Emily

“Really?” Emily perked up again, “Who?”

“Ronald Weasley” she said

“Oh. Where is he then?” 

Hermione sighed awkwardly 

“He’s… not here at the moment.” Emily looked thoroughly disappointed,  “He’s training to become an Auror.”

“Those are the dark wizard catchers, aren’t they?” Emily asked. 

“Yes.” Hermione replied, it felt like such a long time ago that Hermione too had been asking so many questions about everything and everyone in the wizarding world. It was hard being a Muggleborn and trying to catch up on years of information that other children had just grown up knowing. 

“That’s cool” said Emily. 

Hermione smiled a little, yes she supposed that for anyone who hadn’t seen the true horrors of Dark Magic and war then it did seem pretty ‘cool’.

Hermione and Emily said goodbye and Hermione wandered back into the common room while opening the note from Professor McGonagall. 

 

_ Miss Granger _

_ Your detention will be this afternoon at 12pm. Please meet me at the Library.  _

_ Professor McGonagall.  _

 

Hermione almost smiled. Detention in the library couldn’t be so bad, at least there would be no flobberworms there. The library had been one of the things Hermione had missed the most about Hogwarts but she had been back for over a week already and hadn’t been able to use it yet. Apparently the library suffered the most structural damage during the Battle of Hogwarts and had taken the longest time to repair. It had been fixed before the start of term but the books had yet to be returned and with Madame Pinch having died during the war, no one was there to manage the library full time. Hermione knew that Professor Flitwick had been working to resort the library but when Hermione had offered to help he waved her off and told her she was much too busy between NEWTs and the Captain duties. 

Hermione desperately hoped that the library would be re-opened for the students soon. She needed to research some information for her essays due next week and the small library in the 8th year common room was just far to small. Not to mention she wanted to retreat to the safe corners of the library which she knew so well. 

* * *

 

Draco trudged his way up the stairs to the library for his detention with McGonagall. Agnes, the little dark hair Slytherin girl, had found him down on the Quidditch pitch and delivered a letter from McGonagall. 

Draco couldn’t help but think Anges was a curious little thing. She seemed dubious of the older Slytherin but had still stuck around to ask him about the Quidditch training and when she could learn to fly. At least Draco knew that would have one student attending their first lesson. 

Agnes had also asked him if Granger would be helping him teach, to which he had snorted loudly. 

“No” he had replied “She most definitely will not.” 

“Oh” Anges had said “I thought you two would want to spend more time together now.” 

Draco was still mulling over that statement. He had no idea why the girl thought he would want to be around Granger for any second longer than he had to. When he had snorted a gruff

“No. Why would you think that?” 

Agnes had only shrugged and quickly excused herself from the Quidditch pitch. Draco presumed it was just first years being imbeciles as usual. He was certain he hadn’t been that annoying when he was a first year. Granger on the other hand, she had been a pain in the ass from the moment she had stepped foot onto Hogwarts property. 

Reaching the main staircase, Draco climbed up to the first floor. He supposed he should be grateful that his detention was in the library and not scrubbing bedpans in the hospital wing again. Still he didn’t think he deserved to be in detention at all, it was Granger who had jinxed him after all. 

When his head had popped out of the pumpkin and he saw Granger laughing at him he had wanted to hex her all the way back to the common room. But he hadn’t, instead he had noticed the way he eyes lit up when she laughed. He didn’t think he’d heard her laugh like that before, certainly not without Potty-head and the Weasel by her side. Somehow he found himself chuckling as the goose-bag ran by his feet and gobbled one of the pumpkin seeds. It had been a long time since something had made him laugh.

He supposed, at the time, that their little duel had been rather amusing. Neither of them had cast any truly dangerous spells. It was almost refreshing to cast a jinx without actually wanting to hurt someone. He was about to call Granger ‘Barmy’ when McGonagall had made her appearance. 

Now though, with a detention and hair that he had only just gotten back to its natural state Draco was plotting all kinds of ideas to get his revenge on Granger. He had been sorely tempted to do something to her potion in class seeing as it was the only class where they sat remotely close to one another but they had been making potions in pairs and Blaise had kept a close eye on his friend. 

He sighed. Detention in the library couldn’t be too bad, he could lock himself away in the library all afternoon and enjoy the silence of finally having some time to himself. Draco liked the library, there were many nooks to hide away in while he studied and he had missed the quiet solitude it brought. 

Draco walked down the corridor where he saw McGonagall, her back turned to him waiting. The professor appeared to be talking to someone and Draco’s heart sunk into his stomach as he approached. 

Brilliant, he thought. 

Hermione Granger was standing in front of the professor looking almost excited for their detention, typical of course. Anything to do with the library would get her excited. 

Draco sighed and the two witches turned. McGonagall nodded at him while Granger’s face dropped. Like him, she had obviously presumed that they would be doing their detention separately. 

McGonagall looked between the two of them and Draco thought he saw a fleetingly satisfied grin cross the teachers mouth. 

“Well” McGonagall said “Seeing as you’re both here I believe we should begin.” 

The professor took out her wand and tapped the grand doors to the library which opened with a loud, ominous creak. 

The two Captains followed miserably behind her until they came to a large table and a pile of books in the back of the very empty library, where the restriction section had once stood. 

“Almost all of the books in the library were damaged during the Battle of Hogwarts” Professor McGonagall said “The wall of the Great Hall that Bellatrix exploded is directly underneath us and unfortunately it caused the roof as well as the supports of the library to collapse. If the books weren’t damaged by the collapse many of them were while they were being removed from the rubble.” 

McGonagall pointed to the huge stack of books behind her. It was almost as high as the roof and Draco couldn’t see where it ended. 

“You two will repair what books you can and return them to their correct shelves.” 

Hermione and Draco both looked at the professor. Neither of them had performed such magic before. 

“All afternoon?” questioned Draco, hesitantly. 

“No.” Said McGonagall, that smug smile flashing across her lips again “Until you have finished the pile.” 

Granger squeaked, staring at the pile behind McGonagall. It would take days, probably weeks, of work to finish all those books. 

“You will be able to work on the pile on the weekend. Get as much as you can done today and tomorrow, we will be opening the library to the students on Monday but this area will remain closed off to everyone except you two.” 

Draco looked around the rest of the library. There were a few books scattered around the shelves here and there but nothing compared to what it had been like before the war. 

“Anything that is past repair, make a list so that we can purchase new copies.” McGonagall smiled kindly at Granger “And do feel free to add any other books you think we should have available also.” 

Of course Granger would have a list of books that even the library of Hogwarts didn’t keep. Bloody know-it-all, thought Draco. 

“There are a list of appropriate spells on the desk. Good luck.”

With that McGonagall swept out of the library leaving Draco staring dumbly in her wake. 

A sigh beside him disturbed him and he glared at Granger. This was her bloody fault, Draco would bet his broom that McGonagall had been waiting for someone to mess up enough so she could stick them with this chore. 

Granger walk to the table and snatched the piece of paper off the table. Draco notice a pile of brand new books, obviously those editions that the school had recently ordered, as well as a parchment detailing the magical filing system that Madam Pince had used. Grabbing it and floating the pile of new books behind him Draco set off to put away the volumes and spend as little time near Granger as possible. If one of them put books away while the other repaired them they could spend as little time as possible near each other. 

Granger didn’t ask Draco where he was going so he presumed she understood and wasn’t about to argue the arrangement. 

* * *

 

It was a rare occasion when Hermione found herself angry at her favourite professor but honestly what had she been thinking? Sticking Malfoy and herself in a room, alone, every weekend for what would probably be months. Hermione sighed and grabbed the first book off the pile and placed it next to the list of spells Flitwick had made. 

The book’s cover was dented and falling off, and many of the pages torn from the binding or simply torn in half. The book looked old and Hermione wondered if it would even be possible to order a new copy. Realising that many of these books were precious, not that all books weren’t, but these held secrets from history that may be lost forever Hermione frowned and determinedly picked up Flitwick’s list again. She wouldn’t let the information these books held be lost. 

The first on the list was simple-  _ Reparo _ . It was a spell Hermione learnt in first year. She pointed her wand at the book but then paused seeing a note scribbled in the corner. 

_ Reparo- for simple repairs, can interact with literary magic see 10 and beyond. _

Hermione sighed and sat down. This was going to be more complicated than she thought. Sitting and reading through the numerous spells and charms on the list, Hermione found herself playing a connect the numbers with the book before her. 

  1. _Reparo biblus- specific for repair the pages of book only._



That seemed more likely Hermione thought, but glancing at the book it was more than just the pages that needed repairing. 

  1. _Epoximise biblus-  variation on the binding spell, binds pages to cover._



Hermione made another mental note: fix the pages, bind them to the cover.  List continued onwards, there was a spell to replace a cover- with specifics on cover material, another to engrave a title onto a cover. Hermione read down until the break between point 9 and 10 where Flitwick had scribbled

_ Dark magic and books infused with magic can be difficult to repair and interacting spells may not be successful or become dangerous. Perform both testing charms below and follow charting. _

Below follow a simple colour key

_ Green- no magic residue _

_ Yellow- Book created with some magic binding. May take greater effort to repair _

_ Orange- Book created with semi-powerful magical binding. Repairs will take greater effort and must be performed with caution.  _

_ Red- Book created with powerful magical binding. Do not attempt. Specialisation needed to repair book.  _

_ Black- Book has been tainted with dark magic. Do not attempt. Specialisation needed to repair.  _

Hermione continued to read practicing the accompanying notes on wand waving while she read the two spells below. 

  1. _Literas incantatum revelio- revealing spell for literary magic_
  2. _Incantatum venenatu revelio- revealing spell for dark or dangerous protective magic_



Even though they were at the bottom of the list, Hermione realised they would be the ones that she would need to start with. The first, while interesting, was highly specific to literary magic and Hermione doubted she would ever have any practical use for it. The second on the other hand was highly useful and she wondered if it was the same as the revealing spell she had seen the teachers and Auror’s cast silently in the past. It  seemed like something they should have been taught in Defence Against the Dark Arts but with their spotty education in that department, Hermione wouldn’t be surprised if it was missed. 

Hermione hovered the list of spells Flitwick had written in front of her so she could easily see them as she worked. Pulling the destroyed book in front of her again she flicked her wand down and to the left as instructed on Flitwick’s sheet. 

“ _ Literas incantatum revelio _ ”

A green glow shone from the pages of the book as she spoke. Hermione smiled, victorious only over this one spell but at least it was a start. She glanced at the instructions for the second spell, it involved a more complicated wand motion but reading what Flitwick had written she was sure she could get it. 

“ _ Incantatum venenatu revelio _ ” she said, twirling her wand and aiming it at the book. 

Hermione paused and waited, but nothing happened. Huffing to herself Hermione tried again

“ _ Incantatum venenatu revelio _ ” she said again, trying a slightly different twirl. 

Nothing. 

Bugger, she thought after she had tried it at least four different ways. It wasn’t everyday that Hermione Granger was stumped by a spell. Hermione tapped her wand on the table, causing blue sparks to shoot out of the tip and and making her jump. 

“No offence, Granger, but that it not how you repair a book.” Sneered Malfoy, appearing from behind a bookshelf. He must have finished placing all the new books back on the selves. Bugger, she thought again, she was hoping to have another pile of repaired books ready before he got back. If Malfoy spent all his time walking the shelves, then she wouldn’t need to speak to him at all. 

With a sigh and a glare in his direction she sneered back

“Obviously.” 

Malfoy lent against the table and waved to the book. 

“Go on then” he said, watching her. 

Hermione wanted to tell him to sod off but it wasn’t like he had any repaired books to replace back on the shelves. Pulling herself up straight and pointing her wand determinedly at the book she twirled her wand clockwise and said

“ _ Incantatum venenatu revelio _ ” 

Staring at the book expectantly, Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione. 

“You’re saying it wrong.” He said smugly. 

“I am not!” said Hermione, she knew Latin and she was pronouncing it exactly as it should be. 

“You are.” Said Malfoy, looking even smugger. “It’s a non-verbal spell.” 

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him he was wrong when she paused, she had never seen any of the professors cast such as spell outloud. Maybe he was right. Snatching the list of the table again she scanned Flitwick’s instructions, nothing on there said that it was a non-verbal spell. Slapping the parchment back down onto the table Hermione supposed that there would be no harm in trying the spell non-verbally. It wasn’t as if her past verbal attempts had been successful. 

Hermione raised her wand again, pointing it at the book and was about to attempt the spell again when Malfoy interrupted.

“Your wand movements are terrible too”

Hermione spluttered and put her hands on her hips, glaring at Malfoy. No one had ever accused her of poor wandmanship before. 

“What the hell would you know about it Malfoy?” 

Draco snorted at her, 

“I live in the Manor, you don’t think it was helpful to know what ancient relics would try and kill me if I touched them.” 

Hermione grimaced at the idea, Pureblood families were so perverse and she didn’t want to know what kind of horrible trinkets and murderous devices were locked up in the Malfoy Manor. 

“You need to make the circle tighter, you’re moving your arm too much.” said Malfoy, shrugging at her glare. “But if you don’t want to listen to me you don’t have to.” 

Malfoy pulled out his own wand and summoned a book from the pile to him, with a neat twirl of his wand the book shone green and Hermione resisted the urge to call him a show off. Merlin knows how many times Ron or Harry had called her the same thing simply because they couldn’t master a spell she had easily. Sighing Hermione tried again, attempting to mimic the movements that Malfoy had made and casting the spell silently. 

Nothing. Again. 

Frustrated Hermione wanted to hurl the book across the table at Malfoy’s smug face, but she could never perform such atrocities on a book. Furiously glaring at the book before her Hermione wondered if perhaps it did have some kind of Dark magic and it was blocking her ability to perform the charm. 

Malfoy, stand across the table, scoffed at her again. Turning her angry gaze to him she snapped 

“Fine then.” and shoved the stubborn book across the table at him “You do it.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes at her and flicked his wand, almost lazily. The book shone green and Hermione wanted to hit something. 

“So much for the brightest witch of her age.” Malfoy teased. 

Hermione considered whether it was worth encasing his smug head into a pumpkin again but the last thing she needed was McGonagall assigning her more detentions. An amused light danced in Malfoy’s eyes until he looked at the monstrous stack of books still waiting for them. With a sigh he moved around the table towards Hermione, who jumped backwards as he moved to her side. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

Malfoy just rolled his eyes

“Look I don’t want to be stuck here all year and I’m not doing all this work alone.” 

Before she could stop him Malfoy reached out and grabbed the wrist of her wand arm.

“This is how my mother taught me, alright.” he said, his voice almost cracking as he mentioned his mother, his mood souring as he spoke. 

Hermione hated that he was touching her and his chest pressed so close to her side but she didn’t have much choice. He was right, if she couldn’t master this spell how on earth were they ever going to get through the stack of books McGonagall had left them. 

Malfoy’s long finger pressed against the outside of her hand while keeping her arm still making a small, clockwise circle with her wand before flipping her hand palm up with her wand pointing at the book. Hermione silently cast the spell and hoped that it would finally work. 

Hermione felt the tingling of magic run through her but this time it was joined by another magic from the hand clasped around her own, as if Malfoy’s magic was somehow coursing through her hand setting her nerves alight and a shudder ran up her back before it it past through to her wand. Hermione’s wand seemed to hum happily with the joint magic, as if recognising both casters. 

Hermione gasped and almost dropped her wand, while Malfoy dropped her wrist and looked at his hand shocked. Hermione didn’t have time to appreciate the glow green book next to them, her hand still seeming to tingle slightly. 

“What the hell was that?” Malfoy said, giving her an accusing look. 

“I don’t know” she replied “It was your idea.” 

Malfoy grumbled to himself and rubbed his hand. 

Hermione had felt other people’s magic before, but only through spells cast  _ at _ her. It was like an underlying resonating energy that propelled and guided the spell. She still remembered the dark energy she had felt from Bellatrix’s wand, as if it was fuelled by feelings of anger and the manic power Bellatrix used to wield it. With a shudder, Hermione remembered what it had been like to be on the receiving end of that energy, Bellatrix’s curses were cruel but nature but they seemed to be more powerful than other witches and wizards. Hermione wondered if it was because of Bellatrix’s wild, raw emotions fuelled them. Honestly, she’d rather not think about it, not with the witch still being on the loose. 

But this magic, the one that still vibrated in Hermione’s veins, seemed different. It hadn’t been directed at her with malice or anger. It had course through her like she was only a conduit, with her wand happily acknowledging and accepting the foreign magic as if knew Malfoy. Remembering the war, Hermione’s brain hypothesised wildly while she stared at her wand. 

“You’ve used my wand before.” said Hermione, looking up at Malfoy. It was a statement not a question but Malfoy still raised his eyebrows 

“Yes.” he said, in an awkward whisper. 

Hermione may not have lived in the wizarding world for a her whole life but she knew why Malfoy didn’t want to admit to using her wand. It was considered, especially in Pureblood families, to be either a very intimate act or a heinous affront. If a wand was willingly shared, it was usually between lovers and an intimate sign of trust. If taken and used unwillingly with success it was considered to be a sign of a weak witch or wizard, as if the bending of the wands magic could be the bending of the will of the witch of wizard themself. Hermione understood the feeling too, she had allowed Harry to use her wand when his had been broken but it never worked well for him and it had always raised the hairs on the back of her neck and set her teeth on edge watching him try. It was if the wand itself was not accepting another user and their magic, and accusing her of betraying it. 

She looked down at her wand which had so readily accepted Malfoy's own magic. Now who was betraying who she thought sullenly. 

“Let’s just forget that ever happened.” said Malfoy giving her an odd look and moving back around the table. 

Hermione couldn’t help but agree with the idea. She didn't really want to read too far into it, ok who was she kidding she was going to read as much as possible about it but she wasn’t about to stand there and have a philosophical debate with Draco Malfoy. 

She turned back to the book and glanced at the list again making a mental note of which order to cast the spells in to repair the book. Hermione tried to concentrate on the book in front of her but it only took 2 minutes for curiosity to get the better of her. 

“Why?” she said, looking over the table at him “Why did you use my wand?”

* * *

 

Malfoy sighed dramatically. 

He had almost convinced himself that she was going to let it go. Obviously that was asking too much of the know-it-all Gryffindor. 

“Because, I needed a wand after Potter took mine” he said, “You left it behind after…” he paused, not wanting to reminder her of when exactly she had lost her wand “you left it behind at the manor.”

He tried not to look but out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione shudder. He didn’t want to remind her of that day, he didn’t want to remember it himself. 

_ Draco had been hiding in his room when he heard the snatchers arrive. It was safer up there, out of the way of the Dark Lord and his Aunt. But it hadn’t hidden him that day when Bellatrix had hauled him into the room and his stomach had lurched at the sight of the Golden Trio standing, albeit somewhat disfigured, in the drawing room of the manor.  He didn’t want to remember what came after, when Bellatrix had taken Granger and _ ….

Draco shuddered. No, he didn’t want to remember. Not now, not ever. 

“But why  _ my  _ wand.” she asked, “Why use the wand of a Muggleborn you hate?” 

“I don’t hate you.” Draco said, shocking himself. 

Didn’t he? He had when they were younger, he hated that she bet him in every class and that she had such a knack for magic. A magic, he had thought, she hadn’t deserved. He was a Pureblood, his magic had passed through generations of his family, all telling him that he was better, that he was more powerful than any filthy Muggleborn. But there she was, surpassing everyone else in the class. She was an anomaly and defied everything he’d ever been told about blood purity and his superiority. 

“Oh” was all Hermione could say in response. 

“The wand” he said, pointing at the vine wood in her hand, “I found it when I dragged the snatchers outside. I don’t know why but it seemed wrong that they had it, so I hid it in my robes.”

Draco sighed, he wasn’t sure why he had taken it but he had recognised it as it tumbled out of the snatchers robes. He knew that Fenrir liked to collect the wands of those he had attacked and it seem sick to let him take hers. He remembered seeing it and picking up the vinewood delicately as if it might sting him. He had ran his hand up the length of it, feeling the knocks and groves it had acquired from Granger;s use. He should have dropped it, or given it to his Aunt, but instead he found himself tucking it safely inside his robes. 

“After Potter took my wand” Draco continued as Granger stared at him from over the table “Mother gave me her wand, but it never connected with me. But yours did. I couldn’t use it in front of Bellatrix, I was sure she would recognise it but I kept it with me, using it when no one was around.” 

Draco shrugged and grabbed another book off the pile. He didn’t know why the wand had accepted him so easily, it wasn’t as if he had won it in a duel. To be honest he wasn’t even sure why they were talking about it, he had given her the wand back during the Battle of Hogwarts. It didn’t matter anymore. 

Draco continued to work on the books and ignored Granger’s curious looks at him. At least, he thought, she didn’t ask him any more questions. 

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon past in silence, expect for the casting of spells. Draco worked across from Hermione as they created a new pile of repaired books. She had thought the day would be excruciating, that Malfoy would surely bring up the pumpkin-head incident and try to get his revenge; or he would accuse her of spreading the rumours about them as if it was her attempt at revenge. It appeared, however, that their conversation about her wand had shocked both the Slytherin and herself into an awkward silence. She tried to glance at him a few times without him noticing but every time he would tense as if he instantly knew her eyes were on him. 

Hermione wanted to ask him more questions. About the wands and about the rumours, but she felt like she had reached her quota of patience with Malfoy. She tried to ask him if he could control Pansy and her nasty ability to spread rumours but as soon as she opened her mouth Malfoy grabbed a pile of repaired books off the table and walked away sending the books flying magically onto the shelves as he found the correct spots. 

Hermione sighed lightly, she doubted that Malfoy would be able to have any impact on Pansy, if he even knew about the rumours of their apparent illicit affair. Hermione decided to hold her tongue, maybe Malfoy thought it was funny. The last thing she wanted right now was him laughing at her about it. 

After what seemed like years of repairing books Hermione finally glanced down at her watch. It was 5.30 and although they had only been there for a few hours it seemed far longer, but with dinner upon them Hermione supposed they could finish. Professor McGonagall had only said they needed to spend the day working in the library, nothing about missing dinner or working at night after all. 

Hermione wandered through the stacks of the libraries looking for Malfoy. She finally found him standing over the desk that had once been ruled by the vulture-like woman, Madam Pince. Malfoy appeared to be reading a book and Hermione’s face set in an annoyed frown. She had been slaving over the tattered remains of books, bring them back to life and here he was reading. 

“What are you doing?” she snipped harshly as she approached the table. 

Malfoy must have heard her coming as he didn’t look up and flipped a page of the book. 

“There has to be a better way” he said. 

Hermione’s annoyed frown turned to one of confusion. She tried to lean over the table and see what he was reading, it was an old dusty looking book filled with tiny yet neat cursive writing. Malfoy flipped the page again, ignoring her. Frustrated Hermione slid around to the other side of the table. 

“It’s about filing systems?” she said, confused. 

“Yes” said Malfoy, scanning the page and flipping to the next. 

“But this is all about maintaining a system, not building a new one.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened and looked a Malfoy. He was furiously scanning the book. Hermione noticed that when he was concentrating his eyebrows furrowed and one side of his lips curled, making it look like he was smirking at the book. 

“You want to build a magic filing system for the library?” she said, incredulous.

“Yes” said Malfoy.

Hermione had to admit, it was a stroke of genius. If the library had a magic system for returning books then they wouldn’t need to walk the shelves placing the books back but they could send them flying, and the magic filing system would do the rest  for them. 

Hermione found herself leaning over the book too, trying to find any information she could in the tiny subscript. Leaning closer she brushed shoulders with Malfoy but was too engrossed by the book before them to bother moving away again. 

As she stood there chewing her bottom lip slightly she breathed in the cool air around them, it no longer smelled musty and thick with the scent of books like she remembered the library had always smelled. She had always thought of it as the smell of knowledge, thousands of years of writing, stories and information was stored in those must books and Hermione longed to read them all. Instead Hermione smelt something earthier, like sandalwood but with the faint, fresh hint of peppermint over the top. She had to admit she liked it, it was soothing yet pulled at something deeper inside of her as if it was begging her to lean over and submerge herself in it. Hermione found herself leaning over and subconsciously breathing deeper through her nose, trying to find the smell. 

“Did you just sniff me Granger?” Malfoy asked, as Hermione breathed in and sighed lightly at the intoxicating smell. 

“What?” Hermione yipped, pulling back. Crap, she thought, she had. She had been sniffing Malfoy, she was the scent her body told her to crave. “No!” 

Malfoy had turned away from the book now, giving her a clinical assessment with his eyes. 

Hermione tried not to blush under his gaze, the last thing she needed right now was to be caught sniffing Draco Malfoy. Regardless of how good he smelt. 

“Why did you come over here Granger?” Malfoy asked as if just realising she had left the mound of books in the corner to search for him. 

“Uhhh” Hermione’s mind felt blank. Part of her brain wanted to find that smell again, to drink it in as if those few seconds had already created an addict out of her. The more rational side of course told it to shut up and think. 

“It’s dinner time.” she said “I think we can finish now.” 

Malfoy seemed to perk up at her explanation, though she doubted it was because of her and more because he could finally see freedom. 

“Do you really intend to create a new magical filing system?” she asked Malfoy, attempting to distract him from her accidental discovery that the Slytherin smelt incredible.  

It would no doubt help them but Hermione also wondered if it wasn’t adding even more work to their current load. 

“Yes.” said Malfoy. 

He picked up the book on the desk and placed it carefully in the desk draw. Hermione presumed that meant she would get no further explanation so she was surprised when Malfoy began speaking rather enthusiastically about the laws of Gron and the limitations of the old system. Hermione stared at him as Malfoy walked towards the library doors, stopping as he reached them and turning back to her. 

“Are you coming Granger?” he said, raising an eyebrow and pushing the door open. 

“Yes, of course” she said, rushing to catch up with him. 

As they passed through the door Malfoy was already back to talking about the Laws of Gron again, and the intellectual mind of Hermione leapt at the chance to discuss the limitation and regulation of large magical systems. 

“What about Colag’s theory of maintained structural power sources?” she said, interrupted Malfoys tirade on unsustainable systems. 

“Ah.” he said, pausing in the corridor. He rubbed his chin but when he looked up at her his eyes seemed to flash brightly and he said 

“But you’re forgetting the standard laws of magics.” he said, “Law 47 states that a witch or wizard cannot, without aid, perform...” 

They continued the conversation through the halls of the castle, pausing occasionally when one statement stumped the other. Usually it was followed by an 

“Uh huh!” of triumph when one argument could be defeated or an 

“Ah but what if….” when they found a loophole to exploit. 

Hermione was enthralled in the conversation, but between the vigorous magical debate she found herself admiring Malfoy’s knowledge and understanding of the magical world. It was also probably the first time they had carried a conversation for an extended period of time without the argument descending into petty name calling and eye rolls. Or turning someone's head into a pumpkin, Hermione thought with grimace, the Slytherin seemed to have forgotten the matter for now but she knew better than to think he would let it go forever. 

Hermione barely noticed, as they walked side by side, they had travelled almost to the Great Hall where dinner was served. 

“Wait!” she said, as Malfoy was about to push the door to the Great hall open. 

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain her outburst. Hermione shuffled uncomfortably. 

‘If we walk in there together” she said “It will make people talk. Or talk more, at least.”

Malfoy looked at her confused and Hermione suddenly wondered if he didn’t know what she was talking about.

“What?” was all he said. 

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her feet, if he didn’t know about the rumours she was the last person who wanted to tell him. What if he thought that Hermione did have feelings about him, the thought was horrifying. 

“You know.” she said, hoping he did. “About what Pansy was saying.”

Draco fully turned back to her, letting the door fall closed with a thump and folding his arms across his chest. 

“No.” he said, looking irate and Hermione could see the potential fury bubbling in his stiff stance. “What, exactly, has Pansy been saying?” 

Brilliant, thought Hermione, not only were the rumours making her look like a traitor and a fool to the rest of the school, despite her friends best efforts to cull the rumours, now she was going to have to make a fool of herself in front of Malfoy. 

Hermione let out a great sigh. Hermione quietly mumbled it under her breath, not wanting to dignify it out loud. 

Malfoy frowned

“You’ll have to use your words, Granger.”

“She said…” Hermione huffed, she couldn’t get the words out. Hermione glared at him, this was mostly his fault anyway, and tried to finish the sentence. 

“That we slept together on the train.” The words came out of her mouth louder than intended, and Hermione blushed scarlet. 

Well, Pansy had actually only insinuated that Hermione had tried to sleep with Malfoy on the train but the rumours had run wild and ‘train sex’ was the latest, most popular version. 

Hermione heard a twitter of laughter behind her and swung her head to see two third year Hufflepuff girls, their heads together as they giggled and whispered. They had obviously overheard the last of Hermione’s statement and as they slipped past them and into the Great Hall where no doubt what they had heard would spread like twisted wildfire, Hermione almost wished she could have just obliviated them then and there. Twitiling brats.

Turning back Hermione looked at Malfoy’s face, the Slytherin still hadn’t said anything but his grey eyes were molten with rage and Hermione took a step back. 

“Malfoy…” she said, warningly. 

But he didn’t explode at her like she thought possible. He turned on his heal and stormed furiously into the Great Hall. Hermione paused awkwardly in the corridor, unsure if she should follow him or wait so people wouldn’t think they were entering together. Oh hell, she thought, it’s not as if it could get any worse. 

Entering the Great Hall Hermione tried to slink quietly to the table where her friends where but she was distracted by two things. First was the numerous people, including the Hufflepuff girls, giggling and whispering to each other as they stared at her awkwardly. Hermione was able to tune them out but her eyes remained glued on the second distraction, Malfoy’s form as he stormed over to where Pansy Parkinson was sitting and heaved her to her feet ungracefully, his hand yanking her under the arm. The scrapping sound of her stool caused the school to go quiet and stare intrigued at the spectacle. 

At first, Pansy looked terribly confused but as Malfoy hissed not so subtly in her ear as he pulled her with him back towards the door the Slytherin girl shot a nasty look towards Hermione. Hermione was stood, rooted in her spot, in the middle of the Great Hall. The interaction did not go unnoticed by the rest of the school dining in the Great Hall, who had remained silent as Malfoy escorted Pansy to the door nor did they miss the look Pansy had given Hermione. 

As the door to the Hall swung closed and the Slytherins were officially gone, the hall burst into whispers once more. 

It was like Hermione wasn’t even there. No one had apparently dared to tell Malfoy about the rumours or whisper them in his presence but Hermione was a different matter. Slowly, trying not to catch any of the curious eyes around her Hermione made her way to the table with Ginny and Harry. 

“Blimey, Hermione.” Interrupted Parvati, leaning backwards from where the sat at the table opposite with a number of curious Hufflepuffs. “What was all that about?” 

Hermione wanted to smack the nosey git, Parvati surely knew that none of the rumours were true but still the curiosity of a teenage girl won out with her. 

Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders. 

“I don’t know.” Hermione said, refusing to add any fuel to the fire. 

Hermione sat down next to Neville and Ginny, across from her, gave her a very pointed look. 

“Later.” Whispered Hermione, to Harry and Ginny, who both looked terribly concerned. 

* * *

 

Draco was furious. He was furious at Pansy for starting the rumour. He was furious at Blaise and Theo for not telling him about it. He was furious at the school for believing it. He was furious at Granger for… he wasn’t sure but he was furious at Granger too. 

Draco finally stopped pulling Pansy by the arm when they reached an empty classroom. Pushing her inside he hissed

“What in Merlin where you thinking Pansy?”

Pansy rubbed her arm where he had dragged her and huffed 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Draco growled at her. 

“Bullshit.” he said, “You know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

Pansy tried to look away from his accusing grey eyes and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Why in Merlin would you start a rumour that I was sleeping with the damn Gryffindor Princess.” he snapped at her. 

He was furious and he wouldn’t be ignored. 

Pansy’s arms uncrossed and she turned back to face him, a haughty sneer across her face.

“Is that what she said?” Pansy said, furiously “I didn’t fucking say that!” 

Draco lent against a desk and raised an eyebrow waiting for Pansy to explain. He had believed Granger straight away, but then, the Gryffindors where notoriously simple idiots some times. Usually Draco didn’t count Granger in that lot but perhaps she was as gullible and naive as the rest of them. Then of course, Pansy was an excellent Slytherin and a notorious gossip. Draco would have to wait until Pansy had her say before Draco could fill in the blanks the two stories would no doubt leave. 

Pansy seemed to have realised she had talked herself into a corner and some of the anger died as she huffed

“I just said that she had tried to seduce you on the train.” 

Draco stood up straight, looking angry again. 

“It was just a joke, Draco.” said Pansy, whining. “It’s not my fault the stupid Gryffindor thought I was being serious.” 

“Oh cut the crap, Pansy.” growled Draco, “You knew exactly what you were doing. You may not have said it but you started the damn rumour.” 

Pansy paled, realising there was no way to worm herself out of this one. Draco wondered if she forgot who she was talking to, she had always been excellent at starting rumours and gossip without the source being linked back to her but she had been horribly sloppy this time. 

“Why would you do this Pansy?” Draco couldn’t stop his voice from raising as he yelled at Pansy. “What the hell were you trying to achieve?” 

The blood seemed to drain slowly out of Pansy’s face, and her eyes progressively got wetter the louder Draco’s voice went in anger. 

“WHO DID YOU WANT TO HURT MORE, PANSY? ME OR GRANGER? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’VE DONE? DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I NEED THE GODDAMN GRYFFINDORS BREATHING DOWN MY NECK THINKING I WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEIR GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS. DAMN IT PANSY.”

All Draco had wanted from this year was to be left alone. He didn’t need the Gryffindors thinking that he was behind this trying to tarnish the reputation of their precious Granger. And he didn’t doubt they would blame him, they always found a way to blame him in the past. 

It was bad enough that when he walked the halls he had to hear whispers of ‘Death Eater’ and ‘Traitor’. Some feared him and thought he should be locked up in Azkaban while others simply wanted to hex him right there in the corridor. Draco was lucky that he had a knack for shield charms and he had taken to having his wand tucked into his sleeve even when he walked the halls just in case someone should try and cast something at him from behind. 

When he was with Blaise and Theo it wasn’t so bad. Blaise had such a charm about him that he had managed to talk his way into the good graces of many students. He could flit the halls chatting to Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws easily as they swooned over his Italian compliments or clapped him on the back for smuggled fire whiskey. Theo on the other hand spoke very little, but his quiet disposition and the distance he had put between himself and his father before the war helped people convince themselves that Theo wasn’t a threat. Draco, of course, was a different matter. He was a Malfoy and he had never walked the halls of Hogwarts before without being noticed. He had been loved and feared before the war, whether it was those that flocked to the power of his family name and the money in his vaults or despised him for his unrelenting pride. Now, the school refused to forget it, targeting him as the face of the Death Eaters they so wished their revenge on. 

Draco wasn’t sure if his reputation would ever be anything but a Death Eater, a Death Eaters son and a chosen pupil of the Dark Lord. To be honest Draco wasn’t sure he cared enough to try to fix it. He had enough money in his vaults to keep him happy for years to come, he didn’t need to work and it was not like he had any interest in re-joining the Pureblood society, or what remained of it. He avoided any and all social gatherings and had considered moving away after his probation ended. Somewhere warm, maybe he would buy an island where there was no one to bother him and he would drink himself into a stupor until the end of days. But until then, he was stuck at Hogwarts, with stinging hexes cast at his back and now, where it appeared even one of his friends was trying to screw him over. 

Draco was still yelling at Pansy when he realised she was holding herself tightly with her arms and silent tears ran steadily down her face. 

“Please, stop yelling.” she whisper quietly. “Please, Draco.”

Draco stopped instantly. He had been so caught up in his anger he hadn't noticed the girl starting to weep. She arms were wrapped around her middle tightly, as if trying to crush her chest to contain the sobbing. Small hiccuping sobs escaped her lips and she shook. 

“Pansy…” he said quietly. 

He didn’t think she was reacting to him being angry about the rumours, they’d had arguments similar to this before in the past and it usually ended with Draco yelling and Pansy storming off in a huff. This was the second time Draco had seen Pansy crying within a week, and while not unusual for some girls, seeing Pansy so vulnerable and upset was highly unusual. Her intense reaction seemed to have completely overwhelmed her and when she looked up he saw that she had genuine fear in her eyes. 

“Merlin, Pansy.” he said in a hushed tone and took a step towards her.

Pansy flinched and moved backwards, away from him. He had scared her and he didn’t know why. Surely she understood why he was angry. Starting these rumours would cause a major headache for him and she had acted like a spoilt brat without thinking of the consequences. 

“Please don’t yell” she whispered again, despite the fact he had stopped. “You sound like them when you yell.”

She sobbed again and tears spilt over her face.

“Sound like who, Pansy?” he asked. “Who did this?” 

Draco’s questions caused the girl to sob, her ragged breathing wracking her body and she looked like she was about to collapse. Draco stepped forwards, and she flinched again as if expecting him to strike her. He didn’t stop this time, instead gently placing his hand on her arms, holding her up through her distraught sobs.

“It’s me, Pansy. Look at me.” 

After what seemed like minutes of her sobbing and panicked breathes, Pansy looked up and met his eyes. Her breathing quieten some, but more tears rolled down her face and she sniffed loudly. 

“You sound like one of them when you yell.” she said again, quietly with the distinct hint of terror in her voice. 

“One of who?” 

“One of  _ them _ ” she whispered again.

He wondered if she was in a state of shock or something, she seemed unable to explain anything properly. Pansy looked up at Draco and he could see her eyes, still filled with tears, roaming across his face. A half-panicked sob broke her sentence but Draco still heard her whisper

“...so much like your father.” 

Draco looked at her stunned, he dropped his hands from her arms. 

“You think I’m like my father.” he said, dismayed at her observation “You’re talking about the Death Eaters.” 

Pansy only sobbed slightly and weakly nodded her head.

“You think I’m like them?” Draco asked. 

He thought Pansy had known him better but maybe he was kidding himself. 

Pansy sobbed as her mouth opened and closed, unable to get any more words out. Draco was horrified that his yelling had scared her so badly she now could barely look up at him, and he hated the fact his presence was upsetting her so. 

He didn’t know how to comfort her, how to console her when obviously she was so repulsed by him. 

Draco backed away from the girl a few steps, hoping distancing himself would allow her to calm herself. Instead she sobbed harder and collapsed on the ground. Draco feared his presence was causing her greater pain and softly he whispered

“I’m sorry, Pansy. I never meant to hurt you.”

Draco slipped out the door. He didn’t know what to do. Obviously he couldn’t console her, not when she was so scared of him. He needed to get Blaise, he would know what to do. 

Without waiting Draco rushed down the passage towards their dormitories, praying that Blaise was there. 

* * *

 

“You’re kidding?” Harry said and scoffed. “As if the slimy git didn’t know.” 

Hermione shrugged, they were talking about Malfoy, Pansy and the rumours as she, Ginny and Harry walked back to the eighth year dormitories. Although Ginny had her own room in the Gryffindor tower, she spent most evenings in the common room with Harry and Hermione seeing as there were no rules against students of other houses joining them. 

“Oh blast.” said Harry, patting his pockets urgently. He appeared to be looking for something, and whatever it was he had come up empty. 

“No!” Harry groaned, “I’ve left the final copy of the Quidditch timetable in the Great Hall”

Before either of the girls could stop him, Harry was running down the corridor back the way they came.

“Harry!” Ginny called after him but the dark haired boy was gone. 

Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione. 

“I love him, but honestly he can be such an idiot.” Ginny said, rummaging in her pocket and pulling out a roll of parchment. 

“I’ve got them.” she said, waving them down the now empty corridor. “Sorry, Hermione. I’ve got to go tell him before he rips the castle down looking for them.”

Hermione waved her friend away with a laugh and told her she would meet them in the common room later. Hermione watched the redhead jog down the hall after her boyfriend. 

She didn’t know why but she enjoyed watching the pair, the relaxed nature they had when they were together.  The playful yet loving banter they had and the simplicity that seemed to come from them being together. It was something she painfully had to admit she had never had with Ron. If it was easy when they were together then it was because they had been friends for so long, they struggled sometimes to fit in the relationship aspect. Sometimes it felt like they were going through the motions, trying to copy what came so easily to Harry and Ginny, what they both thought a relationship should be like. Wanting to sit next to each other, holding hands or touching feet under the tables, stealing kisses on the stairs when no one was watching; this is what they should have wanted wasn’t it? Harry and Ginny seemed as if they could never get enough of each other but Ron and her… Hermione sighed, she knew that not all relationships were loving and touchy-feely like that but deep down she did want that. She want to be pushed against a wall and snogged, hard. She wanted to burn with desire for someone and ache when they weren't touching. Yet with Ron, it always seemed forced. Like she was playing a role, she had read the script and she knew the lines but the motions were never quite right. 

Hermione was still thinking about Ron when she walked past the Arithmancy classroom. She could hear a faint sound of crying, and although it wasn’t the first time someone had cried in the Arithmancy classroom it was far too late for any forlorn student and the sound that seeped out of the class and pulled at her heart was pitiful and completely distraught. She knew that crying and those heaving breaths, she had experienced them before, waking up in the middle of the night with horrific memories still swirling in her brain. Those cries were filled with a terror they could never quite escape and a panic that they would never be free of the nightmares. 

Hermione laid her hands on the door and realised whomever was behind those doors might not want to be found but she knew she couldn’t just leave them there. She pushed open the door gently and slipped inside. 

Hermione honestly didn’t know what to do when she got inside and saw Pansy Parkinson huddled on the Arithmancy room floor weeping. 

“Pansy.” Hermione called softly, trying not to startle the Slytherin. 

Pansy flinched regardless and although she looked up and spotted Hermione the girl’s sobbing didn’t stop. Anger flashed across her face mixing with the pain and fear Hermione already recognised there. Pansy was clinging to her arms and rocking softly. Merlin she thought, she had to stop finding Slytherin’s having panic attacks, not that she could blame them for having them. They had all, Slytherins included, been through a lot of horrific things over the past year. 

Through broken sobs Pansy barked

“Sod off, Granger.” 

Hermione knew the girl would feel humiliated by being seen like this, but Hermione had already heard her whimpering in her sleep and was no fool when it came to these things. She couldn’t just leave Pansy like this, regardless of how much of a pain in the ass the Slytherin could be. 

“No.” Hermione replied firmly but gently. 

Pansy looked confused but there was little she could do to stop Hermione as she crossed the floor and knelt down next to the girl. Hermione gently touched pansy’s arm but the girl flinched and muttered

“Fuck you, Granger.” between sobs. 

Hermione didn’t want to touch the girl if it made her so visibly uncomfortable, she didn’t know if it would trigger more dark memories and she didn’t think that Pansy would find being touched by a Mudblood particularly comforting. 

Looking around the room Hermione paused. Malfoy had been the last person to see Pansy. Hermione’s mind flickered to a dark place and she desperately hoped he hadn’t done anything to the panicking girl in front of her. 

“Pansy” she asked “Where is Draco?” 

Wracking sobs burst through Pansy again.

“Did he hurt you Pansy?” Hermione asked, “If he’s done something, if you’re hurt I need you to tell me so I can heal you.” 

and possibly rip Malfoy’s head off his shoulders, Hermione thought privately.

Hermione didn’t think the Slytherin was capable of hurting his friends but she had seen his anger as he had hauled Pansy out of the Great Hall and he had been involved with the Death Eaters. She knew she shouldn’t underestimate him, regardless of how little she wanted it to be true. 

Pansy was breathing hard and still sobbing but she shook her head and Hermione’s questions

“No.” she wheezed out. “No, he didn’t…” 

She didn’t seem capable of finishing but Hermione still let out a sigh of relief. Pansy’s breaths were sharp and quickly, she needed to calm down but Hermione didn’t think the girl was capable of doing it on her own at the moment. 

“Ok.” Hermione said, now that Pansy seemed to have stopped tell her to sod off and was listening to her. “I need you to breath with me ok, Pansy?” 

Pansy looked into her eyes and tried to nod. She seemed horrified and confused at the idea of taking Hermione’s help but she followed Hermione as the girl started speaking. 

“In….. Out….. In….. Out. Good Pansy, long deep breaths ok? In…..” Hermione breathed with her, inhaling deeply and holding the breath for a few seconds before exhaling. Pansy’s breathes were still punctuated with tears and wavered unsteadily but she wasn’t hyperventilating anymore and Hermione no longer worried the girl would cause herself to pass out. 

Hermione lent over careful and slowly so that Pansy could see what she was doing and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Pansy no longer flinched away from her and her breathing continued to steady even as she cried. Shuffling around closer to the Slytherin, Hermione looped her arm around Pansy’s shoulders and was shocked when the girl lent into her and sobbed, her head resting on Hermione’s chest. 

Pansy sobbed long and hard but her breathing wasn’t so jagged, Hermione hoped this was more of a cleansing cry than one of a panic. Hermione couldn’t help but think this was quite possibly the oddest situation she had ever found herself in. Still, she did what she could to comfort Pansy, gently stroking the girls blonde hair and humming softly the tune of  _ Blackbird _ . 

Pansy didn’t notice when the door of the classroom cracked open. Hermione did though but kept humming, hoping it would keep the girl calm. 

Hermione met the eyes of a confused Blaise Zabini who cocked his head curiously at her but entered the room regardless of Hermione’s warning look. 

Blaise silently slipped towards them, pulling two vials of potions out of his pocket and carefully whispering to Hermione.

“Draco sent me.” 

Hermione’s eyes flashed with rage. He did know that Pansy was here and obviously in a state of distress. 

“He left her here?” she hissed quietly but Pansy lifted her head slightly

“B..B..Blaise? Is that you?” she said, through quiet sobs and she tried to rub the tears out of her eyes. 

“Hey, Pans.” said Blaise softly, “I brought you something.” 

Blaise held out one of the potion vials, but not before giving an uncertain glance to Hermione. She recognised the vial to be calming draught and nodded silently. 

Pansy look the vial in shaky hands, and lifted to her lips. Her breath steadied and she let out a relieved sigh as she swallowed. Tears still ran down from her red eyes but she looked like she was more in control that before. 

“Come on, Pans.” Blaise said, standing and offering his hand to Pansy. “Let’s get you back to your room.” 

Pansy took his hand and he lifted her up. Still unsteady on her feet, Hermione slipped her arm around the girl and to her surprise Pansy didn’t brush her off but lent on her as they walked out of the room while Blaise held the door for them. 

Pansy sniffed and still had a few tears running down her cheek as the unlikely group made their way back to the common room. As they reached the portrait door Blaise handed Hermione the second vial her carried, 

“Dreamless sleep” he said, nodding at it. 

Hermione thanked him and made a silent note to herself to start carrying some small vials of the two potions Blaise had brought with him, she didn’t think this would be the last student who had suffered through the war to have a breakdown this year. 

Hermione hesitated before they entered the dormitories. She knew that if she entered with Pansy leaning against her looking like she had just cried enough tears to fill the Great lake people would stare. That wouldn’t be helpful for Pansy in her current state and Hermione would hate to think the rumours it would cause, especially after the incident in the Great Hall. 

Hermione cast a notice-me-not charm, so that only people specifically looking for them would notice them as they crossed the Common room. She just hoped that no cared enough to look for them with that much concentration. 

Blaise went through the portrait door first, nodding to her and Pansy to come through next. They quickly crossed the room, most of the occupants were currently engaged in a game of exploding snap and their eyes rolled over Pansy and Hermione without realising they were even there. They had just made it to the girls corridor when Hermione noticed  was two pairs of eyes looking at her curiously. Harry and Ginny had obviously been waiting for her and seen past her charm. Giving them the tiniest head shake they seemed to understand, with the tiniest head nod from Harry, as to not draw attention to her, the couple went back to reading their books. 

Hermione got Pansy into their room without problem and breathed a sigh of relief. As Pansy peeled herself away from the Gryffindor she looked at Hermione with a mixture of fear and gratitude. Hermione tried to busy herself with her bookcase while Pansy changed into her pyjamas and got into the bed. Hermione handed her the dreamless sleep potions and Pansy seemed to know what it was without explanation. 

Hermione realised how exhausted her was and rather than having to explain to Harry and Ginny what had happened she got herself ready and slipped into her bed. 

“Granger?” Pansy said quietly, as the girls lay quietly in their respective beds. 

“Yeah.” Hermione replied. 

“Thank you.” it was barely a whisper but Hermione knew the girl meant it and it had obviously taken a lot to say. 

“You-” Hermione paused “You can call me Hermione.”

“Oh” said Pansy softly. “Ok.”

A few moments of silence pasted and Hermione was surprised Pansy had accepted. She wasn’t sure it was a great idea, for all she knew Pansy may go back to calling her a Mudblood in the morning but sometimes, those kinds of tears and that kind of grief could bond people. And Hermione hoped it was for the better. 

“Hermione?” Pansy said softly, the use of her first name almost made Hermione jump despite her offer to use it. 

“Yeah?” Said Hermione again. 

“If you ever tell anyone about tonight I will have to kill you.” said Pansy, still in that soft voice. 

Even though Hermione didn’t doubt it, she snorted softly and heard a faint chuckle come from the other bed. 

* * *

 

Draco was still pacing frantically in his room when Blaise knocked on his door and entered. Draco tried to search his friends eyes for any sign of what had happened, as always the fellow Slytherin’s eyes hid everything. 

“What happened? Is she alright? Where is she? Did she say anything?” Questions spilt out of Draco’s mouth frantically until Blaise held up his hand.

“She’ll be fine.” Blaise said.

Draco waited for him to elaborate. After a few moments pause it became clear that he wasn’t going to. 

“Well” asked Draco, ‘What happened? Where is she now? Wha-”

Blaise cut him off

“I said she’s fine Draco. We got her calmed down-”

“We?” said Draco confused, but Blaise ignored him and continued talking. 

“And she’s resting now, back in her room. She should be fine by tomorrow.” 

Blaise turned part way back to the door, but paused. 

“Oh and I would expect a good tongue lashing tomorrow.” Blaise said with a half smile. 

“What?” asked Draco confused, “From Pansy?”

He didn’t think the girl would ever want to speak to him again. Obviously she was repulsed by him, much like the rest of the school. 

“No” laughed Blaise, the half-smile on his lips turning to a full smirk. “From Granger.”

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouff glad you made it though and hopefully you liked it. 
> 
> I think you'll like the next chapter... or possibly hate me for it.   
> Either way it will be released on Wednesday the 28th.
> 
> Until next time  
> Your friendly neighbourhood Dramione dealer  
> Lexi.


	15. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo again  
> I hope you're enjoying all the updates this week, there will be another on the 30th to celebrate the end of NaNoWriMo.   
> I will try to keep updates regular but they won't be quite as fast as they were this month.   
> Thank you to everyone who had been leaving comments/reviews!! I'm not the best at replying to them mostly because I am terrible at taking a compliment and also I don't know if you want me to but just know that I do read every single review that you leave. I look forward to reading your thoughts and theories and I do know all of you who have been following S&S for a while and regularly comment on every chapter- you are a massive motivation for me so this chapter is dedicated to you guys.   
> And if you've just found this story- welcome! Always happy to have more people who appreciate some Dramione.   
> Anyway, onto the chapter.  
> Enjoy,   
> Lexi.

 

* * *

 

The next morning neither Hermione nor Pansy spoke as they got ready for breakfast but there wasn’t the same tension in the room as most mornings. They weren’t friends by any means but they seemed to have formed an unspoken truce. 

Pansy wasn’t crying anymore but Hermione noticed the girl looked exhausted and still quiet pale. The Slytherin left first, hopefully to breakfast, Hermione thought. She looked as if she could do with a decent meal and a decent rest. At least it was a Sunday so she wouldn’t be stuck in classes. 

Hermione left her room, still thinking about the previous night. Pansy had obviously suffered during the war, Hermione didn’t know what had happened but it obviously left some terrible scars on the girls psyche. Hermione wondered about the wizarding world too, the culture had no real healing methods for anything psychological. A pepper-up potion and a calming draught could ease the symptoms but Hermione knew it was just a band-aid remedy. It didn’t help to keep all those feelings bottled up, at some point the bottle would shatter and there would be no going back. 

Part of Hermione desperately wanted to shut the door on the war and never look back on those memories. It would have been easy. So many others, her close friends included, avoided the topic and the wizarding community as a whole seemed to only reflect on the war when they were talking about their victory. It was incredibly painful to think of all that had happened, and all that they had lost but Hermione knew they had to. They needed to remember not only for themselves but for those they had lost. They needed to grieve but Hermione could barely mention Tonks or Lupin or Collin without Harry and Ron, and even Ginny, coming up with some way to cut the conversation off. 

Hermione needed to talk about the war. She needed to say the words out loud. She wanted to scream her anguish and her pain and most of all her guilt from the top of the Astronomy tower. 

But most of all, she wanted someone to listen. To understand. 

Hermione knew that others needed it too yet wizards were a stubborn bunch. Desperate to forget their wrongs and move on from the pain they sealed it away. Layering potions and spells on top until they were left with only a pristine reflection of their true selves. Underneath Hermione knew the pain would fester and rot people from the inside out. She could already see the pain eating away at Pansy, breaking her down despite the immaculate Slytherin facade the girl maintained. 

If someone had told Hermione a day ago that she would be wandering the halls of Hogwarts concerned about the mental well being of Pansy Parkinson she would have called them mad, but now. Hermione sighed, she was of course still slightly mad about the rumours that Pansy had caused yet after seeing the girl in such as state last night it was impossible not to feel pity for her. 

Hermione had almost reached the Great Hall when she spotted a head of pale blonde hair. 

“Draco Malfoy!” she yelled him, almost making the Slytherin jump out of his skin. 

She marched over to the startled Slytherin and grabbed him by the elbow. Dragging him slightly further down the corridor she let go of his elbow and smacked him on the arm. 

“Ow, Granger!” he grumbled, rubbing his arm. 

Hermione put her hands on her hips and gave the best impression of Mrs Weasley as she could muster

“What were you thinking?” 

Malfoy looked at her shocked, still rubbing his arm slightly. Hermione didn’t feel bad, he bloody well deserved it, she hadn’t even hit him that hard. 

“You don’t just leave someone alone while they’re having a panic attack.” she hissed at him. She want to yell and rant at him but didn’t want anyone to overhear their conversation. 

Malfoy’s eyes flashed irritably at her and she couldn’t tell if he was annoyed that he was getting told off or because it was her telling him off. 

“I went and got Blaise.” he hissed defensively. 

“That’s not enough. You should never have left her like that.” Hermione growled. 

Malfoy huffed at her. 

“She didn’t want me there! I was just making her more upset.” Malfoy said. 

Looking at his eyes Hermione saw the guilt in them for the first time. Maybe he did care about her but still, the state Pansy was in when Hermione had found her…

“What did you do?” Hermione said, poking Malfoy in the chest “You should have seen the state I found her in!” 

Hermione wanted to smack the Slytherin for making her cry like that. Pansy may have been a complete bitch to Hermione for her entire schooling career but you couldn’t see someone in that kind of pain without sympathising. 

“I don’t know!” Malfoy hissed back at her, “I yelled at her about the rumours, that  _ you  _ told me about, and she completely broke down.” 

Hermione was about to yell at him some more when they were interrupted.

“Wow.” Pansy said, appearing next to them. “You two sure do know how to encourage the rumours don’t you?”

Hermione tried not to jump and swung her head around to see Pansy, still looking pale and exhausted, walking towards them. Looking over the girls shoulder, Hermione knew what she meant. Their argument in the corridor had garnered some onlookers. A few younger girls stood in front of the Great Hall doors, including the two Hufflepuffs from yesterday. They were obviously twittering away discussing the pair standing together in the corridor arguing and what it could all possibly mean. 

Hermione decided to ignore the irritating students and turned her face back to the Slytherin girl before her. From the slight blush in her cheeks Hermione could tell both herself and Malfoy were giving Pansy the same irritated look. She had been the one to start the blasted rumours in the first place. 

“What?” Pansy shrugged “Too soon?” 

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and opened her mouth. Pansy held up her hands in defence of the oncoming lecture. 

“Alright, alright.” she said, “I never actually meant for it to get that far out of hand.”

Pansy, for quite possibly the first time in her life, looked contrite and guiltily she looked at Hermione. 

“I was just trying to goad you. I’m-” Pansy gave an awkward puffing pause as if it was difficult to get the words out “I’m sorry.” she said, sounding ernest. 

Hermione grunted in surprise. Honestly that was more than she had been expecting from Pansy Parkinson. 

“Alright…” said Hermione, not sure where to go from there. 

Pansy gave her a half smile. 

“Do you mind if I talk to Draco for a second Hermione?” 

Hermione’s eyes flickered nervously between Pansy and Malfoy, who was looking just as concerned about being alone with girl. 

Pansy flashed Hermione a wicked, much more herself grin

“I promise I won’t steal your boyfriend.”

Hermione pointed a finger at Pansy

“Don’t start-” she said but Pansy snorted in amusement. 

“You have to admit, it’s pretty funny.”

“It is not!” Both Hermione and Malfoy snapped in unison.

* * *

 

Draco paused over his breakfast. He didn’t have much of an appetite after talking to Pansy. 

He felt awful. He shouldn’t have left her alone. 

Once Hermione had left them Pansy had cast a silencing charm around them, to protect from the curious ears that seemed to follow them through the castle passageways. 

Draco had attempted to tell the girl he was sorry. Sorry for leaving her, for scaring her like that and mostly, sorry that he was, or at least had been, at Death Eater. Pansy had cut him off before he had even started though, saying she was sorry. And that she hadn’t meant that he was a Death Eater, not like them- his father, her father and the rest that so haunted her memory, only that he looked so much like his father. 

Pansy tried to describe the feeling to Draco, like she couldn’t breath while he was yelling. That it hadn’t been his voice she had been hearing yelling but the voices of the older Death Eaters, the ones her father had enjoyed spending time with. 

When Draco had asked her why it scared her so much Pansy, with tears in her eyes again, shook her head and said

_ “I don’t want to talk about it. Not yet.” _

From the desperate plea in her voice Draco knew she was serious. He desperately wanted to know but he knew he would have to wait until she was ready to tell him the truth. 

Now Pansy was sitting beside him at breakfast, her careful guards seemed to be back in place as she complained about how ridiculous it was that they hadn’t gotten to go to Hogsmeade yet. Doesn’t McGonagall realise that  Gladrags Wizardwear was having a sale that weekend, in store only. Draco sighed as he nodded along with her, at least she was feeling back to her old self, even if she still look pale and sickly. 

Draco was relieved when the mail delivery began and an owl dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet in his lap. He unrolled the paper and any relief he had felt at escaping Pansy’s chatter disappeared instantly as he read the front title.

* * *

 

Hermione was sitting at one of the tables eating scrambled eggs and toast when the mail arrived. One of the school owls swooped down in front of her depositing a letter neatly next to her plate. The Hogwarts owls were large, but incredibly efficient and surprisingly graceful. Unfortunately this morning Ginny, sitting beside her, had also received mail from her family. Errol, although smaller than any of the Hogwarts owls, possessed none of the grace the large birds did and when he dropped the letter and parcel before Ginny it landed in her bowl of cereal, splashing milk and cornflakes everywhere. 

“Eugh.” said Ginny, pulling the parcel from her breakfast and casting a drying charm on it. 

Harry, sitting across from them, looked at the birds sadly as one dropped newspapers in his lap. His too came by Hogwarts owl, the black haired boy could never bring himself to replace Hedwig. Instead each morning as the mail arrived he watched sadly as many owls stopped by their witches or wizards to grab a piece of toast before flying back to the owlery. Hermione knew Harry missed his companion, Hedwig had been with him since first year, but she knew better than to bring it up or suggest Harry get another owl. 

Looking down at the envelope in front of her, Hermione recognised the messy scrawl instantly and ripped it open. Ron it seemed, had finally decided to reply to her letters. 

Hermione unfolded the parchment and scanned though the letter. It took her no more than 10 seconds and she sighed, plopping it back down next her plate. Harry looking at her with concern, noticed the messy handwriting of his best mate and picked up the letter. 

It took him less than 3 seconds to raise his eyebrows at the letter. 

“He hasn’t written to you in weeks and this is all you get?” 

One thing Hermione appreciated about Harry was that even though he loved Ron and was loyal to his friend, he wouldn’t hesitate on calling him out when he was being a twat. 

Hermione shrugged at her friend. 

Ginny, putting down the care package obviously sent by Mrs Weasley, took the letter as Harry offered it to her. 

Ginny read it with a huff and apologetic glance at Hermione. 

> _ Dear Mione _
> 
> _ Auror training is brilliant. I’m the top of my class and the professor says I should be able to start working in the field in the next few months. I know you’ll be proud of me.  _
> 
> _ I guess we should meet up at Hogsmeade next weekend. Harry says it’s the first trip of the year. Owl me back as soon as you can so that I can get the time off from training. They are working us to the bone here. _
> 
> _ Ron.  _

Ron’s first communication with her in weeks was a few short lines and not even a ‘how are you?’ or ‘hope you’re well.’ Part of Hermione wanted to rip the letter into tiny little shreds and send Ronald a howler back telling him to stick his letter where the sun doesn’t shine. The more rational side of her realised she would need to meet with him. There were things they needed to discuss. 

Hermione took the letter back from Ginny and considered ripping it up anyway, just to make herself feel better. She was distracted though, as Harry unfolded the newspaper and attempt to suppress a strangled cry. 

Ginny and Hermione’s eyes shot up to the boy, who whispered horrified

“You’re not going to believe this.” 

Harry laid the Daily Prophet on the table. Before them in all it’s black and white glory was an image of what was obviously been cast by  _ Morsmordre _ , the Dark Mark floated ominously in the night sky, above the photograph in bold black print was written

**DEATH EATER SIGIL SEEN IN GERMANY, 4 FOUND DEAD.**

Hermione gasped at the paper, as whispers around the Hall began. Other tables had obviously seen the paper, word travelling quickly to those without a subscription to the Daily Prophet and small huddles of students crowded around those that did trying to read the article. 

Leaning over the table Hermione scanned the article, trying to ignore the dramatic flair journalists at the Prophet usually put on such events and looked for the facts. 

> _ German Aurors found the bodies of three muggles: a woman, a man and a child; in northern Germany last night as well as a 4th corpse in the attic. This body has yet to be identified due to severe trauma to the face but sources have confirmed to this reporter that it is a male, of middle age with the notorious Dark Mark of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named on his left arm.  _

Hermione scowled as the rest of the article went on to recap the defeat of Voldemort by Harry’s hand and included a list of all the Death Eaters that were incarcerated after the war. Hermione wondered why they hadn’t included a list of all the Death Eaters that had escaped and now still continued to elude capture by the Aurors. From the lack of gushing articles about it in the Daily Prophet as well as their continual praise of the Battle of Hogwarts as if it was the end of everything the war had seen, Hermione wondered if they had had any success so far. 

Harry was reading the article with furious eyes while Ginny held his hand and lent over the table to read the article upside down. 

Hermione knew they were all thinking the same thing. Despite how much they wanted and how much the ministry may pretend, the Death Eater’s weren’t gone. Voldemort’s reign may have ended, and many of the dark wizards fighting for him had been rounded up or killed in battle, but Bellatrix was still out there. She may have been insane but the witch was cunning and vindictive. This fight wouldn’t be over until Bellatrix Lestrange had either taken her revenge on the wizarding world or being laid to rest six-feet underground. 

The Great Hall was awash with whispering and quiet horrified conversations, even the Slytherin’s, who still mostly sat together but were also seen dotted around near some Ravenclaws, all looked concerned. Hermione found her eyes drawn to the table in the corner where she knew Malfoy and Pansy had sat when they’d re-entered the table. Pansy hadn’t looked too upset when she had entered almost ten minutes ago with a miserable and guilty looking Malfoy trailing behind her so she hoped they had sorted out whatever they needed to speak about. 

Now though, Pansy was looking at the blonde with concern and Hermione could see her talking to him quietly. Whatever she had said didn’t appear to sooth the angry looking Slytherin as he scrunched the newspaper in his hand and stormed out of the Great Hall. 

People on the surrounding tables saw him leave and whispered followed as Malfoy escaped the Great Hall. Hermione had the irrational thought to rush out after him but pulled herself back. It was Malfoy, for Merlin’s sake. He would probably sneer at her and tell her to sod off, what was she thinking. 

Hermione turned back to her friends, trying to shake the thought of Malfoy from her brain. Harry, across from her, was looking miserable but shook himself. 

“I was going to go down to the Quidditch pitch, there’s some moves I want to try.” he said, quietly to the girls sitting before him “Did you want to come?”

Ginny shook her head, she looked morose and was still absorbed in the newspaper article. She appeared to be taking the news even harder than Harry had.

“No.” she said, “I still have 6 inches to write for McGonagall tomorrow.” 

Harry looked at Hermione hopefully and despite the fact she, for once, actually did want to go with him she couldn’t.

“I have to go back to the library” she said “More detention.”

Both Ginny and Harry looked confused, she supposed she’d never had the chance to tell them about her new weekend assignment from McGonagall with the events of the previous evening. 

Hermione sighed and told them about the extensive pile of books and most likely a crabby Slytherin that would be waiting for her. 

Harry wrinkled his nose sympathetically, 

“Blimey, Hermione” he said “That will take you weeks.”

Ginny grinned slightly

“Wow. Hermione Granger with weeks worth of detention, who would have thought.”

Hermione hushed the girl, so far it didn’t seem like the rest of the school knew that 2 of the captains had received detention for illegal duelling in the corridor. Only that somehow Hermione had managed to turn Malfoy’s hair orange for a few days. She would rather keep it that way too. 

“Ohh” Ginny said “Actually Hermione I’ve been looking for a book, McGonagall said she’d ordered it for the library but well it’s not open yet and my essay is due tomorrow.”

Hermione glowered at the girl

“Are you asking me to steal a book for you, Ginny Weasley?” she said.

“No!” Ginny said, “Just to borrow it without permission.” 

“Ginny!” Hermione reprimanded the girl. 

“Come on” said Ginny, climbing off her seat. “I’ll walk you to the library.”

Hermione grumbled but stood with the girl and said goodbye to Harry. 

Ginny gave on last look at the newspaper, still on the table and shuddered as they left the Great Hall. 

As Hermione and Ginny walked through the corridor towards the stairs, Hermione gave a sympathetic smile to Ginny. She and Ginny had never been the closest friends during their years at Hogwarts, especially with Ginny being Ron’s annoying little sister who he did not want hanging around during their younger years, but the two girls had grown closer over the summer both having spent so much time at Grimmauld place. Ginny was trying to put on a brave face, as if Bellatrix and the Death Eaters renewed activity wasn’t killing her inside but Hermione knew better. 

“It’s going to be ok, Ginny.” she said. 

Honestly Hermione wasn’t sure how it was going to be ok but she didn’t want her friend to be miserable. Ginny gave Hermione a small, sad smile. 

“I know.” she said, not sounding at all sure. “It’s just that…”

The witch hesitated and Hermione nudged her with her shoulder. 

“You can tell me, Ginny.”

Ginny sighed

“I don’t know what’s worse.” she said, with a guilty look on her face “The fact that Bellatrix is still out there with the Death Eaters; or-”

Ginny wiped away a tear

“-or that I’m more worried that Harry will leave me again because she is.”

“Oh” said Hermione.

“Oh Merlin.” Ginny groaned “I’m a terrible person. I should be thinking about those poor muggles that got killed and worrying about more people being hurt but all I can think about it what if Harry decides he has to break up with me or decides to go off and fight Lestrange and gets himself hurt.” 

Hermione grabbed her friends hand and gave it a tight squeeze

“He’s not going to leave you again, Ginny.”

Ginny looked up at Hermione, she could see tears threatening to run down her cheeks. 

“How can you be so sure, ‘Mione. He did last time, and then you guys were gone for months. And then he almost died, oh bollocks, he did die! I can’t lose him again, Hermione, I just can’t.”

“Ginevra Molly Weasley.” Hermione said sharply, making Ginny hiccup but look at her straight in the eye. “You are not going to lose him, do you hear me?”

Ginny nodded sadly but opened her mouth to complain

“Ah.” said Hermione, making Ginny clamp her mouth close again at the warning. “I will tell you three reasons why.”

Ginny nodded. 

“One.” said Hermione “Harry isn’t the only one going up against Bellatrix. Last time we knew Harry had to face Voldemort alone, but this time is different. Now he has the support of the whole Order and the Ministry behind him, he won’t be running off to face any battles alone.” 

Ginny wiped a tear away from her eye and nodded slowly looking somewhat dubious, she like Hermione, still had her doubts about the Ministries ability to complete anything. 

“Two.” said Hermione, giving the girls hand another squeeze. “Harry is completely and utterly in love with you.” 

That statement made Ginny sob a little 

“I don’t think he could leave you even if he wanted to. That boy is stuck to you like glue, Ginny, so you’d better be happy to be stuck with him for the rest of your life.” 

Ginny nodded and wiped away the last of her tears. 

“Oh, I am.” she said “Thanks Hermione.” 

Hermione smiled at her and let go of her hand

“What was number three?” asked Ginny. 

“Oh” said Hermione, “If that dumbass ever left you I would kick him so hard up the-” 

“Hermione!” Ginny laughed at her. 

Hermione shrugged, she happened to under the impression that Harry and Ginny were perfect for each other. They made the other stronger and more resilient not to mention they were ludicrously happy when they were together. 

Silently Hermione thumbed the letter in her pocket. For as confident as she was about Harry and Ginny, she was as doubtful about Ron and herself. 

She loved Ronald, she knew she did, but she just wasn’t sure she was in love with him. It seemed like an importance difference.  

Ginny, watching Hermione seemed to be able to read her mind.

“What about you and Ron?” 

Hermione sighed, she didn’t even know how to sort out her feelings herself let alone put them into words and explain them to another person. 

“I don’t know, Ginny.” she said, sadly. 

The girls began walking again, getting closer to the library. 

“I could give him a kick up the backside if you’d like.” said Ginny. 

Hermione snorted, Ginny would probably do that anyway. 

“I just-” Hermione hesitated. 

She knew Ginny was her friend and almost as loyal as a Hufflepuff, but she was also Ron’s sister. Despite how often she threatened  to kick him in the backside, she wanted him to be happy and Hermione worried how Ginny might react if it didn’t work out between Ronald and herself. 

“I don’t want to wake up in 10 years time and realise that I’ve made a terrible mistake.” Hermione blurted out. 

Oh Merlin, that hadn’t come out right. Ginny frowned, she was momentarily shocked by Hermione’s words. 

“You think Ron might be a terrible mistake?” 

“No, Ginny. I just don’t want to ruin our lives” 

Oh bollocks, that was worse. Ginny looked rather shocked at Hermione’s phrasing, obviously taking it to heart. Hermione tried to get the words right to explain. Blast, she wasn’t going to get any of this right. 

“I’m just worried that Ronald and I are different. Maybe too different.”

Ginny still looked confused

“You’ve been friends for years, surely that means you’ve got some things in common.” said the witch, she looked terribly disappointed with Hermione “I know Ron is being a twat at the moment Hermione but that doesn’t mean you should just give up on him.” 

“I know, Ginny. And I don’t want to give up on us but-”

“Then don’t” snapped Ginny, her ears going red. “Ron is a good person, Hermione Granger, you’d be lucky to have him and this family.” 

Ginny, tears forming in her eyes again, stormed away. Blast that Weasley temper, thought Hermione, tears forming in her own eyes.

That had been a complete disaster.

* * *

 

Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, newspaper still in hand. 

He was furious, and annoyed, and sad, and confused and… 

He felt like every emotion in his body was bubbling up in a horrible mess and he want to scream. 

He wanted to hunt Bellatrix down and kill her. He wanted to hunt all the Death Eaters down and kill them too. 

Why wasn’t the ministry doing anything? They were meant to be finding Bellatrix and the other escaped Death Eaters and put a stop to it all. The war was meant to be over and Draco didn’t want any of these cursed reminders anymore. 

He didn’t want to read about deaths over breakfast, or see ghosts of the dead haunting him in classrooms, he didn’t want to listen to the whispers about him in the corridor. 

He didn’t want to be at Hogwarts. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to crawl into dark hole and stay there. He just wanted to be alone. 

But he wasn’t alone, there were students everywhere on that Sunday. Most were still in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and comparing rumours about the article. Others, unaware of the latest news, meandered slowly around the castle halls enjoying the freedom of the weekend. 

Draco wanted to be alone. 

Finally he realised the perfect place to hide- the library. It was still closed to students and he had to be there anyway for his detention. 

Sure Granger would be there too, but surely a few well placed glares would shut her up for the day. 

Draco quickly climbed the stairs and slipped past the library door. He walked to the back where the table and pile of books were waiting and slumped into one of the chairs. 

Silence. Finally. 

Draco rubbed his temples gently, trying to relieve the headache that had started when he had woken up, sweating, this morning after a particularly cruel nightmare. He revelled in the silence for a few minutes before pulling out his wand and summoning a book from the pile to him. 

There was a small pile of books sitting on the end of the table, waiting to be replaced onto the shelves but he would wait until Granger arrived to deal with those. The less time he spent with that know-it-all the better. 

Draco found that he had quite the knack for repairing books when it came down to it. There was something cathartic about working through the list of charms until the book, it pages once loose and crinkled and it’s cover burnt beyond recognition began to resemble its former self in all its glory. Many of the books they repaired were in desperate need of attention before the Battle of Hogwarts, their pages disintegrating and the titles worn away. 

Draco enjoyed sorting through the list of charms each book needed, for some the pages needed to be re-attached and strengthened so they didn’t fall apart. Other times the whole cover had to be replace and Draco would find himself peering curiously at the pages of the book, trying to find the title or the author to re-engrave onto the cover like it would have been long ago. 

Sometimes, it didn’t work. If the pages had been burnt and the ink erased the book itself could be repaired but the contents lost. Those books were placed in a sad, unforgiving pile and if possible their title added to the ever growing list Granger had tacked onto the wall. Draco wondered how much information would be lost forever and thought it a shame that they hadn’t ensured there were copies of the oldest books somewhere safe. 

Draco had repaired almost eleven books, mostly simple ones with loose pages, when he heard the door of the library crack open and the silence he so craved disappear. 

He heard her sniff before she arrived. 

Granger was wearing jeans and a simple baggy grey sweater but what Draco noticed the most was her red eyes and sniffling nose. She had been crying again. 

“Sorry” she said, weakly “I’m not late am I?”

Seeing as McGonagall hadn’t actually given a set time to arrive or leave it wasn’t really possible for them to be late but Draco supposed with the Granger Code of Ethics she would consider herself late had she arrived at any point after him. 

Draco just grumbled in response, not that it appeared she was listening. She had a crumpled letter in her hand and with a sad look at it she shoved it back into her pocket. 

“Weasley again” he presumed, accidentally aloud. 

She shot him a half-hearted glare, but sniffed and looked away quickly. 

“No.” she lied. 

It had never occurred to him before but she was a terrible liar. He supposed most Gryffindors where, Hufflepuffs too. 

“Hmm” was all he said 

Granger pulled her wand out and for a moment Draco wondered if he was going to end up with his head encased in a pumpkin again, for which he still had to get her back. Although perhaps they could call it even if she didn’t bring up his involvement in Pansy’s breakdown the night before. 

Granger summoned another book to her and began casting charms over it. He found him pleasantly surprised that she had mastered the spell he had taught her yesterday. It was one his mother had taught him in third year, not that he was meant to be using his wand at home at 13 but his father still had a large amount of sway with the ministry back then. 

“I heard” Draco said “that the Weasel-by had gone to the Auror training college. Off to be a knight in second-hand armour.”

Pansy had updated him only that morning after their talk. Apparently he had missed a lot of the gossip this week. 

Granger shot him a warning look but considering she didn’t outright rebuke his commentary on the Weasley family affairs Draco presumed the witch was rather furious at her boyfriend. Although why he wasn’t sure, the offers for the Auror training college had come out months ago, right after the funerals for the war had finished. They were attempting to recruit as many young, angry war torn witches and wizards as possible. 

Pansy had also told him that one Lavender Brown was also attending training to be an Auror as they spoke. Brown, to everyone's surprise, had survived the war but had spent the last few months in hospital after being nearly being killed by the werewolf attack during the Battle of Hogwarts. The way Pansy had put it, the once vain Gryffindor was now a rather furious witch hellbent on revenge. 

“Smart” he said to Granger, trying to get a reaction from the witch. “to go now. Without Potter to over shadow him.”

Granger’s eyes flashed up at him and Draco knew he had hit the nail on the head with that one. He had a few ideas why Granger was furious at her boyfriend, it seemed that this one was correct at least. He wondered about his other theory but he couldn’t press her too hard. Not yet, he didn’t want another pumpkin head.

“Weasel-bee did always have an inferiority complex” 

Those eyes continued to glare at him, suggesting he was right about the youngest male Weasley. It wasn’t hard to see. 

“Get ahead while he’s still famous from the war. Very smart” Draco said, as if it was all just a casual observation “Very Slytherin.”

Granger’s eyes shone daggers at his last statement. Draco knew how to ruffle a Gryffindor, and nothing was worse to them that to be called a Slytherin. He supposed the same went for any self respecting Slytherin too, none of them wanted to be considered anything like those ridiculous, bleeding heart Gryffindors. 

“Shut it, Malfoy” she said, hand tightening on the wand. 

Draco smirked but decided to cool the probing a bit lest Granger’s eyes decided to get jinx-y again.

They worked in silence for almost an hour, Granger’s sniffling seemed to diminish and her eyes set themselves in a determined gaze over the books she was repairing. If he looked closely Draco could almost see the cogs whirring rapidly around her brain, the girl was constantly thinking about something. 

“How’s Pansy?” she asked finally, breaking the silence. 

In a gruff, I do not want to talk about this kind of way, Draco said

“She’s fine.” 

He didn't need Granger sniffing around his business all the time. Pansy had shocked him that morning when she’d said

_ “Hermione, she’s alright I guess. Even if she’s not a pureblood.”  _

Draco thought his eyebrows might hit the roof at that statement, it was high praise from Pansy Parkinson. 

“And you-” Hermione interrupted his thoughts again “-you two are alright?”

Draco growled

“We’re fine.” 

“That’s good,” the witch said, not that it was any of her business “I don’t know exactly what happened but-”

“That would be because it’s none of your business, Granger.” Draco grumbled 

Hermione flashed him a glare

“It became my business when I had to walk a crying mess of a girl back to her bed, Malfoy.” 

Draco had no response to that. He grumbled under his breath, irritated. It was his own fault, he shouldn’t have left Pansy there alone, he could have… He didn’t know what he could have done but anything would have been better than leaving her alone weeping on a classroom floor. 

“Pansy is obviously going through something-” Hermione spoke again but Draco cut her off

“I don’t want to talk about it.” he said.

“But-” Hermione tired. 

“No, Granger.” 

Granger huffed at him over the table and brushed some of her wild curls out of her face. 

“Well what do you want to talk about?” 

Draco couldn’t help but snort. 

“What makes you think I want to talk to you about anything?” derision dripped off his tongue as he said it. 

“You seemed eager to talk about Ronald earlier.” she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Draco lifted his eyes to her and smirked,

“Would you like to talk about Weasley?” he ask.

He got another huff in return and a book slammed down onto the table. 

“No.” she said.

Then quietly she added “I’m sick of silence.” 

Draco frowned, all he wanted was silence. He didn’t want to talk about his problems, or Granger’s problems, or Pansy’s problems and he definitely did not want to talk about Ronald bloody Weasley’s problems. 

Granger’s voice seemed to have changed when she spoke again, she was no longer snapping at him out of irritation but there seemed to be a sad kind of plea when she said

“Silence always meant that someone else had died.” 

Draco looked at the witch across from him. She had a different kind of sadness in her eyes than she had before when he had spoken about Weasley. The sadness in her eyes now was one he recognised, it was the look you only saw in someone’s eyes who had seen so much pain and had experienced so much grief they didn’t know how to feel anything else. Draco knew the look well, it was one sported by many of the witches and wizards at the numerous funerals after the war. 

While many seemed to have moved on, to try and recover from their loss after the war Granger’s eyes told him that she still clung to it, unable to move on from it all. Her eyes were a deep brown, and looking into them now Draco felt no desire to taunt or tease the Gryffindor. He hated how easily they seemed to pull him into their warmth, begging him to understand them. 

“Silence” he said, unable to stop his mouth from moving “was the only time I knew no one was being tortured.” 

She looked at him now, and he knew his eyes mirrored her own no matter how much he willed himself not to feel the guilt and crushing sorrow flooding his body. It was like rain, he had once thought. On a good day it was only a light shower, it could easily be ignored and brushed off your shoulder. Other days it felt like torrential rain that soaked you to the bone, leaving you a shivering mess while watery grief lapped at your ankles. Her eyes somehow implored him to feel it, to not leave her floating out there alone, in that frozen ocean of sorrow. They begged him to understand the weight it put on your shoulders, to walk around everyday as if something was dragging you down. 

“What was it like?” she said softly, “Living in the Manor with Voldemort.”

Draco shuddered at the name, he still hated hearing it. He didn’t want to talk about it, let alone talk about it to the Gryffindor Princess. Yet those eyes implored him, _ speak to me, share with me _ they said,  _ don’t abandon me _ , and he found his mouth moving despite himself. 

“It was-” he paused, unsure how to describe it. 

“Horrible.” he said finally. 

There was no way around it, it had quite simply been horrible. Draco remembered every second of being in that house, from the cackling of his aunt to the shrieks of pain echoing from the dungeons below the manor. He lived in constant fear of the Dark Lord summoning him, he liked to see Draco’s parents squirm knowing there was nothing to do to protect their only child. 

“He would hold these meetings.” Draco told Hermione, “and he would praise those who had done well and punish those who had not fulfilled their orders.” 

Hermione shuddered. 

“When you were punished, you could be crucio’d until you couldn’t stand anymore. If you were praised, he would present you with a reward.”

Draco’s voice cracked slightly, his body shuddered as if violently remembering the nerve splitting pain of the cruciatus curse. He pulled another book towards himself as he spoke, trying to distract himself. 

“I don’t know which was worse.” he paused and reconsidered

“No.” he said. “The reward was worse.”

Draco looked over the table at Granger who had so far remained silent. Her eyes were brown orbs staring at him in horror and he remembered she too knew what it felt like to be crucio’d, to feel like your body is being ripped apart and set alight as you writhed on the floor in agony. Draco had begged for death many times, but that only incited the Dark Lord more. Draco knew Hermione had never begged for death, she had screamed but she hadn’t broken under Bellatrix’s wand like he did.

“I’m sorry.” he said quietly, “I shouldn’t be telling you about this.” 

“What was it?” she said, her voice came out hoarse but determined. “What was the reward?” 

Draco fixed his eyes on hers, there were so many emotions running through those brown eyes. He took a gulp and looked away, he couldn’t meet her eye while he said it. 

“A muggle.” he whispered and he heard a whimper escape the girls lips. 

He should stop talking, he thought, but he kept going. He kept telling her those secrets he had never admitted to anyone. 

“Some of the death eaters, they liked to-” his voice cracked “They liked to use the girls, before they killed them.” 

He glanced up for a second, Granger had tears in her eyes and Draco hated himself. How had they ended up there, in that conversation of all things. Why did he feel the need to tell her these things? 

“Greyback, he- he liked to kill them slowly.” Draco sniffed, there were tears threatening to spill over his own eyes now but he blinked them back. “He didn’t use magic like the others, he would bite them. Devour them right there in the room.” 

“The Dark Lord, he never stopped him. He liked to see our reactions, some people would throw up. I threw up the first time. It was a test of character, you see.”

Draco stopped when a shudder ran through his body. Just thinking of the memory made him want to throw up. He glanced across the table again to check on Granger, her face looked pale and the tears were running down her cheeks now. 

Draco looked away, ashamed. 

“Did you-” Granger said but she had to pause to clear her throat. 

“Were you ever rewarded?” she asked, hesitantly. 

Draco looked up at her now. 

“No.” he said “No, I was only ever punished.” 

Granger let out the breath he hadn’t realised she had been holding. She nodded slowly, trying to wipe away some of the tears that were still brimming in her eyes. 

Draco looked down at the book before him, trying to ignore Granger while she composed herself. 

There was silence for a few minutes until Draco said

“It’s too damaged.” 

Granger who had been looking out the window, consumed in her own thoughts looked at him confused. 

“The book.” Draco continued, holding up the book in his hand. “I can’t fix it.”

The book he was holding was black and crispy, most likely from spell damage but Draco knew regardless if he repaired the pages the content was long gone.

“Oh” said Granger, sniffing once more. “I’ll add it to the list.” 

The girl busied herself, rummaging through her bag to find a quill. If they busied themselves, if they ignored the ache that the conversation had caused, maybe they could pretend none of it had ever happened. She pulled one out and turned to the ever-growing list hanging on the wall behind her and placed the quill on the parchment and hesitating when she realised

“What’s the title?” she asked Draco. 

Draco looked at the burnt book, the engraving on the front looked as if it were bleeding and trying to melt off the cover. 

“Here” he said, walking around the table to hand it to the witch. 

She was far better at discerning malformed titles than he was. She took it out of his hand and stared at the book for a few moments. 

Draco lent against the table watching her. 

She chewed on her bottom lip when she was concentrating on something. Not in a sexy way that Witch Weekly would talk about, but in an almost-going-to-make-it-bleed-if-she-can’t-figure-the-problem-out kind of way. Her hair was tied up today but unruly curls seemed to have a mind of their own and still hung over her face and Draco watched as the witch tucked one behind her ear before writing something on the parchment. 

Draco didn’t know why he was watching her. Maybe it was a distraction from the memories that they had disturbed and where now swirling around his mind daring him to sink into their melancholy once more. Regardless of why he found it cathartic. 

That was until, of course, Granger turned and caught him staring. 

She inhaled sharply as she turned and found him leaning against the table only an arms length away. 

“Sorry” he said.

Surprisingly found he meant it, he hadn’t meant to scare her.

“Did I scare you?” he asked, a light smirk playing on his lips. 

Granger, still wide eyed shook her head at him and took a step closer to the table. She was closer to him now but if she was scared, she didn’t show it. 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you were” he said, quietly. 

It came out in a teasing note but Draco meant it. What he had seen, what he was scared him sometimes.

Granger turned to him, her brown eyes defiant. 

“I am not scared of you Draco Malfoy.” she said. 

His grey eyes searched the brown of hers, looking for a lie or even a flicker of fear but he found none. 

“Why?” he asked, his voice came out softer this time and lost the teasing smirk that he usually held so well. 

He was used to people being afraid of him, in fact it usually made it easier. If they were afraid of him, then he knew where they stood. It was the stubborn ones that weren’t afraid of him that he had to watch out for. They had a tendency of make his life difficult. 

“Should I be?” she asked, lifting an eyebrow and almost perfectly imitating his own signature smirk. 

It looked good on her, he admitted to himself. Her lips twitched and he noticed how soft they looked. They weren’t large and puffy or covered in makeup like some of the other girls in the Gryffindor seemed to wear them. They were small and pink but he could see the corner where she been chewing on them was slightly swollen and red. Draco unconsciously licked his own lips. 

Looking back at her eyes he could see she was still waiting for his answer and as he whispered softly to the witch

“Yes, Granger. You should be very afraid.” 

Draco found himself leaning towards her. 

* * *

 

Hermione was initially shocked when she turned from writing the title of the book on the piece of parchment to find Malfoy staring at her. 

But it wasn’t because of his proximity, she had heard him lean against the table and knew he was only a few feet away from her. It was his eyes and the way they were watching him that made her inhale. 

Malfoy’s eyes were a dark, swirling grey as he watched her. She had seen the grey of his eyes darken before, always out of anger but now, this time, they seemed different. The grey of them was like a storm, whirling violently yet still pulling her into them. 

She blinked and looked away, taking a step to the table and reaching out for the book. Maybe that had been a mistake, she thought too late. She was closer to him now and that intoxicating smell seemed to capture her nose again. She tried not to sigh into it lest he accuse her of sniffing him again. 

She was so momentarily distracted by the agonisingly intoxicating scent that she barely heard him apologise, but she snapped out of it when he asked her if he had scared him. 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you were.” he said, it came out as almost a soft whisper but still had a gentle mocking tone to it. 

She looked at his face again. His eyes were still dark and brooding away at her but his lips curved into a small smirk. Yet his didn’t seem like his usually taunting self. Somehow their previous conversation had, however dark it had been, given Hermione a better insight into the Slytherin. He may have sounded slightly smug but she sensed there was a real question behind it. As if he genuinely cared whether she was scared of him, if what he had told her had frightened her enough to turn away from him now. 

She stopped fiddling with the book in front of her and turned to the man in front of her. She fixed him with a determined look. She wanted, no needed, him to know that she wasn’t afraid of him, or of what they had discussed. She had seen horror, and she had listen to his own, but she was strong and she was a Gryffindor. She wouldn’t let the past shake her and for some reason she wanted Malfoy to know that she wasn’t afraid of him, that she didn’t blame him for the horrors he had seen. 

“I am not afraid of you Draco Malfoy.” she said. 

She could tell Malfoy was searching her eyes for any hit of a lie but she knew he would find none so she let his grey eyes wander over hers. 

This time when he spoke his voice was softer, gentler

“Why?” he asked her, and she thought he was trying to work out the question in his own head. 

Even though part of her knew she should be afraid of him, of the things he had witnessed and been a part of she couldn’t help but feel like part of her understood the Slytherin. She knew what it was like to be paralysed with fear, to not know which way to turn or if her life would ever be the same. In those, the darkest times, Hermione found herself relying on her friends, leaning on them to show her the right path and how to overcome her fears. She was grateful she was surrounded by those brave Gryffindors, the boys that never gave up on her even when she felt like giving up on herself. 

Hermione feared Draco had never had that. He had friends for sure, but he had pushed most of the loyal ones away long before he truly needed them, instead he had surrounded himself with those obsessed with power. 

Hermione knew she should be afraid of Malfoy but instead she found herself drawn to him, wanting to show him how to be brave and leading him out of the darkness that he was still so trapped in. 

Mimicking his earlier smirk Hermione replied

“Should I be?”

A flash of amusements appeared in the grey swirl of emotions in his eyes and she knew she had mastered the smirk. 

Talking to Malfoy about the the things he had seen in the war had hurt, it had reminded her of all the things she had experienced but it felt incredible to finally have someone who understood her pain. She had seen the shudder that had rocked his body when he mentioned the cruciatus curse and she knew he understood how it felt. The way that the dark magic targeted the nerves, it felt like she had been ripped open and sewn back together but instead of blood she had been filled with acid, burning her alive. 

She was desperate for someone who could understand her, even if it came in the form of Draco Malfoy. 

She didn’t move away as the Slytherin standing so close to her bent his head and whispered

“Yes, Granger. You should be very afraid.” 

His voice was husky but it seemed to electrify her body. As he moved closer his hand touched hers on the table, their fingers brushing against each other. Still Hermione found herself unable to move away.

She knew she should.

But she craved connection and she seemed to connect with Malfoy when she couldn’t with her other friends. 

Ron was gone, Harry didn’t want to talk about it, Ginny was too busy trying not to lose Harry but Draco, Draco  _ knew _ . He knew what it felt to face down the witch, his aunt, and to watch those they loved around them die. He knew how it felt to have their nerves set on fire and somehow talking to him reminded Hermione to feel. To feel something, anything other than the painful guilt that sat like a rock in her stomach everyday. 

They were different, parallels in the war yet he knew. He understood. 

And Hermione just want to feel again. The skin touching gently against one another sent electric shocks up and down her spine, it was terrifying and exhilarating. It felt wrong yet so good and she wanted to feel again. 

He could make her feel. 

Hermione found herself leaning into the Slytherin, they were so close to each other Hermione found herself drowning in his scent. 

Hermione’s brain was panicking but her body seemed to react on it’s own accord. She lent into the smell she was so unequivocally drawn to. 

Hermione could almost feel the heat from his body when an echoing thump caused her eyes to upward from where she had been staring at his lips. 

Her brown eyes met grey but it was only when they heard a frantic, familiar voice did they two them seemed to land back into reality and move away from each other. 

“Hermione?” Ginny’s voice called from the other side of the library with a small sniffling sob following it. 

She and Malfoy seemed to look down at their hands, still touching on the table top, at the same moment. 

The both ripped their hands away from each other and leapt backwards. 

Hermione’s mind was race, what had just happened? 

Nothing, she told herself firmly. Absolutely nothing had happened, their hands had touched briefly but nothing had actually happened. 

She looked up and met the grey eyes watching her. There was no emotion behind them now, as if Malfoy’s careful guards were back up and blocking her from seeing the real him. Malfoy’s face was expressionless and he stood there, only a few feet from her, as if trying to read her own expression. 

Hermione looked away from him and cleared her throat. Nothing had happened, she reminded herself, nothing was going to happen. Still a guilty knot seemed to tie itself in her stomach. 

Another sniff, one much closer this time, distracted her from the Slytherin and she said nervously

“Ginny?”

The red-head turned a corner and saw Hermione. Ignoring Malfoy as she rushed past him to her friend. Hermione was almost caught off guard as Ginny threw her arms around her. 

“Merlin, Ginny.” she said, they had never been the hugging types. “What’s happened?”

Ginny let Hermione go from her tight embrace and said

“Oh ‘Mione. I am so sorry for what I said. What happens between you and Ron isn’t any of my business.” 

Over Ginny’s shoulder Hermione saw Malfoy lift an eyebrow and give her a quizzical sneer.

Smug bastard, she thought, he hadn’t been so jovial only a few seconds ago. 

“Ginny” Hermione interrupted the apology the girl was trying to get out, “Let’s go talk about this somewhere else, shall we?”

“Huh?” said Ginny but the girl looked around as if she had only just realised Malfoy was in the room with them.

“Right” she said. 

Hermione lead Ginny to the far side of the library, there was no way Malfoy could hear them from such a distance and Hermione didn’t want to risk the being overheard by the busy rumour hungry students that may be roaming the halls. 

When they finally stopped walking and settled in an aisle empty of any books, Hermione opened her mouth but Ginny bet her to the mark, gushing

“Oh Merlin, I am so sorry, Hermione.”

The Weasley girl fidgeted with her hands

“I didn’t mean what I said, well sort of, but not like that. I think Ron is amazing when he’s not being a total git but you’re amazing too Hermione. I want you both to be happy…”

Ginny paused and gave a small sigh

“Even if it means you’re not together.” 

Hermione gave the girl a sad smile, knowing what she meant. It was beginning to become clearer to Hermione that her future with Ron may not be the idyllic picnic everyone seemed to want for them. 

“Thanks, Gin” she said.

Curious Hermione wondered why Ginny had changed her mind so suddenly, she was normally extraordinarily pigheaded once she had made her mind up about something. 

“What brought this on? Did you-” Hermione paused and hoped the question wouldn’t offend her “Did you talk to Harry?” 

Ginny gave a small snort against Hermione shoulders. As the pulled back Ginny admitted

“No, I just realised I was being selfish. I didn’t want you to break up with Ron because I really liked the idea of having you as a sister.”

It probably shouldn’t have but the admission made Hermione smile. She loved the Weasley family, it was big and warm and so incredibly full of life. Having come from an a family where she was an only child, born from only children, she found the Burrow to be an almost overwhelming experience. Not that her parents didn’t show her love but their normal Saturday afternoon routine was the three of them curled up in the lounge room quietly reading books rather than the monstrous dinner Mrs Weasley prepared and the constant shouting that ensued when a Quidditch match, or any kind of game, was suggested in the Burrow. 

Hermione patted Ginny on the arm 

“I’ll always be around, Ginny, even if it doesn’t work out between Ronald and I.” 

She really hoped that would be true, she didn’t want to loose Ron as a friend even if they couldn’t match romantically. Ginny gave her a warm smile

“Don’t worry” she said “I don’t think Mum or Harry would let you get away that easily even if you wanted to.”

Hermione laughed. She knew Harry would always want her around but she was a bit more dubious about Mrs Weasley, the woman doted near constantly on her youngest son. If Hermione broke his heart she wondered if she would also be breaking Mrs Weasleys. From her interactions with the woman since the end of the war Hermione had no doubt the woman would be expecting wedding bells and grandchildren the second they were finished their NEWTs. Secretly the idea made Hermione shudder. 

“Anyway” Ginny said with a sigh “Harry thinks that-”

Ginny stopped abruptly and her ears went a telltale Weasley red. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Obviously Ginny had been about to say something she was not meant to repeat in front of Hermione.

“Ginny.” Hermione said, attempting to needle the sentence from her friend. 

Ginny’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. Hermione gave her a coy smile and Ginny shook her head more frantically. 

“No.” Ginny groaned “I said I wouldn’t tell.” 

“Please” Hermione said, giving her best impression of puppy-dog eyes. It wasn’t a look she had mastered but was she proud when it worked. 

Ginny gave a great sigh. 

“Fine.” She said, holding up her hands in defeat. “Harry, and you can never tell him I told you this-”

Hermione crossed her heart, which resulted in a confused look from Ginny obviously not understanding the muggle reference but she persevered regardless. 

“Harry would love for you and Ron to work out, you’re his best friends after all”

Hermione nodded. Ron and herself being together would be like a neat story-book ending, the papers had been thrilled writing about the Golden Trio of the Battle of Hogwarts going off and finding their happily ever afters. Hermione on the other hand, was beginning to realise life was not that simple. 

“-but, he’s worried that for you to be together, one of you would have to give up the future you want.” 

Hermione sighed,

“So much for Harry being oblivious to everything.” 

Ginny snorted.

“He usually is but when it comes to you two.” she shrugged “I think he just knows you too well.”

Hermione didn’t doubt it. Harry had been listening for years her plans to go onto the ministry and work her way up the ranks, she wanted to change laws and revolutionise the wizarding world. No doubt he had been listening to Ron’s plans for years as well. Which she knew involved rising through the ranks of the Auror department, finding a wife and having a house exploding full of children, just like his family home. 

Still, Ginny’s admission made Hermione sigh sadly. It appeared not even her best friend had high hopes for her relationship with Ronald. 

Their conversation about Ronald seemed to have found its way to a natural end. There was little else anyone could say when it appeared the relationship had run aground. 

“I have that book you wanted.” Hermione said, trying to think about anything other than what she was going to do about Ronald. 

Ginny smiled at her and the two girls walked back to the table of books. Hermione dreaded the idea of having to spend the rest of the afternoon with Malfoy but appeared that he had made himself scarce as the returned. The large pile of books they had repaired was gone as well as the Slytherin and Hermione almost let out a great sigh of relief. 

The book she had saved for Ginny was still there and Hermione almost wished she could ask her friend to stay but she knew that this was detention after all. It was most definitely not meant to be a social visit. 

Ginny left and Hermione returned to repairing books for the afternoon. 

Malfoy continued to replace the books on the shelves, leaving little time for the two of them to be alone together. 

Still the guilty knot in Hermione stomach remained. It was nothing, she determinedly told the stubborn guilt, nothing had happened. 

But when Malfoy returned in the late afternoon and Hermione passed him a book she had just finished repairing their fingers touched again. Hermione felt the same electricity as before run her arm and seemed to spark something in her body. 

She kept reminding herself that nothing had happened, but one deep dark part of her wondered. If it hadn’t be nothing, if something had been about to have happened… would she have stopped it?

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too much of a tease (I apologise for nothing).  
> If you did leave a comment/review, I will definitely read it and try to reply.   
> If you ever have a question or anything you really would like an answer to also feel free to send me a private message, I will definitely reply to those as quickly as possible.   
> See you in a couple of days,   
> Lexi.


	16. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> First of all I apologise for the delay, this chapter ended up being much larger than it was meant to and I struggled with it for a few days. Then while I finally worked out the issues my computer decided it wanted to stop working for a few days.   
> Anyway it's working again now so I've finally been able to finish and edit this chapter. Hopefully you guys didn't give up on me this week, and thank you to all the kind reviews/comments and messages everyone sent me this week! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter,   
> Lexi

Draco was, for the third time that week, woken by the snoring of one Neville Longbottom. 

They had been sharing a room now for over 2 weeks and for the most part it hadn’t been a complete disaster. Longbottom kept to himself, spending most of his time fawning hopelessly over Hannah Abbott in the common room and only really using the bedroom to sleep in. Draco, alternatively spend most of the evening in the room studying alone in peace or patrolling with the other Captains and would often roam the school late at night when Longbottom had gone to bed and Draco felt the walls beginning to close in on him. 

The mornings on the other hand were a different story. Draco always cast a silencing charm over his bed before he went to sleep, not wanting the other boy to hear him waking up screaming in the middle of the night when he did finally sleep. Longbottom, Draco presumed, did something similar except that the Gryffindor couldn’t cast one strong enough to last the entire night. It was usually around 4.30 in the morning when Draco would be awoken by the loud snoring across the room. 

Grumbling as he sat up on the bed, Draco looked at his watch. 6.30. He supposed that it was better than most days but still he was irritated that he was, again, deprived sleep because some wizards weren’t capable to correctly casting simple spells.

Draco pulled his pillow over his head attempting to get a few more minutes of sleep before he had to face an entire day of classes. It was a Tuesday which meant double Potions after the break and that meant close quarters with Granger. 

Draco muffled a groan with his pillow. Wasn’t it bad enough that he had spent his entire weekend cooped up with her in the Library. He had, for the most part, been successful at avoiding her all Sunday afternoon after they had…. after whatever the hell  _ that  _ had been. 

Regardless of what had almost transpired prior to the Weasley girls interruption Draco had to admit that talking to Granger had been…. cathartic. Sharing with her, even for those brief moments had been like finally putting down an excruciatingly heavy load. She seemed to listen to him without hating him or blaming him for the things that he had seen. He knew she should hate him but looking into those brown eyes while he told her those dark secrets he saw no hatred directed towards him. Anger, yes, and horror but there was no blame. Not that it truly mattered, Draco blamed himself enough for the both of them. 

Sunday night had been the first time in weeks that Draco hadn’t woken in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and terrified of the nightmares that plagued him. Instead he had dreamt of slender curved hips and a uniform that pulled tight around all the right places. The mysterious woman in his dream caused him to wake with a tenting bulge in his pyjama bottoms. 

He hadn’t seen his mystery womans face, it seems always obscured in his dream as she taunted him just out of his reach. His head still stuffed under the pillow to block out the snoring of his roommate and his curtains drawn around his bed Draco tried to turn his mind back to the dream woman with the slender waist and pert bottom. 

Just thinking about her body caused a warm ache deep in Draco’s stomach and he imagined himself getting close enough to touch her. How smooth her skin was and how she seemed to react to his touch. 

Just as Draco could feel himself stirring and the bulge in his pyjamas began to reappear his fantasies where rudely interrupted by another loud snore from the other bed. 

He shuddered and any parts that may have been excited only moments ago shrunk back in disgust. This was definitely not the time to be thinking about such things, not with Longbottom only meters away. 

Irritated about being so rudely interrupted by the Gryffindor Draco grumbled as he got up and snatched the pillow off his bed. 

Marching over to Longbottom's side of the room Draco mused that he passed through no spells or protection charms. Bloody Gryffindors, they were almost as trusting and naive as the Hufflepuffs. 

Standing above the snoring boy, his mouth agape and drooling slightly on his pillow, Draco glared. Lifting the pillow in his hand he brought it down with a swoop and watched as if hit the Gryffindor with a fluffy thwack. 

Still glaring Draco didn’t move as Longbottom awoke with a start and he was almost pleasantly surprised when he saw a wand being snatched from underneath the boy’s pillow and pointed in his face. Longbottom's eyes were groggy and crusted with sleep as he blinked and focused on the Slytherin standing, pillow in hand, next to his bed. 

“What are you playing at Malfoy?” Longbottom asked his voice still thick with sleep. 

Draco sneered and nodded to the wand pointed at his face.

“If you knew how to use that Longbottom we wouldn’t be having that conversation.”

Longbottom looked at his wand confused but stopped pointing it at Draco regardless. Draco knew that Longbottom had been instrumental in the Battle of Hogwarts and had been leading a rebel band of students throughout their previous year but, honestly Draco thought the boy would have been much better suited to Hufflepuff. 

Longbottom hadn’t asked for clarification but he was still staring up at Draco with that confused lopsided frown. Draco sighed and before the boy could stop him he hit him with the pillow again. 

“Stop bloody snoring or next time I will hit you with a hex not a bloody pillow.” Draco growled. 

Longbottom, recovering from the second hit, looked mildly perturbed and said

“Blimey, didn’t have to hit me again.” he rubbed the side of his head “I didn’t mean to snore, ‘ was up late last night is all.” 

Draco snorted as he walked back to his side of the room and wrenched open the small wardrobe supplied by the school. He grabbed his uniform and as he walked to the door he said in a snide tone to Longbottom. 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t stay up so late drooling over Hannah’s shoes and I won’t need to hit you again.” 

Longbottom’s face went red and attempted to sputter a denial but Draco didn’t even bother to argue the crush with the Gryffindor. 

He slammed the door shut on the embarrassed Gryffindor and went to take a shower. 

* * *

 

Hermione sat at breakfast chewing on a piece of toast while re-reading the improvements she had made on her potions essay. It would be due that afternoon and despite re-checking it for errors at least 3 times the previous night she knew she wouldn’t rest until she had read it at least once more that morning. 

Mail had just arrived but seeing as she had received a letter from her parents the morning before Hermione was not surprised to be the only one in her small group at the table now not rifling through letters. 

Harry had received another from Ron, detailing every moment of his Auror training and another from Andromeda telling him that Teddy had just learnt how to turn his hair pink and refused to turn it back, as well as a picture of the squealing young boy. 

Harry doted on the boy and had shown the picture to every person on the table at least twice, pointing out the smallest feature to Ginny and Hermione. Ronald’s letter on the other hand seemed to set Harry on edge, he was glad his best friend was doing so well but Hermione knew Harry hated that they weren’t doing it together and blamed it on himself. 

“Oooh” said Ginny, snatching a letter out of her small pile. “Charlie wrote to me” 

Ginny had a close relationship with her older brother, he leant her the wisdom and respect that she craved and so rarely received from Ron, the Twins and Percy. Hermione knew that Ginny would have loved to spend more time with Bill but still struggled to be at ease around Fleur. Not that Fleur hadn’t tried to bond with Ginny, but she had an uncanny knack for saying exactly the wrong thing to the youngest Weasley. 

Hermione reached the end of her essay and rolled it up into a tight scroll. Looking back over the table once her homework was safely tucking into her backpack Hermione noticed that Ginny was chewing nervously on her fingernails. Harry too had noticed and finally put down the photo of Teddy and was looking at his girlfriend as she read the letter. 

“Is everything all right, Ginny?” he said gently. 

Ginny’s eyes snapped away from the letter and looked at her boyfriend as if she had forgotten he was there. 

“What?” she said. 

Harry nodded to the letter in her hand. 

“You look worried.” he said, “Is everyone alright?” 

Harry knew Ginny well. She was as strong as she was stubborn but she worried and felt deeply when anything impacted a family member. 

Ginny looked back at the letter in hand and quickly folded it up, placing it underneath her others. 

“Oh, no” she said “It’s fine.”

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Bloody Weasleys, Hermione thought to herself. 

It seemed though, that Ginny had seen their look and the stubborn faces they had both quickly acquired and decided it would be faster and easier to simply speak her mind. 

“It’s just that-” Ginny hesitated and looked at the two faces watching her patiently. “Charlie had decided to go back to Romania.” 

Charlie had arrived late during the Battle of Hogwarts having to travel via portkey to reach the fray. Hermione had thought he had been in Romania but they had later learned he had travelled with a number of wizards to Italy attempting to convince them to fight against Voldemort rather than with the dark wizard. Although only 4 wizards had decided to join him when he abruptly left to join the battle none of the wizards he had been dealing with decided to join the opposing side despite the call they had received from their Dark Lord. 

He had been back and forth between Italy and the Burrow during the summer after the war helping the 4 wizards that had joined them settle into new jobs and Death Eater free lives. He had originally planned on travelling with the wizards to Italy before going back to his job in Romania but after Fred’s death it became clear the family needed him at home. 

“It’s silly” Ginny continued “I knew he would have to go back to his life at some point but it just feels wrong somehow.” 

She paused and looked her two friends wondering if she was explaining it right

“Dad’s back at the Ministry, we’re back at school, Ron’s off training to be an Auror, even George has gone back to the shop and now Charlie is leaving.” she said “It just feels like we’re all moving on and forgetting him.” 

Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence and Harry took her hand in his

“No one is forgetting Fred.” he said gently. 

Ginny nodded her head slowly and as her nose started to sniffle and turn slightly red she said 

“I know, but somehow it still feels wrong to move on with life. When-” her voice cracked but she pushed on “-when Fred died it felt like the whole world stopped moving and- and now we’re all busy doing things and nothing thinking about him and I just feel so guilty all the time.” 

Ginny wiped the single tear that had dared roll down her cheek away with anger. Harry turned on his seat until he was sitting looking directly into her eyes and while he still clung to her hand and gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand he said

“I know what you mean Ginny.” 

The girl sniffled and looked up at her boyfriend

“I feel guilty every single day.” Harry said. He looked hesitantly over to Hermione who also nodded her head in agreement, she felt the same pain. “I feel guilty for being alive when so many others aren’t, I feel guilty for finding love and happiness when they never will and I feel guilty for moving on with my life.”

Hermione had never hear Harry speak so openly about his feelings after the war. Usually it took prying and prodding from Hermione to even get Harry to say whether he preferred jam or marmite on his toast if he was in a dark mood, which he was anytime the war was brought up. But Harry was more open with Ginny and Hermione felt almost jealous of it. Not that Harry told Ginny things, she was grateful he had someone to confide in, but mostly that she didn’t have that someone she felt comfortable baring her soul to in the same way. 

“But” Harry continued to his girlfriend “I know that we will never, ever forget them. Regardless of where we go or what we do they will be a part of us, and we cannot let them down by forgetting to live the life we were so lucky to be given.” 

Ginny patted Harry’s hand with hers and Hermione could only watch at the intimate moment between the couple. She wondered if she was somehow intruding but made no motion to move. 

“Fred would never want you to feel guilty.” Hermione said tentatively, unsure whether her input would be needed but as her two friends looked at her they showed no hesitation in listening to her. “Fred would be the first one cheering you on to follow your dreams, Gin.” 

Ginny sighed gently and nodded. 

“Plus” said Harry, a small grin on his face “Fred would insist that you don’t spend your final year at Hogwarts moping and say that as the final Weasley kid to pass through Hogwarts this generation that it is your sworn duty to find a way to stick it to Filch one last time.” 

Ginny laughed that time, 

“I don’t think it would be possible to beat the twins departure.”

Remembering the spectacle and the horrified look of Umbridge’s face made all of them chuckle. 

Ginny shuffled all the pieces of parchment in front of her together and sighed lightly

“I suppose we should be going to class.” 

Hermione looked around to see that the student body was now moving towards the doors of the Great Hall begrudgingly heading to their first class of the day. For the most part they all looked rather glum about the idea but Hermione grabbed her bag, dozens of questions already bussing around her head. 

Waiting for Harry whom she had her first class with she noticed a small, unopened envelope slip out of the pile and onto the floor next to Ginny’s foot. It was about half the size of most envelopes and was stuffed with a poorly folded piece of parchment. From what she could see it had dark blue ink on the front but she couldn't make out the words and when she pointed it out to Ginny the girl snatched it quickly off the ground and shoved it deep within her pocket.

Ginny mumbled a quickly goodbye and left in a rush despite the fact there was plenty of time before class. Hermione could help but notice that as she left Ginny’s ears where rather red and she appear to still be gripping tightly the letter in her pocket. 

* * *

 

Draco’s face was pulled into a dark, trademark Malfoy smirk as the two fourth years before him cowered at being caught together in the broom closet. He didn’t know their names but the boy was a Ravenclaw

“10 points from Ravenclaw” he said as the boy distanced himself from his partner aghast. 

“And-” Draco paused, the girl was in such a state of dishevelment that Draco wasn’t sure what house she belong to until he glanced down at the tie sticking out from his shoe. “10 points from Hufflepuff” 

Draco gingerly picked up the tie under his foot and let it dangle off one finger. The Hufflepuff blushed a deep red and snatched it away from his while attempting to clasp the unbuttoned pieces of her blouse together. 

“Break is over.” Draco growled “Get back to class.” 

Draco attempted to keep a straight face, it was one of his numerous duties as a Captain to dole out punishments and ensure the students weren’t manhandling one another in broom closets but for the most part he had wanted to laugh at the two young students. Their faces were the perfect model of shock and their overly passionate snogging had ended with a suctioning ‘pop’ when he had flung open the door to catch them. 

Had they been smarter and cast a silencing charm Draco probably would have let it go but the small horde of first years giggling at the broom closet door was a dead give away and they deserved every point loss purely for their idiocy. 

Draco watched them go, bickering as they walked down the corridor. He knew he had to go that way to get to potions class and he didn’t want to be close enough to hear their tedious argument. After they had gotten sufficiently far enough around the corner Draco continued on his way. 

As Draco walked he glanced back to where the door of the closet was and as he rounded the corner he could have sworn he was a streak of flame red hair enter the broom closet he had just emptied. Draco snorted, probably off to have a quick snog with Potter before class. He was definitely not about to interrupt that broom closet session. The fourth years were young enough to respect, or at least fear, him enough as a Captain but Potter would probably presume it was some kind of personal vendetta against him and Draco had seen what the Weaselette could do with a Bat-Bogey hex. 

Draco shrugged the thought out of his mind, not his problem. 

As he continued to the Potions classroom Draco felt the ever silent presence of Theo Nott arrive at his shoulder. The boy was an anomaly, quiet and withheld ever for a Slytherin but Draco knew he could be a loyal friend and a brave ally.

Draco gave a slight nod in greeting which Theo returned in kind. 

“Where’s Blaise?” ask Draco, glancing sideways as he spoke. 

“Said something about a meeting in a broom closet.” said Theo, giving Draco a sly look. 

Draco frowned slightly but shrugged. 

There were numerous broom closets in Hogwarts, and Blaise was rather notorious for convincing girls, regardless of house, to meet him there at all hours of the night. 

Again, it wasn’t his problem if people were getting their jollies off in a dark corner somewhere, as long as they were discreet about it. 

Theo and Draco stopped in front of the classroom, despite the fact class was due to start in less than a minute Slughorn, as usual, had not appeared. Draco scowled, the chubby old man had no respect for the sanctity that was potion making. His Godfather had spend countless hours and every summer teaching Draco the delicate art that was simmering a gently bubbling cauldron until it reached the perfect shade of colour. Draco probably could have taught the class more about potion making than the old fool could anyday. 

Draco looked around at the other students waiting at the classroom. Neither of the Ravenclaws had arrived but Corner and MacMillan were engaged in a rough housing session that looked like it belonged in the Gryffindor common room. Draco sneered at them and looked away in disdain.

His eyes roved over toward the stairs where he saw Granger talking to Potter, her eyes alive as Scar-head something to make her laugh. Obviously the boy was walking her to class as he handed her the pile of books he was holding and waved as he departed back up the stairs. 

Draco’s sneer deepened. Couldn’t the blasted Golden Trio, or Duo now, do anything without each other. Draco looked away, attempting to ignore the Gryffindor girl as she teetered towards the classroom barely able to look over the pile of books she now carried in her arms. 

Draco leant against the wall, from an outsider it looked as if he were staring at the wall ahead of his with a bored expression but truthfully he was glancing sideways curiously watching Granger. She leant against the wall next to the door, her back to him, and slung her backpack off her shoulder. Opening the flap Draco’s eyebrows raised the slightest amount as she poured the large pile of books into the small backpack. 

Draco had to suppress a grin. Clever girl, he thought. 

Draco watch her reach in, her arm fully extended into the bag, an impossible distance for a normal bag, as she rummaged around for something. Draco’s eyes drifted away from the bag and over Granger. She was lean and had grown into her body, a woman’s figure now rather than the awkward third year stature he always thought of her having. 

“Draco” Theo’s voice said quietly in his ear. 

Draco grunted but his eyes continued to trail down Granger’s body as she bent over her bag. It gave him a great view of her backside and the curve of her hips. 

“Draco!” Theo’s low voice whispered to him again, the urgency breaking of Draco’s thought process. 

Draco shook himself and forced himself to look away. What was he thinking. She was Granger, the bushy-hair, know-it-all, buck teeth Gryffindor Princess. 

She’s still a woman, the other part of his brain reasoned, nothing wrong with looking. The reasonable part of Draco’s brain consented. He was only looking, no harm in appreciating something as pert and round as-. 

Nope. Stop, he told himself. It’s Granger. 

Draco looked at Theo with a scowl that was more aimed at himself that his friend. 

“What?” he said gruffly. 

Theo looked at him with a small amount of disdain and pointed down the dungeon corridor. Draco looked and could hear raised voices. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but just from the tone he didn’t think it was a pleasant conversation. 

Draco took one step forward when he say red sparks fly down the corridor followed by a high shriek. Growling under his breath, he looked backwards at the students around him. Neither of the Ravenclaw students had arrived yet and that left Draco with only one choice. 

“Granger.” he barked but the witch was already standing and pulling out her wand. 

He didn’t wait for her but marched down the corridor expecting her to have his back. 

As Draco rounded the corner he surveyed the scene before him. 

Three fourth year Hufflepuff girls where standing together, leering at two younger students who had obviously been corralled into the corner. Draco recognised the two younger, the dark hair Slytherin Agnes and the curious Ravenclaw boy, Edlin were standing, wands drawn as the Hufflepuffs spoke. 

“Why would you want to be one of them?” the tallest Hufflepuff said, eyeing off the Slytherin green on Agnes’ uniform. 

“Don’t you know what they do to your kind?” said the second, a short hair blonde. 

“You’ll go evil too, you know.” Sneered the last, a dumpty thing with a short wand and raspy voice.

“She will not!” Edlin said angrily and took a step in front of the Slytherin girl. 

The tall Hufflepuff ignored the boy and took a menacing step forward

“Don’t you know where your loyalties should lie, little Muggleborn.” 

“Yeah” the dumpty one said and jerked her head to the side “At least your sister has her priorities right.”

Draco’s eyes followed to where she pointed and he saw the young Hufflepuff Emily standing there, shrunk against the wall looking like a deer in the headlights. 

“Isn’t that right?” huffed the short haired Hufflepuff looking expectantly at the younger blonde. 

Emily looked nervously between her older house mates and her sister, who was obviously holding back  tears and giving her a pleading look from behind Edlin. 

“I- I-” she stammered. 

“That’s enough!” Draco took a step forward, revealing himself to the group just as Granger arrived by his side having obviously been listening from the corner. 

Emily had a mixture of terror and relief on her face at the arrival. Draco had decided he had heard enough and interrupted the girl before she could say something she could never take back. 

The three other Hufflepuffs looked irritated at the interruption and slightly nervous. Agnes wiped her eyes and tried to stand tall while Edlin glanced back at her with a concerned look in his eye. When he turned back to Draco his face was hard and untrusting. 

“What in Merlin’s name is happening here?” Draco heard Granger growl behind him. 

Draco chanced a quick glance beside him. The Gryffindor was furious, with wand extended and hair frizzing as she spoke. 

The older Hufflepuffs looked at each other and shrugged, mumbling excuses under their breath. Draco ignored them. 

“Agnes.” he said, and the young Slytherin met his eyes. “Are you alright?” 

Agnes sniffled slightly but pulled her head up high and nodded at him. 

Granger was almost vibrating with rage next to him, he could feel the magical anger brush against his skin. It made his skin prickle to feel someone else’s magic, it was a sensation unlike any other and not something he had ever experienced with such intensity before. Sensing a warning tone from it that he could not ignore, Draco looked at the older Hufflepuffs and snapped. 

“50 points from Hufflepuff.” all three girls gasped. “Now get out of my sight. If I ever catch you tormenting one of my Slytherin’s I’ll make sure you three are out on your pathetic yellow asses before you can say ‘by the Badger’”. 

The tallest Hufflepuff swore and the other two began moaning about the loss of points. 

“You can’t do this!” 

“That’s not fair!” 

Draco snorted and gave them a searing glare

“Like hell I can’t.” he said. 

The three Hufflepuffs decided he was a lost cause and turned to Granger. 

“Hermione you understand.”

“You know what they did-” 

Draco could feel like spark of magic lick his skin again, dangerously angry. It was like red burning embers danced across his skin, drawing out his own magic. For some reason Draco attempted to imagine the red sparks flying off Granger and, trying something he had never done let alone heard of before, Draco funneled his magic. He pictured his magic, calming and soothing the Gryffindor’s own until Draco could no longer feel the anger radiating against him. 

Maybe he was imagining it but he though Granger looked calmer than before and she had loosened her grip on her wand. At least she wouldn't hex the dimwitted Hufflepuffs into oblivion anymore. 

“50 points.” Granger reiterated

The girls moaned but the Gryffindor wasn’t finished

“from each of you.” she said.

All three of them shut their mouths, sensing the Captain was serious. Even Draco raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Now get out of my sight.” it came out as a low growl from Granger and the Hufflepuffs didn’t hesitate before rushing past them.

Emily, who had been pressed against the wall attempted to follow the others but Granger stopped her with a blazing look. 

“You stay here, Emily.” 

Granger gave Draco a quick glance and he returned it with a brief nod. Their communication was silent and brief but Draco felt as if he could understand her intentions straight away. She would talk to the Hufflepuff while Draco attended to the other students left in the corridor. 

As he walked away he would hear Granger say

“What were you thinking, Emily?”

Granger didn’t sound as angry as she had dealing with the other Hufflepuffs, disappointment seemed to have take the edge out of her voice. 

Draco let them speak as he walked over to Agnes and Edlin. 

The boy was still looking at Draco dubiously but he tucked his wand away and took a step back when Agnes gently put her hand on his shoulder and nodded to him. 

The pair seemed to be solid friends and Draco was glad that they had found each other. 

“You alright?” Draco asked the girl again gruffly. 

He didn’t need to ask her what had happened. Hufflepuff’s were for the most part a kind and caring house but that kind of loyalty in the wrong hands could easily become a twisted zealousy. 

Draco knew that being a muggle-born Slytherin would be a challenge for the young girl but he had assumed any trouble would be from his own house not others.

It appeared that the Captain’s still had a lot of work to do to improve the inter-house unity of Hogwarts. 

Agnes looked at Draco determinedly and nodded her head. 

“Yes.” she said, “I’m fine.”

Draco noticed that her eyes were firmly fixed on his face and she was staring hard trying not to see over his shoulder where Granger was still talking to her sister, Emily. 

Emily’s face was hidden by Granger’s back but Draco could hear her sniffling lightly as Granger spoke to her. 

Draco may have been an only child but he could still empathise with Agnes. Having everyone, even those you considered family, turn their back on you simply because of House reputation was not an easy burden. Agnes was only a first year and already she was being torn apart due to petty house rivalry. 

For quite possibly the first time Draco finally understood the importance of McGonagall’s task for the Captains. This wasn’t just about unifying the students for the short years they were at Hogwarts but about the rest of their lives. What if Draco hadn’t interrupted and Emily had said something that Agnes would struggle to forgive her for, to have your own sister turn her back on you would certainly cause a rift between the family. 

Draco’s mind turned back to the numerous Hogwarts rivalries that he knew had spilt out into adulting lives, he knew his Godfather had never forgiven Potter’s father and his little group. He assumed they too had kept the petty rivalry alive for many years too long. 

Draco looked back at the students in front of him. At least they appeared to be friends despite their difference in house. 

“What class do you have now?” he asked them. 

Agnes seemed to have composed herself and class was now in session. 

“Herbology with the Ravenclaws” Agnes replied with a short glance at the boy next to her who nodded. 

Draco nodded and reaching into his bag he pulled out a scrap of parchment and a self-inking quill. He scribbled a short note and handed it to the girl. 

“Give this to Professor Sprout and you won’t get a detention for being late.” 

Agnes took the note from his looking slightly relieved and thanked him. 

“I don’t know why I bother” she said with a sigh “I’m terrible at Herbology.” 

The two students didn’t wait for Draco’s reply but slunk past him and down the corridor. 

Draco watched as Emily, still teary eyed, attempted to open her mouth as Agnes walked past. Agnes ignored her sister, bumping her shoulder roughly into hers as she pushed past and marching away head held high. Edlin walked with her and shot a dark glance at Emily who glared back at him. 

Draco hoped the relationship between the two girls wasn’t already too damaged by their rival houses and the obvious pressure that Emily was under from the older Hufflepuffs to reject her Slytherin sister. 

Granger seemed to be finished lecturing the girl as Draco approached.

“Go to transfiguration” Granger said to the younger girl “Professor McGonagall does not look kindly on tardiness.” 

Granger did not offer a note excusing the girl for her lateness and Emily obviously wasn’t stupid enough to ask the infuriated Gryffindor. 

Emily nodded meekly and quickly made her escape up the hallway. 

Granger huffed out an annoyed breath, her hands still resting on her hips and glaring down the corridor. She glanced back at Draco briefly and readjusting her bag onto her shoulders she mumbled. 

“Were younger years always this dumb?” 

Draco snorted and thought back to the numerous altercations between himself and the Golden Trio over the years. They had certainly served enough detentions between them to indicate that they had indeed been no better than the current generation. 

“I’m pretty sure we were worse, Granger.” he said. 

Draco tried not to dwell on their shared history and walked past the Gryffindor back towards the Potions classroom.

* * *

 

Hermione watched Malfoy swoop past her, his robes sweeping gracefully around his feet as if emulating his Godfather. 

She couldn’t help but pause at his last statement. Had they truly been worse? 

Hermione thought back to the frequent school yard battles. Name calling to hexes they seemed to have done everything in their power to cause each other as much misery as possible. 

She had to admit they had been truly awful to each other in the past. Hermione, and the boys especially, had always managed to blame it on the Slytherins for starting fights but looking back she had to admit there was more than one occasion when it was a Gryffindor who had started the name calling. 

Calling the Slytherins ‘traitors’ and ‘evil snakes’ had once been a common occurrence in the Gryffindor common room yet now she realised how alienating it must have been for the House. No wonder so many had turned to Voldemort and his leadership, he had been one of the few to accept them. 

And now she had caught Hufflepuffs of all people, house of the just, bullying a first year Slytherin because of her house and her blood status. Bringing her sister, Emily, into it to prove than she wasn’t a Slytherin-lover had been another level of low.

Hermione was incredibly grateful that Malfoy had stepped in and interrupted the conversation before Emily had either had to humiliate herself in front of her housemates or her sister. She was a Muggleborn first year that had not been affected by the war and was now being pushed by her own house to reject her sister because of the house she was sorted into. 

Hermione resolved herself to speak to the Hufflepuff Captain’s about some of their house members. The vast majority of Hufflepuffs that Hermione knew were kind and just, they would never belittle a first year like that but it seemed after the previous year under the Carrow's some methods of torment had stuck. 

Hermione’s skin prickled as she walked back to the classroom trailing close behind Malfoy. She was angry, more so than justifiable, but she seemed unable to calm herself. 

She had felt the same rage when she was standing in the corridors with the Hufflepuffs. Like the anger at the war, at Ron, at everything that had happened to them all over the past few years was bubbling at the surface and she couldn’t stuff it down any longer. 

She had wanted to scream at the Hufflepuffs. Call them idiots and tell them that the war was over. Couldn’t they all finally get alone and forget the stupid prejudices of blood and house? 

She had been gripping her wand painfully tight until a smoothing calm and washed over her, dulling the angry and letting the rational part of her brain remind her that they were just kids. Kids who were traumatised and messed up after the war. She had still been angry at them, and they fully deserved the point loss but Hermione still didn’t understand what had helped her calm down. 

Now the angry was back and bubbling away under her skin again. Hermione hated that even now, when Voldemort was gone, the hatred and fear he had instilled still ran so deep in the heart of the wizarding world. If children were picking on each other and calling each other evil simply for which house they had been sorted into at eleven years old there was obviously a large problem at hand. 

Hermione desperately wanted to stand before everyone and remind them of all the people they had lost. Of the grief and heartbreak their war had caused. Hadn’t they learnt their lesson yet? They were all witches and wizards, separating each other by house or blood or class, it only lead to more pain and fighting. 

Hermione was still gripping her wand and her hand clenched tight around it again as the angry thoughts ran rampant around her head. 

“Granger” Draco interrupted her internal ranting. “Are you alright?”

Hermione stopped and looked at the Slytherin in confusion. The anger was obviously still evident in her face and she tried to wipe it away, but when she spoke it still came out short and snappy

“I’m fine, Malfoy what do you care?” 

“I can feel you from here.” he said while half a sneer obviously annoyed at her tone. “It’s like your magic is crackling off your skin.”

Hermione attempted to stop her eyebrows from shooting up her forehead in shock. People shouldn’t other people's magic, she thought, it was like the blasted wand thing again. 

She wondered if the feeling of calming waves lapping against her back in the corridor when she had been in the height of her rage could have possibly been Malfoy. She hated the idea of it, that he had been able to affect and calm her like that. It was this disturbing connection to him and she didn’t want it. 

She wanted nothing to do with Draco Malfoy, she told herself. 

Annoyed at Malfoy, the magic and still furious at the ridiculous Hufflepuffs Hermione rounded on Malfoy and snapped at him. 

“Look Malfoy.” she said, “I want nothing to do with you.”

Screw their agreement for civility all she wanted right now was to hex him  with another Pumpkin head. Who was he to tell her what her magic felt like, how dare he know such an intimate thing. He wasn’t meant to know her feelings or make her feel anything, he wasn’t meant to look at her with those swirling grey eyes or smell like fresh parchment and peppermint. 

Malfoy snorted and replied 

“The feeling is mutual, Granger.” 

Malfoy still looked irritably calm standing there a head above her and watching her release her pent up annoyance on him. 

“And what ever happened in the library was-” 

The calm composure falter as Malfoy interrupted her

“Nothing happened in the library.” he growled in a low voice. 

His eyes were dark again but Hermione ignored the warning in them. She knew she should have just gone with him and pretended that nothing had happened in the library but the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach kept trying to tell her that it hadn’t been nothing. 

She had done nothing wrong, nothing had happened yet she still felt anchored by the guilt. It was Malfoy. Nothing should, could, or would ever happen but she still found herself saying to him

“I am with Ron.”

Hermione wondered if she was reminding herself or Malfoy. Maybe Ron wasn’t there with her at Hogwarts and they had barely spoken since she had left but they were still together. The guilty pit kept reminding her of that.

Draco snorted loudly and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Oh, and where is that Weasel of yours?” 

Hermione could only glare at the Slytherin, she wasn’t about to reveal her relationship problems with Malfoy of all people. Before she could think of a retort malfoy continued

“I have no interest in what you and Weasel-be get up to in that shack of his-”

Hermione blushed and continued to glare as she folded her arms across her chest. 

“-and I don’t care what you think happened.  _ Nothing _ happened in the library.”

His voice was low and final. 

“Good.” said Hermione. 

If nothing had happened, she reasoned to herself, then she had nothing to feel guilty about. She stamped down the guilt, telling herself she had been reading into nothing and that was the end of it. 

“Good.” said Malfoy. 

Both of them stood in the corridor, arms folded across their chests defensively as they glared. Neither moved until the echoing bang of the classroom door disturbed them. 

“Ah, there you are.” said Professor Slughorn poking his head out of the classroom. 

He waved them in with a jolly smile and said 

“You’d better hurry along now, we’ve already started brewing.”

Hermione moved first, not wanting to miss the class. She rushed ahead of Malfoy but stopped dead in the entrance of the classroom. Blaise, who normally partnered with Hermione was sitting grumpily next to Theo and hacking away at what was once a daisy root. 

Malfoy, coming in behind her almost ran directly into her back and she felt him stiffen as he too realised that he would have to partner with her for the class. 

* * *

 

Blaise was in a foul mood. 

That much was clear the second Draco walked into the classroom and almost bumped into Granger. Horrified that they would now be partnered together for the remainder of the class Draco shot a look over Blaise’s head to where Theo was watching them. 

Theo gave Draco a small warning head shake and a poignant look. A glance back at Blaise, who was busy massacring his Daisy root with the wrong tool told Draco that there would be no point in telling Blaise to move to his usual seat. 

Blaise, who was normally cheerful for a Slytherin now had a deep frown in his forehead and he glared at his potion ingredients as if they had somehow committed a great evil against him. Draco knew better than to cross paths with the wizard when he was in such a mood and wondered what could have happened during in his supposed broom closet meeting that put him in such a bad mood.

Once Granger got moving again she slunk into her normal chair and Draco reluctantly sat in the chair next to her and pulled out his potions textbook. 

A quick glance at the board told him they were attempting to brew a Draught of Peace. Snape had assigned the potion in their fifth year, with abysmal results from the majority of the class. Now however, under Slughorn it was considered a NEWT level potion. Draco wanted to scoff at the professor but even he had to admit that it would most likely result in far fewer accidents. 

Granger was already out of her chair once more and collecting ingredients from the cupboards. Draco grabbed a cauldron and lit a flame underneath while his partner gathered and deposited the ingredients. 

While there was jars of pre-powdered unicorn horn and porcupine quills available in the potions cupboard Draco nodded appreciatively when Granger returned with the un-powered versions of the ingredients. She sat them gently next to the large mortar and pestle that Draco had placed on the table, at least they had presumed the same method. 

Granger turned to Draco and handed the small piece of unicorn horn to him hesitantly. It was difficult to grind and would need to be powdered finely before they could add it. He took it from her hand and nodded silently in agreement. 

They brewed quietly, Draco grinding the unicorn horn while Granger began on the potion base and added the powdered Moonstone. 

Draco’s hands worked quickly and effectively to crush the unicorn hair, Snape had set him similar tasks on summer and after hours of attempting to beat the precious ingredient he had finally mastered the technique. Meanwhile he kept an eye on Granger brewing the potion. 

After ten minutes he realised he didn’t need to watch her every move. She made no mistakes, following the instructions to the letter and always ensuring her measuring was precise. Draco watched as she moved around the cauldron deftly, adjusting the direction or the stirring with a tap of her wand and making incremental adjustments of the fire below. 

Despite having seen Snape belittle her work in potions for year, Draco had to admit that she was talented. As he watched her work he passed her ingredients, following where she was up to and silently unscrewing bottle and jar for her as she needed. They didn’t need to talk to communicate, they matched their pace and followed the list of instructions. Finishing with the unicorn horn Draco moved onto powdering the porcupine quills. 

Their work was quiet and efficient unlike the pair across from them. Blaise was obviously in a temper, although rare for him it usually did not bode well and the best course of action was to avoid the wizard until he calmed down. Theo unfortunately didn’t have a choice as Blaise haphazardly threw ingredients into the cauldron causing dramatic sparks and loud pops to echo around the classroom. 

Their potion was to be assessed at the end of the class and Slughorn stood behind his desk watching Blaise angrily work and Theo desperately attempt to manage the disaster occurring in their cauldron. 

While Draco hadn’t wanted to work with Granger they had settled into an mutual silence of appreciation for a difficult potion and their work appeared to be the perfect shade of purple. Judging from the dark shade of brown the potion across the table had just turned he was extremely glad he hadn’t had to work with Blaise. 

“Theo” said Draco, watching the potion in his friends cauldron. 

“I know, I know.” Theo muttered back attempting to get the potion under control. Blaise was hacking away at a pile of quills and no longer paying attention to the dangerously bubbling potion beside him. 

A large bubble in the cauldron popped sending tiny spatters of the potion high up into the air and landing near Draco’s cauldron. He didn’t know what was going to happen but he had heard some interesting stories from his Godfather about poorly brewed Draught of Peace. 

Draco watched Theo working but pulled out his wand and tapped the side of his own cauldron, placing it under a protective stasis and repelling charm. Granger, who had been about to add the powdered quills, gave his an annoyed and confused look. 

“What-” she asked but trailed off and looking up saw the disaster that was now threatening to bubble over Blaise’s cauldron. 

Before anyone could move to stop it, the cauldron of bubbling mess exploded with a loud bang. Thick smatterings of potion flew across the room, hitting the walls and sliding down leaving a sticky brown trail behind it. 

The cauldron split in two clanging on the desk coating the surroundings in a thick layer of potion. Theo and Blaise’s robes where spattered with it and where the potion came into contact with the material of the robes it smouldered leaving small, pungent burn marks on their clothes. 

Theo shot a furious glare at Blaise but he wasn’t paying attention. Blaise was, still with a furious and now pained look on his face, desperately rummaging in his pocket which now had a smouldering hole in it. He pulled out a small envelope and a folded piece of parchment. The corner of the envelope was smouldering dangerously close to the dark blue ink that had been scrawled across it and Blaise pulled the folded letter inside it out and gave a sigh of relief as he realised it hadn’t been damaged. He held it protectively in his hand as his robes smoked around him. 

Where Draco’s cauldron sat it should have been almost covered in the brown sludge but due to the protective charms it had repelled away from the cauldron leaving their perfectly shaded purple potion sitting unharmed. 

Likewise Draco should have been spattered with the sludge but looking down at himself he found his robes perfectly clean. Glancing to his right he was Granger, also clean, with her wand protectively in front of her casting some kind of repelling charm over them. 

Draco grunted both in shock that she had reacted so quickly, and that she had protected him from the potion. 

Slughorn, standing further away near his desk grabbed out his wand and walked over to Theo and Blaise. 

“Oh my” he said, sweeping the wand around him in a graceful movement that caused all the exploded potion to fly off the walls and return into the now repaired cauldron. “Oh dear, my boys” 

Slughorn had removed all traces of potion from the pair but the smell from their seared robes still hung in the air. The Professor muttered over the cauldron and glanced back at the boys with a sigh. 

“Yes, well” he said “No, this is no good now is it?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow but remained silent. 

“The two of you go and clean yourselves up. I’ll expect a 6 inch report from you both by next class detailing what went wrong with your potion today.” 

Quickly and silently Theo packed his books and stormed out of the classroom. Blaise, looking slightly less angry and a lot more miserable followed after him. 

Draco watched his two friends leave, thinking that dinner ought to be an interesting affair. 

* * *

 

Malfoy’s long slender hands worked with a graceful deftness that Hermione watched almost in awe. He was, she admitted begrudgingly, extremely talented at potions. 

Other than the exploding cauldron Potions passed without incident, a pleasant surprise for Hermione. She had dreaded the idea of working with Malfoy but it appear they had mutually decided to put aside their issues and when it came to potions they were able to work in a surprisingly efficient unison.

After Slughorn had instructed the rest of the class to continue on with their potion making Malfoy had taken over adding the remainder of the ingredients. Despite the fact that Hermione usually liked to be in control when it came to her potion making she allowed him to add the porcupine quills and stir the potion without complaint. 

Malfoy worked with a patience and experience that reminded Hermione of their old Professor and she wondered if he had passed on his talent to his Godson. Malfoy appeared to have the same natural talent as Snape, he barely glanced at his textbook instead adjusting the speed of his stirring and the flame below the cauldron with his wand until he achieved the perfect colouring and texture. 

Despite starting later than the rest of the class Hermione and Malfoy had quickly caught up to the other pairs and with an extremely smug look on his face Malfoy added the final porcupine quills turning the potion a perfect white and Slughorn clapped happily as a silvery vapour wafted up out of their cauldron. 

“My word, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger.” the Professor said as he walked over to their cauldron admiring it contents. “Fabulous work both of you!” 

He awarded them 10 points each as he poured their potion into a large vial and left to inspect the others work. 

Malfoy packed his books back into his bag and Hermione hesitated. 

Had it been any other student she would have complimented them on their craft and probably even asked a multitude of questions about his technique grinding the unicorn horn into such a fine powder so easily but it was Malfoy and she didn’t dare. He would probably just sneer at her anyway. 

Hermione was still packing her books away into her magically extended bag when Malfoy rose and quietly, so the others in the class didn’t hear he said 

“You didn’t have to protect me from the potion” he said in a grumbling voice. 

Malfoy didn’t wait for a reply but slung his bag over his shoulder and left the classroom. Hermione stood and watched him leave, looking slightly confused. 

Had he been telling her not to help him or was that his way of thanking her for protecting him from the exploding potion? 

Hermione shook her head and headed up the stairs to the owlery. She would honestly never understand the Slytherin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter, as usual I'd love to hear from you so please leave a review/comment!
> 
> Also I do put updates on my tumblr when I have a delay or important updates about Sorrow & Spice. There's is also a lot of my random ramblings about any and everything...   
> It's < lexingtonharris . tumblr . com > without the spaces.
> 
> I know you guys have been waiting for a long time so I'll let you in on a secret now... next chapter we see Ron again and the chapter after that there is some Dramione I think you guys will enjoy.   
> I'll try and have the next chapter updated by the 16th of December. 
> 
> Until next time,   
> Lexi.


	17. Puddifoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...just going to leave this here.... and run away :/

Saturday morning Hermione woke with an uneasy feeling. She was meant to meet Ron at Hogsmeade at midday and she had only just worked out the kinks in her plan to get out of detention. 

Hermione showered and dressed in a hurry, surely Ron wouldn’t care what she was wearing would he? She pulled her hair into what was meant to be a smooth ponytail but with her curly hair there were fly-away hairs sticking out at all angles within minutes. She supposed it would have to do. 

Hermione liked the weekend, it meant she could dress in muggle clothing rather than the cumbersome school robes they were required to wear for classes. In winter they were grateful for the extra layers the robes and cloaks provided but in the warmer months it usually just ended in uncomfortable sweating and moaning from the students. Not that Hermione didn’t like robes, especially the more elegant designs, but she found muggle clothing far more practical for everyday wear. 

Hermione hurried down the corridor towards Professor McGonagall’s chambers. Normally Hermione would feel rude seeking out a teacher in their personal chambers, not that it had ever stopped her during exam periods but she did always feel terrible about it. Unfortunately Hermione had only just received the reply she was waiting for that morning and being the weekend, most teachers did not make a habit of spending their free time in the teachers lounge. 

Hermione reached Professor McGonagall’s heavy wooden door and knocked politely. Hoping this plan would work, Hermione tried to act contrite as the door swung open. 

“Miss Granger.” the teacher said by way of greeting. 

“Hello Professor” Hermione said nervously. “I was wondering if I might speak to you about detention today.” 

The Professor pursed her lips and frowned. Hermione didn’t actually give the woman any time to consider before pulling a letter from her pocket and speaking rapidly.

“See Malfoy and I have this plan, to rebuild the magic filing system in the library, but there’s a lot of information missing at the moment and, Professor, I wrote to the owner of a bookstore in Hogsmeade, Mr Wickers, his name is.”

Hermione was talking so fast she had forgotten to breathe. She inhaled deeply and kept speaking at the rather confused looking teacher. 

“Well, Professor, he has just gotten back to me and he says that if I come see him today he can give me some books on the topic and help plan the filing system seeing as Hogwarts is such a large project and as he says it’s very important to have young people interested in these things, you see, there’s not a lot of people who want to go into being a librarian for a magic school where-”

Professor McGonagall held up her hand for the girl to spot talking. Hermione sucked in air, she’d forgotten to breathe again. 

“Yes, Miss Granger. I am perfectly awake of the limited number of wizarding librarians, being that I am in the process of hiring one myself.”

Hermione blushed. 

“But” the Professor said, “It is admirable that you are dedicating yourself to this… project so diligently. You and Mr Malfoy may go to Hogsmeade today with the others to meet this…”

“Mr Wickers.” said Hermione, sighing a breath of relief. 

“Very well.” said Professor McGonagall moving to close the door “Oh and Miss Granger?”

“Yes, Professor?” said Hermione.

“Do enjoy the rest of your day in Hogsmeade” the Professor said knowingly. 

Hermione blushed, realising the Professor knew exactly why she had set up the appointment for this afternoon. Still Hermione was relieve that the plan had worked, McGonagall was allowing her and-.

Oh blast, thought Hermione. Her and Malfoy. That was not the plan. 

Hermione groaned. Great, just what she wanted, spending the afternoon in a bookstore with, if she was reading the letter correctly, a slightly eccentric old man and Draco Malfoy. 

If Hermione could have just one of her plans not backfire and involve her spending more time with Malfoy she would be eternally grateful.

* * *

 

Granger was late. Draco had been in the library alone for almost 40 minutes, quietly repairing books on his own. He knew he should have been embracing time without the bushy hair witch bothering him with questions yet he found the emptiness of the library to be somewhat unsettling. 

He had spent the rest of the week actively avoiding the Gryffindor, especially since Blaise had been in such a foul mood and stuck them together for a disaster of a potions class. Draco found himself undesirably curious about Hermione Granger and had decided that it was simply safer to stay away from her. He sat as far away from her as possible in class, angling himself so that even if he wanted to it was impossible for him to glance at her. Although sometimes he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, as if someone was watching him and he had to suppress the urge to look and see if it was her. 

Throwing another book onto the pile of repaired works Draco heard the door of the library finally creak open and something inside him perked up waiting for the arrival of the Gryffindor. 

Draco frowned though, when the light rapid footsteps he knew of Granger did not appear but instead a slower more masculine footstep approached from around the stacks. Wand already in hand Draco felt his hand tighten around it. Sure, the library was now open to all students but it was Hogsmeade weekend and almost no one was left in the castle except 1st and 2nd years, who rarely ventured to the library on a Sunday morning.  

“If you’re going to hex me at least make it quick” 

Draco’s hand relaxed around his wand and he rolled his eyes as his friend walked around the corner. 

“What are you doing here, Blaise?” 

Blaise, now standing before him shrugged and gracefully sagged into the chair across the table from Draco. 

“I’m bored.” he said as he picked up a book from the table an inspected it. 

Draco snorted

“You mean you’re sulking and Theo still isn’t talking to you.” 

Blaise’s face creased into a flawless pout and he shot a haughty look at Draco 

“I apologised about the potion, ok.” he huffed “I don’t know why Theo is still all in a huff about it.” 

Blaise flicked through the pages of the book absentmindedly and Draco didn’t bother to reply. He wasn’t getting in the middle of their argument anymore than he had to. He had already endured 3 days of classes sitting in between the not-speaking friends and at that point he wanted to conk both their heads together and tell them to get over it. 

Draco was however still extremely curious about why Blaise had been in such a mood on Tuesday morning. He had been his usual chipper self at breakfast but ever since he had had his ‘meeting’ in the broom closet he was a sulking mess. Blaise wasn’t normally perturbed by being turned down by one of his conquests so Draco didn’t think it was simply a matter of being rejected, he did think however it had to do with the envelope he had so carefully protected from the ruins of the potion. 

“Perhaps if you explained to him why you ruined a perfectly good potion he would be able to get over it.” Draco suggested slyly. 

Blaise looked up at him and huffed.

“I was distracted.” he huffed

“Mmm” said Draco with a raised eyebrow. 

Blaise usually liked to talk about his life, he loved to whinge and gripp on about the problems afflicting him from his mother's latest husband to the seamstress’ wandering hands. Draco found that normally if he said very little Blaise would tell him what he wanted to know but it appeared his friend was being rather tight lipped about the subject today. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” was all he said. 

Draco raised another eyebrow at him, and decided to probe a little. 

“Who was the letter from?” he asked

Blaise glared at the book in his hand. 

“No one important.” he growled. 

“Blaise-” he attempted to persuade his friend. 

“No, Draco. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Alright but I’ve never seen you this upset about someone before. I am right in assuming it’s about girl.” 

Blaise frowned and looked annoyed but shrugged and said 

“I guess you’re right enough.” 

“Hmm” he said “Not like you to give up without a fight.” 

“There’s nothing to fight for.” he grumbled

Blaise got up and began pacing irritably, 

“You know what I do want...” he said as  he abruptly stopped his pacing and looked at Draco with one of his notoriously wicked grins flashing on his face. 

“...A bloody drink.” he finished, and Draco could already see a plan formulating in his friends mind. 

“Blaise” Draco said warningly, no wanting to know where this was going. 

“You know what we need, Draco.” tapping his face with his finger “A good party.”

Draco rolled his eyes, he knew where this would lead and as a Captain he most definitely could not condone it. As a Slytherin however he was curious. 

“Like we used to, except we’ll invite everyone.” 

“Oh Merlin, Blaise.” Draco groaned

“Hush Draco, it will be a night to remember just you wait.” 

Blaise sat down on the chair again, tapping his knee thoughtfully. Most likely plotting out how and when to host this illegal student party. 

“You know every time you say that I usually end up not remembering most of the night.” 

Blaise gave him a wicked grin 

“Come on Draco, this is just what we need. A few drinks and a lovely witch on our lap.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe Theo will even forgive me if I set him up with one of the Greengrass girls.” 

Draco was about to protest when the library door opened with a loud creaky and this time Draco was sure the rapid footsteps approaching were from Granger. 

“There you are, Malfoy.” she said looking slightly out of breath as she turned the corner and spotted him. 

He raised an eyebrow 

“Yes Granger, here I am. In the library, as I’m meant to be.”

Granger waived off his smarmy remark and interrupted his smug expression. 

“I need you.” she said firmly. 

Draco other eyebrow lifted changing the smug look to somewhat confused and shocked. Blaise, still sitting at the table left out a small chortle. 

Granger jumped not realising he was there and blushed slightly when she realised he was laughing at her words. 

She shot him a quick glare. 

“We’re going to Hogsmeade.” she told Draco. 

He gave her a quizzical look. 

“Why, Granger” he said “Would I want to do that?” 

She let out a huff of air as if he was wasting her time.

“Do you want to spend the entire day in the library or not?” she asked

Draco hesitated, he didn’t know what she wanted from him in Hogsmeade but surely it couldn’t be worse than spending the day cooped up in the library with her again.

“Alright, I’ll go.” he said still sounding somewhat dubious. 

Granger let out a sigh of relief and to his surprise she grabbed his wrist in her hand and started dragging him out of the library. 

“Good” said Granger “We need to hurry or we’ll miss the carriages.” 

Draco didn’t snatch his arm back but still shot a horrified, confused look at Blaise who smirked at him deviously. 

“You two enjoy yourselves now.” he said, “I’ll be here, lots of planning to do.” 

Blaise winked at Draco who groaned as Granger dragged him impatiently around the corner. With him gone there would be no one to reign Blaise in now that he was on a mission. 

If Blaise had his way half the school would be intoxicated by the time Draco arrived back from Hogsmeade. 

* * *

 

Hermione didn’t even realise she was dragging Malfoy by the wrist until he shook her hand off outside the library doors. Probably a smart move she thought, the rumours about them had slowed that week and she desperately hoped they would die down soon. No point flaming them again now. 

As they left the castle and approached the carriages Hermione grimaced, there was only one left going to Hogsmeade. She had hoped she could explain their trip and then avoid Malfoy until the late afternoon.  Most students left early wanting a whole day away from the castle and being the first trip of the year the entire third year class would be arriving in droves, excited to explore alone for the first time. 

Thankfully it appeared no one else was waiting for the carriage and as she and Malfoy climbed in it lurched away with a bump. 

“So Granger.” said the Slytherin sitting across from her “Why exactly are you dragging me to Hogsmeade?” 

There was no way she was going to tell Malfoy the real reason she had them going to Hogsmeade was so that she could see Ron. Instead she handed the letter from Mr Wickers to Malfoy and hoped he wouldn’t ask any further questions. 

She waited for the Slytherin to read the letter. He unfolded it neatly with his long, slender fingers. A slightly frown formed on his face, a small crease between his eyes as he read the notes and she could tell he was thinking something similar to what she had the first time she read the letter. 

“So you’ve set up a meeting with some crackpot old fool.”

Hermione frowned at him, she too had read the rambling letter and thought Mr Wickers may be a little eccentric but Malfoy was being crass and rude. 

She told as much which only made him sneer at her as he handed back the letter. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione didn’t want to berate him any further in case it ended in a full blown argument inside the tiny carriage. Last time they had been in a carriage had been awkward enough. 

“I spoke to Hannah and Justin” she said finally. 

Malfoy unfolded he hands from his lap and looked at her but said nothing. 

“About the Hufflepuffs.” she said

Malfoy nodded his understanding. 

“Our first Junior Quidditch training starts next week.” he said “Agnes will be there.” 

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief, and nodded. 

She truly hoped it would help. Professor McGonagall was right, the school and the wizarding world as a whole needed to be unified, instead of constantly bickering and judging each other over the smallest differences. Hermione frowned, if Hufflepuffs were now bullying first years they truly were worse off than she had realised. 

Neither of the Captain’s spoke for the rest of the trip, silence blanketed the carriage like the first snow of the season. Hermione dipped her hand into her bag and pulled out a small book, flipping it open and reading about the properties of wormwood as the carriage rocked gently from side to side. Malfoy, sitting across from her, crossed his arms and stared out of the small carriage window, his grey eyes deep in thought as they stared out at the passing landscape. 

The ride wasn’t long and before she could finish the chapter the carriage rolled to a stop at the end of the main street of Hogsmeade, nearby the train station. 

Hermione wrung her hands nervously and ignored the curious look from Malfoy. It was none of his business and she wasn’t about to tell him about her plans for the afternoon.

Hermione pushed open the door and stepped out on the street where the rest of the Hogwarts carriages awaited returning students. She froze as she saw red hair waiting for her at the end of the street. 

Ron, wearing ministry robes, was leaning casually against the wall of a building twiddling his wand in his hands, obviously waiting for her. Hermione sucked in a nervous breath, she thought they would be meeting at the Three Broomsticks. 

It occurred to her as Ron’s eyes looked up and meet hers with a lopsided grin that perhaps he had been meaning to surprise her. She supposed it could be deemed sweet but, now she just felt trapped as Ron pushed away from the wall and began walking towards her. 

“Granger.” an annoyed voice behind her reminded her of quiet possibly the worst presence. “Granger, would you move over?” 

Hermione jumped but failed to move in time. A slender hand reached out of the carriage and pushed her gently out of the way of the door way and Draco Malfoy gracefully extracted himself from the carriage. 

Malfoy looked at her with confused annoyance and reached up to brush a hand through his blond hair. 

“What on earth are you playing at Granger?” the Slytherin growled irritably. 

Hermione grumbled something close to an apology under her breath but she had to clamp her mouth closed when she looked under Malfoy’s arm to see Ron, his face beet red looking furiously at her carriage companion. 

Ron had stopped walking towards her and was clenching his wand in his hand tightly and glaring daggers at Malfoy’s back. Hermione was aware how close the Slytherin was standing her, neither of them having moved further from the door of the carriage. 

Noticing that Hermione was looking past him, Malfoy turned to look and let out a small groan when he saw who was standing in the street watching them. 

“What time do you want to me to meet you Granger?” Malfoy said gruffly, turning away from the red head and back to Hermione. 

Hermione had been watching Ron, hoping that he wouldn’t cause a scene. She looked at Malfoy, a confused frown passing over her face. 

“The bookstore, Granger.” Malfoy braked “What time?” 

“Oh” Hermione said “The letter said to meet him at 4.15, I’ll meet you outside the store. Do you know where-?” 

Malfoy didn’t stay to listen to the rest of her question, he slipped away quickly down one of the side street and Hermione presumed that meant he would find it alright later. 

Looking back to her boyfriend, Ron didn’t look any less angry now that Malfoy was gone but Hermione was relieved to see that he was at least putting his wand back into its holster. 

Hermione approached him slowly, Ron didn’t bother to move towards her this time. 

“Hi.” Hermione said lamely as she drew towards to the redhead. 

She wasn’t sure if she should hug him, or maybe kiss him? On the cheek? Or was it meant to be on the lips. Did he want her to kiss him? 

Oh blast it all, she thought, surely it shouldn’t always be this difficult. She thought that once she was in a relationship with Ron, they would be able to read each other easily but she always found herself hesitating.

“Hey.” Ron replied, 

Ron reach out to her. So he did want a hug then, she thought, or did he expect a kiss too?

Hermione hesitated and somehow found herself being hugged by Ron with one arm trapped by her side and the other awkwardly patting him on the shoulder. 

She felt so uncoordinated and ungraceful, how could she not even be able to hug her best friend comfortably. It shouldn’t be so complicated and confusing. 

She knew she was over thinking but she couldn’t help it. Where did the lines of friendship and relationship end? Or was it meant to, did a relationship mean that things they had done as friends were now somehow different? 

Hermione shook her head and a gave a tiny sigh as she extracted herself from Ron. 

Ron appeared to have calmed slightly, from the dulling red in his face but Hermione still found herself frowning when he opened his mouth and said

“What were you doing with that tosser, Malfoy?” 

Hermione folded her arms across her chest, honestly she had hoped that Ron wouldn’t bother asking. She knew he had heard about the ridiculous rumours but it still hurt slightly that he felt the need to ask. Especially when he was the one who should be feeling ashamed about their actions right now. 

“Honestly, Ronald.” she said, not trying to hide the irritation in her voice. “It was the last carriage, we didn’t really have a choice but to share.” 

Ron grunted and shrugged. He turned and they began walking down the path together. Ron was silent for a few minutes but Hermione could see he was thinking and the tips of his ears went red again. 

“What did he say?” Ron said this time and Hermione let out a sigh. 

“What are you talking about?” she said. 

“Malfoy.” Ron said, “He said something to you when he got out of the carriage.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest, again. 

“He asked me what time we had to meet later.” She said truthfully. 

Ron frowned darkly at her answer and open his mouth but Hermione held up a hand to stop him. 

“We have Captain duties to attend to this afternoon.” she said, “And anyway, I don’t think you can get annoyed about Malfoy speaking to me. He has spoken to me more in the last two weeks than you have.” 

Ron looked at his toes sheepishly and Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder as she marched away from the Weasley towards the Three Broomsticks. 

She was hoping they could spend time with Harry and Ginny, perhaps it would make it a much less awkward afternoon while Hermione tried to make up her mind about her and Ronald. 

Hermione was only a few meters away from the doorways of The Three Broomsticks when Ron caught up with her and grabbed her hand, making her stop. 

“Wait, ‘Mione, please.” he said. “I’m sorry, alright. I really am.” 

Hermione said nothing as Ron looked at her pleadingly. The Weasley sighed and shuffled his feet awkwardly,

“I just- I didn’t know how to tell you ‘Mione.” 

Hermione tried not to huff too loudly but it still escaped her lips and she continued 

“I don’t understand, Ron. You could have told me, I would have been proud of you for getting accepted but instead you hid it and lied to me and, even worse, you made our friends lie to me.” 

Her voice was getting a shrill and she hated the high pitched whine she could hear in her tone. Ron looked at his feet again, 

“I dunno, ‘Mione. I thought you’d tell me not to take it and to go to Hogwarts. I know that you think getting our NEWTs is the most important thing but-” 

Ron paused and Hermione was tempted to interrupt to tell him that, yes, she did think that finished their education was important but she also wasn’t so naive to think that it was the right path for everyone. Hermione had pushed Ron to work hard because she knew he wanted to an Auror. She also knew that he would be excellent at it but often he lacked the drive to put the effort she knew he was capable of, even if it was for something he truly wanted. 

Ron was frowning now and looking over Hermione shoulder. Glancing back she saw a few younger students staring at them curiously. 

“Perhaps-” she said but Ron bet her to it. 

“Let’s go somewhere where there’s less nosey buggers watching from bushes, alright.” 

Hermione nodded and the two tabled their argument as they walked away from The Three Broomsticks. They walked in silence for a few more minutes with Ron leading the way. Twice Ron opened his mouth as if to say something but then gave a small shake and decided against it. 

Finally as they walked towards the pink window of Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop Ron turned and looked at him. 

“There’s something else I need to tell you.” he said, this time his tone was low and urgent. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows, looking concerned. From the tone in his voice Ron wasn’t talking about their relationship anymore, something in the low urgency of it reminded her of the Ron she knew during the war. 

“I shouldn’t be telling you this.” He said, leaning close to her and spoke in hushed tones. “Technically it’s classified Ministry information and I’m not even meant to know ‘bout it. Overheard a couple of old coots talking about it in the Auror office.” 

Hermione nodded her understand and Ron let out a small breath. 

“There was an arrest at Kings Cross on the 1st of September.” Ron said and Hermione tried not to let the surprise who on her face. 

“A Death Eater?” she asked, her voice returning the same urgency that Ron spoke with. 

He nodded and looked around them closely before continuing. 

“Yeah,” he said, “but not one of Old Voldie’s lot from before the war.” 

Hermione frowned and contemplated the meaning of his words. 

“You mean..” she said and shuddered. Ron nodded again, guessing her meaning. 

“It was some Bulgarian bloke, the Ministry things that Bellatrix is recruiting across Europe again.” he told her. 

Hermione really shuddered this time, rippling up her spine and making her hair stand on end. It was like her worst nightmares,. 

“They interrogated him” continued Ron “Not a smart fella, from the sound of it, but from what I’ve learned they were meant to attack Kings Cross before the Hogwarts Express left but this bloke, the Death Eater, he said it got called off cause the one’s they wanted weren’t there.” 

Hermione’s eyes went wide. They had been planning a full scale attack, to kidnap or kill someone. It would have been risky and Bellatrix must have recruited a decent number of new Death Eaters to even consider pulling it off. 

“Merlin.” Hermione breathed. “Who-”

Ron shook his head, already anticipating her next question. 

“The Auror’s I heard talking didn’t know who they were after.” Ron paused and frowned “but there’s not many options.” 

Ron’s face had gone hard and Hermione could see his mind had been calculating the options. 

“Most likely, they were after Harry.” he said, causing Hermione to frown. 

“But Harry was at Kings Cross.” she said. 

Ron shook his head and gave a small smirk. 

“Not that anyone saw.” he said “The station was full of journalists so Harry used his invisibility cloak to get on the train.”

Hermione pursed her lips, it sounded like something Harry would do and it made sense why so many of the other students had been whispering about him when he had departed the train at Hogsmeade. 

“The other options” said Ron, drawing Hermione’s eyes back to him. “Is you, Hermione.” 

Hermione’s eyebrows rose.

“Me?” she said, quietly “Why would Bellatrix be interested in me?” 

“Come on ‘Mione.” Ron said, looking concerned that the thought hadn’t occurred to her yet. “You fought her at the Battle of Hogwarts. You’re the brains of the Golden Trio. You probably the most famous Muggleborn in history and, Voldie may have been obsessed with the prophecy and Harry but you know Bellatrix was always obsessed with blood purity. To her, you’re-” 

Ron paused, not sure how to finish his sentence. 

“The ultimate abomination?” Hermione finished for him. 

Ron shrugged awkwardly.

Hermione mulled it over in her mind. Anyone who said Ron wasn’t smart had obviously never seen him play chess. He excelled at ready his opponent, capable of reading their strategies before they even knew them. Hermione knew it was what would make him an excellent Auror.  Perhaps he was right about Bellatrix but Hermione still couldn’t believe that just yet. 

“What about you?” she asked, “Couldn’t they be after you? Where you at the station?” 

Ron frowned slightly, Hermione could see that he didn’t think she was taking the threat to herself seriously enough. 

“No. Auror training.” he admitted.

“Ronald.” Hermione said sternly. 

Hermione couldn’t help but think Ron wasn’t taking the possible threat to himself seriously enough either. Perhaps it was a Gryffindor trait. 

Ron shrugged, 

“I’m safe at training. I thought you should know, make sure you stay safe.” 

Ron’s ears turned slightly red. Hermione tried to give him a reassuring smile. 

“We’re at Hogwarts, Ron. There’s nowhere safer we could be.” 

“Yeah, just- ” Ron paused “Just be careful. Especially around that creep Malfoy.”

“Ronald-” Hermione tried to scold Ron but he shook his head and frowned at her. 

“Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.” He said firmly. 

“Ron, Malfoy isn’t-” 

Hermione attempted to defend the Slytherin but she wasn’t sure what to say. Malfoy had been a Death Eater, there was no denying that. Could she say he had changed? Possibly, but she wasn’t sure how much he had changed. And no doubt Ron, with his stubborn hatred for the whole Slytherin house, would dismiss any kind of change as a slippery trick by the snake. 

“Just don’t trust him, ok Hermione.” Ron said “He could be working for the sicko Aunt of his, trying to get closer to you.”

Hermione sighed. 

Ron’s ears had gone red and his jaw had set stubbornly. There would be no arguing with him now. 

“Thank you for telling me.” she said, and after a pause she added

“About the arrest.” She didn’t need Ron reminding her about Malfoy. He had had it in for the Slytherin long before they had even started at Hogwarts. 

Ron gave a jerky nod, and indicated to the door of the tea shop. 

As they entered the shop, Hermione couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose at the decor. Every table was covered in coloured lace and frills, with matching pastel coloured tea sets hovering around the seat just waiting for the next customer. 

Ron and Hermione seated themselves and fell into an awkward silence. 

Hermione wasn’t sure why but somehow she found it easier to talk to Ron when they were discussing Death Eaters and foiled attacks than attempting to talk about their relationship. They both sipped uncomfortably at their tea, which was instantly refilled by a baby blue teapot that danced disconcertingly by Hermione’s left ear. 

Ron asked her about her classes. 

Hermione asked him about his Auror training. 

They found some common ground over defensive spells and basic healing potions. 

Hermione scolded Ron over not having studied harder in potions in early years. 

It was similar to conversations that had had many times throughout their friendship yet somehow an awkward cloud hung above them both, battling for attention over the dancing teapot. 

Hermione sighed. Ron, sensing her discomfort played with the teaspoon on his napkin. 

“So…” she said

“So…” he echoed. 

“I just-” she hesitated. 

“I know.” he answered. 

Hermione sighed, again. 

“I don’t know where it all went wrong.” Ron said quietly. 

Hermione shrugged awkwardly. 

“This is all my fault ‘Mione.” Ron said. “I should have told you earlier, I’m sorry”

“Yeah.” said Hermione, sadly. “I would have supported you, Ron.” 

“Yeah.” said Ron.

They both lulled into another silence. 

Hermione shifted in her seat uncomfortably, almost hitting her head on the sugar pot by her right ear. She glared at it. 

“Do you think- Do you think we could forget the last few weeks every happened and try and, I don’t know, reset?” Ron asked, sounding dubious about his own plan. 

“Ron, I-” Hermione hesitated, giving him a forlorn look. 

She knew that would never work. Ron reached across the table and took her hand, from the gaze he gave her Hermione knew that he was really trying. 

“I’m really sorry, ‘Mione. You know I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Hermione said but she knew it wasn’t in the way it should be. 

Ron was her friend and she did truly love him, but it was the way she loved Harry or Ginny. Ron smiled at her, but it faulted quickly when she said

“But-”  Hermione paused. 

Merlin. How was she meant to do this? She knew it was the right thing, she had know it for weeks but that didn’t make it any easier. She didn’t want to hurt Ron. 

Looking around she noticed a few curious eyes and silently cast  _ muffliato  _ and a notice-me-not charm around them. This moment most definitely did not belong in the Hogwarts gossip wheel. 

With a deep, calming breath Hermione looked at Ron’s expectant eyes and said

“I’m not sure about this anymore.”

Ron stared at her, confused. 

“This?” 

“Us.” Hermione said, attempting to be gentle but firm in her meaning. 

“You’re not sure about.. About us? ‘Mione, please don’t say what I think you’re saying.” Ron’s voice had gone up half a pitch in panic and he looked at her face, attempting to understand. 

Hermione hated herself for hurting him but she knew that in the long run they would be better off. She had hoped it was something that Ron had thought about to, that maybe this conversation would have ended in a mutual agreement that they were just better off friends. 

“I’m sorry, Ron. I am. I really wanted this to work but-”

Hermione wasn’t sure what to finish the sentence with. She wasn’t sure where their relationship had gone, but any spark that had been there before was gone and she desperately wanted to just have her best friend back. Not these uncomfortable silences and avoidance. 

“Is this about the Auror training?” Ron said, his mouth hanging slightly agape. 

“No.” said said hurriedly “Well, not just that. No, this is about the future. I think.”

Ron starred. The confused look still causing his ears to be red and his mouth hang open at her. The teapot hung behind him now, almost if it too was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain. 

“I think we’re better as friends. I love you but-” Hermione tried to tell him but Ron’s whole flushed red and he hurriedly interrupted her. 

“We are friends. We’re more than friends and that’s what makes us so good. What more could we want?” 

“I just think we want different things in life, Ron” Hermione said. 

She tried to keep her voice calm and collected but this conversation was difficult enough without his constant interruptions. It occurred to her that perhaps she should had prepared for this. 

Maybe she could have written down a speech. Hermione wondered if there were books in the library she could have studied?  _ 101 ways to dump your boyfriend, who also happens to be one of your best friends without breaking his heart and making him hate you?  _ She doubted it. 

“Different things?”  Ron looked at her like she had officially gone mad. 

“Ron, you want a wife and kids to come home to.” it tumbled out of her mouth with a exacerbated sigh. 

Ron shook his head.

“Hermione, I want you. I… I can wait for kids. We can make this work. I want to marry my best friend, is there something so wrong with that?” 

“No, Ron, of course there isn’t. You know I love you too.”  Hermione paused and reached across the table. “Ron, I want you to be happy.”

A small glimmer of hope shone in the boy’s eyes. 

“But I can’t give up my life to be the wife you want. I can’t give you everything you deserve.” she said. 

Ron looked down at their clasped hands, tears forming in his eyes. 

“But you make me happy, Hermione.” 

“Do I Ron? Because we haven’t seen each other in weeks, you haven’t spoken to me in weeks.”

“That’s- that’s because I didn’t want you to be mad at me.” Ron said, looking ashamed of himself. Even he must realise the ridiculousness of the statement. “But you do make me happy, Hermione.”

Hermione looked at him dubiously, she had seen some of the letters he had sent Harry. Ron sounded happy at the Auror training, his life seemed to be everything he had ever wanted and Hermione didn’t feel like a part of it. 

“I like being with you Hermione. It’s easy, it’s comfortable.” he said. 

Hermione tried to suppress a sigh

“Love shouldn’t just be easy, Ronald. I think we both deserve better than ‘easy and comfortable’.”

Hermione hoped he would understand. This wasn’t just about her and it wasn’t that she was angry at him. Their relationship was easy, everyone expected them to be together but Hermione knew it would never last. 

Ron shrugged sadly

“I’m ok with what we have now, Hermione. I don’t need anything else.”

Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze, ducking her head to catch his eye. 

“For now, maybe Ron, but close your eyes.” 

Ron gave a soft sigh but did as he was told.

“It’s ten years from now, you’ve just finished a long day at the Auror’s office. You’re exhausted and hungry. You head home and open the front door. You see your wife, setting the dining room table and she smiles at you. Behind her in the living room you see your three kids playing. Isn’t this the life you wanted Ron?” 

Hermione was watching Ron as he opened his eyes and she was the hopefulness in them. This was the life that Ron dreamed about and they both knew it. Hermione knew that it was never a life she could give him. 

“Or,” she said, and the happiness in Ron’s face dulled “You get home, it’s already 8 o’clock. The house is empty, your wife probably won’t be home for another few hours. She left before you this morning, and will mostly likely bring her work home with her.” 

Ron looked into Hermione’s eyes and she thought he finally understood. 

“I can’t be the wife you want, Ron. I can’t give you that life.” 

“But, what if-” Ron tried to protest but there was little conviction in his voice. 

“Ron, no. I can’t let you sacrifice your happiness. My greatest fear is that we end up resenting each other in 20 years because one of us compromised and lived to regret it.”

Ron let out a deep sigh and slowly slipped his hand out of hers. 

“I know.” he said, “I think I’ve always known this wouldn’t last. Us, I mean. I just didn’t want to admit it”

Hermione felt a tear slip and roll down her cheek. This was one of the hardest things she had ever done but she knew it was the right choice. 

“I just thought that maybe if I proved I could be successful. That I could be a good Auror, maybe you would change your mind.”  

Hermione felt a gush of tears running down her cheeks and prayed the notice-me-not spell she had cast would hold. 

“Ronald, this was never about that. I know that you are going to be an amazing Auror.” 

Ron didn’t meet her eyes but nodded his head slowly. Hermione could feel the pain and sadness radiating off her friend and wished there was something she could do to ease his pain. Ron finally looked up and met Hermione’s eye, and she tried to reach across the table again to take his hand. 

Before she could reach it Ron pulled his hand away and angrily wiped the tears running down his cheek. 

“I should go.” he said gruffly. 

Ron shoved the chair backwards and the loud scraping noise broke the muffling charm and notice-me-not spells around them. Suddenly it felt like the whole room was staring at them and Hermione tried to wipe the tears of her cheeks. Whispering erupted through the small tea house and Ron blushed a deep scarlet red as he attempted to rush past Hermione. 

“Ron,” she said and reached out to his arm, “Ron, I’m so sorry.” 

Ron shrugged of her hand quickly and said

“Just leave me alone, Hermione.” 

Hermione sank back into her chair with a sigh, trying to ignore the curious looks she was getting from the other tables. She supposed that had gone about as well as it could have, all things considered. She knew that Ron would be hurt and angry for a while, that was just a part of the grieving process, but she hoped that they would be able to work though it and remain friends. 

* * *

 

Draco was going to hex that blasted witch. 

It was already 4.30 and Granger still hadn’t made an appearance. Draco had stood outside the shop for as long as possible, hoping to see the Gryffindor come running down the street at the last moment but she had never appeared. 

Instead Draco had knocked on the door of the ancient bookstore and been greeted by a white haired old man with a bright green cane and a long flowing blue robe that he had tripped on at least four times since they had entered the musty corridor lined with old books and ancient scrolls. 

Draco was sure there were numerous treasures hidden in the piles of parchment around the store but he also couldn’t help but wonder if the shopkeeper, Mr Wickers, could even read any of it anymore. The old man was incredibly shaky as he walked Draco down the corridor, his frail and knobbly old hands gripped his cane unsteadily. He had a small round face that seemed dwarfed in comparison to the large, round glasses that he continuously pushed back up his large nose as he spoke. 

“You’ll be wanting a cup o’ tea then, boy.” he said, leading Draco into what must be the man's kitchen at the back of the store.

Draco tried to decline but had to duck as a kettle whirred past, almost hitting him in the head. 

The building seemed almost as old as the wizard, the walls were crooked and groaned with every movement. Despite obviously being a part of the man's home, rather that the store front they had just passed through, there were books everywhere around the room. Piles lined the corners and stretched all the way up to the roof. Stacks appeared to be floating magically above the main table and lined the window sills. Draco wondered if some of the larger stacks were also acting as structural support for the building. 

“Where’s that girlie o’ yers, then?” the old man asked, shakily handing a teacup of which almost half the contents had spilled onto the saucer. 

Draco accepted the tea but scowled over the steaming cup. 

“She is  _ not  _ my girl.” he growled. 

“Oh?” said the old man, sitting on a pile of books across the table from Draco. “Why not?” 

Draco didn’t answer but continued to glare into his tea cup. The wizard looked so old Draco hoped that if he didn’t answer the old man would forget he had even asked the question. 

Instead Draco took a sip of tea and stifled a wince, it was almost painfully sweet and he set down the cup on the table.

“Heh!” the old man across the table gave a loud chortle. “I remember when I was your age. My lass, Mable, her name was….” 

The old man rose from his chair and shuffled across to a precariously stack pile in the corner, reaching in a pulling out a picture frame. He slowly shuffled back to the table and put in on the table tapping the broken glass of the frame as he continued to talk 

“... Oh, boy. She hated me when we were young, family didn’t think much of me neither.” 

Draco tried to smile politely as the old man launched a detail description of his wedding day, a wizarding duel and a disgruntled cousin. Leaning over he looked at the photograph, a moving black and white of a young couple obviously on their wedding day. 

They danced happily in the frame and Draco couldn’t help but think of the wedding photo of his own parents that sat on the mantelpiece. His parents stood so still in the frame, elbows touching awkwardly as they stared blankly into the camera, that it could have been mistaken for a muggle photograph. 

The young Mr and Mrs Wickers had obviously been very in love on their wedding day, unlike Draco’s parents. He knew his parents had grown to love each other dearly, and counted themselves as some of the lucky few that had from their generation but still Draco found his eyes drawn to the happy smiles that now looked up at him from the photograph.

Mr Wickers rambled on for another 20 or so minutes before his eyes finally seemed to flicker back to Draco, almost as if he had forgotten the younger wizard was there and whom he was telling the story to. 

“Ah, but you my boy.” Mr Wickers said, holding up a piece of parchment in his hand “You’ve gotten yourself a right smart witch, I can tell.” 

Draco frowned and opened his mouth to tell the old wizard that again, Hermione Granger was most definitely not  _ his  _ witch but was interrupted 

“Where did you say she’d gotten to again?” the old man asked, looking around the room as if Granger would miraculously appear behind one of the book piles. 

Draco doubted whether, regardless if he told the man, he would remember in the few minutes time. 

“She’s busy” Draco said instead, “She sent me instead, about the library.” 

She wizards eyes lit up as Draco mentioned the library and he hoped it would push them down the right path. Draco did not plan on spending his entire afternoon listen to the man ramble on about the good old days. 

“Ah, yes.” Mr Wickers said, opening the parchment in his hand and reading it slowly while muttering to himself. “Smart girl. Very smart, that girl o’ yours.” 

Draco grunted nonchalantly not wanting do distract the wizard. He didn’t even bother correcting the wizard this time, there really was no point. 

“Hmm, Hogwarts.” Wickers muttered as he finished the letter, “Did I tell you that I met my Mable at Hogwarts?” 

The wizard looked around the room again and stood up dusting not existent dust of his robe. He shuffled slowly over the same pile he had fetched the picture from. He reached around looking for something, grumbling to himself. 

Draco almost sighed aloud, 

“Is this Mable, Mr Wickers?” Draco said, pointing to the photograph still sitting on the table in front of him. 

“Ah!” Mr Wickers exclaimed, shuffling back over. “That’s my Mable.” 

The Wizard tapped the photograph lightly

“You’d best treat that witch of your right, Boy. Smart witches, like my Mable, they’re special you know.” 

Draco let out a small groan this time, they were going in circles. Blast Granger for sticking him in this book filled room with a crazy old man. 

“She is most definitely not my witch, sir.” Draco said firmly. 

“Oh” said the wizard “Why not?” 

Draco glared at the table. 

“She rather hates me.” he said quietly, not sure if the old man would even hear him. 

“Heh!” the wizard laughed loudly again, “There’s a fine line between love and hate, my boy, a very fine line.” 

Draco looked at the man sceptically but chose not to reply. What did any of this matter, he shouldn’t have been encouraging the old man delusions. 

Wickers was still chortling to himself as he shuffled across the room and collected a pile of books that he then proceeded to levitate over to the table where Draco was sitting. 

They landed with a loud thump and a puff of dust surrounded Draco’s head. Waving it away he gave an annoyed glance at Mr Wickers who flashed him a wicked grin. 

“These will help with yer project, boy.” 

Draco glanced at the large pile and flicked through, look at some of the covers. 

“Thank you.” he said, remembering his manners. 

The old wizard grunted, and handed an old worn out quill and a roll of parchment to Draco as he settled himself into the chair again. 

The old man shuffled around in his chair until he seemed to be satisfied with his position and then began lecturing Draco about the history of librarians and literature in wizarding history. 

Draco stared at the man momentarily which caused the wizard to look at him and say

“What are yer doin’ boy?” he pointed to the still rolled parchment in his hand “Take notes. Learn yourself a thing or two.” 

Draco unrolled the parchment and settled himself in, realising he most likely had a long afternoon ahead of him with a small groan. 

The wizard chortled again, 

“Maybe I’ll even teach you a thing or two about the proper way o’ wooing a Lass.” he said with a sly wink. 

Draco grimaced at the thought of him attempting to woo Hermione Granger. 

“I can’t think of anything more horrifying.” he grumbled under his breath. 

* * *

 

Hermione scuffed her shoe against the rough pavement barely watching where she was walking as she approached the castle.

After talking to Ron she had walked around Hogsmeade aimlessly for hours, wondering if she had in fact done the right thing. 

What if Ron was her only chance? What if no one else would ever put up with her and now she would never be loved again? 

Hermione shook her head, what ridiculous thoughts. She knew she shouldn’t let them distract her.

She had done the right thing. She knew she had. 

Ronald was a good friend but she didn’t love him. Not the way she should have. 

Still doubts evaded her logical mind and she had wandered the small village until the sun had set and she realised she had missed the last carriage back to Hogwarts. 

It wasn’t a long walk but all she wanted to do was to get back to her room. 

She wanted to curl up in a ball and forget about the world. 

She wanted a cup of tea and her mother to comfort her. 

She wanted a long bath and someone to tell her she had done the right thing. 

“Hello Princess.” a voice cooed from a dark corner making her jump and look around. 

From the shadows a dark figure appeared, lurking in the corner with what appeared to be a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. 

“Blaise?” she questioned letting out a breath as the Slytherin approached her. 

“The one and only.” Blaise replied as he stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her. 

Blaise looked her up and down, his eyes scanning over her quickly. Despite all the rumours about Blaise’s notorious sex life she didn’t get the sense he was looking at her like that, rather his eyes were curious and sad as he said

“You look about as good as I feel.” 

Hermione sighed, she had hoped he wouldn’t notice her puffy eyes and red nose. She felt like crap and there was, apparently, no hiding it. 

“You’re drunk.” Hermione countered. 

Part of her hoped he was drunk enough he might not remember their interaction the next morning. 

“I should give you a detention for that.” she said, drawing her arms across her chest and nodding to the bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. 

Blaise snorted and took another swig from the bottle. 

“Do you really care though, Granger?” he asked, obviously confident of her answer. 

Hermione knew she should care. She was a captain, an assigned leader of the school. She should of given Blaise a detention, taken points from his house and confiscated the bottle of alcohol. But somehow, after the day she’s had, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

“No.” she said, finally and sighed. 

Blaise gave her a small knowing smile and offered the bottle to her. 

“Here.” he said, as she stared at it confused. “It looks like you could use a drink.”

Hermione didn’t drink often, she’d indulged with Harry and Weasleys a few times since the end of the war but before that she had never really had the time, inclination nor the invitation to drink with anyone. 

She stared at the bottle hesitantly. Surely the world could keep itself upright if she had one drink, and who would know anyway. She took the long necked bottle from Blaise and gingerly lifted it to her lips. 

Blaise laughed as she sputtered as the warm liquid burned her throat and set her nose alight at the first sip. 

“They call it Fire Whiskey for a reason, Miss Granger.” the Slytherin laughed. 

Hermione coughed as the flames died down and created a warmth in her belly. 

“Yes, well..” she said but paused. She had only had the strong drink once before but it had been after a few butterbeers and she didn’t remember it being quiet that strong, but she wasn’t about to tell Blaise Zabini that. 

“Well,” the Slytherin said with a small smile “Come along then.” 

Hermione frowned

“What?” she said, confused. 

“Are you coming or not?” Blaise said with a quick roll of the eyes. 

Hermione returned a small glare and put the one hand not holding the Fire Whiskey bottle on her hip. 

“Where?” she said. 

“To the party, of course.” 

Blaise strolled away casually, back towards the castle this time and he didn’t bother to look back and see if she was following. 

Hermione hesitated for a few minutes, almost deciding to head back to her dormitory and have a good cry into her pillow but as she Blaise turn the corner into the main entrance of the castle curiosity got the better of her and she sprinted after him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... hi. 
> 
> This chapter took me forever and a day to finish and I'm still not totally sure about it but let me know what you think. 
> 
> Being that most chapters are approaching 10k words for S&S I am aiming to upload monthly, with all things going well. But I will try and get the next one out sooner to make up for the massive wait for this one. Hopefully you guys don't hate me, December ended up being an insane month for me. 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Lexi.


	18. Bad Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, hi, hello...
> 
> I know, right, long time not see :/ Sorry about that, my personal life has been a bit chaotic this year and even if I had had the time to sit down and write, honestly I desperately needed a break. But, things should be quieting down a tiny bit now, so I have finally been able to sit down and finish this chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence, or just make you want to hit me. You know, either way is fine.
> 
> Lexi.

“Hurry up, Granger.” Blaise said with casual smile as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

Hermione was only a few paces behind but the tall man set a quick pace, she almost needed to jog to keep up with him. 

“Where are we going, Zabini?” she asked in annoyance. 

She had followed the Slytherin almost half way through the castle and was beginning to regret her decision. They had just passed the entranceway to the Hufflepuff common room and she was hoping this wasn’t just some kind of ridiculous prank to have her run around the entire castle until they bumped into a teacher. Looking at the bottle of Firewhisky in her hand with concern, Hermione tapped the glass with her wand, shrinking it and tucked it in the pocket of her jacket. 

“We’re here.” Blaise stopped abruptly in front of a large painting of a fruit bowl. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

“The kitchen?” 

Blaise chortled

“Why Miss Granger how do you, the goody-two shoes of Hogwarts, know how to sneak into the kitchens?” 

Hermione could only huff and scowl at the Slytherin but he didn’t push as she obviously was not going to explain herself to him. Nor was she going to tell him that the last time she had snuck down there she had been forcefully removed by the House Elves for hiding clothing in one of the cooking pots. 

“The party isn’t exactly in the kitchens” he said, “It’s through the kitchens.”

While Hermione knew she should be condemning even the idea of an secret party on the Hogwarts grounds she had never heard of another space connected to the kitchens and she couldn’t help her curiosity peaking just a little. 

Blaise tickled the pear in the painting and a large green handle appeared. Blaise grabbed it but paused before turning

“Hermione” he said, giving her a sickly sweet grin, “do you promise not to deduct point or give anyone detention?” 

Hermione eyed the wizard carefully. She should be giving every single person in there detention and notifying the professors, but she had already made it this far, and she had, by drinking the Firewhisky, already made herself an accomplice.

“Fine” she said making Blaise grin, “but-” the grin faultered “I better not see any underaged drinking.” 

Blaise seemed to consider her for a moment, before his face settled on a smug grin and he said

“Alright, I’ll make sure you don’t  _ see _ any underaged drinking.” 

Hermione opened her mouth to protest and call him a damn snake, always trying to find loopholes but Blaise had already pushed the door open and was leading the way in. 

The kitchen were large and cavernous, it’s space only amplified by the emptiness of the room. Other than lacking the usual raucous of the House Elves the room was unchanged from the last time Hermione had seen it, or at least she thought it was until Blaise pointed to the far wall where an archway had opened in the dark stone wall. It reminded her of the magical entrance way to Diagon alley, with the stones of the wall peeled away to reveal another large room. 

As they approached Hermione saw bodies and faces she recognised and her mouth almost fell open. Inside the archway was a large room, almost as large as the kitchen itself, bathed in warm, yellow firelight and filled with comfortable couches and armchairs. It almost screamed Hufflepuff with its buoyant wallpaper and overly plush cushions. 

Hermione was almost as surprised by the room as she was by the number of people inside of it. Little groups sat together in front of the fire while others appeared to have pushed back a few couhes and made themselves a makeshift dance floor. Someone had charmed a clock to sing, and it belted out the most popular Weird Sisters tune as the students danced around it.

At least, Hermione thought, someone was sober enough to practice magic. 

A small gasp from her left caused her to turn as Hannah Abbott, unsteadily, stood up from a nearby couch. 

“Hermione? What- er.. What are you doing here?” 

Hermione eyed off the bottle of Butterbeer than Hannah had unconvincingly stuffed in the cushion of the couch. 

Half of her brain screamed that this was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. They were breaking rules and setting a terrible example for the other students. Didn’t they all have homework to do? They should be preparing for their NEWTs, not gallivanting around the kitchen imbibing Butterbeer. The other half of her brain whispered to her quietly- would it really be so bad to join in? 

“I found Granger here wandering back from Hogsmeade and invited her to join us.” said Blaise stepping up beside her. 

“Oh” said Hannah dubiously, as if Professor McGonagall was about to pop out from behind Hermione and start handing out detentions. 

“Hermione is going to have a drink and enjoy herself, isn’t that right?” Blaise clapped her on the back and looked at her pointedly. 

Hermione could tell he was saying it loud enough for all those around to hear and belay their fears. Was she really such a tyrant? Why were there so many people here? With how comfortable they all looked she wondered if this wasn’t the first time they had gathered down her to drink. Had she simply never been invited before? 

“Er, yes.” said Hermione. 

Hannah’s face broke out into a wide grin as she squealed and dragged Hermione over to the couch to sit with her. 

Hermione awkwardly greeted the others on the couches, a mixture of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff 7th and 8th years. She recognised most of them, including Neville, Terry and Padma, whom all looked slightly guilty about being there. 

Blaise settled himself on the edge of the couch chatting casually with one of the Ravenclaw girls who tossed her hair over her shoulder and giggled at every word. Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. 

Hannah offered Hermione a Butterbeer, which she took gratefully. It was sweet and enjoyable, with only a small amount of alcohol. 

As she sipped quietly conversation around her began to flow again. She listened to parts of it but drifted in and out in her own thoughts. Mostly, they were of Ron. Had she done the right thing? Maybe she had just pushed away the only person who would ever love her. 

Hermione could feel tears beginning to force their way to her eyes and she angrily blinked them away. 

She quietly mumbled an excuse about going to the bathroom and slipped away from the group. She found the bathrooms on the other side of the room and stood inside one of the stalls for a few moments trying to compose herself. 

She shouldn’t feel guilty, she told herself, it would have never worked with Ronald. Still, it felt like a part of her was gone and the aching hole was tearing her apart. 

Sniffling and wiping away the tears that had formed Hermione tried to straighten herself. She needed a distractions, anything, so she wouldn’t fall apart on the bathroom floor. Surely, she thought, Harry would understand. He had obviously seen it coming for a longtime, and she knew that he would be there for her if she did breakdown. 

Pushing the door open of the bathroom Hermione wondered if Harry may already be at the party. Surely if most of the 8th year was already in attendance, Harry too would have been invited. 

“‘Mione” said Neville’s soft voice, as he approached her “Everything alright?” 

Hermione tried to put on a brave face and nodded

“Yes.” she said, thankfully her voice didn’t crack. 

“Alright.” said Neville “I’m sorry we, the other Captain’s, didn’t tell you about the party. No one could find you after everyone returned from Hogsmeade.”

“Oh, it’s alright.” Hermione felt slight relief knowing they were planning on telling her. 

“But we decided” Neville said hesitantly “The party was going to happen even if we tried to shut it down, and it was probably just safer if some of us came just to watch out for everyone.” 

Hermione nodded along, not truly listening but trying to scan the crowd for any signs of unruly black hair. 

“Padma and I” Neville continued “we’re not drinking, we’re here to make sure everyone gets back to bed and nothing gets too out of hand.” 

Hermione smiled at Neville 

“That’s a good idea. Thank you, Neville.” 

Neville smiled back at her, obviously pleased she approved of his plan. Honestly she wasn’t completely convinced but maybe they were right. Most of the 7th and 8th year were of age and parties like this seemed inevitable with everyone living together, perhaps it was safer to have it monitored rather than everyone sneaking around. 

“Have you seen Harry?” Hermione asked, realising that being one of the only sober people in the room Neville was probably the best person to ask. 

Neville’s cheeks blushed slightly as he replied

“I was with him and Ginny early. I think they were - er- going to get some privacy.” 

“Ah.” said Hermione grimly. 

Regardless of her current emotions she felt, she didn’t want to interrupt Harry and Ginny if they were… busy. There was only some much information about your best friend one needed to know. 

Looking around Hermione noticed that there were many other couples around the room who had decided to ‘get some privacy’. Of course their definition of privacy appeared to be a darkened corner, where many sat upon the other snogging their brains out. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Hermione?” Neville asked again, “You look a little peakish.” 

“Uh, Yeah” she said “I think I just need to get some air.” 

“Oh.. there’s a courtyard out there.” Neville said, pointing over his shoulder.

Looking over Hermione saw glass doors in the wall leading out to a long narrow garden. 

“Thanks, Neville.” she said. 

Neville smiled at her

“If I see Harry and Ginny, I’ll let them know you were looking for them.” 

Hermione looked at the garden, it appeared empty with most of the students preferring to sit around the fireplaces or entwined with someone in one of the dark corners.

She could just return to her dorm but having looked around the party enough to realise that Pansy Parkinson had not attended Hermione knew there was a large chance she would have company if she returned. Not that their relationship had been terrible of late, but Hermione still didn’t want to risk any questions. 

Walking into the garden Hermione felt the cool air chill her as she was wearing only a light muggle jacket. Still she paced through the quaint garden, past the large bushes that lined the walls every few meters and found a secluded bench towards the end of the garden. 

Settling herself on the last stone bench, neatly hidden behind a large bush Hermione rubbed her hands along her arms, trying to bring some warmth. The movement caused a small  _ clinking _ noise in her pocket and reaching her hand in Hermione pulled out the shrunken bottle of Firewhisky. 

With a quick tap of the wand, the botte returned to its normal size and Hermione rubbed her fingers against her cold lips as she eyed it carefully. 

It would certainly her warm her quickly. 

Perhaps, she thought, a few small sips wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

* * *

 

Draco stomped his way up the last stairs to the entrance of the castle. He was late, extremely late, the blasted old man wouldn’t let him leave. Instead Draco had endured almost an hour of the same stories told over and over again. 

Blast that wretched witch, Granger. When he found her he was going to wring her dainty little neck. How dare she leave him there alone, she probably thought it was some kind of hilarious joke. Probably off gallivanting around Hogsmeade with the carrot-topped Weasel. 

Grumbling as he snuck back into the hallway, hoping he wouldn’t run into an irate Professor McGonagall Draco slipped behind a statue as he heard footsteps quickly approaching from the stairs. 

He quickly realised it wasn’t a professor when soft giggling echoed off the empty stone walls. Leaning out to get a look Draco rolled his eyes as he saw two fifth year Hufflepuffs canoodling down the hall, a bottle of Butterbeer in the boys hand. Honestly, Draco thought, how did anyone get drunk of the foaming beverage was beyond him. It was barely alcoholic and left the stomach feeling heavy. No, he much preferred a good Firewhisky. 

And he knew just where to get one. 

Taking a shortcut by the stairs Draco approached the painting of a knight with black armour and a fierce looking stead. Slipping behind it he directly entered the secret room beyond the kitchen and was almost immediately run over by some very excitable Ravenclaws. 

Giving them a well deserved sneer as they giggled their way across the floor Draco looked around the room. He had to give it to Blaise, he knew how to throw a last minute party and, in the grand scheme of unity, he had to admit it seemed to be working. 

There was even a Hufflepuff unsubtly pawing at a Slytherin in the corner, but Draco was in no mood to enjoy the festivities. 

He was looking for one thing and he knew it would be here. 

It took him a full lap around the room to find Blaise, thoroughly drunk and lying under one of the tables, a girl on either side of him. 

“Zabini.” Draco snapped. 

“Dwaco” Blaise slurred, his head popping up to look at Draco over his shoes. “Did you come to join the party?” 

Blaise wiggled his eyebrows and the girls giggled. Draco sneered. 

“Absolutely not. I came for my Firewhisky, you know the bottle I keep in my trunk.” 

“Ah” said Blaise “Was hoping you wouldn’t be looking for that until tomorrow.” 

Draco snorted, he hadn’t needed to go looking for it. He knew that if Blaise was throwing a party then Draco’s aged Firewhisky would be the first thing to go missing.

“Seeing as you’re still conscious, I presume you haven’t drunk it all already?” Draco asked. 

“I’ve barely touched the stuff” said Blaise, batting his eyebrows innocently ‘I don’t even have it on me.”

Draco groaned,

“Well, where is it then?” 

“Is taken itself outside for some air I think.” Blaise said, his words slurring as he turned his attention back to the girl to his left. 

Giving his friend a quick final glare and sneering at the hopefully looking girl to Blaise’s right Draco stood up and aimed himself for the closed courtyard doors. 

Slipping out quietly he understood why the party hadn’t made its way outside, the wind was bracing and Draco was grateful for his warm cloak. 

Looking around he saw no sign of his painfully expensive Firewhisky. He would curse Blaise if some pathetic Gryffindors got a hold of it, they had no appreciation for the fine aged whiskey he had come accustomed to. He was the one who had just sat through hours of an old man’s horrifyingly slow stories about his wife and the greatness that was book restoration, he deserved a good drink more than those drunk fools in the kitchens. 

Draco wandered up the narrow garden, hoping he would find his Firewhisky quickly and could get out before he stumbled upon some half dressed students snogging behind a bush. 

He was almost at the end of the small garden when he heard the tell tale sputtering of alcohol burning someone’s throat. 

Storming past the last immaculately pruned bush in the row Draco was startled by the sigh of a bushy hair witch sitting curled up on a bench clutching his bottle of Firewhisky in her hand. 

“Granger?” he said, his voice more shocked than his intended anger. 

She hadn't seen him coming and jumping at his voice she almost dropped the bottle of Firewhisky in her hands, fumbling with it awkwardly as she yipped

“Malfoy? What are you doing here?” 

That was rich, he thought, coming from the swathier-than-thou Granger. 

“What are you doing here, Granger?” He sneered, “Finally abdicated that crown of pretentiousness?” 

She looked up at him and glared. He noticed the slight redness to her nose and dampness to her eyes. She had obviously been crying recently and Draco wondered if it was over the Weasel, perhaps Granger couldn’t stand the idea of being away from her Red-headed hero any longer. His face twisted over how pathetic it was, honestly how anyone could think that ginger was a good choice he didn’t understand. 

“What do you want?” she said dismissively, shifting herself so she was partially turned away from him and pulling her obviously muggle jacket around her tighter. 

The hairs on Draco’s neck seemed to stand on end. How dare she. How dare she dismiss him when he had been at her beck and call all day, listening to that incorrigible old man at the bookstore when Draco knew damn well that she had only organised it so she could see her freckled faced sweetheart and then she had had the audacity to leave him there alone. No, Draco wouldn’t be dismissed so easily. He deserved some bloody answers and, looking at  _ his _ bottle of Firewhisky in her hand, he deserved a bloody drink. 

“What do I want?” he said “What do I bloody want, Granger!” 

She must have heard the anger in his voice because she no longer sat with her back to him but shifted and watched his face warily. 

“I’ll tell you what I want Granger.” he said, taking a step forward. “Firstly, I want to know why you think you can drag me all the way to Hogsmeade as an excuse to snog that pathetic thing you call a boyfriend, then you can bloody well choose him over me to meet that batty old man at the bookstore- a bloody meeting that you arranged Granger. “

Granger frowned angrily at first but quickly it turned to a panicked realisation. Her face paled, her reddened lips from the Firewhisky curling into a soft 

“Oh. Oh no.” 

Draco wasn’t finished. 

“And, secondly.” he growled, his voice lowering angrily. “I’d like to know what your bloody well doing with  _ MY  _ Firewhisky .” 

The confusion in her face returned and she frowned at the half empty bottle in her hand. 

“Blaise gave this to me.” she claimed defensively.  

Draco snorted. 

“Yes and who do you think he took it from” he said with an eye roll. 

Bloody, naive Gryffindor Princess. 

“Oh.” she said, again softly. 

Tears welled in her eyes but Draco tried to ignore their presence. It wasn’t his fault she was crying, she was obviously off her rocker and if anyone had the right to be angry, it was him. 

“Bloody right” he said, the anger petering out of his voice as he spoke. 

“Sorry.” She stuck her hand out, offering him the bottle of Firewhisky but paused and retreated it back to her side. “I don't know if you want it back or not, it might be contaminated with my germs now.”

Draco snorted, and took a few steps towards the bench. Sitting as he snatched the bottle off the ground and said

“It’s Firewhisky, Granger. I think it’s strong enough to kill any germs you may have left on it.” 

“Oh.” she shuffled awkwardly, attempting to blink back her tears. 

Draco took a swig from the bottle. He was about to leave her, and her tear stained cheeks when Granger spoke again. 

“I’m sorry.” she said, causing a raised eyebrow from him. “About the bookstore. I promise it wasn't my plan, I didn't mean to leave you there alone. Was it terribly awful?

Draco’s eyebrow lifted even higher. Hermione Granger wasn’t the forgetful type, especially when it came to scholarly pursuits. Surely she wasn’t trying to hint that she had been too caught up with the Weasel she had forget about their appointment. Draco swallowed back a silent gag, he didn’t want to think about what the Weasel could have been doing to distract the Gryffindor Princess so completely.

“What do you think.” he said gruffly. 

“Sorry.” she murmured again, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. 

There was an awkward lull between them and Draco filled it by lifting the bottle of Firewhisky to his lips once more. He was, again, about to leave when she spoke. 

“He’s not, you know.”

Draco frowned at her. What on earth was she prattling about now? Clearly the half a bottle of Firewhisky had done something to her head and now she was diving down the rabbit hole that was alcohol induced logic.

“What?” Draco asked with a sigh. 

“My boyfriend.” she said, rolling her eyes. “Ronald. He’s not my boyfriend.”

Draco’s curiosity could help but peak a tiny bit. Clearly there was trouble in the Golden couple’s little paradise, but when he replied condescension still dripped from his voice. 

“You seemed pretty together when we arrived at Hogsmeade.” 

“We were.” she mumbled. “But- but we’re not now.” 

“Oh.” Draco said, unclear what the drunk girl wanted him to say in that moment. 

Draco sat almost painfully stiff on the bench, unsure what to do. Why was she telling him this? Was it only to make him feel bad about yelling at her, or to excuse her leaving him in that cursed bookstore, or had she just drunk enough to think he was interested in her love life with the Weasel. 

Sipping on the bottle of Firewhisky that warmed him to his bones Draco glanced around the courtyard. It was neat and proper, the stone benches nestled privately between the bushes. Somehow he had the feeling it was a Hufflepuff creation, despite the stone walls, and prim bushes the place still felt welcoming. Had it be Slytherin built it would have been every bit as uninviting and cold as the chilled stone he sat on. 

Draco glanced back at Granger, who was shivering slightly and nibbling nervously on her fingernails. 

“I guess I should go.” she said hesitantly, as she caught him looking at her. 

Clearly she had come to her senses and realised that oversharing with the Slytherin was probably not the best idea she had had that night.  Draco didn’t know what made his mouth open, probably it was the multiple gulps of Firewhisky he had drunk to fill the conversations gaps but as if controlled by confundus charm he blurted

“You- you don’t have to. Go, that is.” 

Granger’s bright, round eyes swivelled back to his as she puzzled over his statement. 

“It’s terrible in there.” Draco added nodding to the door and, to cover his own confusion he stuck out the bottle of Firewhisky.

“Here.” he grunted. 

Hermione looked questioningly at it, perhaps wondering who had possessed the Slytherin that had been yelling at her only minutes before. 

“You look like you need it even more than me.” Draco shrugged, attempting to retain his composure with the nonchalant Slytherin manner.

Hermione snorted, clearly irked by his quick change back to his usual demeanour. 

“Fine.” she said, “I’ll stay for the Firewhisky.”

She took the bottle from his hand and sipped from it gently, the red colouring returning quickly to her cheeks.

They sunk into a compatible silence for a while, a mutual agreement that they were there for the strong drink alone. That was, until Hermione hiccuped from the strong drink and Draco chortled at her. 

“What Granger not used to holding your drink?” he said, taking the bottle back from her hands. 

“Shut it Malfoy.” She slurred through a hazy smile. 

Clearly she wasn’t used to drinking but if he was honest Draco thought she was holding herself quite well considering how much she had already imbibed. He too could feel the warmth coursing through his body and a numbing buzz in his brain. 

“Why did Blaise throw this little get together anyway?” Granger asked changing the subject before he could remember to tease her again. 

Draco shrugged, the movement almost tipping the bottle from his hands which the Gryffindor watched in concerned horror until the bottle was safely in her awaiting, slightly wavering hands. 

“He’s heartbroken apparently.” He answered, annoyed that he genuinely didn’t have all the answers to that story. 

Clearly Blaise was trying to drown some kind of feelings but, having much experience with such matters, Draco was slightly offended that his friend hadn’t come to him for comforting advice about which alcohol was best for erasing memories and numbing hearts. 

“Don’t know why.” Hermione said, sipping the whiskey and almost spilling some on her jacket. “There’s obviously a dozen girls throwing themselves at him in there.”

She said it with a casually observational tone but Draco couldn’t help but wonder if she was judging the same performance he had earlier seen. Blaise had no issue attracting girls to him, and even less desire to keep any of them but not once had he seen the Gryffindor Princess take more than second glance at his friend. 

“Yes well, Blaise doesn’t have the stigma that some of the Slytherins have.” Draco said, darkly. 

“You mean he wasn’t a death eater.” Granger countered. 

Draco suppressed a flinch, he was beginning to question the good sense of drinking with the Gryffindor if this was the conversation they were going to dive into. 

“You didn’t have to be a death eater to be lumped in with them.” Draco said, “Look at Theo or Pansy. They never wanted anything to do with the Dark Lord’s plans but because of their parents they have been tainted with the same darkness. “

“Well.” Hermione said sitting up straighter and clipping her tone, Draco could tell some righteous speech was coming. “Voldemort was-” 

Draco groaned dramatically causing the girl to snap her mouth closed and glare at him. 

“Do you have to use the name? Every damn time, Granger-” he complained, he didn’t want to listen to this conversation or her self righteous speeches. And even less, he didn’t want Hermione Granger telling him what the Dark Lord was like-  he had enough first had knowledge of that.

“Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself” she said curtly, cutting him off. 

“Yes, yes.” Draco waved the bottle of Firewhisky around as he spoke “I’ve heard the old codgers sayings. But sometimes it’s smart to be scared Granger, you Gryffindors will never understand, always running into danger just to prove how brave you are. “

“There’s lots of ways to be brave, Draco.” She said defiantly, snatching the bottle from his moving hand and settling it in her lap. “Sometimes- sometimes doing nothing is the bravest thing to do.”

Draco snorted, 

“What are you talking about now?” 

Granger seemed to think for a few seconds, questioningly running fingers around the glass bottles curves. Draco wondered if the alcohol was affecting her thought process as when she spoke it came out as a uncertain stream of words. 

“You didn’t give us away. At the manor, you didn’t give us away when you knew it was Harry and Ron and I. I- I thought that was pretty brave.” her voice trailed away softly and a small blush peaked around her alcohol reddened cheeks. 

Draco stared at her. 

“That wasn’t brave.” he said, confused. “I didn’t do it for you.”

She simply shrugged, passing the almost empty bottle back to him

“Then why did you do it?” She asked as he took it from her. 

“I don’t-” Draco stopped and looked down the opening of the bottle.

He wasn’t sure he even knew. It had all happened too quickly, he had been hiding attempting to avoid the wrath of his aunt and then suddenly he was faced with the prospect of being the one to hand the Golden Trio to the Dark Lord. 

Had he been a good Death Eater, one that his aunt Bella had been trying to teach him to be, he would have turned them over instantly. He probably would have taken all the glory from it too. Perhaps, had the Dark Lord been in a good mood, he would have been able to kill one of them. 

Draco searched through the garden until his gaze reached the curious dark eyes await his answer. Something low in his stomach clawed anxiously as he realised it probably would have been her. The Mudblood.  

“I didn’t particularly want to watch you all die.” he said, finally. 

“Well,” Hermione said, “I still think it was pretty brave.”

Draco looked at her, almost tempted to argue with her. To tell her that it was all for his own cowardly protection. Had the Dark Lord come and Draco had failed any mission given he would have been killed, or worse, his mother would have been. 

Glancing over, the Gryffindors brained seemed to be whiring to life again, this time it’s filter had been nullified by alcohol and Draco realised that unless he planned on talking about this all night he needed to change the subject. 

“Why did you break up with the Weasel?” He asked, just as she opened her mouth to ask, most likely, another question he didn’t want to answer. 

She snorted, and tugged the bottle back from him. Draco had clearly touched a nerve but if it stopped her talking about the Dark Lord then he deemed it worth it. 

“How do you know I broke up with him?” she asked, a slight note of offence in her voice. “Maybe he dumped me.”

Draco snorted this time, 

“Weasel-bee may be dumb but even he isn’t that stupid.” 

Draco frowned at his own words, they were too close to a compliment to sit right with him. However, Granger only chuckled, barely registering his words.

“Maybe-” she gave a small hiccup as she gulped down some more Firewhisky, “Maybe he heard the rumour about us and believed them, you never know. We could be running around snogging in broom closets.”

Draco looked at her like she was losing her mind as she giggled and opened her eyes wide to look at him 

“Maybe I’m already pregnant with our secret love child!”

She broke into a fit of hysterical giggles. Draco didn’t say anything as she tried to calm herself. This had not been the intended effect of his conversation change, he thought to himself. Somehow he wasn’t sure what was worse. 

She took a sharp breath and stopped giggling. Draco cringed however when she gave a heavy sigh and shivered. 

Draco frowned, those ridiculous muggle clothing she was wearing obviously weren’t warm enough for the cold air of the courtyard. Had they been sober Draco would have let her sort herself out with a warming charm but drunk the simple charm could easily have them burning in a ball of heat if miscast. 

Tugging of his cloak Draco almost cursed his mothers strict manner, she would have given him an ear full for letting a woman sit there in the cold. Draco held the cloak out to Granger

“Here” he said. 

She looked at him confused, 

“You’re cold.” he said as if speaking to a child. 

She still looked at him dubiously and Draco almost retracted his hand but forced himself not to. With a sigh Draco lean forward and gently wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. 

As he leant back she tugged the cloak around herself tightly and said

“Thank you” her voice cracking and a sniffle escaping. “Why are you being nice to me? 

Draco snorted, he didn’t know 

“Let’s blame it on the Firewhisky” 

Hermione sniffled again, tears brimming at the end of her eyes this time but she wiped them away. 

Merlin, Draco thought, maybe he should have stuck to talking about the Dark Lord, it would probably be easier than attempting to deal with a crying Muggleborn girl. 

Still seeing the Gryffindor Princess less than composed did spark his curiosity. 

* * *

 

“Why do you feel the need to be so perfect all the time, Granger?” 

At first she thought it was just another of his insults, perhaps to make up for giving her his cloak but then she looked at him in the eyes. He sat there, drunk, staring at her curiously. There was no sign that he was mocking her but still, she didn’t know what he wanted as an hour ago he had been yelling at her, then offering her his Firewhisky, then yelling at her some more and now, she was sitting warmly, in his cloak.  

Also, her brain reminded her- She was far from perfect. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked. 

Malfoy shrugged. 

“It’s like you think you can never have a bad day or not be the overbearing, know-it-all that has to manage everyone else. Why?” 

“What-” Hermione tried to deny it but she couldn’t get past the first word.

She did feel the need to look after everyone, but wasn’t that a good thing? So she didn’t let her hair down and get drunk every weekend, surely it was more important that she study for her NEWTS and make sure her friends passed them too. She truely wondered if Ron and Harry would have survived some of their classes without her. 

“I don't know, because-” she sighed. “If I don't do it who will”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow but she suspected he already knew what her answer would be before it left her lips. He rolled his eyes up and sipped from the bottle of FireWhiskey, giving it an irritated look when he discovered it to be empty. 

“Pothead, the Weasel. Aren't you all meant to be the three best friends that anyone could have? What about the rest of that lot in there-” Draco nodded towards the window. “Why do they lean on you so much if you can't return the favour?” 

Hermione chewed on her lower lip, she wanted to tell him that she didn’t mind her friends leaning on her. She would always help them and 

“I can” she said determined, she knew her friends were always there for her. They would happily help, if she ever needed it. “They’re always there to help.” 

“But do you ever ask for it?” Malfoy said. 

Hermione gave him a small, half-hearted glare. 

“It’s alright not to be ok all the time Granger.” Malfoy said, spinning the empty bottle on the glass. 

Hermione snorted. She was being given life advice by Draco Malfoy of all people. 

“That’s rich coming from you.” she said

“What’s that meant to mean.” Malfoy asked impatiently. 

“Have you ever asked anyone for help?” She asked.

Already Malfoy’s shoulders squared as if even the idea injured his pride. Hermione knew that her drinking companion would never ask for help, if it wasn’t the Slytherin in him then it would be the Malfoy. 

Surely it was he, not herself, that needed to lean on their friends. She had seen Malfoy’s reaction in the corridor that day, he had not dealt with the war nor the loss of his mother and yet he has the audacity to lecture her on ‘being alright’.  

“Blaise, Pansy, Theo? Do you talk about your mum? Do they even know what happened that day?” she prodded sternly. 

Malfoy stiffed, his back going ridged against the stone bench. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Granger.” he growled

“Look your bristling and getting all defensive already” she said, maybe if it weren’t for the Firewhisky she would have dropped the subject but after being chastised by him she couldn’t help but press the matter. 

“It’s different” he said firmly, like that would get her to stop talking to him. 

“How?” she said curiously. 

Draco sighed and gave her a quick glare

“It just is, alright Granger.” 

“No.” she said stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Yes” said Malfoy, just as stubbornly. 

Malfoy got up from his spot on the grass, but Hermione sensing his plan to escape darted up from her spot and blocked him. 

“Explain it to me then.” she said. 

“No.”

“Yes.” 

“Damn it, Granger,  This isn’t about getting good grades or having too much work to manage, this is my family. I’m not talking to you about this.” 

“I’m not saying you have to talk to me but you should talk to someone Malfoy.” she countered. “You said it’s alright not to be ok but have you ever thought it might be alright to want to be? The war sucked, you did some pretty shit things, but that doesn’t mean you never get to be happy again.”

Malfoy looked at with a slightly stunned expression and she wondered if the thought had ever occurred to him before. 

“You…you… you and your infernal hair, Granger. Why do you insist in butting into other people’s business?” 

“Shut up about my hair, Malfoy!” She yelled, all her anger from the day bubbling up into one angry outburst that she direct to the Slytherin before her. 

“You were the one who came out here, Malfoy. You could have left. You could have just left me leave.” she cried.

“I only came out here for my Firewhisky, Granger. You didn’t have to stay, you know.” he snapped back at her.

All she had wanted to do was sit and drink by herself. She had wanted to have a quick cry about Ronald and then stuff the emotions down somewhere unattainably deep so that she wouldn’t have to deal with the pain anymore. Instead here she was standing in a garden and some pain in the ass Slytherin was complaining about her hair of all things. 

Malfoy glared back at her, clearly not about to back down. 

“Eugh” she yelled in frustration “why are you so bloody stubborn, Malfoy!” 

“Me!” he yelled “I’m stubborn? Have you looked in the mirror lately, Granger. Probably not, otherwise you might have done something about that hair.”

“Dammit Malfoy, I said shut up!” Hermione yelled

Hermione tried to whirl away but a hand caught her wrist, tugging her to a stop. His grey eyes glared into her own angry brown, and he growled

“You are the most stubborn, pain in the ass, know-it-all of a witch I have ever met!”

“Oh like you’re so perfect, Malfoy.” She glowered at him “You are an egotistical, greasy haired, little… little…”

“A what, Granger, say it. Go on.” He said, his voice dropped deadly quiet and he took a few quick steps forward towards her forcing her back against the wall with his hand still holding onto her wrist. 

They were pressed against the wall of the garden, with two large bushes on either side of them hiding them from the world. Hermione was glad that the rest of the school was busy with their illegal party, she hated to think about everyone finding out she and Malfoy had been having a yelling matching in the middle of the school grounds. Again. 

Malfoy’s grey eyes still held hers as he wait for a response

“You’re a bloody…. Ferret.” She said. 

She saw the brief anger in his eyes but just as she thought he would explode at her they softened and Malfoy snorted. 

“That’s the best insult you’ve got.” He growled, but she could see the corners of his lips twitch, obviously amused at her now. 

“Oh and it’s better than you constantly insulting my hair?” she said, she tried to still sound angry but it fizzled out halfway through the sentence. 

Were they really arguing about their insults now? 

“Yes, well” he said, eye roving up to look at her hair. “I can’t exactly insult you intelligence now can I?” 

Hermione couldn’t help the grin on her face, maybe it was the Firewhisky but this entire argument had become ridiculous. Malfoy had loosened his grip on her wrist but his hand remained, his slender fingers brushing delicately along her wrist and they were still pressed against the wall. 

“Was that a compliment, Draco Malfoy?” she almost laughed. 

He frowned, as if he hadn’t realized what he said

“No” he muttered “Wouldn’t want to inflate that big head of yours.”

“Oh good” she said “The insult are back, I was worried you were losing your edge.” 

Malfoy smiled, a genuinely amused look on his face. 

“No, we wouldn’t want that” he said, softly “Who else would you rely on for witty banter?” 

“Witty banter?” she snorted. “Is that what you call it? Here I was thinking I was just here for the Firewhisky.” 

Malfoy smirked at her. Oh god, she thought, was she actually bickering playfully with Draco Malfoy, she must be more intoxicated than she thought. 

“The Firewhisky’s all gone and you’re still here, Granger.” Malfoy practically whispered, leaning into her ear.

“Well I....” was all she could breathe out as his voice sent shivers up her back. 

They were so close, Hermione could almost feel the way his chest rose and fell with every breath. 

She could hear her own heart beat in her ears and she wondered if he could feel it through his hand closed around her wrist, it felt like her heart was trying to thump through her chest and she took a long breath trying to calm it. But the air she so desperately needed came with his smell. He smelt like peppermint and parchment she thought, and it set her heartbeat racing again despite her better judgement.

She closed her eyes for a moment drinking it in and when she opened her eyes she tried to look up at him, wondering what he could be thinking.

As Hermione moved her head up their faces touched gently. Her nose bumped gently against his cheek as she moved up and he moved down and without thought, she felt the brush of her lips against his. They were softer than she imagined, not that she would ever admit to imagining what Draco’s lips would feel like against hers. 

The contact lit both their eyes with surprise, glancing briefly at one another. Part of her brain told Hermione to run, to break away the gentle grip he had on her wrist and flee back to her dorm room and forget this night had ever happened. 

Hermione couldn’t bring herself to pull away however as Draco’s grey eyes stared down at her with a look of curious fascination, and his head dipped lower again brushing his lips gently, unsureadly, against her own. 

The gently pressure of the kiss, the warmth from his lips, was all it took to shut Hermione’s ever-logical, critical brain off. Her body seemed to react without hesitation, leaning into the man before her. Her own lips reacting to his own. 

Hermione’s eyes flickered as the soft brush of his lips turned into a deeper, more intense kiss.

Draco’s hand left her wrist and slipped to her waist as he pushed her firmly into the wall. Her own hand appeared to have a mind of its own as it slid up Draco’s arm reaching his head and burying itself into his blonde hair. 

It was softer than she’d imagined as it slipped between her fingers and she bunched it up as he pressed against her on the wall. 

Hermione’s lips pressed back into Draco’s, her tongue pressing at the seams of his lips and delving into his mouth, earning her a small moan.

She pulled him towards her and she could feel the warmth radiating off him as his body pressed into hers, and despite the cold evening air biting at them she felt the heat building in her body. 

Their lips were no longer gentle but roughly crashed against each other, their tongues exploring each others mouth while hands explored their bodies below. 

They seemed to melde into each other, neither breaking for air but desperately pressing into each other, as if a moment of separation would rip their current situation apart at the seam.

Hermione wasn’t sure she had ever been kissed so passionately before, it was blinding and she had no space left in her brain for rational thought as his hand ran down the top of her thigh and then back up going around to rest under her bottom while the other gently rubbed small circles into her hips. 

She could feel his desire, and she matched it with her own. It felt incredible to be wanted and the way his lips crashed against hers felt like shock waves running up and down her body. 

She desperately wanted more and her hand twisted in his hair, almost painfully. The other slid to his waist and tugged at his shirt, pulling it from his waistband. 

Merlin, she thought, she wanted more. How silly of to think that all she wanted was to talk and drown herself in Firewhisky when they could be doing this instead. She wanted a connection and, boy was she connecting with Draco in that moment. 

Still, she wanted to feel more. She wanted to feel him, she wanted the warmth of his skin.  She wanted Draco-

“Hermione?” a voice ripped her from her deceitful thoughts and she felt Draco tense against her as both their lips stilled. “Are you out here?” 

“Oh Merlin” she whispered quietly “Ginny.” 

Hermione felt frozen, what the hell was she doing? She was pressed against the wall, wantonly attempting to undress a Slytherin, an ex-death eater no less, drunk behind a bush. 

Hermione gulped, oh god, what had she been thinking. 

She had been thinking it felt good, but since when was she the kind of witch to just stop using her brain and let her body take over. 

She shuddered, and looked up at the man still partially wrapped around her. 

He’s eyes looked panicked but his lips were swollen and dark. His hair was completely mussed and his shirt half untucked because of her. Despite her frantic brain Hermione couldn’t help but think he looked like one of those models from the covers of Lavender’s romance novel, the tell tale signs of lust written on his perfectly sculpted body. 

Panicking she heard Ginny walking through the garden, getting closer to their small alcove between the bushes. 

Oh Merlin, what would Ginny think of her. She didn’t even know about Ron yet, she would think that Hermione was betraying her brother. Honestly, Hermione wasn’t sure if she wasn’t, she and Ron had broken up only a few hours ago and she had gone and thrown herself into the arms of his self proclaimed enemy. 

Hermione let out a rattling breath and a strong hand clamped over her mouth. Looking up, Draco’s eyes met hers and silently communicated to shut up. His arm still wrapped around her, he silently pulled her with him and taking his hand of her mouth he grabbed his wand out of his pocket. 

Hermione almost panicked when Draco tapped his wand on the top of her head until the tell-tale feeling of a disillusionment charm slid down her body. Draco them cast it on himself and tucked them behind the bush, still pushed close to each other. 

“I don’t think she’s here Ginny” came another familiar voice. 

Harry. 

Oh god, thought Hermione. What if they had caught her snogging Malfoy, because he was Malfoy to her not Draco she tried to remind her betrayer of a brain. 

She heard Ginny sigh

“I know. I’m just worried about her.” 

“Me too.” Said a very solemn Harry 

“I don’t know why Ron waited so long to tell her, and now look what’s happened.”

Another sigh. Maybe they did know what had happened in Hogsmeade.

“I know, but I’m sure they’ll work it out.” said Harry, embracing his girlfriend

“I don’t know….” said Ginny, doubtfully. 

Hermione couldn’t help but agree with the girls doubt. Especially after the mess she had just created. If Ron ever found out Hermione wasn’t sure he would ever forgive her as a friend let alone as anything else. 

“Come on, maybe she went to the library.” Harry said, taking Ginny’s hand and leading her away. 

Hermione could have laughed if this wasn’t such a ridiculous situation, at least her friends knew her hideouts well. 

As Harry and Ginny walked back into the castle Hermione became acutely aware of the arm still around her waist but as her friends disappeared out of sight Malfoy dropped his arm faster than she could pull away from him. 

Malfoy looked as confused and shocked as she felt but as he opened his mouth saying

“Granger-”

Hermione snapped too loudly

“No!” the venom in her voice shocked even her “Don’t speak to me.” 

Furious, Hermione turned and rushed away from the Slytherin. She rushed away so quickly she was halfway up the stairs before she realised she was still wearing Malfoy’s cloak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOooooooo.. Ginnny right? Girl has terrible timing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I struggled with it a lot but there are parts that I absolutely love. It's very dialogue heavy but still: almost a whole chapter of Dramione, finally some action and we've just passed 100k words. Ouf, talk a bout a slow burn (sorry). 
> 
> It's 4am so these authors notes are barely coherent but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think, or just yell at Ginny again in the reviews :)   
> Also thank you to everyone who reached out to me while I was away, I know I didn't reply to many of you but I still appreciate that you enjoy this story and you were all super kind!
> 
> Until the next chapter (hopefully not so far away)  
> Lexi.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this version of the Battle of Hogwarts! If you did please leave a review or kudos I know whether I should bother continuing with this story.
> 
> I am aiming to have the next chapter up within the next 2 weeks, it probably wont be as long as this epilogue but I definitely will try and keep my chapters a decent length. 
> 
> Don't forget to review,  
> Lexi.


End file.
